Issei taisho: príncipe de las bestias
by ELDRAGONCOLORADO16
Summary: luego de sufrir una traición por aquellas personas que el creía sus amigos, recibirá la ayuda de un ser que jamas se espero que le mostrara el camino para convertirse en alguien que dejara huella en la historia de todas las fracciones
1. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1: el despertar de la bestia

Nos encontramos con nuestro joven castaño recostado en su cama, tenía una mirada serie mientras veía su mano izquierda más específicamente una gema que sobresalía de esta

[Estas seguro de esto socio]-pregunto el dragón hacia su poseedor

-claro que si si es por salvarla, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer

[Como quieras]-dijo mientras mandaba energía dragonica hacia su corazón

.

.

.

¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Seguro se preguntaran bueno lo que ocurrió fue lo siguiente después de haber perdido por primera vez en el rating game nuestro protagonista quedo en inconsciente 1 semana, al despertar se encuentra en su cuarto completamente solo, lo cual le extraño, después de unos segundos apareció le reina del actual lucifer dándole la noticia de habría una ceremonia de compromiso entre Rias y raiser, esto obviamente devasto al chico pues se había dado cuenta que aunque lo dio todo en ese momento no pudo lograr nada era más vio la cara de sufrimiento que tenía la persona que el mas quería

Grayfia le entrego un sello para que pudiera llegar a la ceremonia y también regresar, el chico sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero necesitaba más poder, por lo que decidió hacer un trato con el dragón que tenía dentro, este le dijo que si quería tener una oportunidad contra phoenix tendría que entregarle algo a cambio, el chico sin dudarlo acepto, el precio que pidió este fue su corazón, a cambio podría utilizar todo el poder de ddraig por dos minutos el chico confiado de esto fue a enfrentarse a este con la mirada llena de determinación

Al llegar a la fuste de compromiso hiso lo que fue a hacer, retar a ese pollo asado a una revancha para salvar a Rias, al momento de iniciar el combate comenzó con todo utilizando el balance break pensó que tendría ventaja sobre el pajarraco, la batalla fue pareja en un principio pero debido a su falta de experiencia en batalla, sumada a su escasas reservas de magia y como broche de oro la regeneración del pajarraco termino en su derrota total, aun cuando pensó que con un golpe directo con todo lo que le quedaba de magia y energía funcionaria grande fue su sorpresa cuando fue detenido totalmente y derrotado dejándolo inconsciente nuevamente

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al volver a despertar se encontraba en su cuarto pero a diferencia de la primera vez se sentía extremadamente cansado, el cuerpo le dolía totalmente, era como si una manada de elefantes hubieran bailado sobre él y no con cariño con odio total, en fin se encontraba viendo hacia todos lados en señal de alguien pero no había nadie

-oye ddraig, que fue lo que paso-dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba a duras penas y se colocaba su uniforme, ese día volvía a tener escuela así que aun en esas condiciones tenía que asistir

-me duele el puto cuerpo-dijo el castaño mientras se vestía como podía

[eso es normal además de entregar tu corazón también utilizaste algo que todavía no estabas listo y más sobre el límite de tu cuerpo así que es normal que te duela, digo que serían un par de días más antes de que te recuperes completamente]

-eso espero-saliendo de su casa –pero no entiendo algo, siento el cuerpo bastante adolorido pero también de cierta manera más fuerte-dijo viendo su mano izquierda

[Bueno eso se debe a lo mismo, ya que al entregar tu corazón, este paso a ser de dragón y comenzó a mutar las células que pasan por este y estas a su vez comenzaron a mutar todas las de tu cuerpo básicamente te estas convirtiendo en un dragón humanoide]-diciendo eso sorprendió al chico en sobre medida-[tranquilo no te volverás uno escamoso ni nada de eso simplemente tu fuerza, la resistencia de tus músculos, órganos, huesos y sistema inmunológico aumentara pero como vez el proceso llevara un buen tiempo y te duele por esos mismos cambios, quizás en un día o dos estés al cien por ciento y es mas mejor que antes]

-ya veo, bueno cono sea-dijo retomando el camino hacia la escuela aunque con bastante dificultad por el dolor que sentía

Al llegar al colegio no sentía la presencia de ninguno de sus compañeros de club, supuso que se encontraban en el inframundo, algo que le llamo la atención es que todos los estudiantes lo observaban con asombro, como si vieran un fantasma. Una vez que llego a su salón sus amigos no tardaron en aparecer con preguntas

-issei, donde has estado de desapareciste casi dos semanas-dijo el calvo

-cierto, además que fue lo que paso te ves terrible-dijo el de lentes

- _ya veo, me desaparecí tanto tiempo, bueno una semana fue por lo del rating game y supongo que la otra fue por culpa de raiser_ -pensó el castaño recordando los últimos acontecimientos-lo lamento es que estuve en un accidente algo fuerte y termine hospitalizado un tiempo-mintió el chico aunque no era tanto mentira ya que se sentía como si lo hubiera atropellado un camión

-wok enserio, lamento escuchar eso pero te encuentras bien no es así?-dijo el calvo mientras mostraba una cara de preocupación al igual que su amigo

-tranquilos estaré bien, no termine con lesiones serias solo algunos moretones, en un par de días estaré bien lo prometo ejejeje-dijo mientras se reía como podía aguantando el dolor de su cuerpo

-si tú lo dices, cambiando de tema sabes que les paso a las ondee-samas parece que ellas y todos los integrantes del club del ocultamos desaparecieron, eso es extraño-dijo el de lentes

-si soy sincero no tengo idea, he estado en el hospital todo este tiempo así que no se-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

-bueno, si descubres algo avísanos por favor-dijeron los dos antes de que el profesor entrara y comenzara la clase

-claro-dijo sonriente- _que habrá pasado para que todos dejaran de asistir a clases, seguramente tiene algo que ver con raiser, luego investigo que fue lo que paso-_

 _[Esto no me está agradando nada, espero que solo sea mi imaginación]_ -pensó el dragón evitando que su compañero se diera cuenta

El resto del día fue bastante normal para sorpresa del chico ya que le parecía extraño no sentir la presencia de ninguno de sus compañeros, al sentirse un poco extrañado decidió dirigirse al salón del club para ver si encontraba algo o a alguien, a la hora de llegar al salón su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a sus compañeros sentados tranquilamente hablando entre ellos, pero al momento de que el entrara todos se callaron de golpe

-h….hola a todos-dijo el castaño algo tímido pues le asustaba la cara que tenían todos al verlo que fue de desprecio y odio

-¿Qué haces aquí inútil?-dijo la peli roja totalmente molesta sorprendiendo al castaño por aquella acción

-¿Qué, que quieres decir con eso?, ¿no era yo tu lindo peón?-dijo el castaño incrédulo buscando en la mirada de esta que se tratara de alguna broma pero sus ojos reflejaban lo contrario, odio y desprecio total al igual que sus demás compañeros

-eres más estúpido de lo que pensé, yo creía que podrías liberarme de mi compromiso, pero aun con todo ese tiempo y esfuerzo que te dedique seguiste siendo un maldito inútil que no importa que siempre será un inútil-dijo la peli roja con bastante odio en sus palabras-pero gracias a eso pude ver que tan buena persona era raiser realmente y tu queriéndome separar de él, que pensabas, que si me salvabas de eso me enamoraría de ti, JAJAJAJAJAJA eso si es estúpido-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-se reían todos ante lo dicho por su jefa

El castaño se encontraba en completo shock pues las personas que considero sus amigos, posibles amores, suplente se reían del como si el no fuera nada

-pero lo que más me molesta es que por esa debilidad ensucias el nombre de los gremory, que somos conocidos por ser poderosos y tu avergonzándonos siendo tan débil, pero bueno eso tiene solución, koneko-dijo fríamente para que la mencionada se moviera rápidamente hacia enfrente del castaño

-…..-esta le golpeo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que saliera volando por la ventana del edificio cayendo fuertemente al piso

[COMPAÑERO CORRE, SAL DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO]-grito con desesperación el dragón al pensar lo que le pasaría a su compañero

-….-el chico sin decir nada se comenzó a poner de pie, solo para que una espada le atravesara la pierna clavándolo en el piso

-no dejaremos que te vayas así de fácil-dijo el rubio del grupo con una sonrisa algo torcida

-ara ara parece que alguien quiere jugar-dijo la reina del grupo gremory mientras juntaba rayos en sus manos lanzándolos a la espada clavada en la pierna del chico aumentando la cantidad de corriente que pasaba por su cuerpo

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito con desesperación al sentir la corriente

-ara ara me pregunto cuanto podrás resistir-dijo Akeno mientras volvía a lanzar rayos hacia el pobre chico que no se movía pero seguía respirando

[ _Lamento no poder ayudarte]-se escuchaba la voz del dragón y parecía bastante dolido por ver lo que le hacían a su compañero_

 _-tranquilo….esto no es culpa tuya…..sino mía por ser débil-_ pensaba el castaño mientras recibía todo ese castigo que aún seguía sin comprender él porque

Si bien era alguien débil no era razón para hacerle esto era como cuando un cachorro de perro hace algo malo, solo está comenzando a vivir y uno ya quiere que haga todo perfecto, así sentía el castaño que estaba la lógica, ellos pensaban que teniendo a un dragón legendario fácilmente podría contra cualquiera pero uno no nace aprendiendo a caminar y ellos solo lo tratan hace por no saber de esto, QUE PUTA CULPA TENIA EL HACE SOLO UNAS SEMANAS QUE ENTRO EN EL MUNDO SOBRENATURAL.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al final de unas horas que para el castaño fueron años, el pobre ya se encontraba prácticamente en el mundo de los muertos si no fuera porque ddraig le seguía hablando para que se mantuviera consiente, hace varias horas que habría muerto

-fue divertido pero tenemos que acabar esto-dijo Rias mientras se acercaba al moribundo chico para darle una mirada llena de oído y resentimiento-adiós-dijo para darse vuelta e irse junto con todo su sequito en un círculo mágico

El chico ya se encontraba inconsciente pero aún vivo

[Compañero cuanto lo lamento, si hubiera hecho más por ti esto no hubiera pasado]-se arrepentía el dragón dentro del chico mientras sentía como su vida se iba apagando

-tranquilo el no morirá-se oyó una voz al fondo

[Quien es]-dijo el dragón algo nervioso

-yo-dijo para que asiera aparición un lobo plateado de un tamaño mayor a un humano normal, tenía el pelaje de su cuello con un tono algo morado y unos ojos rojos como la sangre

No lo pensó dos veces para sujetar el cuerpo del chico con su hocico y levantarlo lo más cuidadosamente posible y subirlo a su lomo, para verlo con una mirada de arrepentimiento y dolor, luego de eso se lanzó hacia el cielo corriendo entre las nubes directo al atardecer

.

.

.

.

….

El lobo había descendido de los cielos para continuar su trayecto por tierra más específicamente en un bosque bastante alejado de la ciudad, en una sona no habitada, luego de un rato llego a su destino…un templo bastante grande, con decoraciones de lobos a su alrededor.

Al llegar a la puerta principal un brillo lo envolvió cambiando su forma a una humana

Era un hombre de alrededor de 20-30 años de edad, su cabello plateado atado con una cola de caballo hacia atrás, sus ojos eran color ámbar, tenía unas marcas extrañas en las mejillas de color azul oscuro, llevaba una armadura bastante curiosa además de una capa plateada y peluda (pondré una imagen en la página de face para que puedan visualizarlo mejor) este tenía al castaño en la espalda llevándolo con cuidado hacia dentro del templo, llegando a la sala principal lo dejo acostado en medio del lugar

-será mejor que me apresuro y despierte su poder antes de que sea tarde-dijo de forma seria mientras hacía aparecer un círculo mágico color morado, con un lobo en el centro y varios símbolos más, justo debajo del castaño al activarse las heridas de su cuerpo comenzaron a curarse a una velocidad que dejaría en ridículo a la regeneración de los phoenix, pero también estaba haciendo algunos cambios en su cuerpo, sus uñas comenzaron a crecer notablemente hasta volveré unas garras, sus dientes más específicamente sus colmillos comenzaron a crecer ligeramente, su cabello se volvió totalmente plateado e incluso comenzó a crecer hasta llegarle a la cintura (básicamente ahora se ve como inuyasha)

Al terminar todo el proceso el guantelete apareció en la mano del ex-castaño

[¿Qué es lo que le has hecho?, ¿Quién se supone que eres?, ¿Por qué lo salvaste?]-pregunto molesto el dragón al ver el cambio que tenía su compañero, tanto físico como en términos de poder

-bueno respondiendo a tus preguntas, welsh dragón: 1, simplemente hice que tomara su verdadera apariencia, su verdadero "yo", 2 soy un ser bastante poderoso pero eso lo explicare cuando despierte y 3 un padre no puede preocuparse por su hijo-

[…]-simplemente se quedó sin palabras, decia ser su padre pero cuanto de eso era cierto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Algunas horas después

.

-…me duele la cabeza…. ¿dónde me encuentro?-dijo el ahora peli-platino mientras se reincorporaba observando todo a su alrededor hasta toparse con aquel hombre extraño-….aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh-dijo mientras se hacía para atrás por ver a aquel sujeto intimidante

[Compañero tranquilízate este sujeto te salvo la vida, después de que los gremory se largaron]-dijo ddraig aunque con enojo en su voz en la última parte

-ya veo así que eso paso realmente-dijo algo deprimido bajando la cabeza haciendo que algunos mechones bajaran y se sorprendió al ver que eran plateados y largos-¡¿PERO QUE ME PASO?!-grito al verse detenidamente

-eso puedo explicarlo yo pero necesito que te calmes-dijo el sujeto sentándose al estilo chino

-bueno, quiero que me cuentes todo, ¿Quién se supone que eres?, ¿qué es lo que me has hecho?, ¿Por qué me salvaste? -dijo el peli-platino más calmado pero igual de nervioso

-je, las mismas preguntas que el dragón se nota que son compañeros-murmuro para sí mismo-como quieras bueno primero mi nombre es inu no taisho actual líder de las bestias, segundo lo que hice fue liberar tu verdadero poder a la vez que tu verdadera forma y tercero te salve porque qué clase de padre dejaría a su hijo morir-dijo de tal forma que el chico quedo en shock

-COMO QUE ERES MI PADRE, MIS PADRES SON HUMANOS NORMALES Y COMO QUE ESTA ES MI VERDADERA FORMA-grito eufórico del susto y la impresión

-bueno primero yo te deje con ellos para que tuvieras una vida normal ya que si te quedabas conmigo después de la muerte de tu madre hubiera sido imposible que te pudiera cuidar, así que le pedí ayuda a la hermana de tu madre ella acepto el cuidarte y cuando llegara el momento de que te fueras ellos lo aceptarían-dijo totalmente serio ganando la atención del peli platino-segundo esta es tu verdadera apariencia ya que tuve que sellar todos tus poderes de mi parte para que vivieras normalmente también cambie algunos rasgos como el color de pelo, ojos entre otras cosas, pensaba que todo iba a estar bien aunque no podía interferir me alegre de que tuvieras amigos, familia, amores pero…-dijo alegre al principio para mostrarse enojado-…..cuando esas personas te traicionaron no pude quédame de brazos cruzados y fui a salvarte y te traje aquí, lamento no haber actuado antes, tienes todo el derecho de odiarme-dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento

-….-el peli platino entendía perfectamente porque lo hizo ya que al tomar su verdadera forma también se desbloquearon sus recuerdos, los años que vivió con sus padres, la muerte de su madre entre otras cosas, se sintió realmente mal al ver a su padre tan devastado pensando que lo odiaba-realmente sufrí muchas cosas, realmente me dolió todo lo que paso….-dijo haciendo sentir peor a taisho, mientras que el simplemente se levantó y abrazo a su padre-….pero aun con todo eso jamás sería capaz de odiar a la persona que ayudo a darme la vida, quien sin importar que hiciera me perdonaba, jamás te odiaría papa-

Durante unos segundos se devolvieron el abrazo para después levantarse

-bueno hijo hay alguien que quiero que conozcas, a tu tío-dijo mientras abría una puerta dimensional

-tío?, de tu parte no, bueno-dijo siguiendo a su padre

…

-aquí vive mi tío?-dijo incrédulo issei al ver el entorno que era completamente negro hasta donde la vista alcanzase

-claro OYE Jackson SAL-gritaba el peli platino mayor hacia la oscuridad

-pero que….-dijo issei al sentir una presencia monstruosa detrás de el al voltearse se encontró con un par de ojos rojos en un cuerpo negro

-tiempo sin verte-dijo inu no taisho viendo la figura con una sonrisa

- **ha pasado bastante tiempo-** decia la figura mostrando sus colmillos blancos

-si bueno te venía a presentar a tu sobrino issei, él es Trihexa mi hermano y tu tío-decia mientras se acercaba a los ojos mostrando a un jodidamente enorme dragón negro con ojos rojos que tenía una sonrisa confiada

- **mucho gusto issei como dijo tu padre soy Trihexa/666 la vestía del apocalipsis-** decia de manera cortes Trihexa

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE/ [QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE]-gritaron issei y ddraig por la sorpresa 

**-ja pareces sorprendido chico-** decia Trihexa al ver la reacción del chico

-madres una sorpresa más y juro que me desmayo-dijo el chico ya tambaleándose y algo abrumado

-hijo como padre no quisiera hacer esto pero como hombre no puedo evitarlo-dijo el padre el chico mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa-pero….tienes que saber algo-

-¿qué cosa?-decia issei preparándose para lo que fuera, fallando enormemente

-ddraig es….mujer…-dijo su padre de golpe

-….-el castaño simplemente se desmayo

[ESTUPIDO COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE ESO YO ERA QUIEN DEVIA DECIRSELO]-grito ¿ddraig? Con una voz femenina y bastante ¿enojada?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- **PERO QUE CARAJOS, SI ERES MUJER** -gritaron inu no taisho y Trihexa

[Que….que quieren decir con eso ¿ES QUE NO LO SABIAN?]-grito aún más molesta

-si te soy sincero pensé en hacerle una pequeña broma para ver como reaccionaba pero jamás me imagine que las cosas fueran así, pero bueno esto me facilitara el trabajo-decia mientras mostraba una sonrisa confiada

[Que quieres decir con eso]

-bueno es simple, por la forma en que hablas y te preocupas por el además de que planeabas decirle que eres hembra quiere decir que lo amas, no es así-

[Que….bueno…yo…..este, para que quieres saberlo]-se podían oír los balbuceos de la dragona

-bueno con la reciente traición que sufrió necesito que alguien le ayude a sanar esa herida en su corazón que tiene, así que hagamos un trato, en esta dimensión el tiempo pasa de manera diferente a la realidad aquí pueden pasar años mientras que afuera pueden ser si mucho unos días-dijo mientras ponía una expresión seria-este es el trato quiero que interactúes más con él, trata de llevarte mejor ya que lo miras con amor demuéstrale ese amor y si para cuando terminemos de entrenarlo el muestra sentimientos por ti-mientras mostraba una sonrisa confiada-te daré un cuerpo para que puedas vivir con él, fuera de ese guantelete, para que puedas tener una vida con él aunque eso sí, si llegan a venir más chicas tendrás que aguantarte ya que los monstruos como nosotros terminamos teniendo varias parejas y más contando de que es mitad dragón, así que, que dices tenemos un trato-

[…pues….yo….]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Inu no taisho era más poderoso que o phis, red y Trihexa juntos**

 **Pero ahora su nivel actual es más bajo quizás un poco más fuerte que Ophis mas delante lo explico**

 **La relación que tienen inu no taisho y Trihexa la explicare en el siguiente capitulo**

 **Si tiene sugerencias para armas, enemigos, chicas, habilidades o cualquier cosa déjenlo en los comentarios que siempre serán bien recibidos**

 **si rescribí el capítulo ya que algunas cosas no me cuadraron y después de discutirlo con algunas personas pues se obtuvo esta nueva versión, seguirá con algunas ideas principales y el mayor motivo por el cual hice este cambio y esta línea temporal fue porque me di cuenta también que no podría hacer tantas cosas como quería, además de que se me frieron las neuronas y no se me ocurrió mucho para continuar de la manera en que iba**


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2: entrenando al bestia

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-espacio dimensional desconocido -

Se encontraba un chico de cabello plateado tirado en el piso con una mirada de estupefacción además de que enfrente de él se encontraba un hombre de igual color de pelo solo que vistiendo una armadura que parecía antigua y junto a este había un dragón enorme de color negro y ojos rojos, ambos se encontraban viendo al chico, más específicamente a un guantelete rojo que tenía en la mano izquierda

.

.

-entonces ¿qué decides?-decia inu no taisho mientras veía el guantelete

[Yo…]-[ _qué carajo estoy haciendo, porque estoy dudando, tengo la oportunidad de por fin tener a alguien para mí, que me quiera y todo además de volver a tener un cuerpo físico, pero también está el problema que lo más seguro es que tenga que compartirlo y si prefiere a otras sobre mi…no el no haría eso lo he visto y no lo hará]-_ pensaba la dragona antes de inhalar y exhalar-[…acepto]

-EXCELENTE-decia feliz…demasiado feliz para opinión de los dragones-…..ahora solo falta esperar que despierte-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Unas horas después el peli plata comenzaba a despertar mientras se sobaba los ojos y bostezaba ligeramente

\- mi cabeza, oye ddraig... estuve en un sueño de lo más loco – dice el peli plata, después de recuperarse del desmayo

[¿Enserio?, socio, ¿qué clase de sueño tuviste?] Pregunta ddraig, aun fingiendo voz grave para mantener las apariencias

\- soñé que mi tío era Trihexa y que tú eras mujer, creo que encontrarme con mi padre y recordar todo realmente me afecto la memoria - dice mientras se sobaba la cabeza en señal de algo de incomodidad

[...] el dragón (dragona en este caso) no sabe que decir por lo dicho

\- lamento decirte hijo que eso no es un sueño - dice Inu no Taisho - tu tío en realidad es Trihexa, ddraig es mujer y además...como lo digo….. Ophis es tu prometida - agrega

\- ... - el peli plata se queda de piedra antes de volver a desmayarse

[COMO ESTA ESO DE QUE OPHIS ES SU PROMETIDA]-grito la dragona espantando a los que se encontraban consientes

-bueno….veras-decia inu no taisho algo asustado-un par de días después de que naciera me encontré con Ophis y ella estaba buscando gente para tumbar a red platicamos un rato le conté sobre que tenía un hijo, considere las posibilidades y como tenía la forma que tiene actualmente pues no le vi problema y le propuse que fuera su prometida, al principio no lo entendió pero luego de explicarle acepto, después de eso no la vi en un tiempo y…..solo ya no a hablar con ella si bien he visto todo lo que ha pasado pues no he hablado con ella pero creo que todavía lo recuerda y si no pues luego le recuerdo-decia mientras ponía una mano en su mentón en señal de pensamiento

[…..]-la dragona estaba pasmada pues solo llevaba de aceptar unos minutos y ya tenía una rival, aunque tenía la ventaja ya que Ophis todavía no sabía del "despertar" del chico así que podía adelantarse-[aun no entiendo algo, como es que Trihexa está aquí ya que hasta donde sabia estaba sellado y porque tiene una personalidad llamémosla….tranquila]-dijo ddraig realmente extrañada a lo que ambos hombre solo suspiraron

- **te lo diremos, pero primero esperemos a que issei despierte ya que no quiero volver a decirlo-** decia la vestía del apocalipsis- **además en cuanto terminemos de hablar habrá que ponerse a entrenar para que suba su nivel-**

[Bueno]-dijo mientras esperaba a que el chico volviera a despertar

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de otro par de horas el chico volvió a despertar esta vez con un semblante un poco más calmado

-entonces-dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba a su alrededor-Trihexa es mi tío, ddraig es mujer y Ophis es mi prometida, se me olvido algo-dijo ya más calmado pero igual parecía sorprendido

-a grandes rasgos si-dijo inu

-bueno…-dijo el chico mientras suspiraba para ver la joya en su mano-oye ddraig-dijo algo serio

[s.s.s. ….si…]-trataba de articular la dragona pero estaba bastante nerviosa

-realmente eres mujer-dijo el chico algo serio en su voz asustando un poco a la dragona

[Bueno…..pues si….PERO JURO QUE TE LO IVA A DECIR, pero…..]

-pero?...-se quedó intrigado el chico, mientras tanto su padre como su tío se quedaron callados pues quería también escuchar las razones

[TENIA MIEDO ESTA BIEN]-grito sorprendiendo a todos sobre todo al chico-[TENIA MIEDO DE QUE TE BURLARAS DE MI POR FINGIR SER HOMBRE, MIEDO DE CUANDO TE LO DIJERA ME GIRTARIAS, TE APROBECHARIAS DE MI O QUE ME AMENAZARAS CON DECIRLE A TODAS LAS FRACCIONES DE QUE "EL DRAGON CELESTIAL ROJO ES UNA HEMBRA QUE LE GUSTA FINGIR SER MACHO"…..]

-…..-el chico simplemente no supo cómo responder a eso, no podía creer que ella pensara eso de el-ddraig yo…-trato de decir pero fue interrumpido por la dragona

[Almenas eso pensé desde el principio, pero luego de verte como protegías a otros, como sacrificabas todo por alguien realmente me hacía sentir que podía confiar en ti, que si te decia esto no me criticarías, es más me apoyarías así que… ¿realmente puedo confiar en ti?]-dijo lo último con bastante inseguridad y miedo en sus palabras

El chico realmente se encontraba conmocionado por lo dicho por su compañera, jamás se imaginó que tuviera al miedo, pero ella había hecho tanto por el, respiro profundo y dijo

-ddraig la pregunta me ofende, tu misma lo dijiste hace tiempo no, "estaremos juntos hasta el día que muera" si necesitas un apoyo yo siempre estaré para ti, no me importa si eres mujer, eso solo te hace más especial y que confiaras en mi te hace aún más especial. Lo juro que siempre podrás confiar en mi-dijo sonriente haciendo sin que nadie pudiera verla más roja que un tomate y eso sin contar sus escamas

[Gra…gracias, realmente muchas gracias]-se oía una voz apenada pero feliz

- _ **ja esta escena es demasía melosa-**_ pensaron el padre y el tío al ver tal conversación

- _esto me facilitara más las cosas ahora solo falta algunas cosas más jajajaja-_ penso el padre todo feliz-bueno ya fue suficiente podrán hablar luego, ahora tendremos que entrenar-

-¿entrenar para que o porque?-dijo el chico algo confundido y nervioso pues lo habían visto en un momento algo extraño y el olvidando completamente que había alguien más aparte de ellos

-simple con la cantidad de poder que tienes ahora, más el odio que creo yo que tienes por los que te traicionaron, no es una muy buena combinación así que entrenaras para poder controlar eso-dijo completamente serio. En ese instante el chico recordó todo lo que le habían hecho y realmente quería explotar en ira pero se contenía como podía apretando los dientes y los puños-vez a lo que me refiero así que a entrenar se ha dicho, por ahora tu maestro será Trihexa, yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas, solo te diré en esta dimensión el tiempo pasa diferente, estaremos acá unos…que…doce años que en el mundo real sería un dos semanas, cinco años entrenaras con Trihexa y luego será conmigo, ahora si me retiro-dijo mientras había un portal con sus garras y se lanzaba hacia este

- **bueno mocoso tienes alguna duda antes de comenzar a entrenar-** dijo el rey de todos los dragones malignos

-si realmente como te encuentras en este lugar, no se suponía que estabas sellado por el dios bíblico-dijo el castaño ladeando la cabeza en señal de confusión

- **suponía que en algún punto lo ibas a preguntar, bueno para ponerlo simple que hasta yo tengo pereza de decirlo-** dijo sacando una gota en la cabeza del chico y la dragona puesto que al ser la bestia del apocalipsis pensaron que sería más seria pero aquí está un auténtico bajo- **fue como unos años después de la gran guerra entre las tres fracciones unos 17 para ser exactos me encontraba en total letargo en esa dimensión cuando algo paso, un sujeto bastante raro logro abrir ese lugar, obviamente una vez que lo abrió desperté y lo primero que hice fue ver quien era pues despedía e hice lo mas coherente, atacarlo con todo lo que tenía** -decia con orgullo, aumentando el tamaño de la gota en la cabeza de los presentes- **pero increíblemente cada vez que lo atacaba este devoraba mi poder o alguna parte de mí, aunque al ser un ser de energía pura no me afecta que me quiten extremidades pero igual no me gusto y por más que lo atacara no lograba nada, luego de unos años de combate él había logrado devorar más de la mitad de mi poder y la mayoría de mi odio y oscuridad, realmente estaba creyendo que iba a perder pero de la nada llego tu padre a esa dimensión, inmovilizo a ese tipo y me saco de ese lugar dejándolo sellado a él en mi lugar, luego de eso llegamos a esta dimensión y me lanza para atacarlo aun después de haberme salvado-** diciendo eso aumento aún más la gota en la cabeza de los presentes- **pero bueno pelee con el algunos años hasta que los dos quedamos completamente cansados, mientras nos encontrábamos en el piso empezamos a hablar, y luego de eso nos comenzamos a tratar como hermanos a pasar tiempo juntos y luego de un par de cosas nos volvimos realmente hermanos-**

-hay algo que no me queda claro-dijo el peli plata llamando la atención de la bestia

- **y que sería eso-**

-hasta donde tenía entendí mi padre es una de las criaturas más fuertes de todas incluso supongo que rebasa tu nivel así que como quedo en empate-dijo mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza

- **bueno lo que paso fue que para entrar en esa dimensión y para volverla a sellar tuvo que usar bastante de su poder más del 50% para ser exactos además del esfuerzo físico, pero aun hoy su poder se ha visto bastante reducido al igual que el mío y aun con el pasar de los años no hemos podido recuperarlo ya que lo obtuvimos con eones de tiempo y no se podría recuperar solo así por así, por eso de que nuestro nivel este bajo diría que llegamos al mismo nivel que los cuatro maous y el dios bíblico juntos-** dijo lo último con algo de enojo- **pero olvidémonos de esto hay que iniciar tu entrenamiento, lo primero que te voy a enseñar es magia, para ser más específico la que heredaste de tu padre, magia oscura-** dijo sonriente

-bueno, como empezamos-dijo animado el chico pues realmente le gustaba aprender sobre estas cosas ya que entre más arsenal tuviera más fácil podría vengarse de ellos

- **bueno es fácil aprender lo difícil es despertarla -**

-como lo despierto-

- **bueno primero debemos manifestarla en alguna parte para que sea el punto de control de esta de ahí será más fácil de manipular, además si esto te llega a hacer algo fijo que Ophis me mata y con mi nivel actual, creo que podrá-** dijo mostrando terror en sus ojos-

-entonces como lo haremos-

- **solo vamos a corromper una parte de tu cuerpo, más específicamente hablando tu brazo derecho-** dijo sonriente-

 **-** y como haremos eso-dijo algo confundido

- **así-** dijo mientras aparecía una especie de cadena alrededor del hombro del chico y de esta hacia su mano comenzó a brotar una especie de energía oscura, pútrida, tenebrosa, corrupta comenzando a tomar posesión del brazo del chico este se cinco y comenzó a gritar de dolor

-HIJO DE MIL PUTAS, ME CAGO EN LA PINCHE MADRE QUE TE PARIO, ME UBIERAS HAVISADO ESTO DUELE-grito a todo pulmón

- **que tu madre te viera con esa boca-**

-VETE AL CARAJO LAGARTO SUPER DESAROLLADO CON COMPLEJO DE BATMAN-

- **A QUIEN CARAJOS DE DICES LAGARTO SUPER DESAROLLADO LARBA-**

-ALMENOS NO NEGASTE QUE TIENES COMPLEJO DE BATMAN AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-reía como podía mientras sentía todo ese dolor

- **SERAS…..-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de algunas horas de dolor para nuestro protagonista, e insultos malos entre tío y sobrino termino completamente el proceso

- **bueno parece que el proceso salió bastante bien-** dijo orgulloso mientras miraba el brazo derecho del castaño

Ese brazo ya no parecía de humano, parecía un brazo de dragón completamente negro de los dedos hasta el hombro, la palma de este era completamente roja y parecía como si energía estuviera pasando por esta, la parte del codo de alargo ligeramente hacia que tomara la forma de un cuerno pequeño al final de este, una hombrera echa de puras escamas aparecía sobre el hombro, el chico solo abría y serraba la mano comprobando que no hubiera problemas a la hora de moverlo o algo así.

- **¿Cómo lo sientes?-**

-pues no se siente diferente de antes pero también se siente bastante diferente, como decirlo es como si fuera y no mi brazo-

- **bueno es normal ya que ese poder llegar a ser bastante extraño al principio pero tranquilo te iras acostumbrando a ello-**

-es bueno saber eso pero, ¿Qué son estas runas?-dijo el chico observando varias runas alrededor de su hombro separando su cuerpo de ese brazo

- **las puse para evitar que tu poder llegue más lejos de tu cuerpo, entre más fuerte te hagas esas runas también se irán fortaleciendo así que no tendrás de que preocuparte, además una vez que puedas controlar este poder la corrupción que podría ocurrir no ya no será un problema-**

 **-** bueno si tú lo dices-

[Estas seguro que esto funcionara sin efectos secundarios]-dijo la dragona algo curiosa y preocupada por la seguridad del chico

- **tranquila ddraig es imposible que yo quisiera hacerle daño a mi sobrino-** dijo riéndose

-ya tranquila ddraig-chan nada me pasara-dijo el chico avergonzando a la dragona por la forma en que la llamo

[…idiota….]-dijo en un susurro desconectándose

- **jajajajajaj bueno dejando eso de lado lo primero que te enseñare será resistencia física, luego combate cuerpo a cuerpo, luego a controlar ese brazo además de otras habilidades de oscuridad y luego un repaso general-** dijo de manera seria

-entendido-

- **comencemos-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

…..

Se podía observar a inu no taisho caminando en un bosque bastante desolado parecía que estaba buscando algo ya que veía meticulosamente en todas las direcciones

-veamos donde fue que quedo, estoy seguro que era por aquí-dijo mientras miraba a todos lados-esto se vuelve tedioso-dijo mientras de su mano se creaba una esfera de energía plateada la lanzaba al aire y de ella salieron varios lobos plateados con los ojos rojos-quiero que busquen en toda esta zona debe estar por aquí-

Al momento de dar esa orden todos salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones

-bueno tengo 1 semanas para encontrarlo así que no va a haber problema, además no creo que Trihexa le deje fácil el entrenamiento….JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SALTO DE TIEMPO 1 semana/ 7 años

Y como había dicho el entrenamiento no fue para nada fácil era más fácil decir poder ver todo une pise en un día (que conste desde cero hasta el último que subieron) y sin descansos ni nada de eso, eso fue más fácil que el entrenamiento que tuvo que sufrir el peli plata a manos de la bestia del apocalipsis pero los resultados fueron satisfactorios para el desarrollo del chico su cuerpo con ayuda del brazo y el corazón quedo dragoneado de buena manera además de su parte bestia se convirtió en un dragón/bestia su cuerpo era más resistente que un bestia normal y sus debilidades de dragón eran menores debido a su parte bestia, su resistencia física aumento considerablemente aunque aún no podía derrotar a su tío almenas podía hacerlo pelear, el decia que enserio pero el chico no estaba tan seguro con esas palabras.

Durante este tiempo aprendió a utilizar la oscuridad a su favor (literalmente) se dio cuenta que podía trasformar su brazo en cualquier forma que quisiera, además desarrollo algunas técnicas como crear ilusiones afectando los 5 sentidos de la víctima haciéndolas demasiado reales, otra habilidad o forma que creo fue algo que llamo "modo pesadilla" que consistía dejarse llevar el odio y demás sentimientos negativos pero aun manteniendo la conciencia para distinguir a quien atacar, además de que cambiaba su apariencia haciendo que la victima tuviera verdadero miedo como si eso fuera su peor pesadillo, otra cosa que descubrió y que le dijo su tío era que su padre realmente no era de los más poderosos si mucho llegaba al nivel de un dragón celestial pero para compensar su falta de poder lo llenaba con técnicas bastante poderosas tenía que admitir la bestia, el cuerpo del chico se volvió más resistente además de fuerte y ágil

Sobre su relación con ddraig pues fue avanzando lento pero firme, al principio no hacían mucho cuando el peli plata le tocaba dormir pues iba al interior del Boosted gear y se ponía a platicar con la dragona de cualquier tema, se contaban cosas de su vida, a los 2 años ddraig aprendió como reducir su tamaño en el paisaje mental además de tomar una forma más humanoide pero los rasgos dragonico aún eran notorios, al chico no le importaba es más le decia siempre que se veía hermosa, provocando que esta se sonrojara y lo golpeara involuntariamente. Para ponerlo simple su relación mejoro bastante aunque aún era algo tímidos, si lo más que llegaban era tomarse de la mano o dormir juntos aunque que decir que issei dormía sobre ddraig ya que a esta le gustaba dormir en su forma de dragón, pero ambos eran felices con eso

En el último día el padre del chico apareció detrás de Trihexa con una sonrisa algo confiada

-papa, que pasa-dijo el peli plata ya que le pareció extraño que en ningún momento del entrenamiento este se apareciera

-veo que has progresado bastante en dominar parte de lo que edraste de mi, bueno Trihexa puedes irte a descansar o hacer cualquier cosa que quieras-dijo mientras veía al enorme dragón

- **gracias de todas maneras hay cosas que tengo que hacer-** dijo para desaparecer en las sombras

-bueno ahora que se fue que tal les fue-pregunto curioso mientras veía a su hijo

-pues yo diría que bien llegamos a las expectativas que tenía el tío sobre mi además de aprender algunas cosas más-dijo tranquilo

-es bueno escuchar eso-

-bueno entonces…que entrenaremos-dijo mientras se sentía mas emocionado

-pues tú parte de bestia ya que con Trihexa entrenaste la de dragón-

[Hay una cosa que no me queda clara]-dijo ddraig llamando la atención de los presentes

-qué cosa-preguntaron al unísono

[La energía que despiden es igual a la de los yokais pero aun así se denominan "bestias" no logro comprender eso]

-ah conque eso era pues es simple, pues si técnicamente somos yokais solo que aun nivel más elevado como los demonios denomina a sus mejores hombres como "súper demonios" nosotros también, dándonos el título de bestia cuando llegas al mismo nivel de poder que los súper-demonios es por eso-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

[Ya veo….pero entonces porque jamás oí hablar sobre ustedes]

-eso también es simple, borre la memoria de todos sobre nuestra existencia y como no han aparecido más bestias pues nadie los recuerda, otra cosa importante es que la mayoría ya murió debido a su arrogancia quizás en estos momentos solo quedemos issei, Trihexa y yo, pero que se le va a hacer-

[Bueno, lamento la molestia]

-tranquila es normal-dijo suspirando-ahora a entrenar-

.y en que va a consistir esta parte del entrenamiento-dijo curioso

-bueno primero te enseñare senjutsu para que puedas mejorar tus ataques además de tu habilidad sensorial, magia elemental, y la habilidad nata de nuestra familia y demás, luego entrenamiento con la espada, y para rematar estudios sobre matemática, filosofía, química, física, aritmética, biología, estadística, inglés, francés, electrónica, programación etc. No quiero que mi hijo sea un ignorante que solo sabe pelear una vez que todo eso termine-dijo serio asustando un poco al chico por todo lo que tendría que aprender

-dijo algo asustado

-entonces no se diga más, COMENCEMOS-

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

…..

Podemos observar en un lugar más alejado pero muchísimo más alejado a un dragón negro de ojos rojos pero este parecía algo estresado

- **de lujo mi hermano me volvió a ganar, digo entiendo que quiera cuidar a su hijo y que le quiera dar un buen futuro, PERO POR FAVOR DEJARLE DE PROMETIDA A LA DIOSA DRAGON Y A LA DRAGON CELESTIAL ROJO ESO ES TRAMPA, si no hago algo perderé puntos, es más él se empezara a reír por no poder igualarlo**

 **(** A si es damas y caballeros estos dos tienen una rivalidad de que ninguno pude hacer nada porque el otro piensa que ya lo superaron)

- **piensa Trihexa piensa-** dijo mientras ponía como el pensador(la estatua) por unos minutos hasta que encima de su cabeza apareció un foco brillando- **ya se hará lo mismo que él, veamos una ya tengo una idea pero para la otra mmmmmmmm, neh lo pensare después ahora primero tengo que ir por esa alma, je espero no encontrarme con hades aunque si lo hago solo le lavare el cerebro para que no cuente nada sobre mí-** dijo mientras de un rugido abría una grieta dimensional- **GERONIMO-** grito mientras entraba-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SALTO DE TIEMPO 1 semana/6 años 11 meses

Paso bastante tiempo desde que el chico comenzó a entrenar su parte de bestia la cual aunque tenía una parte desarrollada era una nada comparado con lo que logro después de entrenar con su padre, logro dominar en buena parte el senjutsu tanto para poder curar como para matar, en el entrenamiento con la espada mejoro bastante su destreza además de mostrar buena afinidad con las catanas, además aprendió a dominar la Boosted gear casi total, una cosa que más le costó fue el Juggernaut drive puesto que la energía negativa de los antiguos portadores más la propia lo hacía enloquecer fácilmente, aunque algo que pasaba era que cuando usaba ese estado la energía maligna los portadores disminuía tras ticamente, tuvo que usarlo almenas unas 4 veces para disipar completamente esa maldición aunque quedo completamente exhausto y sin ningún tipo de magia, por suerte no afecto su esperanza de vida aunque por poco sucede, pero almenas logro dominar y superar ese estado, los antiguos portadores ya no tendrían que ser esas almas en pena posesionados por el poder ahora eran libres aunque igual no podían abandonar el guantelete almenas eran conscientes nuevamente.

También logro aprender una técnica especial de la familia de su padre "consumir" (el nombre queda a cambios si tienen alguna sugerencia es bien aceptada) que consiste en aprobar a tu enemigo para obtener sus conocimientos y poder usar su apariencia, pero no solo se limitaba a esto sino que también servía para consumir o robar alguna parte en específico incluso la esperanza de vida de algún ser, aunque no le gustara reconocerlo esta técnica le sería útil en un futuro

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-je jamás pensé que podrías seguir este ritmo y más poder despertar y poder utilizar "consumir" no podía esperar menos de mi hijo-dijo sonriente

-si aunque esa habilidad es útil me parece útil es algo cansada usarla muchas veces en poco tiempo-dijo sisando a mares y apenas manteniéndose en pie-

-y yo que pensaba que te quejarías por las clases-riéndose a carcajadas

-ni lo menciones eso si fue peor que el entrenamiento, tantos libros, tantas palabras-dijo mientras su rostro se ponía azul

-ya dejémoslo así, mañana tengo una sorpresa para ti así que descansa-

-bueno…..si tú lo dices-dijo el chico antes de dejarse caer de espaldas hacia el piso en un sonido seco comenzando a roncar casi de inmediato

-parece que le exigí demasiado, como aquel entonces-dijo el padre algo molesto mientras recordaba algo

[Este…..inu no taisho-sama que planea hacer mañana]-pregunto la dragona curiosa por lo que planeaba

-je para eso te necesito, dije que cuando terminara el entrenamiento te daría un cuerpo si ambos mostraban sentimientos por el otro y es más que obvio que si así que cumpliré mi parte del trato, solo te advierto una cosa para sacar tu alma de hay tendrás que sufrir un gran dolor más que todo por el sello que retiene tu alma, ahora dime, ¿estas preparada para conocer el dolor?-termino diciendo con una voz bastante tenebrosa

[….]-eso sorprendió a la dragona pues si le decia eso significaba que el proceso iba a ser muy doloroso pero luego recordó todo lo que había hecho con el chico, esos momentos, pero luego le paso por la cabeza el momento en que lo traicionaron ella no quería que el volviera a sufrir algo así, quería protegerlo, aquella vez no pudo hacer nada pero ahora…..-[estoy lista para lo que sea]-dijo decidida

-excelente-dijo mientras creaba una bola de fuego plateada, prepárate-dijo mientras la arrojaba a la gema y al momento de impactar las llamas pasaron a ser una cadena que atravesaba la gema como un fantasma, estas continuaron dentro de esta hasta encontrar el alma de la dragona

Al momento de encontrarla(que estaba en su forma de dragón a tamaño completo) la envolvieron completamente, al principio se asustó pero al sentir el poder de inu en esas cadenas se calmó mientras era jalada con bastante fuerza ella podía sentir como entre más se acercaba a la salida su cuerpo dolía, era como si algo tratara de evitar que saliera, entonces noto otro grupo de cadenas pero estas eran doradas, estaban unidas a una especie de circulo mágico, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que eran, eran el sello que la retenía

-"parece que tendré que aplicar más poder en esto te dolerá más de lo que ya sufres, así que prepárate"-se escuchó la voz de taisho mientras las cadenas plateadas se engrosaban y la jalaban con aun más fuerza

[AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH]-se escuchaban sus gritos mientras era jalada hacia afuera, de un momento a otro

CRACK

Se ello eso con un eco enorme al ver las cadenas doradas se rompieron en miles de partículas de luz y las plateadas la jalaron un una fuerza abrumadora sacándola de hay

Fuera de ese espacio se observaba a inu no taisho con una cadena sujetada a su brazo izquierdo y en la palma de su mano había algo curioso era cono una llamarada de color rojo con algunos destellos verdes y amarillos

-uf, fue más fácil de lo que creí tuve que usar mas poder del que creí, pero parece que todo salió bien-viendo la llamarada

[Así parece, pero esto no significa que la Boosted gear ya no funcionara]-dijo algo preocupada ya que con eso el peli plata había perdido un arma que le podría servir para el resto de su vida

-no te preocupes una vez que terminemos podrás entrar y salir de ahí cuando quieras además mira-dijo señalando el guantelete que aunque la gema ya no tenía el brillo verde seguía hay pero ahora tenía varias marcas tribales de color plateado por todo el guantelete además de varios dibujos de lobos y dragones-una vez que salgas la Boosted gear cambia de fuente de alimentación a el poder de issei así que sigue en funcionamiento y podrás salir todo sigue igual a excepción de esas marcas-

[Ya veo, bueno andando]-dijo emocionada

-como quieras-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Y hasta acá el capítulo, hola gente como están espero que bien, pues que puedo decir acá está el segundo capítulo del príncipe, ahora sé que muchos querrán matarme o algo así por lo el simple hecho de esta historia, que no es una trama original que ya muy husada entre otras cosas y si puede que tengan razón es una trama muy usada pero no me arrepiento de haberla hecho es más estoy orgulloso de lo que estoy haciendo y como siempre he dicho críticas y comentarios son siempre bien recibidas yo no discrimino a nadie si no les gusta bueno lo reconozco no soy ni el mejor o el de mejores ideas pero sigo orgulloso de lo que estoy haciendo.**

 **Bueno como siempre dejen sus comentarios, ideas, sugerencias, villanos, armas, chicas o cualquier cosa que será bienvenida la idea y tomada encuentra y eso sería todo hasta la otra a cierto si tienen alguna duda déjenme que quieren responder algo rápido vallan a la pagina de face que hay contesto las dudas ademas de los mensajes en fanfic.**


	3. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: se acabo el descanso

Nos encontramos con nuestro querido protagonista tirado en el suelo de la dimensión de su padre y tío, a diferencia de las otras dos veces que quedo inconsciente esta vez almenas fue por cansancio pero por algún extraño motivo se sentía raro

-¿Por qué me siento tan pesado?-dijo issei mientras sentía un peso en todo su abdomen

-sabes es de mala educación decirle a las chicas que son pesadas-se escucho una voz femenina de la misma dirección de donde sentía el peso

El chico rápidamente abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con una chica pelirroja, el cabello largo llegando a la cintura ojos verde esmeralda, una cara realmente hermosa, cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidiaría, llevaba una camisa blanca manga larga, un pañuelo naranja atado en el cuello, falda negra y medias de igual color

-hermosa…-susurro el chico al verla, en ese momento tanto el como la chica se sonrojaron a mas no poder-¿perdón la pregunta pero quien eres y que haces encima de mí?-dijo el riendo nerviosamente puesto que si ddraig lo veía en esta situación fijo lo mataría o almenas lo golpearía

-que malo eres Ise, no me recuerdas aunque tiene sentido ya que ni yo me reconocería-dijo la chica poniendo una expresión bastante tierna

-…-el chico no sabía que decir o hacer, hasta que empezó a sentir la energía que emitía la chica, la misma que emitía ddraig-….espera un minuto ¿ddraig?-dijo el chico asombrado

-hasta que te diste cuenta-dijo ella sonriendo algo sonrojada

-pero…..como-el chico estaba estupefacto

-ese fui yo-escucho la voz de su padre al fondo

-papa, como fue que…..-

-simple antes de comenzar el entrenamiento le propuse que si ambos tenían un amor sincero entre ustedes le daría un cuerpo para que tuvieran una relación estable-dijo inu no taisho sonriendo con arrogancia

-…-los presentes no supieron cómo reaccionar ante tal acto de la bestia

-bueno quitando eso de lado, tenemos que ir a un lugar especial así que prepárense-dijo inu mientras hacía aparecer un círculo mágico que era de color plateado, símbolos diferentes a los de cualquier raza que haya visto ddraig además que tenía la cabeza de un lobo en el centro de esta, inu metió su mana en es circulo y empieza a sacar algo, al momento de terminar saca una especie de bastón pero tenía la cara de una mujer de un lado y la de un anciano en la otra, tal cosa sorprendió y perturbo ligeramente a los jóvenes-bueno issei quédate quieto-dijo mientras se acercaba al mencionado

-eh-fue lo único que dijo en ese momento de confusión, cuando de la nada su padre lo levanta por el cuello y acerca su mano hacia el ojo derecho del chico, ddraig asustada quiso atacar a inu pero su cuerpo temblaba puesto que sabía que él era bastante más fuerte que el pero no podía dejar a issei así, no lo traicionaría ni lo abandonaría

-DEJE A ISE, NO LE HAGAS DAÑO-grito enojada llamando la atención de ambos

-que quieres decir, no le voy a hacer nada malo solo es un ritual-dijo con toda la normalidad del mundo-relájate-

-…-issei si bien estaba confundido sabía que su padre no le haría nada así que simplemente se mantuvo tranquilo, luego de unos segundos de la mano de inu comenzó a formarse unos relámpagos que tomaron camino hacia la pupila de issei, este sintió algo de dolor pero no más de eso, luego de unos segundos una esfera negra del ojo de este

-ya está-dijo mientras miraba la esfera

-¿Qué le hiciste?-dijo ddraig mientras tomaba a issei en brazos y revisaba que estuviera bien y al notar bien se dio cuenta que la pupila derecha de este ya no estaba

-tranquila, eso es algo que había preparado para mi hijo pero pensaba que ya no estaría con él para hacerlo pero no, que se le va a hacer-dijo mientras ponía la esfera en el piso y la golpeaba con el bastón al momento de hacer eso la cara del anciano se comenzó a reír asustando un poco a los jóvenes-bueno en unos segundos se abrirá el portal-

-¿portal?-dijeron ambos confundidos

-dije que iríamos a un lugar hoy, no, pues iremos a esta locación puesto que hay esta un regalo especial para mi hijo-dijo sonriente cuando de la esfera se creó un portal-vamos-dijo mientras se tiraba dentro de este

-bueno vamos-dijo issei al borde del portal mientras le ofrecía su mano a ddraig

-claro-dijo sonriente mientras ambos entraban

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de un extraño viaje por el portal se encontraron cayendo en una especie de cañón, solo para caer en dos aves que pasaban por ahí solo que estas eran algo extrañas, eran solo un esqueleto con solo plumas en sus alas

-pero qué demonios-dijo issei viendo el extraño anima

-tranquilo hijo, estamos en un lugar especial y estas criaturas habitan aquí así que no te preocupes-dijo inu mientras estaba en otro pájaro solo que estaba recostado de espaldas viendo el cielo

-PERO QUE ES ESO-grito ddraig cuando vio el jodidamente enorme esqueleto de una especie de monstruo con una armadura japonesa antigua y una agujero en el lado izquierdo del pecho

-a eso es una réplica que arme para cuando issei llegara, quería dar ese entorno como que yo estaba muerto, pero en mi forma completa así me miraría, solo que con más carne en los huesos-respondió el bestia mayor

Mientras se fijaban en aquella cosa, los pájaros se dirigieron a la boca de esta cosa y entraron en ella, luego de unos segundos llegaron al estómago de este donde había centenares de cráneos y huesos de diferentes creaturas

-bueno esta es nuestra parada-dijo inu mientras chasqueaba los dedos y los pájaros se desarmaban haciendo que todos cayeran, inu aterrizo de pie mientras que issei termino con la cara entre los esqueletos y ddraig le callo encima haciendo que se enterrara mas

-AH, lo lamento-dijo ddraig al ver lo que paso y sacando al chico de hay en cual tenía trabado un cráneo en el cráneo

-tranquila estoy bien-dijo mientras aplastaba el cráneo-papa qué pasa con todos estos huesos-

-bueno todo los seres que he comido pues he mandado los huesos a este lugar para evitar limpiar, si miras al fondo encontraras huesos de dinosaurios-dijo sonriente sacando una gota en la frente de los presentes-bueno eso será aventura para otro día, por el momento vamos-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar sobre los huesos quebrando la gran mayoría

-…-los jóvenes no supieron que decir y simplemente decidieron seguir al bestia, aunque fue bastante incomodo caminar sobre restos de creaturas consumidas por su padre, al cabo de unos segundos llegaron a una especie de altar donde había una catana algo gastada clavada en este

-¿esto es lo que decías que era especial? si solo es una espada vieja-dijo issei al ver la espada sacando una vena en la frente de inu

-para tu información esta espada fue una de mis armas y de las más poderosas además de que fue hecha con uno de mis colmillos, por eso quiero dejártela, adelante sácala-dijo inu confiado mientras issei y ddraig ponían una mirada de duda

-bueno…..-dijo mientras iba hacia el mango de esta y comenzaba a jalarla luego de unos segundos la logra sacar pero tiene una cara de confusión-papa, realmente que tiene de especial esta espada-dijo mientras la agitaba para ver qué pasaba pero no pasaba nada

-ya veo si no le vez lo especial, **TENDRE QUE DEMOSTRARTELO-** dijo inu lo último con voz distorsionada mientras una energía lo cubría haciendo que tomara su forma de bestia viendo con hostilidad a los jóvenes

-¿papa?-dijo el chico con duda antes de tomar a ddraig y evitar un ataque de su padre que destruyo el altar donde estaba la espada-papa cálmate-dijo issei serio solo para tener que esquivar otro ataque-maldición, ddraig aléjate de aquí, sube estarás a salvo-dijo serio

-no yo soy tu compañera pelearemos juntos-dijo quejándose la dragona

-esto no está a discusión, sube y ya-dijo mientras corría hacia inu haciendo que centrará su atención en él y alejarlo de ddraig

-idiota….-se quejó la dragona mientras de un salto se apoyaba en una costilla en lo alto-….solo ten cuidado-

.

.

-papa no quiero lastimarte así que tranquilízate-dijo enojado solo para llevarse un golpe de una de sus patas trabándolo en una pared-si es así como lo quieres-dijo mientras corría hacia su padre, y trataba de lastimarlo con sus garras pero no podía, su piel era bastante dura-demonios-quejo para ver la espada en su mano-bueno dijo que era un arma poderosa, así que a probarla-dijo para volver a tratar de atacarlo pero si bien la espada hacia algo eran miserables rasguños-maldición-se quejó el chico

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-gruño inu antes de dirigirse hacia donde esta ddraig y golpear la pared provocando que esta callera

-DDRAIG-grito para ir a atraparla y evitar una mordida de su padre-PAPA YA VASTA-

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-gruño el lobo de manera retadora este se colocó enfrente de la pareja de manera en que si uno esquivaba el otro recibiría el ataque

- _que hago, si esquivo el ataque ddraig saldrá herida, pero si no hago nada ambos lo seremos, maldición -_ pensó el chico mientras sostenía fuertemente la empuñadura de la espada observando con miedo a su padre- _no quiero volver a perder a alguien que quiero-_ pensó cuando la imagen de una mujer de cabello castaño, llevaba un kimono rosa pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que tenía una espada atravesando su estómago y mostraba una sonrisa mientras sangre escurría de su boca y caía muerta-no quiero volver a ver eso-dijo mientras tenía un semblante triste-quiero poder proteger a quienes me importan-dijo con determinación

.

.

.

.

Y pareció que sus palabras fueron escuchadas

.

.

.

.

.

TUM TUM...

.

.

.

TUM TUM...

.

.

.

.

TUM TUM…

.

.

.

.

Era el sonido que resonaba en el lugar

.

.

.

Ninguno entendía de donde venía, hasta que issei descendió su mirada hacia sus manos, más específicamente a la espada la cual estaba palpitando

-que le pasa-dijo sorprendido al ver lo que estaba haciendo la espada, dijo hasta que un destello blanco cubrió la espada

Luego que el brillo cesara se pudo observar que la espada había aumentado de tamaño, ya no se veía gastada ahora se veía reluciente, afilada, la guardia cambio a una toda felpuda y blanda, lo cual sorprendió enormemente a los jóvenes al ver la espada

-pero que….-se preguntó issei cuando una de las palabras de su padre recorrió su mente "esta espada fue hecha con uno de mis colmillos"-ya veo con que un colmillo eh-dijo mientras encaraba a su padre el cual seguía gruñendo-bueno papa ahora te tranquilizaras o tendré que derrotarte-dijo cuándo una imagen paso por su cabeza, era su padre con esa misma espada, el solo la agito una vez y de la hoja salió un torrente de energía-no pierdo nada con intentarlo, ddraig mantente detrás de mí-dijo totalmente serio a lo que la dragona asintió-prepárate-AAAAHHHHHHHHH-grito al momento de balancear la espada hacia su padre, en ese momento salió el mismo torrente de energía que había visto, su padre no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue llevado por aquel ataque hasta chocar con la pared del fondo creando una explosión-impresionante-dijo sorprendido antes de caer de rodillas, parecía que el esfuerzo fue demasiado

-te encuentras bien issei-dijo la dragona preocupada al verlo caer de rodillas de la nada

-sí, solo algo cansado-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJ-se escuchó una risa en la misma dirección de donde había quedado inu no taisho, los dos levantaron la mirada pudieron ver al mencionado en su forma humana, sin ninguna herida o rasguño-realmente me impresionas hijo, utilizar el viendo cortante en tu primer intento impresionante-

-espera, PORQUE DEMONIOS COMENZASTE A ATACARNOS-dijo el chico molesto encarando a su padre y que decir que cierta dragona se encontraba molesta también pero sabía disimularlo

-bueno, quería que pudieras utilizar la espada, esta arma está diseñada para proteger a quien lo necesite, por eso se activó cuando quisiste proteger a ddraig le dijiste a colmillo que quieres proteger y no solo destruir por eso te dejo utilizar una de sus técnicas-

-pero supongo que no puedo utilizar todo su poder porque por lo que veo no te causo ningún rasguño-dijo con algo de molestia

-tranquilo realmente lo que atacaste era un clon que cree para que practicaras, realmente estaba al 50% de mí poder así que bien puedes enfrentar a seres de más alta categoría-

-así que por eso no hacías caso cuando decia que te detuvieras-dijo dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado

-no, yo lo estaba controlando pero quería ver que tanto podías hacer, además ver la cara que tenían de miedo no tiene precio, especialmente la de ddraig, jajajajajajajajajaj, quien viera a la poderosa dragona emperador rojo teniendo miedo jajajajajajaja-decia mientras se doblaba a de la risa hasta que sintió un aura asesina que lo callo de golpe, issei igualmente se tensó al sentir eso para voltear a ver y encontrarse con que ddraig era quien provocaba eso

-así que lo hiciste más que nada para burlarte de mí, eh-dijo mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia inu el cual tenía miedo

-vamos, sabes que solo era una broma….-dijo mientras comenzaba a retroceder asustado puesto que su esposa solía ser igual y de hay aprendió que si le jugaba una broma pesada a una mujer fijo seria doloroso el resultado, pero querer verlos asustados hizo que olvidara ese detalle-…..issei ayúdame-mientras veía a su hijo esperando una ayuda

-lo siento papa, pero estas solo-dijo mientras retrocedía bastante asustado, ya que aun después de haber peleado con la bestia del apocalipsis y su padre, una mujer enojada pera muchísimo peor que ellos dos juntos-….espero que sobrevivas-dijo con pesar

-TRAIDOR-grito antes de salir corriendo siendo perseguido por ddraig

-VUELVA-dijo ddraig corriéndolo mientras expulsaba su aura con más enojo

-espero que sobreviva-dijo el peli-plata al ver la escena de su padre siendo atacado por su dragona

.

.

.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-se oyeron los gritos de dolor del rey de las bestias en todo el lugar

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de unas horas de tortura hacia el pobre padre del castaño los tres regresaron a la dimensión de antes, cabe decir que una vez cerrado el portal este volvió a ser la esfera oscura la cual entro en el ojo del peli plata volviendo a ser su pupila

-bueno hijo tu entrenamiento termino, así que puedes volver al mundo humano, solo te diré que trata de no matar a los gremory ya que si lo haces, pues tendremos bastantes problemas con los que tratar-dijo mientras miraba seriamente a su hijo

-lo intentare pero no prometo nada-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

-tranquilo inu no taisho-sama me asegurare de que no haga ninguna estupidez-dijo ddraig sonriente

-vamos, eres una de las novias de mi hijo porque no me dices padre-dijo sonriente

-bueno…p…..padre-dijo la dragona algo nerviosa

-vez no era tan difícil-

-y el tío Trihexa, no lo veo-dijo issei viendo hacia todas direcciones sin encontrar al mencionado

-tranquilo, seguramente ya aparecerá además ya no tiene ganas de destruir nada así que todo estará bien-dijo inu mientras se encogía de hombros para luego rasgar el aire abriendo una grieta dimensional mostrando un bosque y más al fondo se podía observar un fragmento de la escuela-los dejare hay para que nadie sospeche nada, a por cierto tus tíos ya entran enterados de todo y te están esperando-dijo mientras el chico estaba tranquilo-venga a visitarme de vez en cuando estaré siempre en este lugar, para entrar usen este sello lo ponen en una puerta y esta pasara a poder abrir a esta dimensión-dijo mientras le entregaba un papel con un círculo mágico de color morado, dibujos de lobos en diferentes posiciones y uno en el centro mostrando los colmillos de color blanco

-bueno, nos vemos luego papa-dijo el chico mientras él y ddraig pasaban por el portal dándole un último vistazo a su padre

-a cierto una última cosa-dijo inu llamando la atención de estos-he vivido por bastante tiempo así que ya quiero ser abuelo así que esfuércense-dijo levantando un pulgar haciendo sonrojar a la pareja mientras el portal se cerraba

-eso fue incomodo, bueno vamos ddraig-dijo el chico mientras caminaba pero la dragona se quedó quieta-ocurre algo-dijo el chico preocupado

-no es nada es solo que pensaba que llamarme ddraig podría generar problemas-dijo mientras desviaba la mirada

-ya veo…-se quedó pensando el chico, recordando lo primero que pensó cuando la vio-entonces, vamos Mei-dijo el chico sonriente sorprendiendo a la dragona

-Mei?-dijo sorprendida

-sí, creo que es un bonito nombre además combina contigo-dijo sonriente

La dragona en ese momento se sonrojo de sobre manera, había tomado la decisión corecta, el era en indicado, asi que sin previo aviso se acerco asía issei, el cual se sorprendió para luego tomar sus mejillas y plantar un beso.

En ese momento el chico se sorprendió, tenía los ojos abiertos como plato para ver la expresión que tenía Mei, en ese momento serró los ojos y correspondió el acto, colocando sus manos en la cintura de la dragona, al principio el beso fue algo vago pero para ellos estaba bien, ya que mostraba los sentimientos que poseían el uno por el otro.

Al cabo de unos minutos la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente separándose, al hacerlo se quedan viendo a los ojos del otro totalmente sonrojados, ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa al otro, para separarse y comenzar a caminar fuera del bosque dirigiéndose a la casa del chico

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…..

Luego de un rato finalmente habían llegado a la casa del chico, cabe resaltar que debido a la actual apariencia del chico y por diversión decidieron ir corriendo sobre los edificios para ahorrar tiempo y además estirar un poco el cuerpo aunque más el chico ya que la dragona iba sujetada en su espalda disfrutando del calor que salía del chico.

Al llegar el chico saca la llave y abre la puerta

-ya volví-dijo el chico mientras entraba seguido de la dragona

-bienvenido issei-se escuchó la voz de sus tíos, que provenía de la sala, al ir hay pudo verlos parados hay viendo hacia el peli plata-ha pasado un tiempo-sonrieron estos

-si-dijo el chico antes de abrazarlos, en ese momento los 3 comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de felicidad

Sus tíos estuvieron al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido con su sobrino desde que se convirtió en demonio hasta cuando encontró a su padre cabe decir que se sentía molestos por lo que le hicieron pasar esas esos gremory pero no podían hacer nada, pero eso ya no importaba tenían a su sobrino devuelta.

Al darse cuenta de que había una chica detrás de ellos y tenía una expresión de confusión

-dime issei, quien es tu amiga-dijo la tía llamando la atención de su esposo

-AH, bueno mi nombre es Mei y y…yo…..yo….soy-empezó a balbucear nerviosa

-ella es Mei y es mi novia-dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a ella y la acercaba a el

-oh ya veo, bueno quieren pasar a comer algo-dijo su tía mientras mostraba una sonrisa

-claro-dijeron los dos antes de dirigirse a la concina

Luego de eso hubo una cena bastante animada, los tíos del chico platicaban alegremente, le contaron que tenían conocimiento del cuándo nació pero cuando su madre falleció su padre les pidió que se hicieran cargo de él, su tía acepto ya que no quería dejar el hijo de su hermana solo, platicaron de varios temas, pero uno fue el que llamo la atención del chico, sus tíos se mudarían a Kioto porque inu les advirtió que esta ciudad se podría volver demasiado peligrosa para ellos y que hay estarían más seguros ya que aunque inu elimino todo recuerdo con respecto a los bestias el aun contaba como un yokais de un rango alto por lo que conseguir permisos y órdenes de protección hacia ellos no fue dócil, el chico se sorprendió un poco pero acepto eso puesto que sabía que esta ciudad se podría volver más movida debido a los recientes acontecimientos.

Luego de la cena todos se fueron a dormir Mei decidió ir a dormir con issei ya que para ellos no era algo nuevo dormir juntos, al llegar se colocaron su piyama y se dispusieron a dormir abrazados con una sonrisa en sus rostros

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente los tíos del castaño se habían levantado temprano y se retiraron de la casa no sin antes despedirse y pedir que tenga cuidado, por otro lado el chico se fue a dar un baño y al fijarse bien continuaba con el pelo plateado y bastante largo pero le restó importancia ya que aunque quisiera no podría cortárselo ya que para los bestias el pelo se llega a endurecer tanto que parece acero, esto pasa para poder proteger la sona del cuello y espalda de ataques con armas o magia hasta cierto nivel, olvidando eso continuo con su baño para prepararse para ir al instituto puesto que tenía cuentas que resolver, así que continuo con su baño.

Al poco rato Mei también se arregló puesto que planeaba inscribirla ese día en el instituto, aunque fue más pedido de ella durante bastante rato ya que no quería que algo le pasara, aunque sus verdaderos motivos era que no quería que alguna cualquiera se acercara a issei, ya tenía bastante con solo pensar que haría guando llegara Ophis para preocuparse por una simple humana o una molesta demonio.

Luego de un rato de ir por la ruta segura, saltando por los techos, llegaron a la escuela pero llamaban bastante la atención, el chico por su nuevo color y largo de pelo(creo que es más que obvio decirlo pero puede ocultar sus orejas de perro como lo hace la gata blanca) pero igual además de que Mei era en las palabras de los chicos que se oían "una diosa" "que hermosa" "quien es ese tipo" "posiblemente sea familiar de Rias-ondee-sama" entre otras cosas pero realmente a la dragona le molesto que le pusieran en el mismo saco que esa perra, pero bueno una vez que llegaron a la sala del consejo estudiantil la única presente era sona la cual se sorprendió al ver a los ingresados

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo con voz seria

-vamos Kaicho se olvidó de mi-dijo el chico sonriente

-…-la azabache le observo por unos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era-HYODO-KUN-grito al reconocerlo

-ha pasado un tiempo-

-pero que te paso, porque no aparecías-dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a preguntar

-bueno pues pasaron un par de cosas luego de la fiesta de compromiso y otras cosas más, pero eso no importa ahora-dijo poniendo un semblante de enojo para cambiarlo rápidamente por uno alegre-quiero inscribir a mi novia-dijo sonriente extrañando a la azabache

-novia?-dijo viendo a la chica que tenía a la par

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Mei hyodo espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo animada

-espera, hyodo?-

-bueno es que soy su prometida además qué problema hay-dijo mientras aparecía un inconsciente sonrojo

-bueno, hablaremos después, primero llenen estas formas y puedes presentarte mañana-dijo sona mientras volvía a su habitual seriedad, tomando unos papeles de su escritorio entregándolos a la peli roja

-entendido-dijo para dirigirse a una mesa que había más al fondo para rellenar esos papeles

-entonces hyodo-kun, que pasó-

-eso será para otro momento por favor no quiero hablar de eso-dijo el chico mientras desviaba la mirada con algo de enojo en sus palabras

-bueno si tú lo dices-dijo para volver a su escritorio- _tengo que decirle a Rias que su peón volvió, aunque desapareció por dos semanas me sorprende que no lo haya buscado, realmente eso es raro-_ pensó para sí misma mientras aparentaba que leía unos papeles

Luego de un par de horas para rellenar los papeles ya que además de ser bastantes a Mei le costó entender la mayoría ya que nunca se interesó por el mundo humano y cuando issei recibió las clases por parte de su padre ella se había dormido pensando que no lo necesitaría, grabe error, al terminar la campana sonó indicando el fin de clases, mientras muestra pareja ya no queriendo caminar más decidió ir por la zona del antiguo edificio para poder usar un circulo de trasporte para llegar pronto a casa, pero cuando estaban a punto de retirarse oyeron una voz que los molesto bastante

-cuando sona me dijo que volviste no me lo creí pero acá estas pedazo de basura sin valor-se escuchó la voz de la gremory, al voltear se encontraron no solo con ella sino que también con el resto del sequito de esta-espero que estés listo porque esta vez no podrás salvarte-dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa arrogante al igual que el resto del grupo

-eso lo veremos-dijo el chico mientras ponía a Mei detrás de el de manera inconsciente-si creen que pueden pues vengan-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Y bueno gente hasta acá el capítulo de hoy, y para los que tanto lo pedían por fin llego su querido colmillo de acero, y les soy sincero ya quería ponerlo pero quería esperar un poco más y bueno hay esta, quiero decir de una vez que me tomare uno o dos capítulos más para iniciar la cosa de las excalibur ya que tengo algunas ideas para esos capítulos, bueno sin más dejen sus comentarios, ideas, sugerencias, criticas que siempre serán bien recibidas, si quieren saber como es la apariencia de los personajes o dejar un mensaje visiten la pagina de face que publico cada tanto información entre otras tonteras, hasta otra**


	4. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4: hora de la revancha

 **Atención lectores el contenido que están a punto de leer no es apto para todo público, contiene escenas de violencia, muerte y demás situaciones, se recomienda discreción**

-espero que estés preparado basura, porque esta vez aprenderás a quedarte muerto-dijo Rias en un tono autoritario y molesto hacia el peli plata, mientras todos los demás del club se ponían en posición de ataque

-cómo quieres, Mei retrocede-dijo el peli plata para que la dragona retrocediera y se ocultara detrás de unos árboles, aunque si bien no tenía que esconderse no quería que el chico tuviera problemas-modo pesadilla-susurro para sí mismo antes de levantar la mirada mostrando sus ojos que pasaron a ser mas como los de un perro alargando la pupila pero también tomaron un borde rojizo, sorprendiendo a los gremory ligeramente

-ataquen-dijo Rias enojada

En ese momento inicio koneko lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas quebrando sus brazos y piernas

Kiba creo varias espadas debajo del peli plata empalándolo y dejándolo inmovilizado

Y como cereza del pastel Rias y Akeno lanzaron un ataque combinado de poder de la destrucción y relámpagos provocando una gran explosión, al ver eso todos ellos pensaron que el chico había muerto y se le quedaron viendo a la chica que venía con él, no querían tener testigos, tenían que matarla también, pero antes de que dieran un paso sintieron una presencia muy fuerte

- _ **parece ser que los niños quieren jugar, PUES JUGEMOS**_ -se escuchó la voz distorsionada del peli plata mientras el humo se disipaba mostrando una silueta completamente negra con ojos ámbar con rojo- _ **QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA-**_ dijo para que se empezara a crear una esfera de oscuridad alrededor de todos ellos consumiéndolos a todos, luego de unos segundos la esfera se rompió como si de vidrio se tratase pero todos se encontraban separadas, solos

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kiba**

Podemos observar a un Kiba de unos 12-14 años mirando a su alrededor podía ver que era el mismo lugar donde fueron las pruebas de las excalibur, donde murieron sus compañeros

-POR FAVOR PIEDA…..-se escuchó un grito cerca de donde estaba Kiba y al voltear a ver pudo ver a uno de sus amigos siento atravesado por una espada por una figura encapuchada, no parecía ser más alto que Kiba

-quien eres-pregunto el rubio llamando la atención del encapuchado que soltó el cuerpo del niño

-vaya, solo pasa un tiempo y te olvidas de mi Kiba-dijo el encapuchado para mostrar a un chico peli plata con ojos ámbar y una mirada de odio

En ese momento el rubio se estremeció

-issei-kun-dijo sorprendió al ver a su antiguo compañero más joven y sobre todo en estas circunstancias-que está pasando, que haces aquí-

-simple vengo a cumplir lo que me encomendaron-dijo para digerirse a otro niño, tomarlo del cuello y enterrar la espada en el corazón de este-es como dice mi abuelo "mete el cuchillo y saca las tripas"-para luego bajar la espada cortando al niño a la mitad-y con eso son todos, a cierto falta…-dijo para darse la vuelta y ver que ya no estaba el rubio-mierda se escapó, bueno que más da chicos atrápenlo-dijo mostrando una expresión psicópata

.

.

.

.

.

.

Podemos observar a cierto rubio corriendo por su vida en la fría nieve

-si esto es igual que en aquel entonces, Rias-san debe estar cerca….-en un momento dado el rubio se tropieza cayendo a los pies de una figura-¿Rias-san?-levantando la mirada con algo de esperanza para cambiar a una de horror al ver a issei enfrente de el

-para mi suerte no lo soy, y Kiba que malo eres te vas y dejas a tus amigos solos-dijo issei para mostrar alrededor de ellos, todos los chicos que estuvieron en el proyecto de las espadas sacras, mutilados pero aún se movían eran como zombie, todos repitiendo cosas como "nos dejaste morir", "nos abandonaste", "dimos nuestra vida por ti y tu nos olvidas" entre otras cosas el rubio no sabía que hacer esas palabras le dolían

-bueno Kiba tienes asuntos que arreglar con ellos así que chicos diviértanse-dijo para que después todos los zombie atacaran al rubio comenzando a descuartizarlo pero sin matarlo, dejándolo en agonía-ahora ves de qué lado masca la iguana, adiós, Kiba-dijo para terminar de matar al rubio cortándole la cabeza

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Koneko**

Se observa una habitación pequeña decorada ligeramente con algunas cosas de gatos, en la cama de la misma se puede ver a una niña de entre 6-9 años de edad, con orejas de gato durmiendo tranquilamente cuando

CRACK

CRACK

CRACK

Se escuchan varios sonidos desde afuera de su habitación, esto la despierta y baja a ver qué ocurre, al ver la escena se queda impactada todos los sirvientes de la mansión muertos, al mirar bien parecía que fueron mutilados por zarpados, en el fondo de la sala podía ver el cadáver de su amo y al frente de este había una silueta de pie pero esta silueta tenía orejas y colas de gato, en ese momento ella dijo

-nee-sama, tu hiciste todo esto-dijo aterrada mientras se acercaba a su hermana

-lo lamento pero ella no fue-escucho una voz masculina algo infantil provenir de donde estaba su hermana, a los pocos segundos su hermana cayó al piso, tenía el estómago abierto y varias heridas por todo el cuerpo-sino yo-dijo para mostrar a un chico peli plata de unos 14 años sosteniendo una daga la cual estaba cubierta de sangre pero no solo eso sino también gran parte de su cuerpo y más sus manos y su rostro-ni siquiera dieron pelea que triste-

-issei-sempai-dijo totalmente aterrada al ver la masacre que había causado

-así es, bonito resultado, no-dijo admirando todo el lugar

-ESTO ES HORRIBLE, COMO PUDISTE HACER ESTO-grito koneko molestando a issei

-como pude, esa pregunta deberías hacértela a ti misma, yo que les ayudaba en lo que podía sin pedir nada a cambio y que recibí una traición por parte de todos pues llego la hora de la venganza-dijo con una voz carente de emociones

La niña al ver esto trato de escapar pero fue detenida por una especie de hielo que detenía sus pies y lo que le aterro fue que este comenzó a subir, "tranquila aunque te llegue a cubrir totalmente no morirás", de eso me ocupare yo, al momento de terminar de escuchar eso el hielo la termino de cubrir pero como había dicho el chico se encontraba consiente, pero no podía moverse

-que horrible escultura de hielo, tengo que mejorar mi técnica pero que le puedo hacer, a empezar de nuevo se ha dicho-dijo para asestarle un golpe ascendente a la niño rompiéndola en miles de pedazos de hielo rojizo con algunos fragmentos de hueso saliendo por doquier

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Asia**

Podemos ver a una pequeña niña rubia de unos 10-11 años vestida de monja, se encontraba mirando el cielo desde la entrada de la iglesia donde se encontraba, cuando una silueta apareció frente a ella y se desplomo, ella al ver la situación hizo lo que se le enseño ayudar a quien lo necesite, rápidamente corrió y comenzó a revisar a la figura mostrando que era un chico algo mayor que ella, pelo negro.

Ella al verlo se dio cuenta que tenía varias heridas y comenzó a curarlo pero al hacerlo pasaron dos cosas 1 que observo que tenía alas de murciélago saliendo de su espalda y otra que comenzó a tomar conciencia

-g…..gracias…..por ayudarme…..-comenzó a decir entre cortado mientras se recuperaba

-es…..usted es un demonio…-dijo la chica mientras lo continuaba curando pero sentía miedo

-sí, pero no pienses que soy alguien malo-dijo sonriente al ver todo su cuerpo curado pero dejando una cicatriz en su pecho

-lamento que se quede con esa marca paro no puedo curar hasta que desaparezcan-dijo apenada

-no importa, gracias-dijo para levantarse y alejarse rápidamente

-si-dijo para ver como la figura se alejaba perdiéndose en el bosque

Al cabo de unos minutos de ver hacia donde se había ido el demonio la niña se levantó para ir devuelta a la iglesia, pero en ese momento todas las hermanas del lugar la estaban viendo y en su mirada se reflejaba enojo y decepción

-pasa algo hermanas-pregunto la niña al ver las miradas de ellas

-ACABAS DE AYUDAR A UN DEMONIO-

-BRUJA-

-TRAIDORA-

Comenzaron a gritarle a la pequeña rubia por su acción de inocencia. De un momento a otro todo el pueblo pareció rodeando a la pequeña, esta al no entender nada se quedó estática hasta que varios del poblado la agarraron y la amarraron y se la llevaron hasta un terreno baldío donde comenzaron a armar una hoguera colocando a la pequeña en una viga de madera, justo antes de que le prendieran fuego una voz se escucho

-QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ-un grito de una voz masculina se escuchó al fondo de la multitud, estos al volver a ver pudieron ver a dos figuras dos que vestían de traje y gafas oscuras y una más pequeña que llevaba una túnica blanca con capucha, al verla todas las personas se sorprendieron

-el papa-

-que hace aquí-

-escuche que es el más joven en alcanzar el puesto-

-yo que puede saber cuándo es alguien culpable o no con tan solo verlo-

Eran los comentarios del pueblo mientras la figura se acercaba a la niña, esta estaba bastante esperanzada sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, cuando la figura estaba justamente enfrente de ella, esta se quitó la capucha, mostrando un cabello plateado y unos ojos ámbar, la niña al ver esto se paralizo puesto que…

-issei-san-dijo totalmente en shock por lo que estaba viendo

-el que viste y calza, vaya Asia parece que te portaste mal-dijo con un tono de burla

-issei-san por favor se lo ruego ayúdeme-dijo derramando lagrimas a mas no poder

-que hipócrita de tu parte, pedirme ayuda cuando tu no respondiste a la mía, es más se veía que disfrutabas mi dolor-dijo con enojo para luego cambiar a una expresión tranquila-pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es tu juicio-al terminar de hablar la miro directamente a los ojos unos segundos para después voltear y mirar al pueblo-MI ESTIMADO PUEBLO LES TENGO EL VEREDICTO DE LA ACUSADA-grito llamando la atención de todos que esperaban sus respuesta pero la más impaciente era la rubia puesto que se estaba muriendo del miedo-LA ACUSADA ES….-se detuvo para crear una bola de fuego en su mano izquierda-…CULPABLE-para tirar el fuego a la hoguera prendiéndola en llamas, la pobre simplemente comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras el pueblo celebraba-no crean que ustedes saldrán impunes, este es un acto que de por si no me involucraba así que, no necesito testigos-dijo para que todo su cuerpo se volviera una masa negra de oscuridad con unos ojos blancos y unos colmillos de igual color al igual que sus garras- **RUENGENLE A SU DIOS POR PIEDAD** -grito para empezar a descuartizar a todo el pueblo mientras la rubia era quemada viva

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

 **Akeno**

Se aprecia un bello templo en una colina en un pequeño pueblo, pero había algo diferente en este templo, era que estaba en llamas en angulas áreas y otras destruidas dentro de las instalaciones habían dos mujeres vestidas de sacerdotisas una mayor que la otra, delante de ellas había una persona que vestía una túnica negra y utilizaba una máscara de zorro

-deja en paz a mi hija-grito la mayor de las mujeres poniéndose delante de la niña de pelo negro

-mama-dijo llorosa al ver lo que pasaba

-crees que lo hare, si quieres defenderla adelante si logras golpearme siguiera una vez las dejare vivir-dijo de manera calmada el enmascarado

Sin pensarlo dos veces la mujer lanzo un golpe hacia la cara de la figura esperando que le impactara, esta al ver lo que iba a ocurrir, movió sus manos y atravesó el corazón de la mujer antes de que tocara su cara

-jamás dije que no me defendería, primero busca los huecos legales antes de atacar, estúpida-dijo para terminar de arrancar el corazón de la mujer matándola en el acto

-MAMA-grito la niña con terror ante la figura

-ahora sigues….-no pudo terminar porque una espada echa de luz y relámpagos corto la máscara mandándolo para atrás

-papa-dijo la niña al ver la persona que sostenía la espada

-Akeno, que bueno…..-se quedó mudo de golpe al sentir una gran presencia detrás de el

-si quieres hacer un ataque útil asegúrate de que sea a matar, golpea con esa intención no solo con noquear se gana-dijo la figura mientras se quitaba lo que quedaba de la máscara mostrando a un peli plata de ojos ámbar -estúpido cuervo-

-issei-kun-dijo en total shock al reconocer al chico

-si Akeno-san ha pasado un tiempo-dijo sonriente para ver que la misma espada de luz le atravesaba el corazón-triste que tus ataques sean inútiles-dijo para quebrar la espada y reganar el daño como si nadase que crees que tus rayos son fuertes eh, es que no conoces los míos-dijo para después crear una esfera de rayos morados en su mano y lanzarlas al caído, este no resistió aquella descarga y callo de rodillas aún vivo-no creas que he terminado-volvió a decir para crear rayos en sus dos manos y acercarse al caído para juntar sus manos en su cabeza electrocutándolo, el cuerpo del pobre comenzó a convulsionar con fuerza, sus ojos salieron de sus orbitas y su cabeza se desprendió, el chico al ver esto junto más rayos y los lanzo a la cabeza que salió volando para hacerla explotar y mirar a la chica-ahora sigues tu-

La pobre no sabía que hacer estaba muerta de miedo, su cuerpo no se movía, solo pedía una cosa una muerte rápida

-triste para ti que no será una rápida-dijo para chasquear los dedos y hacer que algo aparezca detrás de la chica, una doncella de hierro, la tapa se abrió mostrando cientos de púas, de las puertas varios tentáculos aparecieron sujetando a la chica y comenzado a jalarla lentamente hacia la doncella-tranquila si caes bien las púas no te mataran al instante sino que tendrás tiempo para reflexionar-para mostrar una sonrisa sádica asustando aún más a la chica-ahora, muere-para que de un jalón la jalaran dentro y cerrando las puertas con fuerza sobre la pobre chica que se oían sus gritos de agonía-je iguales a los que yo di en ese momento-dijo para acercarse a la doncella y ver los ojos de la chica-disfrútalo-para golpear la tapa hundiendo aún más las púas sobre su cuerpo haciendo que la sangre escurriera hacia afuera haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento y muriera

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Rias**

La pelirroja estaba confundida recordaba que había ordenado a sus piezas atacar al chico pero este estaba quieto y sus piezas se encontraban en el mismo lugar, quizás imagino ese momento, así que mejor decido cambiar las ordenes

-Koneko-dijo la gremory mandando a la Loli a pelear

-espero que estés listo para tu castigo-dijo de manera inexpresiva mostrando algo de agresividad

-por favor no pienses que puedes intimidarme enana-dijo issei tratando de provocar a la Loli puesto que sabía que esa palabra le molestaba y parecía que funciono

-enana?...te matare-dijo con una vena marcada en la frente lanzándose hacia el chico

-imbécil-dijo el peli plata antes de ver que tenía a la Loli de frente, esta trato de darle un puñetazo en la cara pero el chico la esquivo fácilmente agachándose, al hacerlo tomo la pierna izquierda de la chica y la puso boca abajo-ahora es mi turno-dijo antes de levantarla y azotarla contra el suelo en el lado izquierdo

el golpe fue tan fuerte que desprendió su brazo izquierdo, la pobre grito de dolor al ver su extremidad arrancada por un golpe, el chico al ver esto la giro por el piso para volverla a golpear en la misma dirección quitándole el otro brazo, le volvió a dar vuelta utilizando aún más fuerza, al hacerlo cuando impacto le arranco la cabeza y la pierna que le sujetaba también se desprendió, el chico al ver eso tiro la pierna junto con lo que quedaba del cuerpo de la Loli

-ahora quien matara a quien JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ-dijo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza riendo de manera alocada

Los gremory se quedaron sorprendidos puesto que quien pensaba que era un inuit había matado a su compañera, eso enojo bastante a la gremory

-Yuto-dijo aún más molesta mandando al rubio a pelear, este a pesar del miedo la ira de ver morir a su compañera le fue más grande y fue a atacar de frente

Issei estaba algo distraído así que no vio al rubio hasta que estaba casi al frente de él, este hizo un movimiento poniendo su pelo enfrente para que recibiera el impacto, al hacer eso la espada del rubio paso deslizándose sobre el pelo de este sacando varias chispas, cono si su espada hubiera chocado con metal, cuando termino de pasar perdió el equilibrio y cayó de cara al piso

-eso es todo lo que tienes campanita-dijo issei de manera desafiante el rubio que estaba tirado

-[ _en Ise, parece que campanita está muy orgulloso de sus piernas, porque no le damos una cirugía ortopédica]_ -escucho la voz de su dragona en la cabeza, aunque claro aún si ella salía tenían la confección de la Boosted gear así que ponían hablar así

- _eso es algo cruel Mei, me agrada_ -el chico tenía que admitirlo le gustaba ese lado dulce de la dragona pero cuando se trataba de peleas le entraba la vena sádica lo cual también le gustaba

Entonces el chico se acerca rápidamente al rubio y lo golpeaba mandándolo contra los arboles siendo detenido por el primero dejándolo desorientado

-tranquilo, creo que soy doctor-dijo para acercarse rápidamente al rubio y levantarlo ligeramente para utilizar sus garras y cortarle la pierna derecha, causando gran dolor en el rubio

-ups, tranquilo sé cómo arreglar esto, hay que emparejar-dijo con voz sin ningún sentimiento mientras que el rubio creaba dos espadas y con estas se arrastraba para alejarse de issei

-DEJAME EN PAZ-grito tratando de alejarse de este-VETE-grito con aun más desesperación al ver como este se acercaba mas y mas

-hay que emparejar dije-dijo para aumentar su velocidad y llegar ante el rubio y sujetar su pierna restante poniéndolo de cabeza-solo es una cortadita-dijo para colocar sus garras debajo de donde lo estaba agarrando para cortar la otra pierna de este

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-volvió a gritar el rubio al sentir la pérdida de su otra pierna

-como fuiste buen paciente, ten un teñido de pelo gratis-dijo el peli plata para aplastar la cabeza del rubio haciendo que su pelo se tiñera de rojo-listo teñido de rojo-todo feliz viendo a las 3 que quedaban-que les pasa tiene miedo-

-ara ara parece que alguien se volvió un renegado-dijo Akeno mientras varios rayos envolvían su cuerpo-entonces no debo contenerme-para muestra una expresión sádica lanzando una cantidad considerable de rayos causando una explosión-ara ara parece que no era tan fuerte después de…-no termino de hablar puesto que en el cráter se acaba issei sin ningún rasguño

-eso es todo-dijo mientras se quitaba el polvo de su ropa

-imposible-dijo totalmente estupefacta puesto que ese ataque iba con toda la intención de eliminarlo

-que patéticos rayos, pero bueno te daré un premio de consolación-dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y del suelo comenzaron a salir varios ciclopes de diferentes tamaños y aspectos-siempre has sido una sádica así que veamos si te gusta ser sumisa-poniendo una mirada que aterro a Akeno, en ese momento todas esas criaturas centraron su atención en Akeno-disfrútalo, sempai-

Al terminar de decir eso todas esas criaturas se la llevaron al bosque y gritos de dolor entre otros sonidos comenzaron a aparecer hasta pasados unos minutos ya no se escuchó nada, todas esas criaturas como aparecieron volvieron dentro de la tierra y se fueron.

-vaya y yo que pensaba que dudaría más, ni qué más da-dijo el issei encogiéndose de hombros ante la situación

-¿que…que fue lo que le hiciste a Akeno?-dijo Rias muerta de miedo pero a la vez enojada

-diría que fueras a ver al bosque pero siento que eso dejara tu mente rota así que mejor no digo nada-dijo desviando la mirada-ahora-dijo para volver a meter su mano en la tierra, sacando a una persona de edad avanzada cabello y barba blanca-les presento al dios bíblico

-….-ambas chicas se quedaron heladas puesto que el aura que irradiaba era demasiado sacra, sus cuerpos temblaban definitivamente era un dios

-hola amiguito, mira delante de ti tienes a una demonio que antes era una monja que sigue creyendo en ti-dijo para mirar al mencionado dios dándole una mirada cálida para cambiarla por una psicópata-hasta ahora-al acabar de decir eso, le arranco la cabeza a la mencionada deidad para que un montón de sangre saliera volando manchando al chico-de lujo la sangre es bastante difícil de sacar, para ser dios eres bastante lamentable-para tirar el cuerpo frente a Asia

Ella se encontraba en shock y quien no lo estaría al ver que el ser que tanto benévolas morir frente a tus ojos y por alguien que conoces

-tranquila Asia, el sufrimiento acabara-dijo el peli plata para entera su mano una vez más, solo que esta vez las mantuvo enterradas hasta la muñeca, luego de unos segundos varios picos negros con rojo y plateados salieron desde debajo de donde estaba Asia atravesándola en todo el cuerpo nadándola al instante-para apuñalar a alguien por la espalda si puedes hacerlo de frente JAJAJAJAJAJA-comenzó a reír para después desaparecer las puntas y sacar su mano-ahora solo quedas tu-dijo mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja

-ALEJATE-grito muerta de miedo mientras creaba una enorme esfera de poder de la destrucción arrojándosela al chico y nuevamente ocurrió una explosión pero un muchísimo más grande que la de Akeno-finalmente acabo-dijo ella relajando su respiración pero sintiéndose triste

-si esto ya acabo-se escuchó una voz en la cortina de humo mostrando a un peli plata totalmente ileso y mostrando una mirada de odio

-esto…esto no puede estar pasando-dijo aterrada mientras retrocedía del miedo

-pero está ocurriendo-para aparecer a unos pasos delante de esta-ahora….-dijo para lanzar dos masas de energía detrás de la chica creando una cama de hielo oscuro-….a la camita…..-para patearla mientras saltaba haciendo que la chica callera entre el hielo y el chico sobre ella-…y a dormir-para aplicar más fuerza y terminar de atravesar su cabeza sacando su ojo derecho de su órbita y este aún se movía

-….-la chica empezó a perder la conciencia siendo lo último que vio la mirada del chico que no reflejaba más que enojo, dejándose ir por el reino de los muertos

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

De golpe la chica abre sus ojos para encontrarse que está viva, al mirar a su alrededor como podía ya que sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido justo donde habían ocurrido las heridas, localizo a sus demás piezas esparcidos por todo el campo pero podía ver que aun respiraban y no tenían heridas eso la tranquilizo hasta que al voltear a la derecha pudo ver al peli plata caminando hacia ella, la pobre no se podía ni mover, el chico meto la mano en su bolsillo como si buscara algo, fue ahí que la chica vio que eran sus piezas de peón

-de ahora en adelante…-dijo el peli plata mientras estrujaba las piezas y su mano se prendía en llamas-….ya no trabajo para ti-para abrir la mano dando paso a un líquido rojizo, había logrado derretir las piezas-y esto va para todos ustedes-dijo volteando a ver a todos, los cuales de una u otra forma lo voltearon a ver con una expresión de miedo total-vuelven a meterse conmigo o con alguna persona importante para mí y lo que vieron pasara realmente-dijo para mostrar una mirada aterradora pero lo que más les asusto fue que vieron dos siluetas formarse detrás del chico

Una era un dragón rojo de ojos esmeralda jodidamente grande

La otra era un lobo plateado con partes rojas y ojos del mismo color viéndolos como si fueran un bocadillo

-espero no volver a verlos-dijo para ir junto con la peli roja que lo acompañaba y retirarse del lugar dejando a los gremory tirados y traumados

.

.

.

.

.

-eso fue bastante bueno, no puedo creer que domines ese modo-dijo Mei mientras miraba con admiración al chico

-no es para tanto, además ese es la parte más básica lo único que hace es ver el recuerdo que más les hizo sufrir y lo modificas colocándote, la versión completa no tengo idea de cómo sea pero sería divertido probarla-dijo sonriente mientras veía a la dragona

-ahora que hacemos-la dragona pregunto

-supongo que ir a casa y ver qué podemos hacer-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

-claro-dijo para acomodarse en el brazo del chico abrazándolo con cariño

Y así continuaron su camino hacia su casa, una vez que llegaron se encontraron con dos personas una era inu no taisho y la otra pera un sujeto de alrededor de los 30 años, cabello negro y ojos rojos, por el aura supieron inmediatamente quien eran

-papa, tío que hacen aquí-dijo extrañado

-bueno como los dos queríamos pasar tiempo contigo, hicimos un par de cosas y logramos tener un trabajo en la escuela, yo me conseguí el puesto de sub director y Trihexa se consiguió el puesto de maestro de historia-dijo sonriente sorprendiendo a la pareja

-enserio? Que bien-dijo aun con sorpresa

-sí, también cambiamos algunos maestros con otros que conozcan el mundo sobrenatural para hacer las cosas más facilites-dijo la bestia sonriente de emoción

-okey-dijeron los dos confundidos

-y para celebrar a comer a fuera-dijeron los dos animados mientras jalaban a la pareja fuera de la casa

-esto será raro-dijeron los dos en voz baja ante el comportamiento de los seres más poderosos

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno, hola gente como están espero que bien, les seré sincero no esperaba sacar el capítulo tan rápido pero me llego la inspiración y lo termine haciendo, y también de ahora en adelante contestare los Reviews aunque no sé porque no lo había hecho antes, pero qué más da y eso se aplicara a todas las historias comenzando desde ahora:**

alexzero: gracias, me alegra que te gustara y pues si esto no los deja con un trauma de por vida, no sé qué podrá hacerlo

xpegasox: se agradece que te gustara y espero que te guste las cosas que sufrieron y con respecto al número de chicas aun no lo he decidido por el momento tengo pensadas unas 6 pero no más de eso y no se a quién más agregar, se agradecerían ideas

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: si esto se puede considerar destrucción total, pues espero que te haya gustado

Carl: me alegra que te haya gustado y si lo continuare por un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargoooooooooooooo tiempo

Antifanboy: pues si es peligroso para ellos pero no quise usarlo ya que no quiero que muestre todas su armas de una vez ya que no sería tan divertida la sorpresa, y pues si habrá conceptos de inuyasha, la perla de shikon tengo pensado meterla pero más adelante al igual que marabú, seshomaru no estará puesto que es un personaje algo complejo y no sabría cómo adaptarlo bien aunque quien sabe quizás si, quizás no solo el tiempo lo dirá, si su padre tendrá las otras dos espadas (tensaiga y Sō'unga) pero las usara más adelante, la debilidad de cuando pierde a colmillo la tendrá solo que será un poco más descontrolado y si perderá sus poderes cuando haya luna nueva aunque aún no me decido si solo perderá los de bestia y todos en general

 **Bueno eso es todo por el momento, espero que les haya gustado, si tienen ideas de chicas, armas, habilidades, villanos déjenlo en los comentarios, sin más me retiro hasta la próxima**


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5: nuevas compañeras y viejos conocidos regresan

-Ne issei, como llegamos a esta situación-dijo una Mei bastante incomoda ante la imagen que tenia enfrente.

Un inu no taisho y un Trihexa completamente ebrios, con un par de botellas en cada mano y cantando en un karaoke y bastante mal cabe decir, mientras tenían unas sonrisas tontas.

-pues….-dijo el peli plata tratando de recordar lo que había pasando….

Y bueno lo que había pasado fue que después de que decidieran ir a comer fuera, pues primero fueron a un restaurante de todo lo que puedas comer donde los barones casi dejan en bancarrota al lugar por tal cantidad de comida que devoraron entre los 3 mientras que la chica comía poco y se sentía incomoda ante las miradas de las personas.

Luego pasaron a unos cuantos bares donde inu y Trihexa se embriagaron como si no hubiera un mañana, aunque eso confundió a los jóvenes puesto que hasta donde sabían ninguno se podría embriagar con alcohol humano y cuando les preguntaron ellos respondieron-"podemos dejar nuestra tolerancia al alcohol hasta el de un humano normal para así poder divertirnos", luego de varias horas bebiendo pasaron a un karaoke para terminar la noche

-….eso fue lo que paso-termino de decir el chico para que el y la dragona se sintieran avergonzados por el comportamiento de estos dos

-oye….issei….ven…-quien lo llamaba era su tío-….tenemos algo que…..decirte- y por su tono de voz se oía bastante intoxicado

-bueno…-dijo el chico algo dudoso con respecto a ir, una vez que llego inu y Trihexa lo jalaron

-bueno veras, queremos que mañana vallas con Mei al bosque de los familiares, tenemos una sorpresa para ti-dijo Trihexa bastante feliz demasiado para la opinión del joven

-y bueno también queremos que lleves a Mei-dijo inu aún más feliz

-okey-dijo aun extrañado-pero qué tipo de sorpresa….-

-TENDRAS QUE ESPERAR-gritaron los dos antes de seguir actuando como locos

- _"pensé que como dos de los seres más fuertes se comportarían como tal pero parecen…niños o peor"-_ esos eran los pensamientos de la dragona al ver el comportamiento de estos dos

El chico solo pudo reír ante las acciones de estos, ya que su padre siempre tenía un semblante serio y amenazador cuando estaba en público o frente a gente importante pero en casa se comportaba de manera muy infantil aunque nunca entendía el porqué de ello, pero le agradaba esa faceta de su padre. Pero igual se preguntaba para que quería que fuera a ese lugar, bueno lo descubriría mañana

.

.

.

Luego de algunas horas bebiendo inu y Trihexa finalmente cayeron más fuerte que un yunque, ventaja para los jóvenes ya no tener que soportarlos, desventaja ellos tendrían que llevarlos a casa y puesto que habían demasiadas personas cerca tendrían que hacerlo de la forma tradicional, cargarlos y llamar a un taxi y fue un viaje bastante largo ya que los dos ebrios comenzaron a hablar incoherencias y estupideces avergonzando más a los jóvenes

.

.

Una vez que llegaron los dejaron en sus respectivos cuartos, lo cual sorprendió al chico de que su tío ya tuviera cuarto pero recordando quien es su familia se le paso, luego de eso ambos entraron en el cuarto del peli plata, este se extrañó un poco de que la dragona le dijera que iba a ir después, este al oír eso aprovecho para darse un baño que con todo lo que había sucedido lo necesitaba mientras tanto la dragona se encontraba en la cocina tomando un vaso con agua

-bien, parece que este día salió bien, bueno sin contar el susto que me dio ver a issei siendo herido por esos malditos-dijo enojada mientras recordaba aquel momento ya que el chico realmente había salido herido de todos esos ataques combinados y entro en el modo pesadilla para poder mantenerse consiente y salvarse ese ataque pero fuera de esas ilusiones las cosas eran diferentes

FLASHBACK

- _ **parece ser que los niños quieren jugar, PUES JUGEMOS**_ -se escuchó la voz distorsionada del peli plata mientras el humo se disipaba mostrando una silueta completamente negra con ojos ámbar con rojo- _ **QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA-**_ dijo para que se empezara a crear una esfera de oscuridad alrededor de todos ellos consumiéndolos a todos, luego de unos segundos la esfera se rompió como si de vidrio se tratase pero todos se encontraban separadas, solos

Al hacer eso el peli plata estaba respirando con dificultad, toda la masa de energía oscura que lo cubría se rompió como si fuera vidrio mostrando que tenía varias heridas y quemaduras, no pidiendo soportar más el sobre esfuerzo callo de rodillas, tosiendo sangre y derramando una buena cantidad por las heridas que tenia

-ISSEI-grito la dragona mientras se acercaba rápidamente al maltrecho peli plata

-je….parece que me descuide un poco-decia el chico como podía por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre

-COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO-decia la dragona al punto de la histeria-TENGO QUE ENCONTRAR CON QUE CURARTE-se puso a buscar en todos lados

-cálmate…..porque estas así-decia el chico como podía mientras sentía que le faltaba el aliento

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI MIRA COMO ESTAS-dijo ella mientras se arrodillaba y lo veía a los ojos, comenzando a llorar-no lo entiendes si algo te pasara yo no….-comenzó a llorar a lagrima viva, haciendo sentir mal al chico-….yo no sabría cómo continuar…..-

-que quieres decir-decia el chico, algo mareado pero quería poner atención a todo lo que dijera la dragona

-que si tu mueres, yo moriré en ese momento-esa declaración sorprendido completamente al chico-tú me diste una nueva vida, una nueva oportunidad, gracias a ti pude dejar de fingir quien era, pude encontrar el amor, todo eso ocurrió por tu culpa, así que toma la responsabilidad-dijo mientras lo tomaba de las mejillas y acercaba su rostro al suyo-…y permanece a mi lado-termino de decir para plantar un beso

Cuando ella lo hizo el chico pudo sentir mucho amor y afecto en ello pero también había miedo, tristeza y soledad, eso hizo sentir mal al chico puesto que aunque sabía que esas heridas no lo matarían si preocuparon bastante a la dragona, luego de unos segundos ella se separó aun teniendo los ojos serados

-Mei, lamento si te hice sentir preocupada pero déjame decirte algo-al decir eso la dragona abrió los ojos viendo directamente a los de su pareja, por algún motivo no podía despejar la mirada de esos ojos dorados-no me importa que siempre estaré a tu lado, aunque tenga a todo el mundo en contra jamás te dejare incluso si muero volveré solo para estar contigo ya que tengo que tomar…-comenzó a decir para tomar suavemente las mejillas de la dragona-…..la responsabilidad-para darle otro beso

La dragona abrió los ojos como plato para cerrarlos nuevamente y sentir el sentimiento de seguridad que daba ese beso, al cabo de unos segundos se separaron, entonces ella noto que el cuerpo del chico estaba rodeando en senjutsu y sus heridas se estaban quemando y desapareciendo

-esto era porque decia que no debías preocuparte, puede regenerar mis heridas aunque me toma algo de tiempo-dijo sonriente haciendo sonreír a la chica

Pero el miedo de que le pasara algo a su pareja aún existía aunque ahora en menor medida

-bueno, esperemos a que esto termine-dijo el chico ya recuperado viendo a los gremory que o se movían de un lado a otro como si estuvieran corriendo o se quedaban quietos, bueno todo dependiere de que estaban viendo y viviendo

Al chico realmente le agradaba esa habilidad ya que podría causar daño mientras el enemigo estaba en ese estado o bien podría utilizarlo para cuando no quisiera pelear contra alguien en este caso ellos ya que no quería tener problemas en el inframundo por haber atacado a la hermana menor del lucifer actual además de heredera de uno de los pilares demoniacos, eso sí sería bastante molesto.

Fin del flashback

-bueno almenas sé que no le pasara nada pero el sentimiento no me lo logro quitar del pecho-dijo algo deprimida para colocar su mano sobre su corazón-quizás mañana se quite-dijo para apagar las luces y dirigirse al cuarto del peli plata, al entrar se encontró con que él estaba dormido con el cuerpo todo extendido en la cama y mostrando una expresión algo tonta-realmente te miras adorable cuando duermes-susurro para meterse en la cama y abrazarlo, el chico inconscientemente la abrazo también-realmente te quiero-dijo mostrando una sonrisa para después empezar a dormir

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente fue algo animada, bueno aunque no tanto ya que cierto par de bestias tenían una resaca horrible y lo peor era que ese día comenzaban con sus labores en el colegio

-creo que nos pasamos anoche-dijo inu algo mareado y con ganas de vomitar

-dímelo a mí….-dijo Trihexa mientras revisaba algún documentos-perfecto inicio mañana, así que acompañara a issei y Mei al bosque y luego los llevo al colegio-

-bueno si tu lo dices-algo tranquilo,-solo no lleguen tarde sino la nueva directora me podría hacer algo por permitirles faltar-dijo ligeramente aterrado

-tranquilo hermano, llegaremos en una hora a lo mucho, además la escuela inicia dentro de hora y media tenemos tiempo-dijo Trihexa completamente tranquilo y despreocupado

-más les vale llegar a tiempo-dijo inu completamente serio asustando ligeramente a su hermano adoptivo

-como ordene capitán-dijo Trihexa mientras hacia una pose militar

-ahora en marcha-señalo inu a un portal para que los 3 lo cruzaran-espero que tengas suerte hijo que realmente la necesitaras-decia mientras rogaba a quien sea que su hijo sobreviviera a lo que le seguiría ese día.

.

.

.

Bosque de los familiares

-cómo es posible que entráramos aquí, no solo se podía en las noches de luna llena-dijo el peli plata algo confundido

-quien carajos fue quien te dijo esa estupidez-dijo Trihexa algo molesto

-pues….-en la mente del peli plata apareció la imagen de cierta gremory que lo hizo enojar ligeramente pero supo disimularlo-

-para tu información uno puede entrar aquí cuando quiera, el problema es que el maestro de los familiares solo aparece esos días, pero como nosotros ya sabes a donde ir no necesitamos a ese loco-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

En algún punto del bosque cierto maestro de los familiares sintió que su orgullo fue herido

-bueno y a quien estamos buscando-

-tranquilo ya lo veras-

.

.

.

.

-tío ya llevamos unas horas caminando a qué hora llegamos, además vamos a perder las clases-se quejó un issei ya algo cansado llevando a una Mei que se había cansado hace ya un rato

-tranquilo, cuan llegamos acá lance un hechizo para que una hora acá sea un minuto en el mundo real, este se desactivara una vez que nos vallamos, así que tranquilo, además falta poco-dijo mientras continuaba cambiando tranquilamente

-si tú lo dices-dijo el chico ya resignado solo esperando que las cosas fueran a salir bien-y tu como te encuentras Mei-dijo mientras veía hacia su espalda

-estoy cansada-se quejó la dragona mientras tenía los ojos serados-supongo que no tener cuerpo y luego volver a tener hace que no esté acostumbrada al esfuerzo físico seguido-

-tranquila en fin de semana entrenaremos algo para que te acostumbres-dijo sonriente haciendo sonrojar a la dragona

-Hai-dijo sonriente

.

.

.

.

-bueno finalmente llegamos-dijo Trihexa mientras se detenían en un claro justo en medio del bosque

-finalmente-dijo un issei bastante cansado, si bien había entrenado como loco por 14 años, realmente caminar tanto y tan seguido cansa a cualquiera

-ya llegamos-dijo Mei mientras despertaba, aparentemente se había quedado dormida a mitad del trayecto

-bueno tío para que nos trajiste aquí-dijo issei para ver a su tío

-claro, oigan salgan de una vez ya llegamos-dijo Trihexa gritando

Luego de unos segundos se sintieron dos presencias detrás de los jóvenes estos al voltear se encontraron con dos creaturas

Una era de color café, parecía una bola de pelo, tenía ojos grandes y amarrillos con la pupila negra, tenía brazos y piernas pequeñas de color verde y unas garras amarillas, además de contar con dos alas blancas en la espalda

El segundo parecía un lobo era de color celeste con la parte de la panza y el osco de color blanco, ojos negros con la pupila celeste brillante, garras que parecían ser de cristal rojizo, además de contar con cuatro especies de estalactitas del mismo color saliendo de su espalda y también varias partes de su cuerpo tenían marcas que brillaban del mismo color que sus ojos

La dragona al ver esas dos criaturas se sobre salto bastante y se puso en guardia mientras que el peli plata comenzó a caminar hacia ellos con una sonrisa y unas lágrimas cayendo de su rostro

\- kuriboh, Wolf, son ustedes-dijo justo cuando había quedado enfrente de ellos, en ese momento kuriboh comenzó a frotarse contra la cara de issei como si estuviera feliz de verlo y Wolf comenzó a sobar su cabeza en su pecho-realmente son ustedes-dijo para abrazarlos a los dos

-eto…Trihexa-sama quienes son esas criaturas-dijo una dragona bastante confundía ya que no recordaba haberlas visto

-son los familiares de issei, inu se los dio cuando era pequeño, para que les hiciera compañía ya que siempre se burlaban de el por ser un hibrido, kuriboh llego primero y luego Wolf me alegra saber que no los olvido y que ellos tampoco a el-dijo sonriente haciendo sentir a la dragona un sentimiento en el pecho

Realmente aunque estuvo con el peli plata durante mucho tiempo no sabía mucho de él, pero estaba dispuesta a saber todo lo que pudiera dé el,

-bueno ya fue suficiente amor por ahora, luego tendrán tiempo para hablar-dijo su tío llamando la atención de todos-hay alguien más que quiero que conozcas-dijo sonriente, asustando un poco al chico y poniendo incomoda a cierta dragona-ya puedes salir-dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia un árbol para que de este saliera una chica

Tenía el cabello celeste claro, un cuerpo bien desarrollado, llevaba un vestido verde claro con un suéter blanco debajo, un collar con un medallón dorado en el cuello, pero que más llamo la atención del chico eran los ojos de esta, rojos como la sangre y su pupila era en forma de cruz, este se sintió atraído por aquellos ojos, la chica al darse cuenta de eso inclina ligeramente la cabeza mientras un sonrojo cubre sus mejillas

-Bueno permíteme presentarte la ellas yuuki nonaka, ella también es conocida como tyrant la dragona que evoluciona-al decir eso sorprendió a los presentes ya que hasta donde sabían, ese dragón fue asesinado por los humanos y convertido en una tengu

-bueno pero porque me la presentas-dijo el chico algo confundido

-veras como tu padre te consiguió una prometida yo quería hacer lo mismo por ti y creo al final me decidí por ella-dijo sonriente

-como dijo Trihexa-sama mi nombre es yuuki nonaka, espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo yuuki con una voz algo monótona pero se sentía la emoción en sus palabras, al mismo tiempo que hacia una reverencia

-espera, estás de acuerdo con esto-dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a ella

-efectivamente-dijo mientras lo veía a los ojos

-pero, ni siquiera nos conocemos-dijo algo nervioso

-puede que tu no a mí pero yo si a ti, Trihexa-sama e inu no taisho-sama me contaron sobre ti, como eres con las personas, tu nivel de poder y demás cosas que debería saber, además de explicarme algunas cosas del mundo humano-dijo para mantener su argumento

-pero, bueno tú debes de saber que ya tengo una prometida además de una novia-dijo nervioso mientras sentía el aura asesina de Mei

-me encuentro al tanto de ello ya que me lo explico Trihexa-sama, y no tengo ningún problema en compartirte siempre y cuando haya un espacio en tu corazón para mí-dijo mientras se acercaba más al peli plata

El chico se sentía entre la espada y la pared, al mirar la cara de su tío este le decia con la mirada que aceptara que no habría problema pero también podía sentir los celos provenientes de Mei

-un momento-dijo Mei mientras se acercaba a yuuki

-sí que es lo que te incomoda-dijo yuuki hacia Mei de forma tranquila

-pues esto que llegues de la nada y que quieras….-comenzó a decir Mei pero yuuki la interrumpió

-no puedes reclaman nada ya que en el momento que aceptaste ser su novia sabias perfectamente que no serias la única, además como dije no tengo problemas con compartirlo y tu deberías hacer lo mismo-dijo aún más seria sorprendiendo a la dragona

Si bien Mei sabía que eso llegaría a pasar realmente no le gustaba mucho la idea compartir su pareja pero si quería estar con él tendría que aprender a compartir

-bueno, pero déjame decirte algo-dijo mientras ponía una mirada seria y retadora-más te vale no hacerle nada malo-

-te digo lo mismo-dijo yuuki de igual forma

-vaya parejas que tienes-decia su tío molestando al chico

-gracias a ti ahora tengo otra-dijo el peli plata mirando a su tío

-pero no negaras que es algo bueno-dijo sonriente haciendo sonrojar algo al chico

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras ellos platicaban las dragonas se miraban con odio y se podía jurar que se veían sus formas dragonica detrás de ellas, haciendo que los dos hombres se asustaran ligeramente puesto que si iniciaban una pelea ahora definitivamente llamarían la atención de las 3 fracciones y más sobre las dueñas de esas auras

-creo que mejor vas a tranquilizarlas issei-dijo Trihexa algo asustado

-si claro, el burro por delante-dijo el chico bastante asustado pero igual fue hacia donde estaban las dragonas-chicas-dijo algo temeroso llamando la atención de estas-podrían calmarse un poco-pidió el chico de forma tranquila

-Hai-dijeron las dos para sujetar cada uno de los brazos del chico y acomodarse

-bueno con todo resuelto vámonos-dijo Trihexa para crear un portal

-kuriboh, Wolf vayan a casa y espérenme hay-le indico el chico a sus familiares los cuales obedecieron la orden creando un portal

Pero lo que ninguno se percato era que alguien los estaba observando, más específicamente una Loli peli plata, ojos color violeta, tenía dos broches en la cabeza a cada lado en forma de esfera, llevaba un vestido al estilo lolita gótica, además de llevar una especie de cerradura en el cuello

-interesante, interesante-dijo mientras mostraba una expresión pervertida mientras baba salía de su boca-no puedo creer que esas sean las presencias que había sentido antes

Flashback

Al mismo tiempo que nuestros protagonistas habían llegado al bosque cierta lolita se encontraba en una caballa trabajando en una computadora haciendo mangas…hentia…..

-vete al bosque de los familiares decían, encontraras acción decían-se quejaba la chica mientras se revolvía el pelo-ENCONTRE ACCION PERO DE PELEAS DONDE ENCONTRARE ACCION PERO DE LA BUE…-se calló la chica al sentir 3 presencias-que es esto siento una presencia pervertida que iguala, no supera a la mía, otra más débil y la última casi llegando a la primera pero parece que está recluida, jejejejejejejeeje-comenzó a reír de forma macabra-un pervertido aceptado, una pervertida de closet y una pervertido a medias-ya que siendo una súcubo podía identificar el género de las perversiones-tengo que encontrarlos-dijo para comenzar a empacar rápidamente y sacar algunas cámaras-definitivamente encontrare algo bueno-dijo para terminar de guardar todo y correr como alma que lleva el diablo

Fin del flashback

-definitivamente los encontrare jejejejejeje-reía mientras se acercaba al lugar donde se habían trasportado buscando rastros residuales del trasporte para saber a donde habían ido-

Esto solo significaba que el chico solo tendría más problemas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una vez que nuestros protagonistas llegaron a la casa se prepararon para ir a la escuela

-esperen unos minutos iré por mi uniforme y podremos irnos-dijo yuuki para dirigirse hacia el segundo piso

-como que uniforme, ni siquiera estas inscrita-dijo Mei sorprendida

-Trihexa-sama me inscribió ayer para poder asistir hoy junto con ustedes-termino de decir para continuar su camino hacia arriba

-cuando planeabas decirnos que iría con nosotros-decia Mei de forma amenazante asustando a la bestia del apocalipsis

-bueno pensaba decirlo después de presentarlas pero como empezaron a pelear pues yo….-

-así que nos estas echando la culpa eh-decia Mei mientras un aura maligna la rodeaba

-issei ayúdame-decia mientras miraba a su sobrino en busca de una esperanza

-lo lamento tío pero estas solo-decia mientras retrocedía un poco ya que se hacía una idea de lo que podría pasar

-TRAIDOR-grito para comenzar a correr

-VUELVE AQUÍ-grito la dragona para comenzar a perseguirlo

-esto es un deja vu-dijo recordando que a su padre le paso lo mismo

Luego de unos minutos yuuki termino de arreglarse y Mei golpeara a su tío hasta dejarlo inconsciente

-nos vemos-dijo el chico mientras salía con las chicas, aunque claro no recibió respuesta puesto que la única persona en casa estaba inconsciente-" _este día podría ser algo interesante"_ -pensó el chico mientras salía de la casa esperando que el día mejorara

Pero tristemente para él, el destino, la suerte, (el autor) tenía otros planes

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Salón de clases

-mucho gusto me llamo Mei Hyodo, espero que nos llevemos bien-se presentó la dragona pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de escribir su nombre en el pisaron

-mucho gusto mi nombre es yuuki nonaka-se presentó la dragona peli azul de forma seria y hasta cierto punto sin emociones

En ese momento varios de los alumnos barones comenzaron a hacer planes para hablar con las chicas e invitarlas a salir peor algo llamo la atención de todos

-bueno tienen preguntas para nuestras nuevas alumnas-pregunto el maestro de forma tranquila

-yo-dijo un chico mientras levantaba la mano-eto….Mei-san porque llevas el apellido de la bestia pervertida, son parientes o algo así-tiro la bomba el chico haciendo que todos pusieran atención a lo que la dragona respondiera

Mientras que el peli plata estaba listo para escuchar los gritos, una desventaja de ser un yokai perro era ser más sensible ante los sonidos y olores, y más si eran grito fuertes o silbatos para perros, como odiaba esas cosas, pero retomando la historia

-eso se debe a que soy su prometida-dijo sonriente con un ligero sonrojo dejando en blanco a todos los alumnos

-y yo también lo soy-dijo yuuki para levantar la mano haciendo que pasaran de estar en blanco a estar hechos piedra

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESA BESTIA TENGA DOS PROMETIDAS! –se escuchó ese grito por toda la academia dejando un gran dolor de oídos al pobre bestia

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego del horario de clases y que issei tuviera que correr porque literalmente todas las clases querían respuestas, realmente en no tenía la necesidad de correr si bien podría crear una ilusión u otra técnica pero le dio algo de flojera hacerlo así que simplemente corrió y se escondió en el techo del instituto para estar más tranquilo anqué algo le llamo la atención

-kuriboh-dijo el peli plata que de un círculo mágico saliera su familiar que inmediatamente se acostó sobre su cabeza-kuriboh, quiero que vallas al antiguo edificio escolar y des una mirada, no siento la presencia de los gremory, quiero que investigues y tengas cuidado-

-kuuuu-dijo en señal de afirmación para salir volando

-es algo raro que falten pero eso ya no es mi problema aunque lo más probable es que se fueran a quejar con Sirzechs para que me arresten o algo así pero eso les costara un ojo de la cara-dijo el chico riéndose ligeramente ya que si bien era un ser poderoso todavía no estaba a un nivel demasiado alto y eso podría ser peligroso para un futuro

-"kuuuu"-se escuchó la voz de kuriboh en la cabeza del chico dándole la información que quería

-ya veo, con que no están y se fueron al inframundo, algo más-

-"kuuuu"-

-un yokai en el bosque, que especie es-dijo extrañado el chico para recibir la respuesta de su familiar-una mujer ciempiés, voy para haya-dijo para saltar y comenzar a correr al bosque

Él sabía que ese tipo de yokais podrían causar problemas si se le dejaban libres ya que antiguamente había peleado con una y perdió miserablemente aunque solo era un niño igual eso le molesto bastante, más cuando esa cosa destruyo una buena parte del pueblo donde vivía, no dejaría que eso pasara nuevamente

.

.

.

.

Una vez llegada a la ubicación dada por kuriboh puso observarla, una mujer de pelo negro y largo, tenía varios brazos además de que la cintura para abajo era un ciempiés completo

-oye tu-dijo el chico saliendo de los árboles para encarar al yokai

-vaya mi primera presa-dijo con una voz algo distorsionada haciendo enojar al chico, recordando aquel suceso-te comeré lentamente-

-inténtalo si puedes-dijo para cubrirse de fuego rojo con plateado, para sacar una de sus manos y mover el fuego mostrando su traje y sus orejas y espada ya colocadas-VAMOS A PELEAR-dijo para preparar sus garras y correr hacia el ciempiés

El chico sabia como atacaban esas cosas por lo que simplemente esquivaba los golpes saltando de árbol en árbol, debido al bosque el yokai no podía atacar como quería puesto que los arboles le limitaban el movimiento

-deja de moverte-grito enojada para seguir tratando de golpear al chico sin éxito

-NI LO SUEÑES-grito para sacar al colmillo y transformarlo-DESAPARECE-para comenzar a girar sobre sí mismo cortando todo el cuerpo del ciempiés por todo lo largo de este hasta llegar a la cola

Una vez que se separó de este el cuerpo se cubrió de un resplandor amarillo para luego explotar y comenzar a descomponerse hasta solo quedar huesos

-cómo es posible que no pudiera derrotar eso de pequeño-de quejo el chico para apoyarse en un árbol-será mejor volver me deben estar esperando

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente como están espero que bien, bueno finalmente termine el 5 capítulo del príncipe y bueno espero que les guste ya saben comentarios, ideas, sugerencias, armas o chicas siempre son bien recibidas ahora sin más pasemos a los Reviews**

Primordialdragon:

Pues si te soy sincero cuando te das una maratón de mil maneras de morir, mortal kombat, viernes 13, masacre en Texas y las pelis de Freddy krugrer pues el resultado es eso y creme que te digo que hubiera sido peor

TRYNDAMER95:

Pues me alegra que te gustara y que cuento con tu apoyo (y si voy a seguir con el Wolverine y si le agregare más palizas y sobre todo zukulhencias ya que eso es lo que más le falta)

DestinyTX:

Me alegra que te gustara y que reconocieras el fatality pero si te fijabas bien puse otros fatalitys en la historia por ejemplo la muerte del padre de Akeno utilize el fatality de raiden de MKX al igual que con Rias al final de su pesadilla fue el de sub-Zero del mismo y bueno me alegra que te haya gustado

Loquendo777

Me alegro que te haya gusto y bueno si voy a acortar los saltos de tiempo aunque más lo hago para darle algo de tiempo al lector de pasar de una cosa a otra y bueno pues si pensaba que issei tuviera un sequito aunque no por medio de los demonios o su tío, él lo armara pero de una forma muy poco ortodoxa, y saludos dese Guate: D

Carl

Me alegra que te gustara y tranquilo continuare sacando capítulos

Antifanboy

Pues si sinceramente al príncipe pensaba que realmente los dejara en ese estado y que luego los curara para evitar problemas pero luego deseche esa idea y luego de un tiempo pensando pues al final decidí eso

Benito Carnelas

Hola amigo, me agrada que te haya gustado el capítulo y bueno pues lamento si te robe indirectamente una habilidad (aunque no se ha cual te refieres) y pues bueno si Trihexa e inu tiene esa rivalidad de hermanos que no soportan que uno haga algo que el otro no y pues el nivel de issei pues está al nivel de tanino en términos físicos y mágicos propios, agrégale el colmillo y sus habilidades heredaras y fácilmente alcanzaría a ddraig/Mei cuando estaba viva y en su mejor estado


	6. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6: una gata y una situación electrizante

Ha pasado una semana desde que Mei y yuuki empezaron a asistir a clases, las cuales comenzaron a ser populares tanto para los chicos como las chicas, aunque tenían grandes problemas con respecto a las clases puesto que apenas entendían los temas dados y siempre terminaban pidiendo ayuda al peli plata para entender los temas, haciendo que todos sintieran celos por poder estar con tales bellezas.

También la relación del peli plata con las chicas mejoro más de lo que ya era, yuuki le conto su historia, como fue cazada por los humanos para crear algo que llamaban tengu pero curiosamente su conciencia no desapareció así que se mantuvo al margen hasta que llego un usuario que le permitió salir más seguido y por poco se apodera del cuerpo de este para poder volver a la vida pero una chica logro asesinarla, eso le molesto bastante, ella no quería volver a la vida de esa forma pero fue la única alternativa que había encontrado y la vuelven a asesinar, luego de un tiempo el cual no supo realmente cuanto fue ya que en el Hades perdió el sentido del tiempo llego Trihexa para ofrecerle volver a la vida si se volvía la prometida del peli plata, al principio no entendía nada pero luego de un tiempo de explicación entendió y acepto.

El peli plata se sorprendió al saber que la chica había sufrido tanto, cuando termino de contar su historia el chico la abraza y diciéndole "no te preocupes no volverás a sufrir algo así, me asegurare de que seas feliz" al decir esa frase la chica por primera vez en su vida lloro de alegría al saber que el chico no le haría nada y que podría confiar en él, si ya le tenía cariño ahora sentía aún más por él.

Las cosas para nuestro protagonista estaban entre bien y mal, pues primero tuvo que ponerse al día con todo un mes que falto, dejándole varios proyectos de todas las materias para recuperar punteo y le dieron una semana para entregar todo es más las tareas normales, al verse en esa situación hizo lo más sensato que haría cualquiera, tomo todo lo que pudo y se fue a la dimensión de su tío para hacer sus tareas, tardo alrededor de 7 horas en volver así que todos se hicieron una idea de cuánto tardo realmente en hacer todo y entregarlo al día siguiente.

Bueno hoy se preparaban para ir al colegio ese día era viernes y hasta estaban preparando sus planes para el fin de semana, todos se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente aunque las chicas veían raro como los hombres de la casa comían como si no hubiera un mañana, inclusive kuriboh y Wolf comían de la misma forma, parecía que ser un bestia era algo difícil

-eto…padre-dijo Mei llamando la atención del bestia-tengo una duda porque comen tanto-dijo extrañada puesto que ya llevaban como 12 platos cada uno y aún seguían comiendo

-pues….nuestro metabolismo es bastante más rápido a comparación de cualquier otro ser, así que necesitamos ir consumiendo grandes cantidades de comida-dijo de manera tranquila para volver a comer

-inu tiene razón además también tenemos parte de dragón como issei o yo la necesidad de comer se duplica, pero yo no tengo quejas digo ya me acostumbre y parece que el también-dijo Trihexa para ver al joven

-bueno yo no me había percatado pero no me molesta-dijo el chico mientras volvía a comer

Las chicas simplemente se sorprendieron al ver la actitud de estos pero lo dejaron pasar puesto que si no fuera por ellos, ellas no tendrían la vida que tienen ahora, luego de un rato terminaron de comer y los chicos se fueron a la escuela.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nuestros tres jóvenes se encontraban caminando tranquilamente hacia la escuela, iban callados porque tenían algo de sueño

-ah cierto issei-dijo yuuki llamando la atención del bestia-escuche que los gremory volvieron a asistir a clases-dijo de manera seria y hasta cierto punto fría

-qué bueno, realmente no me interesa mucho que regresen pero bueno si tratan de hacer algo pues…-dijo el bestia de manera tranquila ya que aunque se hubiera desahogado ya no quería algo que ver con ellos aunque lamentablemente sabía que eso sería imposible al menos le tranquilizaba que por lo menos ya no se meterían con él o al menos eso pensaba-….eso no me interesa mucho pero habrá que tener algo de consideración y mantenernos atentos por si acaso-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y suspirando realmente esto se volvería más molesto

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Ya en el salón de clases las chicas fueron rodeadas rápidamente por todas sus compañeras y algunos chicos, pues bien esto había sido así desde hace algunos días ya que por parte de los chicos trataban de convencerlas de que salieran con ellos y que issei no era una buena opción, obviamente esos comentarios las molestaban al punto de que los dejaban inconscientes pero igual los chicos seguían intentando, por parte de las chicas les decían que se alejaran de issei o les haría cosas horribles entre otro montón de cosas aunque también les decían cosas como que las admiraban, que eran bastante bonitas etc. Si bien se sentían incomodas hacían todo lo posible para no matarlos y no causar problemas.

-oye issei-dijo Matsuda llamando la atención del peli plata el cual se encontraba comiendo una sopa instantánea las dragonas no entendían como podia comer tanto y seguir comiendo pero les dio igual-sabias que ya volvieron tus compañeros de club-dijo sonriente incomodando un poco al peli plata

-si por fin recuperaremos a nuestras onee-samas -dijo motohama

-sí que interesante, ya les dije que ya no pertenezco al club así que no me interesa si vuelven o no-

-últimamente te has comportado algo raro issei-se quejó el calvo

-sí, supongo que con tener a tremendas diosas YA NO TE INTERESA ALGUIEN MAS-grito el de lentes muerto de celos

-cállense y no hablen así de ellas-dijo molesto liberando algo de su aura haciendo que se viera la figura de un lobo plateado con rojo detrás del asustando un poco a los chicos

-PERDON-gritaron los dos mientras retrocedían

-bueno mientras entiendan la lección-dijo reduciendo su aura al mínimo volviendo a su estado normal, en ese momento la puerta se abrió mostrando al profesor y a una chica rubia de ojos verdes, Asia-hablamos luego-dijo el chico para sentarse correctamente y ver al maestro y a la rubia

La chica al sentir la mirada del peli plata se estremeció completamente y comenzó a sudar a mares, se notaba que tenía miedo, parecía que el tiempo que no estuvo no fue suficiente para quitarle el miedo

-(parece que le quedo un trauma)-pensó el chico al ver su reacción

[Claro que le quedo un trauma con el castigo que les diste a cualquiera le pasaría]-se escuchó la Mei en la cabeza del chico, si preguntan cómo pues con la conexión de la Boosted gear podían hablar de esa manera, además de que podia hacer su voz oíble desde el guantelete cuando estuviera fuera y esta sonaría como lo hacía antes para no levantar sospechas

-(supongo que igual ellos se lo buscaron)-pensó para comenzar a prestar atención a la clase la cual era de física.

Cabe decir que ambas dragonas no entendían nada de estos temas ya que siempre se dedicaron más a las peleas que a aprender del mundo humano

.

.

.

Al llegar el receso las dragonas se encontraban con humo saliendo de sus cabezas, parecía que tanto estudio les había freído las neuronas, el chico rio ligeramente por lo que les paso para salir del salón y dirigirse a la azotea estando hay una imagen paso por su cabeza, el día del juego el momento en que estaba peleando con raiser en este sitio y la paliza que recibió, eso le molesto bastante puesto que había recibido la paliza de su vida por alguien que al final no lo merecía, pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, un aroma entro en su nariz un aroma a quemado, pero era algo extraño ya que estaba mesclado con sangre en cantidad considerable

-que será-dijo extrañado para invocar a kuriboh-necesito que me ayudes-dijo tranquilo para que el familiar asintiera y se pegara a la espalda del chico tomando la forma de una mochila con las alas extendidas, esto era algo que utilizaban cuando necesitaban desplazarse rápidamente o no querían pasar corriendo-vamos-dijo para tomar vuelo y alejarse de la escuela, con la velocidad que llevaban llegaron al lugar en pocos minutos

Una vez ahí se encontraban en una parte de un bosque, un claro pero este no era natural puesto que todos los arboles del alrededor se encontraban totalmente quemados y casi desaparecidos, habían algunos cuerpos rostizados en medio de esto, eran humanos o eso pensó, pero el chico solo pensaba que pudo haber causado eso, no había presencia demoniaca así que no era un renegado, tampoco sacra así que podia descartar a los ángeles y los caídos, al no encontrar mayor rastro decidió alejarse pero algo que le llamo la atención era que esto no fue hecho por fuego sino por electricidad ya que los cuerpos todavía sacaban chispas y a juzgar por la forma eran de varios voltios

-que fue lo que paso acá, lo investigare luego, kuriboh vámonos tenemos que volver a clases-dijo el peli plata para que el kuriboh asintiera para comenzar a levantar vuelo-que fue lo que hizo esto, tendré que buscar más-para alejarse del lugar

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego el chico regreso antes de que tocaran la campana y el día continuo siendo completamente normal, aunque algo que le incomodo un poco fue sentir la presencia de los gremory ya que aunque no podían hacer nada contra ellos pues era realmente molesto sentir su presencia pero tenía que controlarse ya que no quería problemas con los demonios, aunque más por el eran las dragonas que emitían un aura asesina más grande ya que no querían saber nada de esos y no iban contra ellos ya que issei les había pedido que no lo hicieran y tenían que aguantar las ganas de destrozarlas pero más Mei ya que ella había visto todo desde el comienzo.

En fin nos encontramos con nuestros protagonistas caminando tranquilamente a casa, pero a mitad de camino el peli plata se detiene de golpe

-a cierto, olvide que tengo que investigar un lugar, las veo después-dijo el chico para correr hacia una dirección lo más rápido que pudo

-qué crees que quiera hacer-dijo yuuki a Mei haciendo que esta se extrañara

-que quieres decir con eso-

-me refiero a que quizás va a ver a alguien-dijo de manera seria

-y cuál es el problema-dijo esta confusa ya que quizás fue a ver a un amigo o algo así

-y si es otra chica-dijo algo enojada haciendo que Mei liberara algo de aura asesina

-por su bien espero que no sea así-dijo para continuar su camino mientras liberaba esa aura asesina al igual que yuuki pero rápidamente se calmaron y volvieron a casa para irse a su cuarto el cual compartían con el peli plata y comenzaron a hacer sus tareas, al mismo tiempo tenemos a cierto par de bestias mirando televisión de manera aburrida

-crees que vaya a pasar algo-dijo Trihexa a su hermano ya que habían recibido una noticia que los dejo algo impactados-digo sé que issei tiene un nivel alto pero si lo que nos dijeron es verdad-

-tranquilo, aunque lo más probable es que si sea verdad issei podrá con el reto además no está solo, y creo que no lo estará nunca más-dijo inu con una sonrisa

-bueno eso es un asunto pero que haremos cuando vengan los gremory a jodernos-

-pues habrá que ver que hacer pero por el momento tanto tú como yo no podemos intervenir ya que si se descubre que estamos activos pues las cosas para issei realmente se complicaran-dijo inu mientras suspiraba

-en eso tienes razón, quieres ir por algo de comer-

-claro-dijo para que los dos se levantaran y salieran de la casa dirigiéndose hacia donde su apetito los guiara

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto con issei

Volvió al lugar donde había encontrado ese olor pero le sorprendió al ver que todo seguía igual, bueno a excepción de los cuerpos que parecía que algo los había comido, pero seguía sin haber rastro de energía que pudiera identificar

-supongo que yo solo no poder hacer esto, kuriboh, Wolf surjan-dijo el peli plata para que de dos círculos mágicos salieran sus familiares- quiero que me ayuden a buscar energía en esta zona, algo ataco a estos seres y por lo que puedo especular es fuerte-

-kuuuu-dijo kuriboh antes de salir volando en una dirección

-grrr-gruño Wolf para empezar a correr a otra dirección

-bien-dijo el peli plata antes de tomar otro camino

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ha pasado cerca de hora y media desde que los 3 habían comenzado a buscar en ese lugar, al principio ni el chico comprendió porque le intereso lo que sucedió hay, no era asunto suyo, no tenía nada que ver con él, pero al ver esos cuerpos se sintió mal ya que habían tenido una muerte injusta y hasta podrían tener familia que los hubiera esperado, al menos quería quitarse el sentimiento de haber encontrado ese lugar y acabar con lo que hubiera pasado, cerca de media hora desde que inició la búsqueda encontraron las partes donde comenzó la destrucción uno era un cráter como si algo hubiera impactado y la corriente eléctrica se formó después, la segunda era como si una hoja hubiera atravesado el suelo y después ocurrió una descarga, eso fue algo que realmente les sorprendió ya que aparentemente la persona o personas tenían la capacidad de utilizar electricidad además de que podrían tener un arma que puede hacer lo mismo, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que encontró que tipo de energía era la que había en el lugar, yokai, eso realmente le sorprendió ya que no sabía que habían que había de ellos en el área circundante pero tampoco sabía de alguno con esas capacidades

-bueno creo que no podremos encontrar más-dijo el chico a sus familiares para que estos asintieran con la cabeza, pero cuando estaban a punto de irse sintieron una presencia algo débil-quien esta hay-dijo el chico para ponerse en posición de combate al igual que sus familiares

De entre los árboles se comenzó a asomar una figura para mostrar a una chica de unos 15 años, cabello azul bastante largo y ancho, ojos del mismo color, llevaba un suéter negro algo gastado y cubierto de sangre, llevaba una falda azul que también estaba algo rasgada y con sangre, la chica también tenía varios cortes en la cara y parecía bastante cansada, lo que le llamo más a atención al chico fueron las orejas y cola de gato que tenía la chica

-a…ay….ayuda…-dijo antes de desplomarse o al menos eso parecía ya que Wolf se movió para que aterrizara sobre el quitando todas las espinas que tenía en el lomo para que la chica no saliera herida

-parece que ella estuvo involucrada en este altercado-dijo el chico acercándose a la chica

-kuuuuuuuuuuu-dijo kuriboh para ponerse enfrente del chico

-si tienes razón no podemos dejarla a su suerte, llevémosla con nosotros, tal vez sepa que sucedió acá-dijo el chico mientras veía con cierta lastima a la chica ya que le recordó a algo que le paso y realmente se sintió mal por ella-vámonos-para hacer aparecer un circula mágico para desaparecer los 4 de ese lugar

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la casa las chicas habían terminado sus tareas y se encontraban esperando al peli plata mientras tomaban algo de te

-issei se está tardando no te parece-dijo una ansiosa Mei mientras miraba a la puerta en espera del chico

-tranquila, en cualquier momento aparecerá-dijo yuuki y como si lo invocara el peli plata salió de un circulo mágico, las chisas se alegraron pero rápidamente llamo su atención la chica que estaba en la espalda de Wolf

-issei, quien es esa chica-dijo Mei de manera acusadora, pero vio que la mirada del peli plata reflejaba un sentimiento de tristeza hacia la chica que traía

-si te soy sincero no la conozco, la encontré en un sitio que estaba investigando-dijo mientras la colocaba en el sillón y la comenzaba a curar, en ese momento su padre y su tío entraron por la puerta-papa, tío-dijo sorprendido ya que ellos normalmente entraban o por círculos mágicos o por la puerta de atrás

-hola hijo como estas-dijo inu sonriente antes de notar a la chica-de donde la sacaste-

-la encontré en el bosque estaba bastante herida y casi inconsciente-dijo issei con algo de tristeza

-ya veo-dijo de manera seria antes de notar algo extraño-pero que…-dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica y veía que tenía la mano izquierda cerrada como si estuviera sosteniendo algo, al abrirla noto un fragmento de cristal de color rosado claro, al verlo sus ojos se abrieron en gran medida-así que lo que nos dijeron era cierto-dijo algo enojado y asustado

-papa a que te refieres y que es esa cosa-dijo issei confundido por la reacción de su padre ya que si bien lo ha visto molesto era la primera vez en años que veía que sus ojos reflejaran miedo

-este es un fragmento de la perla de shikon-dijo serio haciendo que tanto issei como Trihexa se asustaran mientras que las dragonas no entendían nada

-eto…..padre que es la perla de shikon-dijo Mei confundida ya que aunque haya visto el mundo desde hace tiempo no recordaba que hayan mencionado ese objeto

-bueno la perla de shikon fue creada hace bastante tiempo, demasiado para que me acuerde-dijo inu llamando la atención de las dragonas-fue creada por una sacerdotisa mientras peleaba contra varios monstruos, al final la energía de ella y de esas criaturas se fusiono y esta se creó y fue expulsada por el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa creando dicha joya o algo así no recuerdo mucho de su creación-dijo tratando de recordar más sobre como apareció-en fin se decia que si obtenías esa joya tus poderes se incrementaría enormemente, esta quedo al cuidado de una sacerdotisa que se encargaba de purificarla y evitar que tuviera energía negativa, pero luego de que esta muriera la perla fue quemando con sus restos y hasta ahí se supo que fue de ella-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-como murió-dijo yuuki algo intrigada por la historia

-sinceramente no tengo idea creo que fue herida por alguien pero no estoy seguro

-pero si dice que la perla fue destruida como es que hay un fragmento-dijo Mei haciendo que inu suspirase

-ni tri ni yo sabemos cómo, hace unos días nuestros familiares nos dijeron que han aparecido criaturas que tienen un aura similar a dicha perla y…-dijo mientras buscaba en su bolcillo y sacaba un frasco con al menos 7 fragmentos-…fuimos a verlos y cuando los derrotamos aparecían uno de estos, aparementemte alguien logro conseguir la perla y la destruyo en varios pedazos que parece ser que están distribuidos alrededor de Japón, no quiero imaginarme que harán las 3 fracciones cuando se enteren-dijo para suspirar y sacar otro frasco y meter el fragmento que tenía la chica y volver a colocarlo en su mano-será peligroso para ella que tenga contacto directo, esperemos a que despierte para saber que está pasando-dijo para que todos asintieran

Para que luego todos se retiraran o al menos casi todos el chico seguía curándola, en su mirada se podría apreciar cierta tristeza ya que le recordó como la encontró a aquella noche

Flashback

Podemos observar a un issei de unos 8 años (como se mira inuyasha de niño) corriendo por su vida siendo perseguido por varias criaturas, su ropa estaba bastante rota y tenía varias heridas en todo su cuerpo

-por favor AYUDA-grito mientras seguía corriendo por su vida, llegando un punto cayó al piso y ya no tenía las fuerzas para levantarse, simplemente se puso a llorar esperando su destino, cuando una ráfaga blanca paso sobre su cabeza acabando con esas criaturas, lo último que vio fue una figura delante de el-aaa…..ayuda….-dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia aquella figura para luego caer inconsciente

Fin del flashback

Mientras ese recuerdo paso por su mente no se dio cuenta que ya había terminado de curarla, se levanta para ir por algo de comer, pero sin darse cuenta la chica comienza a despertar, al volver de la cocina la mira ya con los ojos abiertos

-despertaste, me alegra-dijo sonriente, la chica rápidamente se sienta y mira hacia el chico, para luego bajar la cabeza y cubrir sus ojos con su pelo-te encuentras bien-dijo algo preocupado de que no pudiera curarla totalmente, de un momento a otro la chica desaparece del radio de visión del chico-pero que….-dijo mientras se ponía a buscarla hasta que

Pum

Siento algo en su cabeza y al mirar por el reloj de la sala pudo ver como la chica estaba con las manos apoyadas en sus hombros su cabeza sobre la suya y era más le estaba mordiendo la cabeza, el chico se extrañó un poco hasta que siento que estaba aplicando más fuerza en la mordida

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito para comenzar a tratar de quitarse a la chica, al escuchar ese grito rápidamente todos bajaron para ver lo que pasaba y se encontraban con la inusual escena

-pero que….-dijeron los dos bestias antes de que las chicas fueran en ayuda del chico para quitarle a la chica y aunque sonara raro podrían jurar que tenía en su cara la expresión de un gato, la chica al mirar a su alrededor y más ver lo que estaba haciendo dio un salto para quitarse del chico y agachar la cabeza

-lamento mucho eso-dijo con una voz seria pero también se oía su arrepentimiento-no sé qué fue lo que paso-

-tranquila no fue nada-dijo sonriente mientras se sobaba la cabeza si bien tenia cabeza dura una mordida así a cualquiera le dolería

-permítanme presentarme mi nombre es Tsumiki Miniwa, soy una nekomata-dijo la identificada como Tsumiki mientras agachaba la cabeza

-bueno si nos dices eso es porque sabes que también no somos humanos, pues bueno me presento mi nombre es issei hyodo-dijo el peli plata sonriente-y son un yokai lobo y dragón

-yo soy Mei hyodo y son una dragona-dijo la peli roja de manera alegre

-soy yuuki nonaka, dragona-dijo yuuki de manera monótona

-yo soy Takashi hyodo pare de issei, soy un yokai lobo-

-yo soy Jackson hyodo hermano de Takashi y soy un hibrido entre lobo y dragón-

-bueno ahora que las presentaciones están hechas-dijo Takashi sonriente, (cuando haya personas que no conozcan su identidad aparecerán como Jackson y Takashi respectivamente pero cuando si aparecerán como inu y Trihexa o tri, bueno con eso aclarado continuemos) para luego cambiar a una más seria-de donde sacaste ese fragmento de la perla

Al terminar de decir eso Tsumiki se estremeció totalmente y miro hacia su mano para notar que aún tenía el fragmento pero ahora estaba en un frasco

-te recomendaría que no lo abrieras tu cuerpo no portaría que tuviera un fragmento ahora nos podrías explicar por favor-dijo Takashi aún más serio, asustando a Tsumiki

-vamos papa cálmate-dijo issei para acercase a la chica-porque no nos dices que hacías en ese bosque y porque tienes eso por favor-dijo sonriente calmando a la chica

-está bien-dijo de manera inexpresiva

Luego de unos minutos todos se sentaron en la sala para poder hablar tranquilamente aunque por algún motivo Tsumiki se sentó al lado de issei mientras que las dragonas no pudieron ya que ese lugar era para dos personas, causándoles gran molestia

-entonces dinos porque tenías eso-dijo Takashi

-mi familia lo había encontrado hace algún tiempo, mi padre me había contado historias de dicha perla ya que mi abuelo le conto historias de esta y los peligros que llevaría tener uno de estos, así que mi padre lo escondió y todo fue tranquilo hasta que ellos llegaron-dijo mientras apretaba los puños y ponía una mirada de enojo

-quienes-dijo issei curioso por la reacción de la chica

-los hermanos relámpago-dijo de manera enojada haciendo sorprender a los bestia pero dejando confundidas a las dragonas

-quienes son ellos-dijo yuuki algo confundida

\- Hiten y Mantén dos espíritus que les gusta causar problemas y revuelos, realmente pensaba que estaban inactivos desde hace bastante tiempo pero parece que volvieron-dijo Takashi serio ya que esos dos siempre fueron molestos

-si además ellos mataron a mis padres-dijo Tsumiki con enojo pero a la vez comenzando a llorar, por instinto el peli plata la abraza, al hacerlo la chica comienza a llorar fuertemente

Todos los presentes se sintieron mal por ella así que esperaron que se calmara para continuar y luego de unos minutos así fue

-porque lo hicieron-dijo el peli plata algo molesto

-porque buscaban el fragmento que tenía mi padre, ya que aparentemente ellos también tienen algunos, atacaron el lugar donde vivíamos buscando el fragmento logre escapar a duras penas porque mi padre se sacrificó para que pudiera escapar pero igual salí lastimada, luego de eso me escondí en el bosque y fue cuando me encontraste-dijo mientras aún era abrazada por issei el cual se sentía bastante mal por ella

-entonces ellos te deben seguir buscando-dijo Jackson de manera seria

-supongo que si-dijo para comenzar a levantarse-me retirare para no causarles problemas-dijo para comenzar a salir pero antes de llegar a la puerta una mano la detuvo-que-

-si sales, si te encuentran te mataran-dijo issei serio

-al menos solo seré yo y no les causare problemas-dijo algo triste

-y porque no te quedas, aunque no lo parezcamos somos bastante fuertes, esos no podrán contra nosotros-dijo Takashi sonriente sorprendiendo a Tsumiki

-están seguros de eso-

-por mí no hay problema y no creo que a ninguno le moleste-dijo sonriente mientras todos asentían

-bueno-dijo sonriente

-como todo está solucionado vamos a preparar algo de comer que ya tengo hambre-

-HAI-gritaron todos al escuchar comida

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de haber comido todos se encontraban viendo televisión, pero faltaba alguien

-han visto a Tsumiki-dijo issei curioso ya que desde la comida no la había visto

-creo que está en su cuarto-dijo inu de manera tranquila

-voy ir a ver-dijo para subir a su cuarto-Tsumiki estas bien-dijo el chico mientras tocaba la puerta pero al hacerlo esta se abrió sola y pudo ver que la habitación estaba vacía, la ventana abierta y una nota en la cama que decia "lo siento"-mierda-dijo el chico para ver por la ventana, al no ver nada bajo rápidamente, todos escucharon los pasos rápidos de este y lo vieron bajar las escaleras-Tsumiki ha escapado-dijo algo alterado haciendo que todos se sorprendan-tenemos que encontrarla

-bueno pero tendremos que separarnos-dijo inu-Mio y yuuki irán al este, tri y yo iremos al sur, issei tú y Wolf al norte y hell y skull irán al oeste-dijo para que aparecieran de un círculo mágico los 3 familiares-vamos-dijo para que todos salieran corriendo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de algunas horas de búsqueda el cielo ya se había oscurecido y no habían encontrado nada pero Mei y yuuki siguieron buscando hasta que la encontraron

-TSUMIKI-dijeron las dos llamando la atención de la mencionada

-que hace, TIENEN QUE IRSE-grito con algo de desesperación para ver como ellas llegaban-maldición, dijo enojada para ver hacia arriba y encontrarse con una bola de rayos viniendo hacia ellas-CUIDADO-grito para empujarlas y dejar que la esfera impactara algo alejado de ellas,

Tsumiki por la explosión quedo algo alejada y aturdida mientras que las dragonas que recibieron más el impacto quedaron inconscientes, de entre el humo aparecen dos figuras una era de un chico cabello negro atado con una trenza, ojos rojos llevaba una armadura y una alabarda en la mano, la otra tenia forma más monstruosa piel blanca ojos grandes al igual que su boca, la cual estaba llena de colmillos, bastante pelón y llevaba una armadura al igual que la otra

-parece que se nos escapó-dijo el que tenía forma humanoide

-así parece hermano hiten-dijo el que parecía monstruo

-más tarde la atraparemos, por el momento nos vamos-dijo para dar un salto y que en sus pies aparecieran ruedas de carrosa en llamas y se alejara volando

-bueno…-dijo para seguir a su hermano antes de notar a las chicas inconscientes-pero que bonitas-dijo mientras las veía y las levantaba

-mantén no vienes-se oyó la voz del otro desde el aire

-ya voy hermano-dijo para hacer aparecer una nube negra y comenzar a elevarse llevándose a las chicas

Tsumiki solo pudo ver impotente como se las llevaban

-demonios-dijo antes de caer inconsciente

.

.

.

.

En cierto momento comenzó a sentir una calidez en su cuerpo para comenzar a despertar para encontrarse con issei enfrente de ella, al mirar a su alrededor pudo notar que este la estaba sosteniendo y tenía su cabeza apoyada en sus piernas

-te encuentras bien-dijo issei de manera calmada sorprendiendo a la chica

-si….-dijo algo quedo y apenado

-me alegro-dijo sonriente-dime que fue lo que paso-dijo serio

-cierto-dijo abriendo los ojos para mirar alrededor y mirar que seguía en el mismo lugar-realmente se las llevo-dijo enojada

-quien se las llevo-dijo de manera calmada pero se notaba el enojo en su voz

-los hermanos relámpago-dijo enojada mientras se ponía de pie a duras penas

-a dónde vas-dijo issei algo confundido

-a salvarlas, no puedo dejarlas, ellas todos se preocuparon por mí y no puedo dejar que eso sea dejado de lado-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

-no podrás hacerles frente, te mataran antes de que te des cuenta-dijo issei

-puede ser pero al menos lo habré intentado-dijo para seguir caminando torpemente hasta tropezar y caer de rodillas para luego tratar de ponerse de pie otra vez

-sabes que no te dejare ir…..-comenzó a decir el chico pero fue detenido por ella

-voy a ir y punto-dijo seria, para tratar de levantarse para sentir como el chico la levantaba y la ponía en su espalda

-no me dejaste terminar-dijo sonriente-no te dejare ir sola, son mis chicas, mi familia, tengo que ir a salvarlas y viendo que tu no vas a desistir pues vamos los dos-

Al decir eso Tsumiki se quedó totalmente callada por las palabras del chico, en ese momento vio como el cuerpo del chico se rodeaba de senjutsu y este a la vez la cubría a ella

-para que puedas curarte en lo que vamos-dijo sonríen

La chica solo asintió con la cabeza

-VAMOS-grito para comenzar a correr hacia la dirección en la que sentía el aura de las chicas-(espérenme definitivamente las salvare)-pensó mientras aumentaba la velocidad

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno gente hasta acá el capítulo de hoy, sé que quizás lo corte en la parte más emocionante pero quería dejar la pelea y lo que sigue para el siguiente capítulo bueno como siempre dejen sus comentarios, ideas, sugerencias, armas, chicas que siempre serán bien recibidas bueno sin más pasemos a los Reviews:**

godseater28

Bueno pues si sé que inu y tri los puse algo estúpidos pero consideran que siempre mostraban a inu como alguien serio y demás pues le quise poner otra personalidad más animada eso si cuando sea de seriedad será serio y pues la chica estuve investigando y pues si es una buena idea solo tendría que pensar que escenario inventar para ponerla y hay aparecerá,

.

.

Primordialdragon

Bueno perdón es que a veces me olvido hasta de mi propio nombre así que lo lamento y bueno tu idea realmente me agrado así que la agregue como pago por haberla dado y pues si más o menos será el harem de basara con algunas de dxd y otras de otras series .

Aunque no sé si agregar más de testamento en fin digan si quieren o no a alguna otra

.

.

Alexzero

Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este te guste también

.

.

TRYNDAMER98

Pues me alegro que te gustara y que me apoyes y pues bueno si quieres que te pague ya sabes que lo hare jajaja espero que te guste

.

.

godz 1987

Hola pues si pues si te soy sincero no tengo idea de donde me vino la idea, aunque creo que fue más porque como siempre me gusto la serie y no encontré muchos fic donde aparecieran los yokais y pues si ya comencé con temas como la perla de shikon y marabú obviamente estará y pues bueno sesshomaru te seré sincero al principio pensaba no ponerlo pero luego de meditarlo un tiempo pues si aparecerá aunque tendré que cambiar algo su personalidad

.

.

Zhukulemsia

Pues me alegra que te valla gustan y si esto te gusto espera a ver que pasara después


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7: Alto Voltaje

Residencia hyodo

Podemos observar a un inu y a Trihexa regresando a casa notablemente cansados puesto que habían buscado a Tsumiki por un buen rato pero no encontraron nada

-crees que la hayan encontrado-dijo tri a su hermano

-no tengo idea pero espero que sí, si esos locos se encuentran presentes fijo será problemático-dijo inu para sentarse en el sofá y ver tele, al cabo de unos minutos llegaron sus familiares-ah, chicos que tal les fue-

-GRRRR-gruño hell de manera enojada

-grrr-gruño skull de forma más tranquila

-QUE CHINGADOS-digo tri para levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta

-a dónde vas-dijo inu de manera tranquila, haciendo que su hermano se volteara y lo viera algo molesto

-que no escuchaste, secuestraron a las novias de tu hijo y él fue a enfrentar a esos locos-dijo algo enojado-a donde crees que voy, voy a ayudarlo-

-si él hubiera querido ayuda nos hubiera contactado-dijo para continuar cambiando de canal

-es tu hijo y no quieres ir a ayudarlo-dijo tri de manera enojada haciendo que inu apagara la tele para verlo

-jamás dije que no quería ir a ayudarlo, es mi hijo y siempre velare por el….-comenzó a decir inu de manera seria

-entonces porque no lo….-dijo tri pero fue interrumpido por inu

-…pero también tengo confianza en él, lo entrenamos los dos solíamos ser los seres más poderosos de todos, por lo que si lo entrenamos obviamente podrá con lo que sea, y si llegara a realmente necesitar ayuda estaremos hay en un segundo por lo que cálmate y confía en el-

-confió en el pero lo que no me fio es si esos hermanos tiene fragmentos de la perla, si es así-dijo para mirar por la ventana con una expresión seria-estará bastante difícil que gane, el ultimo combate que tubo casi pierde la vida, contra ese maldito pajarraco-

-puede que así sea, puede que en ese momento casi lo mate pero recuerda el ya no es el mismo issei que lo enfrento, es mi hijo y tu sobrino por lo que podrá, además-dijo inu para volver a encender la tele y poner un canal cualquiera-no está solo-para poner una sonrisa confiada

Tri se quedó pensando en las palabras de su hermano realmente como pudo dudar de issei, rio un poco al ver la actitud que había tomado para sentarse el otro sofá y ver la tele con su hermano

-sé que ganaras hijo, solo recuerda no te limites, nosotros somos conocidos por destruir-pensó inu mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

…

Nos encontramos en una casa algo abandonada en las montañas en ella se puede observar a ciertas dragonas durmiendo pero también se encontraba manten preparando una especie de poción ya que tenía un color morado oscuro y burbujas salían de este, las dragonas al percatarse de su alrededor rápidamente se levantaron para observar su alrededor

-veo que despertaron-dijo manten para verlas con una sonrisa torcida en esa horrible boca

-para que nos trajiste-dijo yuuki de forma seria pero a la vez molesta

-eso es simple las traje para utilizarlas como ingrediente en mi brebaje para mi tratamiento de caída de pelo-dijo haciendo que las dragonas se sorprendieran-las jóvenes hermosas son un muy buen ingrediente

-QUE MIERDA DICES-gritaron las dos con bastante molestia puesto que pensaban que las secuestraban para retar a issei o algo así pero para hacerlas parte de un tratamiento de caída de pelo, que este imbécil no sabía que habían productos para eso

-cállense que si mi hermano hiten las escucha el si las matara-decia manten para tratar de callarlas, cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando al mencionado hiten que tenía a una chica de cabello negro, llevaba un pantalón tradicional algo grande y en la parte del pecho solo llevaba un collar con forma de serpiente que cubría solo lo necesario

-que haces manten-dijo el que suponían las chicas que era hiten, este al sentir las miradas de las dragonas poso su mirada sobre ellas-que hacen ellas acá-dijo para señalarlas

-NO POR FAVOR ELLAS SON MIS HERMANO-grito manten para ponerse enfrente de ellas

-tranquilo hermano no te las quitare, después de todo no hay nadie más hermosa que mi querida himiki-dijo hiten para pegar más a la chica que traía

-gracias hermano-dijo sonriente

-a cierto, encontraste los fragmentos que traía esa gata-dijo hiten sonriente haciendo que su hermano se tensara de golpe

-bueno lo que ocurre hermano, es que…-dijo manten nervioso, al comenzar a hablar así su hermano cambio de una expresión feliz a una más enojada

-no me digas que dejaste esos fragmentos por concentrarte en esas mujeres-dijo molesto haciendo que su hermano se tensara todavía más-¡eres un completo idiota!-grito para empujar a la mujer que traía con el además de lanzarle una descargar de poder que la frio hasta los huesos-¡tienes suerte de ser mi hermano porque de no ser así ya hubieras partido al otro mundo!-dijo aún más molesto amenazándolo una alabarda-vamos a buscar esos fragmentos-dijo para comenzar a caminar

-con-c-como digas hermano-dijo manten para tomar un hacha y casi cortarles la cabeza a las chicas, por suerte se movieron a tiempo

-PERO QUE TE PASA ANIMAL-gritaron molestas

-tengo que matarlas para que no escapen-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-pero si nos matas perderás muchos fragmentos-dijo Mei llamando la atención de hiten

-como que perderemos muchos fragmentos-dijo y en su voz se escuchaba interés en ella

-bueno, nuestro novio tiene bastantes fragmentos y no dudaría cambiarlos por nosotras-dijo ahora Mei de forma algo dramática haciendo que a hiten le creciera una sonrisa algo macabra

-cambio de planes hermano, las llevaremos con nosotros-dijo para comenzar a salir

-como digas hermano-dijo sonriente para hacer un hechizo y alargar las cadenas que tenían las chicas en las manos-espero que no nos mientan porque si no nos la pagaran-dijo amanzanándolas

-…-las chicas no dijeron nada y solo asintieron con la cabeza

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Montañas-

Podemos ver al peli plata corriendo por las montañas con Tsumiki en su espalda, ya había terminado de curarla pero quería que descansara para lo que podría pasar

-demonios-dijo para invocar su guantelete y ver la gema-no puedo sentir nada-

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Tsumiki asomando su cabeza por el hombro del chico

-venas Mei y yo tenemos como una conexión que nos permite saber dónde está el otro, pero hay algo que me impide saberlo-dijo para volver a ver el guantelete y ver que la energía de la gema se encontraba como distorsionada-es como si hubiera estática-se quejó el chico cuando comenzó a sentir un escalofrió y el cielo comenzaba a nublarse y comenzar a relampaguear-excelente y no traje a paraguas-se quejó el chico de forma irónica

-no creo que vaya a llover-dijo Tsumiki con algo de miedo en sus palabras

De un momento a otro el cielo se abrió mostrando a los hermanos relámpago viajando en una nube negra y en esta estaban yuuki y Mei atadas, en ese momento el castaño se veía bastante molesto

-vaya así que tú eres su novio eh, no pareces la gran cosa-dijo hiten de manera burlona haciendo enojar a issei

-cállate, les diré que si no las sueltan en este momento juro que los matare-dijo issei bastante enojado y expulsando su aura haciendo que los hermanos se sorprendieran

-bueno como sea, danos los fragmentos que tienes si no quieres que les hagamos a las madres de tus hijos-dijo de manera amenazadora al mismo tiempo que un rayo caída por ahí mientras que issei tenía una cara de WTF

-las madres de mis hijos?-decia totalmente estupefacto

Por algún motivo Tsumiki se sentía molesta ante tal comentario

-que no te de vergüenza decirlo Ise-dijo Mei de manera teatral

Flashback

-cambio de planes hermano, las llevaremos con nosotros-dijo para comenzar a salir

-como digas hermano-dijo sonriente para hacer un hechizo y alargar las cadenas que tenían las chicas en las manos-espero que no nos mientan porque si no nos la pagaran-dijo amanzanándolas

-…-las chicas no dijeron nada y solo asintieron con la cabeza

-aunque no creo que alguien cambie tal cantidad de fragmentos por unas chicas-dijo de manera dudosa

-eso es cierto hermano-dijo manten apoyando a su hermano

-bueno nosotras no solo somos sus novias…..-empezó a decir yuuki

-entonces….-dijo hiten esperando una respuesta

-pues…..-comenzó a decir Mei- _piensa Mei maldita sea piensa-_ …no solo somos sus novias, también las madres de sus hijos-comenzó a decir con un sonrojo mientras ponía sus manos en su estomago

-si es cierto estamos esperando a un hijo del cada una-dijo yuuki con un sonrojo también pero de la vergüenza- _pensé que cuando dijera esto sería de verdad y no un teatro-_ pensó ligeramente molesta

-bueno con eso las cosas cambia, definitivamente cambiara los fragmentos por ustedes-decia hiten con bastante felicidad, para comenzar a salir-vámonos-

-como digas hermano-dijo manten para cuando salieron invoco una nube negra y todos subieron en ella para ir en busca de issei

Fin del flashback

- _chicas no se les pudo haber ocurrido otra excusa-_ pensó el castaño con algo de vergüenza-te lo diré simple las dejas ir o te juro que…..-comenzó a decir el castaño pero fue interrumpido por hiten

-bueno si se pone así es que es verdad, pero si no quieres darnos esos fragmentos por las buenas-dijo para saltar de la nueve y hacer que le aparecieran unas ruedas en los pies-SERA A LAS MALAS-grito para abalanzarse encontrar de issei y lanzar su alabardada

-MIERDA-grito para quitarse de encima a Tsumiki y lanzarla lejos antes de que recibiera el impacto

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

Se pudo ver una gran explosión donde había impactado el arma todas se preocuparon al no ver al chico entre el humo

-no era tan fuerte-dijo manten para extender su mano y su alabarda volvió a el-ahora a buscar esos framen….-no continua hablando ya que vio como el humo se disipaba mostrando al peli plata todavía vivo pero con algo de daño en su ropa-imposible

-demonios, eso sí dolió-dijo issei para masajear sus hombros en señal de dolor-ahora-para extender sus alas de dragón y ponerse a la misma altura que hiten-que comience el segundo asalto-para lanzarse contra él y desenvainar a colmillo de acero

-esto si será divertido-se dijo hiten para comenzar la pela

-VAMOS HERMANO TU PUEDES-gritaba manten

-ahora-se dijeron las dragonas para tratar de tirar a manten

-pero que hacen si pierdo la concentración la nueve…..-comenzó a decir manten pero no lo escucharon y la nueve termino por deshacerse haciendo que todos cayeran, por suerte las dragonas lograron sacar sus alas a tiempo para evitar la caída mientras que manten no tuvo tanta suerte y callo de cara al suelo

-uf, eso fue peligroso-se quejó Mei para romper las cadenas que tenía y luego ayudar a yuuki con las suyas-crees que haya muerto-pregunto al ver el cuerpo de manten en el piso

-no lo sé pero no hay que confiarnos-dijo yuuki mientras se alejaba de ese

-CHICAS-se escuchó la voz de Tsumiki a la distancia

-a Tsumiki-san como estas-dijo Mei mientras corría hacia donde estaba junto con yuuki

-me alegro que estén bien-dijo mientras unas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos y las abrazaba-lamento todo lo que paso-

-tranquila, cosas así suelen pasar-dijo yuuki de forma tranquila aunque a Mei le costaba trabajo creer que te secuestren a diario

-de lujo ahora tengo más ingredientes para mi tónico para el pelo-se escuchó una voz detrás de las chicas y al voltear a ver pudieron ver que se trataba de manten el cual apenas y tenía heridas, aunque ninguna creía que algo como eso lo derrotaría-será mejor que se preparen-dijo para abrir la boca y esta se comenzó a generar una esfera de electricidad

-CUIDADO-gritaron para quitarse del medio de ese ataque esquivándolo por poco

-supongo que tendremos que pelear-dijo Mei para ponerse en posición de combate

-así parece-yuuki solo se puse en guardia

Lo que las sorprendió fue que Tsumiki también se puso en posición de pelea

-que haces-dudaron las dos al verla

-no pude ayudarles la última vez, pero déjenme hacerlo esta vez-dijo de manera seria, las dragonas se sorprendieron al ver esa actitud y no dijeron nada, más que solo asentir con la cabeza

-VAMOS-dijeron las 3 para lanzarse contra manten

.

.

Mientras tanto issei e hiten mantenían una pelea aérea, el peli plata con sus alas de dragón extendías y el moreno con sus ruedas

-para ser un hibrido lo haces bien-felicito hiten para escobar una estocada de issei

-y tú para ser alguien que tiene fragmentos de la perla eres bastante molesto-quejo para quitarse del paso del arma de este

-puede ser pero esto ya me aburrió, así que porque no lo hacemos más interesante-dijo para desaparecer rápidamente de la vista de issei

-pero que….-se sorprendió ya que no espero que se moviera a esa velocidad hasta que sintió un dolor punzante en su espalda para ver que hiten lo había atravesado con su arma-maldito-quejo para intentar separarse

-espera que aún hay más-dijo para activar la habilidad de su arma y hacer que una fuerte corriente pasara por todo el cuerpo del peli plata haciendo que este sufriera mucho dolor y callera al piso una vez terminado el ataque-ahora las cosas serán más fáciles-dijo arrogante para mirar a issei

-si crees que con eso me vencerás tienes…..-comenzó a decir para tratar de volar pero no podia –pero que…..- dijo para ver que sus alas no se movían-que demonios…..-

-pareces sorprendido-dijo hiten de manera arrogante haciendo que issei se enojara

-que fue lo que me hiciste-sé que quejo issei para guardar sus alas, al menos sabía que podia hacer eso pero no comprendía porque no podia moverlas

-nada realmente, simplemente electrifique los músculos de tu espalda evitando que puedas mover tus alas-dijo mientras ponía una mirada seria y hasta cierto punto psicópata

-si quieres pelear así no tengo ningún inconveniente es más así es más divertido-dijo el peli plata mostrando una sonrisa confiada mientras volvía a ponerse en posición de batalla con su espada al frente-espero que estés listo porque voy a ir con todo-dijo para comenzar a correr en dirección de su objetivo

-eso espero-dijo hiten tranquilo para luego volver a abalanzarse contra issei.

Al momento de que ambas armas chocaron generaron una explosión de considerable tamaño y logro hacer que el suelo del alrededor quedara un cráter

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto con las chicas

Se encontraban esquivando los ataques de manten que si bien no eran tan poderosos eran bastante rápidos y con el rango de alcance que tenían que era tanto corta como larga distancia les costaba encontrar un momento en el cual atacar y se comenzaban a cansar de ello, pero manten parecía más fresco y con energía, parecía que los fragmentos también ayudaban con el agotamiento que sufría el usuario

(Las chicas como no llevan mucho tiempo con sus cuerpos no han podido entrenar cucho por lo que no están acostumbradas a un combate o de alto nivel o uno muy prolongado además de que la mayoría de su poder está limitado debido a lo mismo ya que sus cuerpos no lo soportarían y se harían daño a ellas mismas, ahora explicado esto continuemos)

-esto es más difícil de lo que pensé-se quejó Mei ya con la respiración algo agitada, para quitarse del medio de una esfera eléctrica

-tenemos que pensar en un mejor plan, no lograremos nada esquivando-dijo yuuki para esquivar una especie de lanza hecha de electricidad

-es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo-dijo Tsumiki para lanzar una bola de senjutsu comprimido hacia otra lanza eléctrica provocando una explosión algo grande y aprovecho la cortina de humo para alejarse y juntarse con las demás

-solo ríndanse y les prometo una muerte rápida-dijo de manera tranquila

-JAMAS-dijeron las 3 enojadas

-si eso quieren-dijo para comenzar a acumular electricidad en su boca, haciendo que las chicas se sorprendieran-TOMEN ESTO-grito para arrojar la esfera

-mierda-dijeron las tres para que cada una lanzara uno de sus mejores ataques para evitar la esfera, el poder total de las 3 juntas le hizo igual al de manten provocando una explosión al mismo tiempo que issei e hiten peleaban

.

.

Haciendo que la explosión se sintiera en los alrededores

.

.

Para los humanos fue solo un terremoto algo fuerte pero nada de qué preocuparse

.

.

Pero para otros fue algo sorpresivo

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la Academia Kuoh (Sip se están saltando clases)

Se puede observar al grupo gremory hablando entre ellos pero se observaba que tenían un gran enojo, enojo dirigido hacia cierto ex compañero

-no puedo creer que esa basura actué como si nada-se quejó Rias ya que por más que quisiera no podia olvidar el último encuentro con el peli plata preguntándose como hizo que viera esas cosas horribles, pero lo que más le molestaba era que siguiera vivo, que actuara como si ellos no existieran

-ara ara boucho tranquila, en algún momento encontraremos la forma de matar a esa basura miserable-dijo Akeno de forma tranquila pero se escuchaba un desagrado en su voz

-lo que me sorprende son las chicas que lo siguen-esta vez dijo Kiba recordando a aquellas chicas

-en eso tienes razón yuto esas chicas no son normales, no tiene aura humana y encima siento bastante poder en ellas, pero que hacen con esa basura-se volvió a quejar Rias-Asia tu sabes algo de ellas-dijo viendo a su alfil

-pues….la peli roja se llama Mei Hyodo y es la prometida del monstruo-dijo la ex monja con mucho miedo al mencionar ese apellido-y la otra se llama yuuki nonaka que también dice ser la prometida de el -al decir eso se sorprendieron al saber que ese monstruo tenia prometidas y que tenían tal nivel-pero no he podido descubrir mucho ya que son muy reservadas a la hora de hablar de su vida y evitan hablar sobre eso y las veces que trate de acercarme me dieron una mirada de muerte y me ignoraron totalmente-

-puede ser que ese monstruo les haya dicho que somos malos y que él es la victima de lo que le paso, claro si saben del mundo sobrenatural-dijo Kiba pensando

-puede ser, pero creo que tienen potencial para unirse al grupo-dijo Rias

-crees que acepten-pregunto koneko dudosa por esa exclamación pero en su voz se escuchaba algo de miedo puesto que todavía recordaba vivamente lo que había hecho el peli plata haciendo que inconscientemente comenzara a temblar del miedo

-si no lo hacen por las buenas será por las malas-dijo para poner una sonrisa algo aterradora-vamos a buscarlas para…-no pudo terminar porque se sintió un temblor pero a la vez un enorme poder proveniente de las montañas, el poder fue tal que todos cayeron de rodillas por la presión que ejerció-que fue eso-se quejó Rias para mirar por la ventana

-creo que vino de haya-dijo Akeno para levantarse como pudo y señalar al norte donde se sentía que inicio ese choque

-tenemos que a ver que paso, no puedo dejar que más mierda haga lo que quiera en mi territorio, Akeno dile a sona que venga, iremos a ese lugar lo más pronto-dijo mirando hacia la dirección indicada por Akeno- _puede ser que encontremos a alguien poderoso y que se pueda unir a mi sequito, si quiero eliminarlo necesitare toda la ayuda posible-_ pensó para luego darse la vuelta y prepararse para irse.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla

Se podia observar dios enormes cráter en el lugar, casi todos los árboles y vegetación que habían alrededor se habían convertido en cenizas, el suelo estaba todo árido y sin vida pero si se observaba bien parecía que el cráter más grande habían dos figuras tiradas una al lado contrario de la otra mientras que en el más pequeño había una figura de un lado y otras 3 del otro

Al cabo de unos segundos todas las figuras comenzaron a moverse, mas especifico a levantarse, del lado del cráter más grande se encontraban issei y manten, y ambos se encontraban algo heridos pero nada de gravedad. En el otro cráter se encontraban manten, Mei, yuuki y Tsumiki ellos al igual que issei e hiten se encontraban heridos pero sus heridas eran un poco más serias que las de los mencionados pero nada grave

Hiten comenzó a ver a issei con bastante enojo para luego sentir algo humeando en su mejilla, al pasar su mano por ahí pudo observar sangre, ese impacto lo había herido en la cara, en ese momento su ira creció aún mas

-eres el primero que me golpean en LA CARA-grito enojado para volver a lanzarse contra issei, este que todavía estaba algo desorientado apenas fue capaz de esquivar el ataque de esa lanza

-parece que todavía tienes energías, eso me agrada PUES SIGAMOS-grito el peli plata para arrojarse contra hiten con su espada por delante

Al momento de decir eso comenzaron a chocar sus armas otra vez pero esta vez a pesar de estar lastimados estaban poniendo más empeño en sus ataques y se podia observar una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros como si estuvieran divirtiéndose

- _no he tenido una pelea así en siglos, espero que me entretenga un poco más-_ pensaba hiten para esquivar una estocada de issei para tratar de atravesarlo a él con su lanza

- _no pensé que pudiera hacerme frente por tanto tiempo esto sin duda es emocionante, como dijo mi padre mientras más pelemos más fuertes nos volvemos-_ pensaba issei para esquivar ese ataque de hiten y prepararse para dar otro golpe, al momento de que sus armas impactaron se volvió a generar otra explosión pero más pequeña.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el otro cráter las chicas y manten se levantaban como podían, al tener menos experiencia en combates largos sus reservar de energía y magia eran más pequeñas a comparación de issei y manten, aunque las dragonas tuvieran más años de experiencia sus nuevos cuerpos aun no contaban con el suficiente entrenamiento para seguirle el ritmo a su experiencia y esto causaba que estuvieran en ese estado

-vaya no esperaba que fueran tan fuertes-dijo manten para limpiarse un rastro de sangre que tenía en la boca

-maldición este tipo de que esta hecho-se quejó Mei para ver como el aun con ese daño seguía moviéndose

-debe ser por los fragmentos que su fuerza y resistencia han aumentado-dijo yuuki de forma seria pero a la vez enojada para comenzar a trasformar sus manos en garras y hacer que aparecieran algunas escamas en su cara y unos pequeños cuernos en su cabeza-creo que es hora de tomar las cosas enserio-dijo con una voz bastante enojada

Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver la forma que había tomado yuuki, esta al sentir las miradas sobre ella se dio cuenta que era por su apariencia

-jamás fui buena en la magia siempre me especialice en combates cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que de esta forma estoy más cómoda-dijo para comenzar a estirarse y mirar a manten-ahora vamos a acabar esto-

-CLARO-gritaron las otras dos para prepararse

-jajajajajajaja sin duda ustedes no aprenden pero esto es más divertido cuando la presa opone resistencia, VAMOS-dijo para comenzar a correr hacia ellas

Las chicas se lanzaron contra manten de manera agresiva con toda la intención de matarlo, este al verse rodeado y comenzando a recibir daño se sorprendió, parecía que ellas aún tenían energía para mantener la pelea o para terminarla de forma rápida, al ver la situación se preparó para lanzar una esfera de electricidad hacia el suelo pero fue detenido porque yuuki junto con Tsumiki le propinaron un golpe en el estómago haciendo que se doblara para que Mei le diera un golpe en la mandíbula haciendo que la cerrara y que su ataque le estalle en su cara haciendo que saliera volando hacia atrás.

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM

Se escuchó ese gran estruendo donde había impactado manten, las chicas se encontraban mas cansadas ya que habían colocado más energía en ese ataque para acabar con él, y parecía que fue una carga algo fuerte para sus cuerpos ya que cayeron de rodillas y jadeando

-parece….que termino-decia Mei mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

-tenemos…..que practicar más, sino….terminaremos siendo solo una carga para issei-decia yuuki con algo de enojo en su voz ya que era cierto

En ese momento se comenzaron a levantar para ir en ayuda de issei ya que parecía que comenzaba a tener problemas, pero cuando se comenzaron a levantar la pila de rocas donde había quedado manten también lo hizo, cuando paso unos segundos manten salió de esta pero se veía bastante herido, su boca estaba quemada, tenía marcas de cortes y sangre escurriendo

-JODER-se quejaron todas al ver que este tipo era bastante resistente

-tengo que decirlo me han causado problemas pero esto se acabó-dijo para comenzar a juntar una esfera de electricidad aún más grande que las anteriores, las chicas se asustaron ya que apenas podían moverse y considerando el tamaño de esa esfera el radio de impacto sería demasiado grande para que ellas pudieran escapar

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto issei e hiten mantenían una pelea a un mismo ritmo, ninguno cedía terreno, ninguno quería perder, issei mantenía la vista fija en su oponente pero por unos instantes debió la mirada hacia donde se encontraban las chicas para saber cómo les estaba yendo, grande fue su sorpresa al verlas bastante cansadas y heridas y a manten a punto de lanzar un ataque y por lo que podia sentir era uno bastante poderoso

El miedo no se hizo esperar en él ya que algo podría pasarles a ellas y el no podia hacer nada, volvería a perder a alguien que él quería y que lo quería mucho, inconscientemente apareció el recuerdo de su madre cuando fue asesinada frente a sus ojos hizo que se llenara aún más de miedo, no quería que eso volviera a ocurrir, no podia permitirlo

-AL DEMONIO-grito para comenzar a subir mediante algunos pilares de piedra para llegar a la misma altura que hiten, al llegar hay dio un salto y arrojo a colmillo de acero, hiten al ver esto solo rio

-que táctica tan desesperada-dijo para esquivar fácilmente la espada y seguir viendo a issei de manera burlona-deberías mejorar tu puntería o es que ya te desesperaste tanto que fue tu mejor idea-

-no te apuntaba a ti-dijo mostrando una sonrisa confiada

Ante ese comentario hiten se confundió totalmente, ¿si no le apunto a él, entonces a quién? Fue la pregunta que recorrió su mente unos segundos para después encontrar la respuesta de golpe, giro rápidamente la cabeza esperando que su suposición solo fuera eso, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no era así

.

.

Con las chicas

-MUERA….-comenzó a decir hiten haciendo que las chicas se espantaran y se prepararan para lo peor pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que manten se había callada de golpe, abriendo los ojos tímidamente observaron que colmillo de acero estaba clavado en todo el abdomen de manten haciendo que una cantidad considerable de sangre saliera por este y este callo de rodillas

-"MALDITO SEAS"-se escuchó ese grito a la distancia para luego ver como una gran explosión pasaba algo más lejos de ellas, pero lo que les llamo la atención fue lo que salió volando hacia su dirección, una vez que este objeto impacto a unos metros de ellas, lo reconocieron instantáneamente era issei el cual tenía algunas cortadas en la cara una marca de impacto en el pecho, antes de que pudieran manifestar su sorpresa y alegría de ver al peli plata vivo, vieron como este se levantó con una mirada llena de enojo para tomarlas a todas y saltar hacia atrás a una distancia considerable evitando rayo que cayó en ese lugar

Al levantar la mirada pudieron ver a un hiten que si bien estaba herido se veía bastante molesto y triste a la vez, este dejo de verlos para ir en dirección de su hermano

-MANTEN-grito hiten para ir por su hermano y sostenerlo-te vas a poner bien hermano-decia con voz de tristeza

-no, no es verdad, sé que moriré-decia manten mientras su respiración se volvía más lenta y la vida lentamente abandonaba su cuerpo-sabes siempre me pregunte que le vio nuestro padre a mi madre-decia mirando al cielo (si quieren saber pues el padre se miraba como hiten solo que más grande y con bigote mientras que la madre de manten se veía exactamente igual a él solo que usaba maquillaje)-quizás si mi madre hubiera sido más hermosa hubiera tenido una cabellera hermosa-

-eso no importa con cabello o no siempre serás mi hermanito-decia mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-siempre pensé que cuando reencarnara podría ser uno de esos gusanos de seda que están cubiertos de pelo, pero lo que realmente quiero es seguir siendo tu hermano-dijo manten para que la vida finalmente abandonara su cuerpo

-manten, MANTEN-comenzó a gritar hiten mirando con odio a issei-tranquilo hermano estaremos juntos aun después de la muerte-dijo para morder a su hermano y una extraña masa de energía los cubriera a los dos

-se lo está comiendo-dijo Tsumiki algo asustada mientras trataba de ponerse de pie

-no estás tan alejada de lo que está haciendo, esta absorbiendo sus habilidades al igual que los fragmentos-dijo issei algo molesto, con la plática que habían tenido ellos había logrado curarse siguiera un poco para continuar peleando pero aun así se encontraba bastante cansado-chicas quiero que busquen un lugar seguro, retrocedan lo más que puedan-dijo casi enojado para ver como hiten se comenzaba a levantar

-pero…-decia Mei con preocupación

-tranquila no moriré se los prometo-dijo para darles una sonrisa cálida haciendo sonrojar a las tres, al ver que tenía tanta confianza sabían que podían confiar en él, asintiendo con la cabeza se retiraron del lugar lo más rápido que podían-okey listo para el tercer asalto, BOOSTED GEAR-grito para ver el guantelete aparecer con las marcas tribales que lo caracterizaban cuando Mei estaba afuera-aun con esto será difícil ganar-dijo para mirar a su alrededor y centrar su atención en su brazo derecho-pero claro-dijo mientras comenzaba a transformarlo su brazo en oscuridad pura-recuerda lo que dijo el tío tri, la oscuridad puede tomar cualquier forma y usarse de cualquier manera, el único límite es el que yo decida-decia mientras su brazo comenzaba a tomar la forma de una especie de enredadera de 3 partes que se retorcían una escama de otra, al final de esta se comenzó a formar una hoja de espada negro con plateado bastante grande que además en la parte de atrás tenía como otro filo (sé que no soy el mejor describiendo así que dejare la imagen montada en la página de face en el álbum de esta historia para el que quiera ver como es) al mirar nuevamente su brazo se encontró con el arma que pensó, sonrió ligeramente para levantar la cabeza y bloquear rápidamente un ataque de hiten

-MALDITO TE MANDARE AL OTRO MUNDO-decia segado por la ira y el dolor de haber perdido a su hermano

-si claro el único que partirá al otro mundo SERAS TU-grito issei para que iniciara la pelea

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto las chicas se habían alejado lo suficiente para so salir heridas por el daño colateral pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder ver la pelea

-creen que issei se encuentre bien-decia Tsumiki pero se escuchaba miedo en su voz

-tranquila, issei no perderá-decia Mei de manera tranquila aunque se notaba la preocupación en su mirada

-pero, no parece que sus movimientos con su espada se tornaron algo…..torpes-dijo yuuki llamando la atención de las chicas y efectivamente parecía que le costaba maniobrar con esa espada

-creo que es por el estilo de combate que tiene-dijo Mei mientras se ponía a pensar, sorprendiendo a las chicas

-que quieres decir con eso-decia Tsumiki algo nerviosa

-bueno issei se especializo en el uso de espadas con las dos manos si bien puede utilizar dos al mismo tiempo le es algo difícil, pero en este caso es diferente ya que no está utilizando ninguna mano para sostenerla sino que es su propio brazo, por eso supongo que le ex difícil-dijo ahora más preocupada ya que parecía que no podría mantenerle el ritmo a la pelea y más contando las heridas que tiene

.

..

.

.

.

-qué te pasa, ya te cansaste-decia hiten mientras lanzaba varias estocadas hacia issei el cual apenas podia esquivarlas-patético, ni siquiera puedes atacar-dijo para lanzar una estocada descendente la cual issei logro esquivar pero le hirió el hombro izquierdo

-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-grito de dolor para lanzar una estocada y hacer retroceder a hiten-maldición-dijo para comenzar a aplicar senjutsu en la herida, pero con la poca energía que le quedaba eso tardaría un rato-VAMOS-grito para mirar el guantelete

[ **BOOST],** [ **BOOST],** [ **BOOST],** [ **BOOST],** [ **BOOST]**

Se escuchó ese sonido desde el guantelete del chico pero a diferencia del sonido normal este se escuchaba más distorsionado y oscuro, hiten se sorprendió ante esto y más al ver que las heridas de issei se curaban más rápido

-no sé lo que hiciste, PERO AUN ASI NO SERA SUFICIENTE-grito para continuar la pelea aplicando aún más fuerza en sus ataques

-( _maldición aunque me haya curado no he podido quitar el agotamiento, además de que usar esta espada es algo difícil, tendré que practicar más una vez que salga de esta)-_ eran los pensamientos de issei mientras mantenía al marguen a hiten-( _si tuviera a colmillo de acero esto ya hubiera acabado)_ -se quejó mientras posaba su mirada rápidamente sobre su espada que estaba algo lejos del pero para alcanzarla tendría que pasar sobre hiten y era algo que por el momento le costaría

Las chicas notaron la cara de enojo y de preocupación de issei pero solo una se dio cuenta de hacia dónde miraba

-tenemos que devolverle su espada-dijo Tsumiki para salir de donde estaban escondidas hacia la espada de issei

-TSUMIKI ESPERA ES PELIGROSO-gritaron yuuki y Mei para perseguir a Tsumiki

.

.

.

.

.

-que pasa, aun con eso que hiciste NO ESTAS A MI ALTURA-presumía hiten mientras issei bloqueaba sus ataques

-no lo creas, pronto esta batalla acabara…-decia issei mientras trataba de atacar a hiten pero este lo esquivaba

-TSUMIKI REGRESA-se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos haciendo que ambos miraran en esa dirección y se podia apreciar a Mei, Yuuki y Tsumiki corriendo hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de manten, pero el peli plata sabía que iban por el colmillo

-VALLANSE ES MUY PELIGROSO-gritaba issei mientras mantenía a hiten al margen pero algo paso que le sorprendió bastante, hiten comenzó a reunir rayos en su boca y estos comenzaba a formar una esfera- _esa es una técnica de manten, ¿acaso también puede usarlas?-_ pensó ya aterrado por ver hacia donde estaba apuntando-QUITENSE DE HAY….-grito como pudo, antes de ver como hiten lanzaba esa esfera

Issei solo pudo observar toda esa escena en cámara lenta hasta que la esfera impacto donde estaban ellas

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-fue el grito que escucho de ellas antes de que

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Se escuchó ese gran estruendo y una enorme cortina de humo cubriera el lugar afectado, issei estaba totalmente estupefacto, sus ojos estaba abiertos hasta el tope, incluso no pudo bloquear un ataque de hiten que lo mando varios metros hacia atrás dejándolo medio enterrado entre algunos escombros

-qué te pasa, triste porque esas mujeres murieron-decia hiten con arrogancia y desprecio hacia los escombros donde se encontraba issei-ese dolor que sientes no es nada comparado con el dolor de perder a mi hermano, pero tranquilo-dijo enojado para respirar y comenzar a mover su arma-que pronto te reunirás con ellas-continuo diciendo mientras se acercaba a la pila de escombros-PREPARATE…-no pudo continuar porque de repente sintió un fuerte dolor en su abdomen, al bajar la mirada se sorprendió al ver a issei el cual tenía su brazo izquierdo enterrado en su estómago-pe…..pero….que-comenzó a decir hiten mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su boca

-ahora veras…-comenzó a decir issei con una voz carente de emoción y levantando la mirada y lo que vio hiten le dejo asustado, los ojos de issei cambiaron ligeramente, si bien seguían siendo color ámbar ahora era uno más oscuro, sus pupilas se habían estirado, como las de un perro y eran más oscuras y alrededor de las mismas había un color rojo sangre, pero lo que más se podia apreciar era la oscuridad, el odio, el rencor y la sed de sangre-…..de lo que soy capaz-termino de decir para aplicar más fuerza al golpe y hacer que hiten saliera volando por los aires-prepárate-

-…-hiten se encontraba tratando de salir de aquella pila de escombros que lo tenían cautivo, una vez que logro salir se sorprendió a mas no poder, la parte del estómago de su armadura estaba marcado el puño de issei y enzima tenía varias grietas signo que en cualquier momento esta se rompería-parece que esas mujeres eran muy importantes para ti si te pones así solo porque murieron-dijo de forma retadora, pero en el fondo tenía miedo, por primera vez en su vida supo que era el miedo

-si crees que te dejare irte estas equivocado-dijo issei con una voz vacía

-entonces….-no pudo terminar de decir ya que issei volvió a aparecer frente a él y le dio un puñetazo ascendente en la mandíbula haciendo que volara varios metros en el aire, una vez arriba issei llego para esperarlo y darle una patada en la cabeza haciendo que bajara aún más rápido y que impactara con más fuerza

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM

Hiten estaba enterrado de la cintura para arriba con la cabeza en el suelo, no podia creer que un hibrido le estuviera ganando

-MALDITO-grito para salir de ese montón de tierra y comenzó a expulsar un aura negra

-los fragmentos están reaccionando ante su energía negativa, tengo que terminar esto rápido-

Diciendo eso ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, los ataques que comenzaron a dar serían imposibles de seguir para la mayoría de personas o seres sobrenaturales, ninguno de los dos quería perder, el odio que se sentían era inmenso, en un punto bloquearon los ataques del otro issei con su mano-espada e hiten con su alabarda (bueno sinceramente no es como decirle al arma de hiten si naginata, alabarda, lanza o como sea) se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos y se podia ver la intención asesina en su mirada, debido a la presión que ejercían ambas armas comenzaron a agrietarse, esto sin duda sorprendió a los combatientes pero aun así no dejaban de aplicar fuerza en sus armas, hiten no tenía tantos problemas como issei ya que este ultimo comenzó a sentir dolor en su brazo debido a las grietas que se formaban pero no le importaba solo quería matarlo

- _maldición esto duele, pero me asegurare de mandarlo al otro mundo-_ pensó mientras aumentaba la fuerza, al hacer esto las grietas crecieron todavía más- _no voy a perder-_

Y como si alguien respondiera a su voluntad la funda del colmillo comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, al momento de eso la espada igualmente comenzó a palpitar para salir volando con dirección a issei, este al ver eso sonrió por lo bajo

-que pasa basura, riéndote de tu muerte-dijo hiten segado por la ira y sin prestar atención a su entorno

-no rio por mi muerte, sino por la tuya-dijo sonriendo desconcertando a hiten, luego de eso levanta la mano izquierda como si fuera a atrapar algo, en ese instante aparece el colmillo en su mano y de un rápido movimiento corta el arma de hiten en dos, luego gira la muñeca y le corta las manos junto con los antebrazos luego mientras hiten caía de espaldas por el shock causando de haber perdido su arma y sus manos, issei aprovecha y le corta los pies haciendo que callera al piso

-patético…..-dijo issei mientras enfundaba el colmillo y re trasformaba su brazo a la normalidad pero aun seguía cubierto de oscuridad-matarte solo serviría para sacarte de la miseria, pero tengo algo mejor-miro su brazo para poner una expresión algo sombría y aterradora-le daré un uso productivo a tu existencia-dijo para acercarse lentamente a hiten

-que…que vas a hacerme-dijo hiten ya muerto del miedo

-nada en especial-dijo para aparecer enfrente de él y sujetar su cabeza con su brazo oscuro-solo devorarte- **DEVOUR-** grito issei mientras una masa negra comenzaba a salir de su brazo desde el hombro y lo cubrió a él pero al mismo tiempo salía la misma masa y cubría a hiten

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ESPERA POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-comenzó a suplicar mientras la masa lo cubría hasta que una vez todo cubierto ya no se movía, parecía una estatua de brea, a issei lo único que se le podia diferenciar eran sus ojos que ahora eran de color rojo

Lentamente hiten fue siendo absorbido por el brazo de issei hasta que no quedo ni marca de que estuvo hay, issei se levantó y se sujetó la cabeza puesto que comenzó a ver algunos recuerdos de hiten más específicamente de como consiguieron esos fragmentos, vio que algunos los encontraron por ahí y otros se los habían quitado a la familia de Tsumiki eso hizo que se enfadara todavía más, luego de unos segundos toda la masa negra que cubría a issei se fue retrayendo hasta quedar su brazo únicamente cubierto de esto, pero lentamente comenzando desde el hombro esta masa se fue quitando, issei alejo un poco su mano mientras mantenía el puño cerrado, al momento en que toda la masa oscura se quitó abrió la mano y de esta comenzó a salir una sustancia que parecía brea pero también habían unos fragmentos 5 para ser especifico, antes de que estos tocaran el suelo issei los atrapo y los metió en un frasco

Una vez que toda esa brea callo, el solo la vio con odio, esa brea era hiten, una característica de esta habilidad era que si uno no deseaba conservar algo de aquel que consumió se podia desechar en forma de brea

Viendo esa sustancia con enojo retrocedió un poco y volvió a desenfundar al colmillo, apretando su agarre en la empuñadura y apretando los dientes grito

-KAZE NO KIZU-para mover la espada de forma violenta y expulsar un gran ataque de un solo golpe, la onda sigue avanzando hasta que

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Impacto con una montaña haciéndola explotar, issei después de ese ataque se quedó agotado, cayendo de rodillas pero se podia ver un gran enojo en su mirada y comenzó a golpear el piso con todas sus fuerzas

-PORQUE NO PUDE PROTEGERLAS….PORQUE-grito una y otra vez mientras hacia un cráter con sus golpes-MALDITA SEA…..-y dio el último golpe para quedarse triste y casi llorando, hasta que….

-"kuuuu"-escucho la voz de kuriboh en su cabeza

-kuriboh, que pasa-dijo con algo de ánimos de saber que su amigo estaba bien, pero le parecía raro no haberlo escuchado desde que inicio la pelea

-"kuuuu kuuuuuuuuuuu"-

-espera repíteme eso-dijo algo emocionado y con unas lágrimas amenazando con salir en sus ojos

-"kuuuuuuuuuuu"-

-enserio están vivas-dijo mostrando una sonrisa de felicidad y tranquilidad-pero como…-

-"kuuuuuuuuuuu…"

Flashback

VALLANSE ES MUY PELIGROSO-gritaba issei mientras mantenía a hiten al margen pero algo paso que le sorprendió bastante, hiten comenzó a reunir rayos en su boca y estos comenzaba a formar una esfera-esa es una técnica de manten, ¿acaso también puede usarlas?-pensó ya aterrado por ver hacia donde estaba apuntando-QUITENSE DE HAY….-grito como pudo, antes de ver como hiten lanzaba esa esfera

Issei solo pudo observar toda esa escena en cámara lenta hasta que la esfera impacto donde estaban ellas

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-fue el grito que escucho de ellas antes de que la esfera impactara con ellas

Pero lo que no vieron fue que kuriboh apareció segundos antes de que la esfera impactara y comenzó a crear una barrera pero debido al corto tiempo que tuvo solo pudo crear un algo débil y al momento de la explosión

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Esta fue destruida por el ataque pero al menos evito un daño letal hacia las chicas y el mismo dejándolo desorientado y a las chicas inconscientes pero vivas, al ver que eso había funcionado no pudo mantener la conciencia y se desmayó por un rato

Fin del flashback

-amigo no sé cómo agradecerte-dijo issei bastante feliz

-"kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"-

-si pensare en algo, bueno voy para allá-dijo para comenzar a caminar ya que todavía no sentía los músculos de su espalda y no se sentía con muchas fuerzas para correr

-"kuuuu"-

-como que alguien llego-dijo sorprendido

-"kuuuu"-

-los gremory y sitri-dijo sorprendido para fijar su vista en el lugar donde estaban las chicas y comenzar a correr como podia

.

.

.

Con las chicas y kuriboh

Kuriboh se encontraba platicando tranquilamente con issei cuando vio dos círculos mágicos aparecer haciendo que este se sorprendiera, este al no saber qué hacer en esta situación decidió esconderse detrás de unas rocas mientras informaba a issei

El grupo sitri se sorprendió al ver todo el terreno convertido en una especie de campo de batalla y se pusieron a examinarlo en busca de quien pudo haber dejado tal cantidad de destrozos pero el grupo gremory centro su atención en otra cosa, Rias se sorprendió al ver a las chicas que siempre estaba cerca de issei desmayadas junto con otra que no reconoció pero lo que si le llamo la atención eran los rasgos que tenían ellas

-dos dragonas y una nekomata-dijo mientras las miraba de forma analítica, pensando que pieza sería mejor para cada una de ellas-se ve que tienen bastante potencial para el grupo-Akeno prepara el circulo las llevaremos con nosotras para "hablar"-dijo pero la última palabra lo dijo con un tono algo extraño llamando la atención de sona, Akeno comenzó a preparar un círculo de trasporte pero como ellas son ajenas al clan le tomaría unos minutos configurarlo para poder llevarlas

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto issei veía eso y cada vez se enojaba más por lo que pudo escuchar gracias a kuriboh

-maldita-dijo molesto para comenzar a apretar los puños con fuerza pero al hacer esto ligeros royos comenzaron a formarse en sus brazos, este comenzó a analizar la situación, si lanzaba un dragón shot podría hacer que se alejen y le daría el tiempo suficiente para acercarse para impedirles que se las lleven, sin penarlo mucho levanto su brazo izquierdo para preparar el ataque pero al hacerlo algo raro paso, al hacerlo los rayos que estaban en su brazo se volvieron más intensos y enfrente de su puño apareció un círculo mágico de su familia pero este en vez de ser negro era amarillo y tenía algunos rallos pasando por el-pero qué demonios….-se quedó sorprendido pero luego recordó algo que le había dicho su padre sobre la habilidad de "consumir"- _cuando consumimos a alguien podemos absorber ciertas características pero cuando desechamos la mayor parte de estos solo conservamos sus características básicas por ejemplo sus propiedades mágicas-_ bueno si ahora controlo el rayo entonces dame un ELECTRO SHOT-grito para golpear el circulo con todas sus fuerzas y de este salió un torrente de energía y rayos juntos que fue tomando la forma de un dragón

GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rugió ese dragón mientras se acercaba a su objetivo el cual era hacer distancia entre las chicas y las gremory

.

.

.

-está listo boucho-dijo Akeno para preparar el trasporte

-perfecto vamos a….-comenzó a decir Rias pero se quedó callada ante un enorme escalofrió que sintió-pero que…..-

GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Escucho eso para ver como un dragón de electricidad se acercaba a ellas, así que por instinto se alejaron dejando que ese dragón pasara pero lo que les sorprendió fue que hizo de muralla para que no se acercaran a las chicas

-NI SE LES OCURRA-se escuchó una voz bastante conocida por ellas

Una vez que el dragón desapareció la figura del peli pata fue completamente visible, su ropa estaba algo rasgada y con algunas manchas de sangre, tenía algunas heridas pero nada grave lo que si les sorprendió a todos fue que el chico estaba cubierto de rayos y esos ojos que tenía eran bastante amenazadores

-que están haciendo acá-pregunto molesto y hasta cierto punto hostil

-como que hago, este es mi territorio tengo que estar al tanto sobre lo que pasa en el especialmente cuando basura como tu hace lo que quiere-dijo de forma hostil y tratando de intimidar al peli plata-ahora me dejas llevarme a esas chicas y te largas de esta ciudad o tendré que hacerlo por las malas

-ni muerto dejare que te las lleves ni me iré de esta ciudad, yo no tengo porque obedecerte no tienes ningún poder sobre mí-dijo de manera burlona y hasta cierto punto divertido-o que vas a hacerlo a la fuerza, si es así adelante-dijo mientras desenvainaba a colmillo, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran pero Kiba parecía molesto por verlo con una espada-adelante si quieren-

-maldito-dijo Rias enojada y de manera bastante hostil mientras su sequito tenía bastante miedo puesto que veían detrás de issei la figura de un dragón y un lobo rojo con plateado que los podría devorar de manera fácil y sin escrúpulos

-vallase o no me contendré esta vez-dijo de forma hostil haciendo que su presión mágica y los rayos de su cuerpo comenzaran a aumentar

-recuerda esto nos la pagaras-dijo Rias molesta para activar un círculo mágico y desaparecer junto con toda su nobleza

-uffffffffffff-suspiro issei para caer sentado en el piso-si se hubieran puesto tontas no creo que hubiera salido tan ileso-suspiro para prestar atención que aún seguía el grupo de sona en ese lugar-ah hola Kaicho-saludo de manera tranquila

-eh…..hola, hyodo-kun que está pasando exactamente-dijo sona de manera confundida ya que hasta donde sabía issei pertenecía a la nobleza de Rias pero por la conversación que habían tenido recién comenzaba a dudar-

-pues…eso lo explicare en otro momento que ahora me encuentro algo cansado-dijo mientras se levantaba perezosamente y se dirigía hacia las chicas y las comenzaba a levantar y colocarlas en su espalda con ayuda de kuriboh para que no se caigan-prometo hablarle sobre esto pero será en otro momento-dijo para hacer aparecer un círculo mágico con el símbolo de su familia sorprendiendo a sona al ver ese emblema (como no soy bueno describiendo la imagen se encuentra montada en la página de face se le agradece a Andrea Cruz por haberlo hecho)

Al terminar de decir eso desapareció dejando confundida a sona puesto que no reconocía a la chica más pequeña, esa bola de pelos voladora y ese símbolo tan extraño

-eto…..Kaicho….-dijo yura con algo de duda de la expresión que tenía sona

-no es nada, tenemos que arreglar este lugar antes de que alguien se dé cuenta-dijo sona de forma seria y mandona

-HAI KAICHO-obedeció su grupo sin replicar nada puesto que le tenían miedo a su ama

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Residencia hyodo

Inu y tri se encontraban tranquilamente mirando la tele cuando vieron que enfrente de ellos aparecía el círculo de su familia para luego mostrar a su hijo/sobrino junto con sus chicas y a kuriboh que si bien se veían cansados era obvio que obtuvieron la victoria

-hola hijo que tal te fue-dijo inu de manera tranquila pero pudo ver que la mirada de su hijo se hallaba una gran ira pero también tristes-déjalas en el sofá y vamos a hablar en la cocina-dijo inu para levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina al mismo tiempo que tri

-como digas-dijo issei de manera tranquila y con ayuda de kuriboh las dejo a las 3 en el sofá para que descansaran, hizo aparecer una sábana y las cubrió a las 3-volvere pronto-susurro para dirigirse a la cocina-que ocurre-pregunto de manera tranquila

-podrías decirnos como te fue en el combate-dijo tri de forma relajada pero curioso

-si ya que siento una energía curiosa en tu cuerpo-dijo inu interesado por lo que paso

-ya que lo que paso fue….-y así el menor de los bestias comenzó a narrar todo el enfrentamiento lamentara que hicieron las chicas que les saco una buena risa a los bestias mayores, también de cuando creyó haber perdido a las chicas lo cual se notó que lo dijo con un gran odio, de como venció y absorbió a hiten y obtuvo propiedades eléctricas, inu se sentía orgulloso de que su hijo pudiera utilizar esa habilidad y más de poder escoger que absorber, también conto la disputa que tuvo con los gremory-…y eso fue lo que paso-dijo para darle un sorbo de jugo para terminar su relato

-impresionante-dijo inu sorprendido por aquella historia

-je digno de mi sobrino logro obtener 5 fragmentos en una sola pelea-dijo tri mientras veía un frasco que contenía los fragmentos

-bueno pero igual sigo con sintiéndome extraño, desde que absorbí a hiten me he sentido raro-dijo issei para levantar la mano y esta fue rodeada de electricidad-tendré que practicar más si quiero dominar este poder correctamente-

-eso es más que obvio pero dime que es lo que realmente te preocupa-dijo su padre de forma seria haciendo que issei se sintiera algo molesto

-bueno es con respecto a lo que le pasó a las chicas-

-ya sabía yo, que es lo que te preocupa-dijo tri de forma seria

-poder perderlas-

-bueno eso es normal, cualquiera tendría miedo de perder a alguien que quiere-dijo inu con un suspiro para recordar lo que le paso a su esposa

-eso lo tengo en claro pero no sé si es buena idea que sigan a mi lado-dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza-no quiero volver a perder a alguien-

-no tienes que ponerte así-dijo inu mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su hijo para consolarlo-escucha no eres el primero que pasa por algo así, todo ser que tenga poder siempre tiene el peligro que algo le pase a las personas que ama. Pero sabes que es lo que tienen todos en común-

-que-dijo curioso por la respuesta

-que siguen adelante, si ellas están contigo es que saben que es lo que les podría pasar pero aun así siguen contigo porque están dispuestas a correr el riegos con tal de estar contigo y tú lo que tienes que hacer es seguir haciéndote fuerte, si quieres proteger lo que amas vuélvete fuerte, si no quieres perder a nadie no dejes de seguir adelante-termino de decir inu feliz haciendo

-si tu tranquila sobrinito, nosotros siempre te apoyamos-dijo tri de manera feliz-además entre nosotros 3 quien sería tan tonto para meterse con nosotros-dijo de manera tranquila y bueno era cierto quien será tan tonto para meterse con 3 de los seres más fuertes del mundo

En ciertas partes del mundo humano y sobrenatural varias personas sintieron que estaban hablando de ellos pero ignorando esto continuaron con sus actividades

-bueno dejando ese tema de lado vamos a comer algo en lo que despiertan las chicas-dijo tri para acercarse al refrigerador y sacar un montón de comida-A COMER SE A DICHO-dijo para comenzar a comer como si no hubiera un mañana

-OYE-gritaron issei e inu para lanzarse y comenzar a comer de la misma manera que tri ante la mirada curiosa de kuriboh pero sabiendo que personalidad tenía su amo y su familia era de esperar así que se dedicó a curar a las chicas mientras estos terminaban y algo que tendría claro es que se llevarían un buen rato

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de una comida "ligera" para los bestias las chicas comenzaron a despertar, al ver esto inu y tri se van a dormir porque simplemente no querían meterse en ese asunto, además de que pensaban que issei podría resolverlo solo y si esto se volvía una guerra sin cuartel tenían listo un portal hacia la dimensión de tri para ocultarse (que bueno es contar con el apoyo de tu familia)

Mientras esos dos huían como cobardes issei fue a hablar con las chicas aunque no entendía porque se fueron corriendo, restándole importancia al asunto se fue hacia la sala y hay estaban ellas, despiertas pero parecía que estaban buscando algo ya que veían a todos lados nerviosas

-que pasa chicas-dijo de forma tranquila haciendo que las chicas posaran su mirada sobre él, al principio fue una expresión de sorpresa pero luego de unos segundos, lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos

-issei…..issei….ISSEI-comenzaron a decir para lanzarse directamente a issei el cual por la sorpresa no fue capaz de prepararse y todos cayeron al piso

-ouchs-dijo issei mientras se sobaba la cabeza y la levantaba ligeramente para ver a las chicas recostadas sobre él y mirándolo a la cara-que pasa chicas porque esa expresión-dijo de manera tranquila pero ya se imaginaba él porque

-pensamos que no te volveríamos a ver-dijeron las 3 en sincronía asustando ligeramente a issei, pero haciendo que una sonrisa surgiera en su cara

-pues déjenme decirles que necesitaran más que eso para deshacerse de mi-dijo en broma haciendo que las chicas negaran con la cabeza con una sonrisa pero las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus nosotros-lo que quiero decir es que no importa que, no importa como siempre estaré a su lado-dijo para dedicarles una sonrisa sincera-ahora no es por ofender pero me está costando respirar un poco-

Las chicas al darse cuenta que seguían sobre el chico se quitaron rápidamente y quedaron algo apenadas

-bueno, Tsumiki-dijo el chico mientras se levantaba y miraba a la mencionada

-HAI-dijo nerviosa

-tranquila solo quería preguntarte si aún te gustaría vivir aquí-dijo de forma tranquila sorprendiendo a la chica

-pero solo les he causado problemas-dijo apenada y deprimida recordando que por su culpa Mei y yuuki habían sido secuestradas

-no te preocupes por eso más problemas a causado mi padre cuando era más joven-dijo el peli plata sorprendiendo a las chicas

-enserio Takashi-sama ha causado problemas-dijo Tsumiki sorprendida pero también lo estaban las dragonas

-si no daré muchos detalles de ello pero solo diré que por culpa de él no podemos entrar en cierta cadena de restaurantes-dijo issei mientras se rascaba la mejilla y trataba de suprimir una risa

Las chicas no podían creer lo que el chico les estaba diciendo

-así que no te preocupes por ello, siempre pueden ocurrir problemas pero ten algo en claro-dijo de forma seria y mirándola directamente a los ojos haciendo que ella se sintiera algo nerviosa pero a la vez tranquila-sin importar nada siempre estaremos apoyándote y jamás te dejaremos sola-termino de decir para dedicarle una sonrisa

Ese simple gesto hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir como loco y un sonrojo bastante notorio fue tomando lugar en su rostro al igual que vapor comenzó a salir de su cabeza, las dragonas no estaban muy felices con ella estaban bastante celosas, el chico al notar esto simplemente sonrió

-y no crean que ustedes se quedan atrás-dijo issei mientras las miraba a ellas a los ojos-ya lo he dicho y lo seguiré diciendo siempre estaré para ustedes y jamás las dejare solas-termino de decir para dedicarles la misma sonrisa consiguiendo el mismo efecto en las dragonas-bueno como ya es algo tarde porque no nos vamos a dormir de una vez-dijo mientras bostezaba fuertemente realmente no se había sentido tan cansado desde que había terminado su entrenamiento con su padre y su tío-las veo mañana-dijo para ir a su cuarto y tirarse sin más en la cama para caer dormido de inmediato

Las chicas se sorprendieron por ese comportamiento pero lo atribuyeron a que estaba cansado y quien no lo estaría después de todo lo que paso ese día, sin más decidieron irse a dormir aunque luego de un rato Mei y yuuki se colaron en la habitación de issei, Tsumiki quiso hacer lo mismo pero la vergüenza le gano y termino durmiendo en su propio cuarto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente el sol comenzó a salir indicando que ya era momento de levantarse, issei aunque no quería levantarse lo hizo porque tenía que ir a la escuela ese día, pero se levantó con tanta pereza que aún seguía medio dormido, las dragonas estaban igual que él y el cómo no las quiso molestar decidió ir a darse un baño para quitarse el sueño pero no se imaginó lo que pasaría hay dentro

Dentro del baño se encontraba Tsumiki pero ella se encontraba metida en sus propios pensamientos que no noto como el chico se acercaba al baño hasta que fue demasiado tarde

- _que pereza porque las clases tienen que empezar tan temprano-_ se quejó mientras se desvestía y eso fue más que suficiente para sacar a Tsumiki de sus pensamientos

-que….-quedo totalmente paralizada mirando en dirección hacia la puerta

-porque no pueden iniciar siquiera a eso de las 8 de la mañana-dijo para abrir la puerta, haciendo que Tsumiki se tensara totalmente al ver a issei en TODA su gloria ya que fue tan perezoso que ni siquiera se puso la toalla que traía, la tenía puesta pero de sombrero-creo que debería poner la alarma para más temprano-dijo para caminar de forma tranquila sin siquiera abrir los ojos o notar que Tsumiki estaba hay

La pobre se encontraba totalmente roja, no se podia mover y más porque el "soldado" de issei estaba totalmente "firme" haciendo que ella se sonrojara aún más, el chico continuo con su baño como si nada hasta que algo de champú le entro en los ojos

-demonios-se quejó para comenzar a buscar a siegas una toalla, dirigiendo su mano en dirección hacia donde estaba la paralizada Tsumiki y luego de unos segundos

*toque*, la mano de issei toco algo pero no se sentía como si fuera la toalla

-pero que es esto-dijo para continuar tocando aquella cosa que era algo pequeño pero bastante blando y terso se sentía como piel,….esperen…¿piel?, con su otra mano para quitarse el champú como pudo y miro que era lo que estaba tocando-pero que…..-dijo confundido para mirar entre el vapor y observar que era lo que estaba tocando, y este se quedó totalmente paralizado puesto que….estaba tocando el pecho de Tsumiki…la cual estaba más roja que un tomate pero se dejaba hacer totalmente mientras contenía un gemido-eto…..yo…..bueno…..-dijo confundido mientras mantenía su mano donde estaba

-…-Tsumiki que continuaba pasando de color a un rojo más intento hasta que finalmente exploto en rubor-NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito para sacar sus orejas y cola, para lanzarse hacia la cabeza de issei y morderlo con todas sus fuerzas

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito fuertemente el chico mientras salía corriendo del baño preguntándose qué tan fuerte era la mordida de Tsumiki para lograr pasar a través de su cabello el cual podia detener incluso espadas mágicas o ataques de nivel medio-alto, mientras pensaba en esto no se dio cuenta que estaba corriendo en dirección hacia su habitación en la cual las dragonas al escuchar ese grito salieron a ver qué era lo que sucedía y se quedaron totalmente frías al abrir la puerta puesto que issei estaba luchando para tratar de quitarse a Tsumiki de la cabeza pero eso no fue el motivo de su impresión puesto que lo que les impacto fue que issei estaba completamente desnudo

Estas al notar esto recorrían con la mirada el cuerpo del bestia y de dieron cuenta del porque les decían así haciendo que pasaran por varios tonos de rojo antes de explotar en una hemorragia nasal y caer inconscientes mientras reían de forma extraña y tenían unas sonrisas algo raras

Al mismo tiempo que caían llegaron inu y tri que fueron atraídos por el ruido cabe decir que los dos todavía estaban en pillamos las cuales tenían diseños de lobos y dragones respectivamente pero lo que más llamo la atención de los que seguían consientes es que traían en sus manos un animal disecado cada uno, inu un lobo y tri un dragón de komodo pero los tenían en forma de arma

-ESCUCHAMOS RUIDO-gritaron para mirar a todos lados hasta toparse con la singular escena y ver la vergüenza en la cara de su hijo, Tsumiki al notar la presencia del padre y tío de issei se bajó rápidamente de la cabeza de este para ocultarse detrás de él, tri antes de que alguien lo notara había tomado una foto de issei siendo mordido por Tsumiki y de las dragonas desmayadas

-" _esto me servirá para joderlo un rato"_ \- pensó al mismo tiempo troll face aparecía en su cabeza, realmente el bestia menor lo iba a pasar mal cuando llegara ese momento

Inu que se quedó viendo la singular escena de manera analítica solo negó con la cabeza para comenzar a suspirar

-espero que al menos hayas usado protección sé que dije que quería nietos pronto pero me parece muy pronto para Miniwa-san-dijo como forma de reproche

BUM

Se escuchó ese sonido para ver que los dos jóvenes se habían desmayado, Tsumiki con una hemorragia nasal masiva mientras que issei con un sonrojo y una cara algo boba

-está definitivamente será una mañana bastante ajetreada-dijo para negar y fijarse en lo que traía su hermano-vienes acá y lo primero que agarras es tu linterna de dragón de komodo-dijo algo extrañado

-y tú que traes tu linterna de lobo-dijo tri para fastidiar un poco a su hermano

-por favor no es una linterna es un sacapuntas-dijo inu de manera tranquila-le levantas la cola y…..-comenzó a explicar pero fue detenido por su hermano

-por favor para-dijo tri mientras levantaba una mano en señal de que se detuviera

-pero que tiene de malo le levantas la cola e introduces el lápiz en su boca y mueves la cola para sacarle punta-dijo inu mientras hacia una demostración de cómo funcionaba-o que pensabas que iba a pasar-

-sabes que mejor olvídalo vamos a comer-dijo para invocar varias sabanas y cubrir a los jóvenes en lo que despertaban

-Sip y que lo digas, bueno como sea vamos a comer-dijo inu para comenzar a bajar e irse en dirección a la cocina

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente como están espero que bien, bueno que puedo decir ha pasado un tiempo desde que actualice y quiero volver a agradecer a Andrea Cruz (Laila Andrea Cruz) por haber hecho el símbolo de la familia de issei y pues que puedo decir como siempre dejen sus opiniones, sugerencias, comentarios y demás cosas que siempre serán tomadas en consideración pero bueno mejor ya no sigo más con distracciones y pasamos mejor a los Reviews**

.

.

Godz 1987

Bueno pues si te soy sincero ambas series me han gustado desde hace tiempo y me puse a pensar que pasaría si las combinara y este fue el resultado y bueno si hasta el momento ha sido bueno espero que cuando lo termine siga siendo igual de bueno, y pues si el mayor motivo por el cual cambie la personalidad de estos dos es para aligerar los ambientes serios y tétricos o hacer algo chistoso para olvidarse de los problemas que se van creando y vivir la vida tranquila y bueno con respecto a si tendrá rival como koga pues no lo había pensado pero pues podría ser quien sabe y con respecto a naraku pues no diré mayor cosa puesto que sigue en debate pero como dices solo el tiempo lo dirá

.

.

CCSakuraforever

Me alegro que te guste la historia y los personajes que he escogido y pues bueno con esto ya te puedes hacer una idea de que aventuras vendrá, más peligros, nuevos amigos y demás acontecimientos

.

.

Laila Andrea Cruz

Sip otra pa´ el costal, y contestando a tu pregunta sip tendrá forma de bestia pero se verá más adelante y sip puede utilizar senjutsu pero no toda una master pero si sabrá usarlo de forma decente

.

.

Antifanboy

Me alegro que te gustara el cap y bueno él no es que se quiera acercar a ellos sino que solo quiere comprobar si le tienen miedo o no, bueno sesshomaru aún sigo pensando si va a aparecer o no y bueno supongo que tienes razón la personalidad mejor la dejo como está pero quizás si pueda cambiar su actitud siguiera con issei de no querer matarlo cada vez que se ven pero bueno eso será de verse y si tienes razón digo un ser que era considerado uno de los más fuertes murió a manos de un humano en un incendio eso si es algo decepcionante y pues por eso si bien lo hice algo idiota sigue con la misma idea solo que algo más relajado y con Trihexa pues si el siente respeto por aquellos que lo han o derrotado o al menos puesto contra las cuerdas por ejemplo Dios si bien lo respeta por haberlo vencido aunque no muy limpiamente pero lo respeta igual al igual que inu no taisho, así que si le guarda respeto y queriendo volver a enfrentarlo para ver cuál sería el resultado, lo cual tristemente jamás ocurrirá….o quien sabe

.

.

ryu no arashi

Gracias por el apoyo y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado

.

.

Me alegra que te gustara y espero que la pelea haya sido de tu agrado, espero que sigas apoyando la historia

.

.

Primordialdragon

Pues no, si tuviera que denominarla como un personaje de inuyasha seria shippo por su historia y por su tamaño y si fuera a aparecer kahome o alguna reencarnación suya pues sería alguien cercana a la edad de issei pero bueno será de ver si llega a aparecer o no

 **Y bueno eso sería todo espero que haya sido de su agrado, bueno espero verlos en otra ocasión hasta otra cuídense**


	8. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8: espadas sacras y más problemas

.

.

Ya han pasado un par de minutos después de que los adolescentes despertaron de aquel desmayo, que decir que las chicas tenían la cara más roja que un tomate mientras comían, mientras que el trio de bestias estaban bastante tranquilos, aunque el más joven estaba algo avergonzado pero igual seguía comiendo en cantidades ridículas al igual que su padre y tío

-a cierto….-dijo inu mientras se comía un pedazo de carne del tamaño de su cabeza-Tsumiki empezaras a ir a la escuela a partir de hoy-

-eh-fue lo único que pude decir la mencionada

-bueno, es para que no te la pases acá encerrada-ahora dijo tri de manera despreocupada

-como consiguieron eso tan rápido?-pregunto issei ante lo declarado por su padre y tío

-recuerda que ahora trabajamos hay, además con algo de magia se arregla-dijo inu orgulloso

-hablando de eso cuando planean comenzar a trabajar-ahora dijo Mei mientras los miraba de forma acusadora

-nos reportamos enfermos y que en unas 3 semanas comenzaríamos oficialmente-dijo tri mientras comía de forma tranquila-por cierto tu uniforme esta en tu cuarto-le dijo a Tsumiki para que esta asintiera y se comenzara a retirar hacia su habitación a cambiarse

-aun me preocupa "la blanco"-dijo Mei en un susurro pero fue audible para los presentes

-recuerdo que hace un tiempo menciona alguien así-dijo issei mientras la miraba de forma curiosa

-la dragona celestial blanca, vanishing dragón-dijo Mei sorprendiendo a todos ya que jamás esperaron que su némesis también fuera hembra

-como ya sabrás somos conocidas como "los dragones celestiales" pero porque nadie sabe que somos hembras-suspiro para seguir hablando-hemos sido rivales desde que puedo recordar-pensó mientras se rascaba la cabeza tratando de recordar algo-pero en fin, una vez que ambos portadores se encuentra, siempre hay una pelea que termina con la muerte de uno de los portadores-dijo con un tono algo triste y enojada, haciendo que se forme un habiente bastante tenso

-tú no te preocupes por eso hijo, sabes que tienes el poder suficiente para vencerlo o "consumirlo", si existiera la necesidad-dijo inu para aligerar el ambiente creado-además sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo, el de tri, Mei, yuuki, Tsumiki, kuriboh y Wolf, así que no tienes de que preocuparte-

-gracias-dijo issei mientras hacia una pequeña sonrisa en señal de que eso fue suficiente para calmarlo

-bueno en cuanto baje Tsumiki será mejor que se vallan sino se les hará tarde-dijo tri mientras miraba el reloj

-como digan, por cierto papa-dijo issei de una manera algo seria

-que pasa-contesto curioso su padre

-sabes si ha habido algún fragmento cerca o algo parecido-

-pues por el momento no, solo que en los últimos días ha habido varias auras sacras entrar al territorio-dijo inu mientras ponía su mano en la barbilla y cerraba los ojos-no tengo idea de que sea ya que se encuentran algo restringidas, lo único que puedo decir es que al menos unas ¿4? Creo que son no pertenecen a algún ser vivo, quizás un arma sacra o algo así pero no puedo dar nada por seguro-

-ya veo y de yokais salvajes-

-tampoco hay nada, pero si logro detectar algo te lo hare saber-

-gracias-dijo para levantarse e ir a preparar sus cosas

Todos se quedaron extrañados ante esa reacción pero no podían culparlo ya que para ellos también eran una amenaza y tenían que estar al tanto si alguna aparecía

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de unos minutos de esperar Tsumiki bajo con su uniforme puesto y con una mirada sonrojada cuando la mirada de issei se posó sobre ella

-me veo bien?-pregunto avergonzada mientras desviaba la mirada

-….-issei se quedó completamente sonrojado ante esto, antes de lanzarse para abrazarla y sobarle la cabeza mientras restregaba su mejilla con la suya-ADORABLE-dijo haciendo sonrojar más a la chica que inconscientemente saco sus orejas y cola disfrutando completamente del tacto con el chico

Las dragonas iban a recriminarle pero le dejaron pasar al menos esta vez ya que la chica había pasado por algo bastante difícil recientemente así que algo de cariño y afecto le vendrían bien, al cabo de unos segundos el chico termino esa demostración de cariño para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta siendo seguido por las chicas

-volvemos más tarde-dijo issei mirando a su padre y tío

-cuídense-dijeron estos los cuales aún se encontraban comiendo

Las chicas aun no entendía que clase de metabolismo necesitaban para consumir tanta comida y si era así, ¿en qué gastaban tanta energía?, con esos pensamientos salieron por completo de la casa

-genial ya se fueron-dijo inu mientras se levantaba-vamos a entrenar-

-claro, tenemos que recuperar nuestro poder lo antes posible-dijo tri de forma seria-si resulta que el vuelve a aparecer, estaremos en serios aprietos-

-en eso tienes la razón, vamos-dijo inu para abrir un portal y ambos entraron en el de un salto

.

.

.

.

.

De camino hacia el colegio

-porque tengo el sentimiento que algo raro va a pasar-dijo issei mientras las chicas lo escuchaban

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo yuuki con su usual seriedad

-no sé, algo me dice que las cosas se pondrán movidas por acá-dijo mientras todos ingresaron a la escuela de forma tranquila pero aunque issei sintió algunas auras sacras que había cerca de la entrada prefirió no intervenir ya que no sabía ni que querían y sinceramente tampoco quería problemas, las cuales fueron sentidas por sona y Tsubaki, quedándose observando a quienes pertenecían

.

.

.

.

Salón 1-c (no tengo idea si este correcto pero hagamos de cuenta que así es)

-mucho gusto soy Tsumiki Miniwa-se presentó cordialmente Tsumiki mientras todos sus compañeros parecían celebrar ya que estaban emocionados mientras que koneko estaba en total shock por verla en su salón, Tsumiki no era tonta sabía que si sus compañeros se ponían así era porque pensaban que tenían una oportunidad de ligar con ella, así que poniendo una sonrisa algo macabra dijo-actualmente estoy viviendo en la casa de hyodo issei-sempai, además de que somos pareja-sentencio con una sonrisa y un enorme sonrojo que había dejado a todos en el salón, incluso al profesor hechos piedra, y con toda la calma del mundo se sentó en el único asiento vacío el cual estaba enfrente de koneko, una vez llegada a su lugar saco un libro y comenzó a leerlo ya que parecía que tardarían un rato en salir de la sorpresa

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la clase de issei este sintió como si algo acabara de pasar que le haría ganarse aún más el odio de sus compañeros de escuela

- _neh, si quieren problemas pues estoy listo-_ pensó de manera desinteresada para "prestar" atención a clase, pero realmente no tenía necesidad por todos esos libros que le obligo su padre a que se aprendiera de pe a pa, sin omitir nada además de que fueron como 14 libros por cada materia, así que todo esto él ya lo conocía y hasta le daba riza porque el maestro he había equivocado en 3 signos de más y nadie lo hacía notado, luego de ese pequeño momento de risa el chico se puso a divagar

-HYODO-KUN-grito el profesor sacando de sus pensamientos al peli plata

-diga profe-dijo algo desinteresado

-si tanto tiempo tiene para distraerse podría resolver la siguiente ecuación-dijo el profesor algo molesto ya que desde que había vuelto a clases no prestaba atención a ninguna pero entregaba todas las tareas con calificaciones perfectas, pero en un ejercicio en clase le debería ser difícil

-claro-dijo con pereza para ir hasta el pizarrón y comenzar a resolver la educación, no tardo ni un minuto en resolverla y estaba correcta dejando estupefacto al profesor ya que la ecuación era de nivel universitario e incluso a él le llevaría unos 4 minutos resolverla-por cierto profe, los signos del ejemplo, líne están equivocados-dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona para regresar a su asiento haciendo que el profesor se sorprendiera al ver que efectivamente había cometido un error en los símbolos

Una vez dicho eso el peli plata se retiró a su escritorio no sin antes dar una sonrisa de victoria ante el profesor el cual se enojó pero no dijo nada puesto que tenía razón

.

.

.

.

Llegada la hora del almuerzo las dragonas fueron rápidamente rodeadas por sus compañeras, pidiéndoles que comieran con ellas, que les contaran sobre sus vidas etc., al bestia le hacía grato saber que tenían amigas o al menos eso pensaba que eran mientras que el recibía miradas de odio de sus compañeros las cuales no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, dejando que las chicas se quedaran platicando con sus compañeros el decidió salir para estirar algo el cuerpo antes de que volvieran las clases

Como le era costumbre se dirigía a la azotea para poder descansar sin problemas, una vez llegado hay se dispuso a admirar la vista, era algo que siempre le reconfortaba cuando vivía en las montañas con su familia, esa brisa y la vista eran sin duda una de las mejores experiencias que uno podría tener, mientras tenia esos pensamientos de un círculo mágico apareció un lobo azul con blanco, uno de sus familiares, Wolf

-que tal amigo, que te trae por aquí-dijo al notar la presencia de su familiar y comenzar a acariciarle la cabeza a lo que este recibía con gusto

-grrr-gruño el familiar ante la pregunta

-así que te sentías solo en el bosque y querías venir a verme-dijo sonriente mientras caminaba hacia una pared y se sentaba, al hacer esto el familiar se acerca al peli plata para acostarse a su lado-y dime que tal todo ha estado mientras yo estaba "fuera"-

-grrr-

-todo tranquilo, eh-suspiro mientras miraba al cielo

-grrr?-

-cómo es que sabes que habían presencias sacras cerca de la escuela-pregunto sorprendido al escuchar la pregunta de su compañero

-grrr, grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-continuo gruñendo

-cierto tu revisas la cuidad de vez en cuando, junto con skull y hell pero bueno por lo otro no creo que hagan una estupidez Kaicho y la gremory-dijo suspirando y si bien quería insultarla de otra manera no podia utilizar palabras referentes a perros o lobos o demás canes puesto que el técnicamente es un lobo y su familiar también lo era así que sería como insultar a su propia familia lo cual lo consideraba tonto

-grrr-

-bueno lo digo porque Kaicho es demasiado meticulosa y estricta para decidir atacar a algún mandado relacionado con los ángeles y la otra aun con su orgullo, soberbia, arrogancia, carácter de niña mañana creo yo que sabría reconocer que es mejor no enfrentarse a quien quiera que fuese-

-grrr-

-si yo también lo dudo sinceramente-

-grrr-gruño otra vez pero esta vez se apreciaba una sonrisa discreta

-si yo también pienso que es una idiota-rio el bestia mientras veía al cielo

Mientras tanto en la clase de los de 3r año, la líder del grupo gremory sintió como su orgullo era insultado además de sentir una piedra gigante caerle en la cabeza con la inscripción "tan idiota que si lo fuera mas no hubiera nacido" para que se partiera y callera desmayada con un alma cibi saliendo de su boca

-sip una total idiota-volvió a reír issei para volver a acariciar la cabeza del lobo

-grrr-

-así que no se quedaron tanto tiempo, pero si fue así lo más seguro es que vuelvan, neh mejor para nosotros, así podremos tener más información sobre lo que podría pasar

-grrrrrrr grrrrrrrrrr-

-si tranquilo, de regreso a casa te compro un bistec por ayudar a vigilar la cuidad-dijo algo aburrido ya que su familiar era un completo glotón, aunque bueno y el para que habla si él es igualo o peor

-grrrrrrrrrrrrrr-

-si está bien-prometo no hacer ninguna locura-

Siguieron platicando un buen rato hasta que toco la campana indicando que las clases comenzarían nuevamente

-bueno amigo, tengo que volver a clases, tu vuelve a casa o al bosque donde quieres solo trata de mantenerte discreto no queremos que algún demonio piense que eres una presa o un familiar perdido, te quedo claro-

-GUAU-dijo animado mientras se levantaba y se ponía a correr hacia el barandal para dar un salto y que enfrente del apareciera un círculo mágico con el emblema de la familia de issei, al momento de pasarlo este se volvió invisible y comenzó a correr hacia una dirección que issei no pudo identificar bien porque además de ser invisible también había eliminado su presencia y su olor

-bueno-dijo algo dudoso mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza-me alegra saber que está feliz, pero bueno supongo que yo tengo que regresar a clases, solo espero que Yuuki y Mei se encuentren bien, últimamente esos tipos se han vuelto bastante insistentes-dijo mientras sonreía tranquilamente para luego cambiar a una mirada llena de odio y un aura oscura que lo rodeaba y podría intimidar a cualquiera-juro que si se pasaron con ellas o intentaron algo los matare lenta y dolorosamente y solo quedara recuerdos del como muestra de su existencia en este mundo-dijo para luego irse calmando aunque sea un poco ya que sabía que si mataba a algún alumno tendría bastantes problemas y como quería evitar ello a toda costa mejor simplemente les daría la golpiza de su vida para que aprendan a no meterse con las chicas de otro.

.

.

.

.

Una vez llegado al salón se encontró que las dragonas solo estaban siendo rodeadas por sus compañeras ya que parecía que todos los chicos de la clase se encontraban bastante asustados, por esa reacción de miedo lo más seguro es que hayan hecho algo para molestarlas y estas al liberar algo de su poder los asustaron hasta ese punto, lo cual le beneficiaba ya que no tendría que golpearlos como él creía ya que ellas se habían ahorrado el trabajo, una vez pensado esto se dirigió a su escritorio para sentarse y descansar un poco

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que las clases habían terminado los jóvenes se encontraban regresando grande fue su sorpresa que cuanto estuvieron cerca de la casa sintieron un par de presencias sacras, instintivamente issei se sorprendió bastante y entro lo más rápido que pudo ya que aunque sabía que su padre y tío podrían contra cualquiera le preocupaba más el pobre que había venido a la boca del lobo, literalmente, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a dos chicas que llevaban una túnica blanca y estaban sentadas platicando con el padre del chico

-entonces es el verdadero padre de issei-kun?-dijo una de las chicas, de pelo castaño claro atado con dos coletas, voz infantil y ojos color violeta

-exactamente, los que habías conocido eran los tíos de issei de parte de mi esposa, les pedí que lo cuidaran mientras yo terminaba unos asuntos-mintió el inu, aunque no era tanto mentira no le gustaba decir el verdadero motivo de su partida

-ah, ya veo-dijo contenta mientras que su compañera, que todavía llevaba la capucha puesta, no dejaba ver mucho de su rostro además de unos mechones de color azul claro y unos ojos ámbar pero estos tenían una mirada fría dirigida hacia el tío de issei el cual estaba sentado tranquilamente

-que, hice algo malo para que me veas así-dijo tri de forma inocente al sentir la mirada de la peli azul

-….-esta no dijo nada y desvió la mirada al notar que había entrado alguien más, al notar se encontró con issei

-hola-saludo tranquilo el chico mientras caminaba hacia su padre-porque no me dijiste que abrían visitas, hubiera venido antes-

-si te soy sincero yo tampoco sabía que habrían solo llegaron de improviso diciendo que te buscaban-dijo inu mientras buscaba algo en un libro-a ver, ah, acá esta-dijo para detenerse en una foto señalando a un issei de unos 10 años de cabello castaño pero con un par de mechones color plata, al lado de un chico parecido a la castaña delante-fue una foto que tomo tu tía hace algunos años-

-ah entonces tu eres ese chico-dijo issei sorprendido pero la chica estaba más sorprendida

-pero…-comenzó a decir dudosa mientras analizaba al chico-porque tienes el cabello diferente, está más largo y pesado-dijo analíticamente

-bueno deje de teñirme el pelo ya que este es mi verdadero color pero me lo pintaban mis tíos para disimularlo un poco, de todas maneras me alegra verte Irina-dijo sonriente haciendo que la chica se sintiera extraña, en eso el chico noto que le estaban dando una mirada de muerte de parte de la peli azul-porque tu amiga me mira feo-

-…...tienes un aura oscura-susurro pero fue perfectamente audible para todos

- _aura oscura?, supongo que se refiere a mi brazo y al hecho que controlo algo de magia oscura, además tampoco creo que el aura de bestia sea muy santa que digamos-_ pensó rápidamente el chico

-nos retiramos-susurro la peli azul para levantarse y dirigirse a la salida

-espera Xenovia-dijo Irina mientras se levantaba-gracias por todo-agradeció rápidamente para seguir a su compañera

-sí que son raras-pensaron los tres bestias, para luego ver como llegaban las chicas, las cuales se habían quedado atrás ya que issei había acelerado para llegar antes

-y que lo digas, jamás pensé que un amigo mío resultara ser…..pues….amiga-dijo extrañado ya que todos esos años pensó realmente que era un chico y quien podia culparlo si ella actuaba bastante masculina incluso se metía en peleas junto con él, luchaban de vez en cuando y demás cosas y en ningún momento se mostró femenina o dijo que no quería hacer eso, fue por ello que su cerebro la identifico como chico

Además tenía sellados sus sentidos de bestia por lo que no podia identificar tampoco si era él o ella con esos métodos

-así que por que ellas estaba acá-pregunto issei a su padre y tío

-ellas estaban acá por…-comenzó a decir tri pero se quedó frio-…no me recuerdo me quede dormido después de que llegaron

Ante esa respuesta todos se golpearon la frente ya que no podían creer que tan despreocupado era realmente la bestia del apocalipsis

-bueno ellas vinieron primero porque quería confirmar esa amiga tuya si seguías viviendo acá y saber cómo estabas y la segunda la descubrí mientras que hell se metió en sus recuerdos

-hell puede hacer eso-dijo sorprendida Mei mientras miraba al perro mencionado el cual estaba durmiendo

-si es una de sus habilidades meterse en la cabeza de personas de menor fortaleza mental que él, pudo haberlo intentado con la peli azul pero dijo que sería más cansado ya que esta tenía una mente más fuerte que tu amiga, en fin, me dijo que mañana tendría una reunión con el grupo gremory de un asunto relacionado con las espadas sacras excalibur y su robo en algunas bases de la iglesia además de algo relacionado con el ladrón de estas pero no pudo obtener nada mas ya que los recuerdos estaban muy esparcidos-suspiro inu-realmente es una chica algo tonta, además de que a hell no le gusto entrar hay, ya que dijo que había demasiadas cosas referentes a dios y a la iglesia-

-creo que si se hubiera quedado más tiempo hubiera enloquecido-dijo tri para completar lo que decia su hermano

-okey eso me da una idea, sabes a qué hora seria esa reunión-pregunto issei

-después de clases en el antiguo edificio-

-bueno mañana sabremos que planean pero por ahora a dormir-dijo issei para irse directo a su habitación

-nosotros también nos vamos a dormir, fue bastante por un día estar cerca de personas religiosas-se quejó tri mientras se retiraba a su cuarto

-suerte que no eran testigos de jehová-rio inu mientras hacía lo mismo que su hermano

Las dragonas y la nekomata al ver que los bestias se habían ido a dormir decidieron seguir su ejemplo solo que cuando Tsumiki se dirigía a su cuarto las dragonas hablaron con ella para preguntarle si quería dormir con issei, esta se sonrojo de sobre manera al escuchar la propuesto pero no se negó y así las tres entraron en el cuarto del mencionado el cual ya se encontraba completamente dormido

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente el bestia menor se despierta con la imagen de tener a las dragonas a cada lado abrazándolo con cariño y a la nekomata acostada en su pecho durmiendo tranquilamente, cabe decir que las 3 estaban totalmente desnudas pero parecía que a este no le molestaba

-espero que hoy no sea un día tan pesado-suspiro para espera que ellas despertaran y poder arreglarse para ir al colegio

.

.

.

.

El día había trascurrido normalmente hasta que una vez casi terminadas las clases sona llamo a issei y las chicas a la oficina del consejo, estos estaban algo confundidos por esta acción pero issei ya intuía algo así, una vez llegados los sentaron quedando enfrente de sona y su grupo

-bueno hyodo-kun lamento haberte llamado tan repentinamente pero quería hablar contigo-dijo sona de manera seria pero mirando de manera analítica a issei y compañía

-adelante Kaicho, que quiere saber-dijo issei sin ningún tipo de problema o preocupación sonaba más como si esto no le interesara

-quiero saber, que fue lo que paso entre tú y el grupo de Rias-dijo con un tono bastante serio mayor al que utilizaba normalmente

-deje de estar en su grupo, es más deje de ser un demonio-confeso el peli plata como si fuera lo más normal del mundo dejando totalmente sorprendida a sona y su nobleza

-como que dejaste de ser demonio-pregunto sona aun sorprendida y que decir que sus piezas estaban totalmente estupefactas

-pues después de algunos acontecimientos que me hicieron quedar en malos términos con el grupo de ella, me saque las piezas y me largue-

-sabes que se te puede considerar un renegado por esas acciones-dijo sona para volver a su tono serio

-puede ser pero si ya no soy un demonio y no tengo aura de uno eso no me hace un renegado ya que ellos aparecen cuando un demonio reencarnado abandona a su amo pero aun conservando las piezas demoniacas en su interior para facilitar su rastreo y posterior eliminación, sin piezas no puedo ser considerado parte la fracción, un traidor quizás me puedan catalogar pero lo dudo ya que si los demonios no quieren su extinción no sería bueno ello-dijo issei para recostarse en el sillón dejando ahora si a todo el grupo de sona y a la misma sin palabras, hasta que la mente de sona hizo "clic"

-que quieres decir que los demonios podrían extinguirse si te consideraran enemigo-

-solo diré que no soy el mismo que habías conocido en el grupo de la gremory y que ni yo ni familia nos dejamos someter por nadie-dijo issei ara mostrar sus colmillos de forma discreta pero dando a entender que él era peligroso, pero la pregunta reino cuando menciono a su familia

-como que tu familia-pregunto esta vez Tsubaki ya que hasta donde tenía conocimiento los padres de issei eran humanos normales

-no puedo dar mayor información por ahora, lo lamento-dijo issei mientras se encogía de hombros haciendo que sona tuviera más dudas que respuestas

-solo una última pregunta-volvió a decir sona para mirar a issei de forma retadora-trataras de hacerle daño a Rias y a sus sirvientes-

-la verdad-dije despreocupado-no está en mi interés si ellos viven, mueren, si los secuestran, se los llevan los aliens o cualquier cosa yo no los ayudaría, pero tampoco es que quiera hacerles daño, mucho, ya que si bien tengo ganas de hacerles algo prefiero no hacerlo -respondió haciendo que las dragonas se sorprendieran ya que ellas querían arrancarle la cabeza a Rias y al resto de su nobleza pero issei decia que no les haría nada-pero que tengan algo claro-dijo para cambiar a un semblante más serio-si intentan algo contra las personas que me importan, no responderé a mis acciones-termino de decir para que de forma inconsciente sus ojos cambiara y se vieran como los tenia al momento de enfrentar a hiten, asustando a sona y a su grupo-pero estoy seguro que ese no fue el único motivo por el cual nos llamó verdad Kaicho-continuo diciendo de forma seria, pero dejando que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad

-….-sona dudo unos minutos para contarle el verdadero motivo ya que si resultaba que el haría algo la culpa caería sobre ella, pero el mismo dijo que el grupo de Rias no le interesaba así que decidió decirle, además el técnicamente ya no era un demonio así que si hacia una tontera solo lo afectaría a el-la verdad es que hoy vendrán dos exorsistas a pedir una reunión con Rias y quería que tu fueras-

-pero porque tendría que ir yo sabiendo que ya no soy parte de su grupo-

-necesito que todos los que estén relacionados con los demonios estén enterados de lo que pasa en el territorio y eso te incluye a ti-

-uf, ya que-suspiro derrotado ya que quizás esa reunión sirva para algo-a qué hora será-

-dentro de unos 30 minutos, en el salón del club del ocultismo-

-pues en marcha se ha dicho-dijo issei con toda la pereza del mundo siendo seguido por las chicas

-antes de que se vallan, quisiera saber sus nombres, que son y cuál es su relación con hyodo-kun-exigió sona pero con una voz algo relajada pero igual de autoritaria

Las chicas miraron con duda a issei de si responder o no, este simplemente asintió con la cabeza, de todas formas solo quería saber que razas eran por lo que no habría problema

-Mei Hyodo-dijo Mei de manera tranquila-raza dragón y….-dijo seria para luego cambiar a una sonrisa y abrazar el brazo izquierdo de issei, poniendo el mencionado entre sus pechos-prometida de issei-dijo sonriente mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro

\- Yuuki Nonaka-se presentó yuuki con un tono serio y monótono como era costumbre-raza dragón….-dijo sorprendiendo al grupo e sona ya que dos dragonas eso si era sorpresa-..Y prometida de issei-volvió a decir pero esta vez abrazando el brazo derecho de issei repitiendo las acciones de Mei y también con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro

-Tsumiki Miniwa-se presentó Tsumiki de forma tranquila-raza nekomata-dijo para luego correr hacia atrás de issei y subir a los hombros de este y dejar su cabeza apoyada en la de este-soy su novia-dijo con bastante tartamudeo y un sonrojo tan grande que comenzó a sacar humo de la cabeza pero igual con una sonrisa

El grupo de sona ahora si estaba hecho piedra y sin indicios de que despertarían pronto, a lo que issei con bastante dificultad salió del lugar o más bien fue arrastrado por las dragonas, en dirección del club del ocultismo

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Ya había pasado un rato desde que la reunión había comenzado el grupo gremory se había mostrado bastante asustado y enojado al ver a issei pero a este no le intereso esas miradas y dijo que solo quería informarse de lo que podría pasar a lo que a regañadientes aceptaron ya que sabían que aunque trataran de echarlo este podría barrer el suelo con ellos sin mayor esfuerzo

Issei y su grupo se mantenían algo al margen mientras escuchaban la discusión pero, algo que solo issei noto fue que al momento en que la identificada como Xenovia que era la chica de pelo azul dijera que el que robo las espadas fue un ángel caído de nombre kokabiel, yuuki mostro un cambio en su rostro, uno lleno de ira al solo escuchar ese nombre lo cual sorprendí bastante a issei ya que jamás pensó que la vería tan enojada al solo escuchar un nombre

Al ver como se puso solo se le ocurrió tomar la mano de ella para calmarla consiguiendo el efecto casi de inmediato, además de eso la reunión fue bastante aburrida a palabras de issei y pensó que así sería todo el rato hasta que, ellas se comenzaron a retirar al saber que los demonios no estaban relacionados con el robo de esas espadas pero Xenovia se detuvo de golpe y se le quedo viendo a Asia

-tu eres Asia argento, la primera doncella santa-dijo de forma fría para mirar a la mencionada la cual se tensó por ser llamada de esa forma

A issei se hizo gracia la reacción de esta y quería ver en que continuara esto

-Hai….-dijo en un susurro

-así que esta chica es la primera doncella santa que fue expulsada de la iglesia por curar un demonio-dijo Irina sorprendida-jamás pensé que vería una bruja tan pronto-volvió a decir haciendo que Asia bajara la cabeza y comenzara a querer llorar

-dime, aun crees en dios-pregunto Xenovia haciendo que esta se tensara todavía mas

-vamos Xenovia es imposible que un demonio crea en dios-dijo Irina de forma despreocupada

-yo…..viví toda mi vida bajo sus enseñanzas…no es algo que pueda olvidar fácilmente-confeso Asia ya comenzando a llorar

- _pobre idiota mejor se hubiera quedo callada-_ pensó issei al ver la estupidez que había hecho

-si es así tendremos que matarte-dijo Xenovia de forma fría asustando a Asia-es nuestro deber exterminar a todos aquellos que hayan perdido su camino, pero tranquila si te mato con mi excalibur nuestro señor seguro extenderá su mano para perdonar tu alma-volvió a decir para preparar su espada cuando Rias hablo

-NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE DIGAS QUE MATARAS A UNO DE MIS SIRVIENTES ENFRENTE DE MI-grito mientras liberaba algo de su aura

-qué curioso no dejas que alguien más los mate pero si eres tu está permitido-bromeo issei al ver lo que había dicho Rias y esta se enojó todavía mas

-vámonos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-volvió a decir Xenovia para dirigirse a la salida

-NADIE SE VA DE AQUÍ-grito campanita (Kiba) llamando la atención de todos mientras algunas espadas aparecían debajo de el

-ya se prendió esta mierda-rio issei al ver que esto se pondría bastante feo

.

.

.

.

Se decidió que habría un enfrentamiento campanita vs las enviadas de la iglesia, este sería un combate no oficial así que no se podría matar a ninguno, issei al ver que esto podría ser algo divertido se quedó a observar, pero para estar más cómodos, creo algunas sillas de piedra para que él y las chicas pudieran ver el espectáculo de forma tranquilo y también apareció algunas palomitas y gaseosas, pero algo que le pareció raro fue que apareció su familiar kuriboh pero este levanto un velo para que solo issei pudiera verlo, pero lo que le pareció raro fue que su familiar tenia puestos unos lentes oscuros, una gorra viendo hacia atrás y traía una cámara profesional recostada en su hombro, del tamaño justo para el

Algo confundido por las acciones de su familiar, decidió dejarlo pasar ya que kuriboh cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza era difícil hacer que desistiera de esa idea

-comiencen-dijo Rias de forma seria para ver como su caballero se lanzaba literalmente de cabeza contra las exorsistas

Este invoco dos espadas para poder pelear con las dos exorsistas al mismo tiempo pero estas fueron ganando terreno rápidamente y le hacían ligeras heridas al rubio pero este segado por la ira no le importaba y seguía atacando, tanto a Xenovia como a Irina le pareció triste verlo pelear de esa forma ya que aunque venía con intenciones asesinas no podia darles una pelea decente, al final termino con la derrota total del rubio por un golpe combinado de Xenovia que lo golpeo con el mango de su espada directamente en el estómago mientras que Irina logro darle una patada que lo mando a volar, dando por acabado el combate

-se nota que tienes habilidad pero segado por la ira no avanzaras lejos-dijo Xenovia de forma fría y despectiva al mirar al rubio que estaba en el piso-si no logras comprender eso será mejor que te olvides de la espada, "sempai"-comenzó a retirarse para luego mirar a Rias-espero que hayamos quedado en claro-

-no te preocupes no tenemos intenciones de intervenir en asuntos de la iglesia-contesto con una calma total, aunque por dentro quería destruirlas por haber lastimado a uno de sus sirvientes

-con todo dicho nos retiramos-volvió a decir Xenovia para comenzar a retirarse siendo seguida por Irina, mientras Asia comenzaba a curar al rubio que estaba tirado y maldiciendo

-sí que son patéticos-rio issei para levantarse y deshacer los asiento-y este es el caballero del cual estabas tan orgullosa, se nota que solo son un monto de inútiles-volvió a reírse para comenzar a retirarse, cuando sintió que algo venia por su espalda se así que se detuvo de golpe y espero a ver qué era lo que lo atacaría, para sentir una presión en la cabeza y mirar divertido hacia atrás para observar a campanita el cual trataba de enterrar su espada en la cabeza de issei el cual en estos momentos solo espero hasta que la espada de campanita se rompió sorprendiendo a todos, issei al ver esto decidió darle un pequeño golpe en el estómago mandándolo a volar algunos metros-dime que es lo que intentas campanita-dijo divertido al ver como este se levantaba y creaba otra espada

-no te perdonare por insultar a Rias-sama-dijo enojado para tomar una pose de pelea

-huy mira como tiemblo, te recuerdo que la última vez que nos enfrentamos perdiste muy penosamente-

-jamás nos enfrentamos, solo creaste una especie de ilusión, eso fue dentro de tu retorcida cabeza-

-si tanto crees que en el mundo real me ganarías-dijo issei para invocar a colmillo pero sin desenfundarlo-te reto-

-no mereces llevar una espada-susurro para lanzarse encontrar de issei el cual detuvo el ataque fácilmente sin desenfundar a colmillo pero al momento de que la espada toco la funda esta se rompió dando a entender que la funda era bastante dura-QUE-

-ups, parece que solo puedes crear armas de utilería-bromeo issei para luego desenvainar a colmillo haciendo que este se trasformara-esto es una espada de verdad-dijo para luego lanzarse contra el rubio el cual casi no logro esquivar una estocada vertical de issei la cual dejó un cráter en el lugar de impacto-quieres dejar de moverte, si quieres una pelea acá te espero-dijo retando al rubio el cual solo apretó los dientes mientras retrocedía, sabía perfectamente que no tendría posibilidades contra issei-así me agrada, bueno yo me retiro-dijo mientras guardaba su espada y se retiraba del lugar junto con las chicas, pero algo que no noto fue que tenía observadoras, aparentemente Irina y Xenovia no se habían ido y se quedaron a observar la conversación que tuvieron estos después observar eso se retiraron

-maldición esa plaga sigue causando problemas-se quejó Rias al ver que issei se había ido-supongo que tendré que llamar a mi hermano para contarle sobre la "traición" de issei-sonrió de forma diabólica ya que sabía que su hermano fácilmente podría doblegar a issei o en el mejor de los casos matarlo por lo que ella tendría las de ganar, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio cómo su caballero comenzó a retirarse del lugar como si fuera un fantasma-está decidido le avisare a Onii-sama-dijo para entrar en el edificio mientras que el resto de sus piezas tenían una mirada de miedo ya que al momento de que issei desenvaino su espada esta libero una energía que sinceramente las asusto y las dejo inmóviles solo preguntándose de que estaba hecha esa espada para dar tal aura

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-eso sí que fue relajante-dijo issei mientras estiraba los brazos al aire, ahora se encontraban de camino a casa, realmente se había sentido como nuevo al enseñarle su lugar al rubio además de mostrarle a la gremory que ya no era alguien que podría tomar a la ligera

-me preocupa de que nos consideren como enemigos del inframundo-dijo Tsumiki algo preocupada de lo que podría pasar

-tranquila, si vienen por nosotros solo explicamos con la verdad, aunque no nos crean aremos que lo hagan-dijo Mei de forma animada

-además contamos con el apoyo del padre y tío de issei-dijo esta vez yuuki de forma relajada

-y recuerden que técnicamente pertenecemos a la fracción de los yokais por lo que si nos atacan será como que le declararan la guerra a dicha fracción y eso es lo que menos querrán los demonios, por lo que estaremos bien-dijo issei para entrar en la casa y sentarse a mirar televisión-creo que eso sería todo por hoy-susurro para cerrar los ojos y relajarse en el silo, mientras que las chicas habían subido a sus habitaciones para cambiarse de ropa, issei podia sentir como su padre y tío estaban en el sótano quizás haciendo alguna estupidez propia de ellos

Poca fue su paz al ver un circulo de la casa gremory aparecer en medio de la sala

-esto tiene que ser broma-se quejó para ponerse de pie y ver que de este salía Sirzechs y no parecía muy contento que digamos-a que debo este honor de que se presente en mi casa el lucifer actual-dijo issei algo serio, Sirzechs al mirar a issei su mirada se volvió todavía más enojada y se lanzó contra este sujetándolo del cuello sorprendiendo a issei ya que había bajado la guardia pero no pensó que esto pasaría

-dime porque atacaste a mi hermana y a sus sirvientes y quiero una respuesta satisfactoria sino tendré que eliminarte de este mundo-dijo con una voz totalmente seria demostrando que no estaba bromeando

- _porque mierdas me está atacando, que acaso es un siscon para preocuparse así por su hermana-_ fueron los pensamientos de issei al sentir como este aplicaba más fuerza en el agarre del cuello-como quieres que hable….si tienes tus manos…..en mi cuello….-en ese momento issei decidió que no sería buena idea pelear ya que las cosas se podrían poner feas y se crearía un mal entendido más grande

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se sintieron varias presencias bastante fuertes haciendo que Sirzechs abriera los ojos del susto y aflojara el agarre que tenía en issei, pero aun así sujetándolo, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente para mirar en la dirección en que venían esas auras para encontrarse con yuuki, Mei, tri, inu, Tsumiki, Wolf, skull, hell y kuriboh mirándolo con total odio y liberando un aura que le decia "suéltalo ahora o te mataremos" él no era tonto noto que los dos hombres eran bastante poderosos podría jurar que incluso más que el por lo que decidió soltar a issei y encarar a los llegados

-quienes son ustedes-pregunto serio pero con un miedo en su voz

-soy Takashi hyodo padre de issei, él es mi hermano Jaxsón hyodo tío de issei-se presentó inu haciendo que su aura aumentara al igual que la de tri-así que le pido por favor que diga que hace viniendo a mi casa y atacando a hijo, tenga en claro que espero un buen motivo sino el inframundo tendrá que buscar a un nuevo lucifer

-b….bueno yo solo….-comenzó a dudar si decir el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba ahí, a lo cual issei aprovecho para soltarse completamente del agarre de este y tomar una distancia segura ya que por lo que podia ver fijo habría dolor en ello

-tu qué?-dijo Mei mientras se acercaba a Sirzechs el cual solo con verla sentía que el infierno se le vendría enzima

-bueno lo que sucede es que mi hermana me llamo para informarme de que hyodo issei había abandonado su nobleza de una forma un tanto violenta, atacándola a ella y a las demás piezas de su grupo antes de destruir sus propias piezas de peón y casi matarla-confeso de un tirón haciendo que todos se sorprendieran de que ni siquiera buscara si era verdad todo solo vino a defender a su hermana sin conocer la verdad, ahora conocería la verdad de la forma más doloroso posible

-ya veo, entonces déjeme mostrarle que es lo que sucedió realmente-comenzó a decir Mei para darle un puñetazo en el estoma a Sirzechs sorprendiendo a todos, aunque inu y tri lo suponían ya que ella se podría decir que es la más cercana a issei y conoce a fondo todo lo que sucedió-ESTO ES POR DEJAR A TU HERMANA HICIERA LO QUE QUIZO CON MI ISSEI-grito para darle una patada a un costado-ESTO POR TODAS LAS VECES QUE LO REGAÑABA POR COSAS QUE NI EL HIZO-para volver a darle un puñetazo en la cara-POR TODAS LAS VECES QUE LO MALTRATO PARA QUITARSE ESTRÉS-grito para darle otra pada en el otro costado-POR TODAS LAS VECES QUE LO PUSO A HACER EL TRABAJO DE TODOS MIENTRAS ESTOS PLATICABAN CON ELLA SOBRE LO QUE LE HARIAN SI FRACASABA-gritaba y mientras más le golpeaba más comenzaba a llorar

Era obvio que le dolía el ver como lo maltrataban y ella sin poder hacer nada por ayudarle, de verles esas sonrisas mientras el lloraba por dentro maldiciéndose por haber sido reencarnado por alguien que le gusta torturar, ella no entendía para iniciar porque lo maltrataba y luego cuando había alguien más actuaba como si lo quisiera, si supiera los estragos que hizo en la mente de issei, pero ahora siquiera pudo desahogarse aunque fuera un poco ya que tenía guardada una golpiza peor para esa mal nacida ya que sus instintos de dragona la exigían la sangre de quien maltrato a SU pareja

-Y ESTO POR LA VEZ QUE LO DEJARON MEDIO MUERTO-grito ya con todas su fuerzas para darle una pada a Sirzechs en la entrepierna, en ese momento instintivamente los 3 bestias y los familiares sintieron algo de pena por ese golpe y pudieron jurar que sintieron un escalofrió en la espalda e hicieron una nota mental

-"JAMAS HACER ENOJAR A MEI O ALGUNA DE LAS OTRAS CHCIAS"-grabando esas palabras dentro de sus cabezas

Al mismo tiempo en cierto lugar del inframundo la esposa y reina del actual lucifer tubo un pensamiento algo extraño ("porque siento que no podre darle un hermano a Milicas y presiento que Sirzechs volvió a hacer una estupidez suya") para luego suspirar y continuar con su trabajo

Luego de unos minutos que la dragona siguiera golpeando al pobre lucifer hasta que este quedo reducido a una masa carmesí golpeada esta se notaba algo más tranquila pero igual se podia sentir el enojo

-oye issei, porque no vas a calmarla antes de que tengamos que deshacernos de un cuerpo-dijo inu con algo de preocupación pero lo último en tono de broma

-y yo porque-pregunto issei ligeramente asustado ya que el aura que tenía Mei realmente le estaba poniendo nervioso

-es tu novia así que hasta cargo-dijo ahora tri dándole la razón a su hermano

-si claro, el burro por delante-bromeo aunque por dentro estaba bastante asustado, tenía que pensar en una forma de calmar a la dragona, además de salir vivo e ileso sin poder pensar en algo mejor o siquiera que fuera a funcionar decidió arriesgarse, mientras la dragona continuaba golpeando al maltrecho lucifer él se acercó con cuidado y la abrazo por la espalda rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, esta al sentir tal contacto giro la cabeza para ver quien la había sujetado issei aprovechó ese momento para darle un beso justo en los labios, ante esa sensación Mei no pudo hacer más que abrir los ojos a mas no poder mientras su rostro cambiaba al color de su cabello

Issei pudo notar como casi de inmediato la dragona se había calmado, o más bien dicho debilitado ya que sentía que si la soltaba se caería, aparentemente se relajó demasiado, al notar eso decidió separarse un poco de Mei solo para observar que tenía una mirada algo tonta y un enorme sonrojo

-ya te calmaste?-pregunto divertido mientras la veía de forma tranquila

-lamento haberme puesto así-se disculpó Mei con la cabeza baja pero sin separarse del abrazo de issei ya que se sentía bastante débil, además le gustaba la sensación de ser abrazada por su pareja

-no te preocupes, solo trata de controlarte un poco la próxima vez, ya ha pasado bastante desde eso y aunque los odie con toda el alma hacer lo mismo que ellos nos bajaría a su nivel y eso es algo que realmente no quiero-le dijo issei consiguiendo que se calmara por completo-bueno ahora solo a esperar a que Sirzechs despierte para hablar de forma más calmada-rio mientras miraba a kuriboh-podrías curarlo para acabar esta charla un poco más rápido por favor-a lo que la bola de pelos asintió y comenzó a curar a la masa de carne que solía ser el lucifer carmesí

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de unos minutos de espera, Sirzechs comenzó a despertar y lo primero que encontró al abrir los ojos fueron a 3 perros mirándolos con odio, uno de color negro, otro color azul y otro que tenía el cráneo totalmente descubierto y estos lo miraran como diciendo "haces algo tonto y te comeremos", en ese momento él tuvo más miedo que cuando su esposa estaba enojada

En algún punto en el inframundo cierta reina del actual lucifer sentía que tenía que golpear a su rey/esposo por una estupidez que acababa de hacer pero no sabía exactamente que estupidez había comentado

-ha es bueno verte despierto Sirzechs-saludo issei mientras veía al lucifer levantarse aunque algo torpe-ahora si podemos hablar con calma-voleo a decir para sentarse en un sofá enfrente de Sirzechs pero en este solo se encontraban inu y tri

-y las chicas que estaba acá-pregunto con cierto miedo en su voz

-como no queríamos que te volvieran a dejar inconsciente las mandamos para su cuarto-dijo inu de forma relajada, cuando la verdad es que tuvieron que atarlas ya que querían volver o golpear al peli rojo y luego ir por su hermana y su nobleza así que para evitar ese inconveniente las dejaron atadas-no nos molestaran-

-está bien-suspiro con alivio ya que sentía que si esa chica peli roja volvió lo más seguro es que esta vez sí muriera-pues quisiera saber porque dejaste el grupo de mi hermana-pregunto algo dudoso ya que no quería volver a pasar por aquella aterradora experiencia

-pues no fue algo que paso de la noche a la mañana-suspiro issei mientras lo miraba-fue algo que paso más o menos desde que me reencarno tu hermana-dijo con voz seria sorprendiendo a Sirzechs

-como que desde que mi hermana te reencarno explícate-dijo con un tono igual de serio ya que no creía que su hermana haya hecho algo tan malo para que alguien quisiera salir de su grupo

-pues fue algo que paso al poco tiempo de reencarnarme, comenzó con miradas frías e ignorancia total-comenzó a relatar issei con los ojos cerrados-luego paso a insultos y amenazas, para finalmente pasar al maltrato físico no solo de ella sino de todos sus sirvientes, su saco para golpear, su diana para practicar tiros mágicos, entre otras actividades más que si no fuera porque a esa monja la obligaban a curarme habría muerto o tendría algún daño irreparable en estos momentos—continuo diciendo pero con cada palabra que decia su odio aumentaba, si bien era cierto que no le interesaba matarlos o algo parecido eso no quiso decir que no se quisiera vengar, él se vengaría y ya encontraría como hacerlo

-no puedo creer eso, mi hermana jamás actuaria así-dijo Sirzechs diciéndole indirectamente a issei mentiroso

-acaso dudas de la palabra de mi hijo-dijo inu mirándolo con total odio-no te culpo como tienes tan consentida a tu hermana, que le has creído todo lo que te ha dicho, pero dime una cosa, cuando ella acuso a mi hijo de lo que supuestamente le hizo, en algún momento pensaste que él no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa y que ella te estaba mintiendo-acuso inu con tono autoritario haciendo que Sirzechs se pusiera a pensar

Era cierto en cuanto su hermana le había dicho "lo que hizo issei" él había venido directamente contra el sin siquiera buscar pruebas o algo parecido, se sintió tonto al haber tomado acciones sin pensar, aunque había algo que le había llamado la atención pero hasta ahora tomo su atención

-supongo que tiene razón, pero porque ya no siento ningún aura demoniaca en ti-

-eso se debe a que me saque las piezas de peón de tu hermana ya que no quería estar bajo su mando y mi parte de dragón fue más fuerte que la de demonio y termino absorbiéndola por eso ya no pertenezco a la fracción de los demonios ni se me puede considerar un renegado ya que al no tener energía demoniaca ya no me pueden considerar uno-

-pero se te puede considerar un traidor-dijo pero sin ninguna mala intención, más bien solo fue un comentario

-si la fracción de los demonios lo considera traidor y lo busca tendrán problemas con la fracción de los yokais-dijo inu de forma divertido

-a que te refieres con eso?-pregunto intrigado, a lo que los 3 sacaron unas orejas de perro y cambiando sus ojos a unos más perrunos

-pues para ponerlo simple somos yokais perros y somos amigos cercanos de la actual líder de dicha fracción Yasaka-sama, por lo que sí sabe que nos vieron como enemigos los yokais no lo tomaran muy bien-dijo uno con una mirada algo sádica aumentando su aura asustando a Sirzechs, este rápidamente entendió que si se declarara una guerra entre dichas fracciones podría desatarse todo un caos y una extinción de varias razas

-está bien, me asegurare de que no lo traten como traidor pero si acepta colaborar con nosotros de vez en cuando-dijo como negociación ya que sabía que él no se volvería sirviente de nadie pero bien podía tenerlo como algún colaborador además así evitaría problemas futuros con la fracción de los yokais y quizás conseguir algún trato con estos

-no lose, que dices papa-pregunto issei a su padre

-pues yo digo que sí pero antes de contestar completamente en que tendría que colaborar-pregunto serio mirando al actual lucifer

-pues….cuando ocurra algún problema que guerrera una fuerza enemiga que aparezca en este pueblo y ayudar a erradicarla, además de eliminación de demonios renegados entre otras cosas por ese estilo-

-básicamente deshacerme de cualquier loco que se pase de listo-dijo este desinteresado

-podría verse de ese modo-

-está bien acepto pero eso si-dijo tranquilo para cambiar aun semblante serio-si tu hermana hace alguna estupidez en mi contra o alguien importante para mí y no responderé por mis acciones-dijo mientras liberaba su aura asustando al mencionado

-está bien, bueno con todo dicho me retiro a platicar con mis compañeros sobre la situación actual-dijo de forma tranquila para preceder a retirarse mediante un círculo mágico

-bueno iré a desatar a las chicas, espero que no estén molestas-dijo riendo algo nervioso para subir por las escaleras

-sip todo salió bien-se dijo orgulloso inu para ir a la cocina

-claro, ahora dime cómo puedes sostener que Yasaka-san nos ayudara si nos consideran enemigos de los demonios-pregunto tri mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta

-vamos, somos amigos desde hace años así que es obvio que ayudara a un buen amigo-

-que tuviste que darle para que nos ayudara si esto pasa-

-nada, tu tranquilo yo nervioso-

-si tú lo dices, buenas noches-dijo tri para retirarse dejando a inu solo

-si buenas noches, será mejor que me valla a dormir también-suspiro para dirigirse a su cuarto e imitar a su hermano

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente todo fue normal, era día libre por lo que los jóvenes no tenían que ir a la escuela, issei, Mei, Tsumiki se encontraban viendo la televisión cuando issei noto que yuuki estaba saliendo

-a dónde vas-pregunto curioso

-voy a buscar a aquellas exorsistas-dijo seria sorprendiendo a issei y a las chicas

-y eso porque-dijo mientras se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba ella

-quiero saber si realmente es kokabiel quien robo esas espadas y si está en esta ciudad-dijo con algo de molestia

-porque buscas a kokabiel-dijo de forma tranquila haciendo que la chica cera los puños con fuerza

-porque por su culpa morí-dijo con un gran enojo en su voz sorprendiendo a issei

-como que él te mato-

-tuve una pelea con él hace tiempo, antes de que me convirtieran en una tengu-comenzó a narrar con bastante enojo-yo estaba tranquila comiendo algo cuando ese infeliz apareció y me comenzó a atacar de la nada, yo respondí con todo lo que tenía pero al no saber utilizar magia y solo poseer habilidades físicas me dejo gravemente herida pero logró escapar, luego de eso unos humanos me encontraron y al tener bastante daño y cansancio no pude defenderme y me terminaron matando, para luego utilizar mi cuerpo y alma para crear dicho artefacto-termino de contar pero se podia sentir un gran odio en sus palabras-por ello quiero encontrarlo y devolverle el favor, y con esas enviadas de la iglesia será más fácil encontrarlo-

-voy contigo-dijo issei de manera decidida

-no es necesario yo puedo sola-

-insisto, además será más fácil si los dos peleamos y puedes quedarte con el gusto de matarlo-dijo issei de forma tranquila, realmente no le interesaba eso de la venganza por algo que realmente no le involucraba pero se notaba que yuuki necesitaba hacer eso por lo que si estaba en sus capacidades ayudaría a sus chicas a superar cualquier problema

-….-se quedó pensando unos minutos hasta que al final dijo-está bien agradezco la ayuda-

-excelente vamos-dijo issei mientras yuuki y el salían de la casa, Mei y Tsumiki decidieron quedarse ya que sabían que las podrían llamar si algo pasaba además de que era algo personal por lo que tampoco se querían meter,

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de unos minutos de haber salido se decidió que empezarían por el centro de la cuidad para buscar a las exorsistas pero no sería algo muy difícil por lo que pudieron ver no sabían ocultar el aura sacra de sus espadas y esas mantas solo cubrían y no creaban nada para ocultar dicha aura así que sería cosa de caminar un poco hasta encontrar dicha aura

-realmente crees que será fácil encontrar a dos asesinas enviadas por la iglesia-dijo yuuki algo dudosa de que aparecieran rápidamente

-llámalo corazonada-dijo issei cambiando tranquilamente por el lugar-además conozco a una de ellas desde hace algunos años y por el tiempo que convivimos supe que era una cabeza hueca de primera por lo que seguramente está haciendo algo igual de tonto

-"por favor ayuden a unas ovejas perdidas del señor"-

-"tomen el papel de dios y ayúdenos"-

Se escucharon un par de voces conocidas para issei y este le dijo a yuuki de fueran a ver que era y al cabo de un par de minutos encontraron a Irina y Xenovia con una campana y una hoya que tenía un cartel arriba que decia "ayuda en el nombre del señor", a lo que issei y yuuki no pudieron evitar reír llamando la atención de las exorsistas

-hola que tal-saludo issei mientras se acercaban a ellas

-que quieres?-pregunto Xenovia aunque algo molesta

-bueno solo quería hablar con ustedes y saber si quieren ir a comer algo mientras hablamos-dijo con tono tranquilo para luego escuchar

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Un fuerte rugido que vino de los estómagos de las exorsistas

-creo que será mejor ir a comer algo y tengo el lugar perfecto-dijo issei para comenzar a caminar siendo seguido por las chicas

.

.

.

.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a un restaurante que tenía en el techo un letrero que decia "todo lo que puedas comer" con letras de neón

-solía venir con papa a este lugar de vez en cuando y hasta donde sé él y mi tío siguen viniendo hoy en día-dijo issei con tono tranquilo mientras entraba para encontrar a un sujeto en la recepción-buenas tardes-

-buenas tardes señor, cuál es su nombre y cuantas personas lo acompañan-dijo el tipo mientras apuntaba algo en su libreta y miraba hacia las mesas como buscando una libre

-hyodo issei y me acompañan 3 personas más-dijo tranquilo llamando la atención del sujeto

-hyodo como Takashi hyodo y Jaxsón hyodo-dijo curioso a lo que issei asintió con la cabeza

-si son mi padre y mi tío-dijo con simpleza a lo que el sujeto sonrió ampliamente

-JEFE TENEMOS UN HYODO-grito para ver que los llevara a una mesa-espero que disfruten su comida-dijo para retirarse haciendo que issei recibiera miradas curiosas de las chicas

-digamos que comemos mucho en mi familia y cuando venimos acá es lo mismo y ya he pueden imaginar cuánto ganan acá cada vez que venimos-rio issei para irse a servir algo de comer siendo imitado por las chicas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de un rato issei, Xenovia e iraní se encontraban comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, ya llevaban como 23 platos cada uno y parecía que no acabarían pronto, mientras que yuuki solo había comido algo ligero y se encontraba bebiendo algo de agua mientras se preguntaba donde les cabía tanta comida

Que decir que los trabajadores del restaurante estaban felices ya que cada vez que llegaba un hyodo además de comer bastante pagaban bastante y enzima dejaban propina, si seguían viniendo podría todos retirarse en unos años

-esto…..esta….delicioso-decia Xenovia mientras comía de un plato a otro

-la comida de mi país es increíble-dijo Irina mientras imitaba a su compañera

-y eso que no han probado el postre estrella de este lugar…-dijo issei mientras se tragaba un pedazo completo de carne-esta increíble-continuo diciendo mientras comían para luego que todos terminaran

-entonces que es lo que quieres hablar-dijo Xenovia mientras tomaba un vaso con agua

-simple queremos ayudarlas con el problema de esas espadas-dijo issei con simpleza sorprendiendo a las chicas

-no se molestara tu ama si sabe que trabajas con nosotras-dijo Irina curiosa

-cual ama, hace tiempo deje de ser un demonio y ahora soy un dragón hecho y derecho (aunque también soy bestia pero eso será mejor no mencionarlo por ahora) además entre más seamos más fácil será conseguir su objetivo-

-mmmm-xenovia se quedó pensando en las palabras de issei

-no puedes estar considerando realmente aceptar su oferta, si nos enviaron a nosotras es una prueba del señor que tenemos que enfrentar solas-dijo Irina mientras juntaba sus manos y tenía estrellas en los ojos

-(realmente es algo tonta además de estar obsesionada con la iglesia, ahora entiendo porque skull no quiso seguir revisando su cabeza)-fueron los pensamientos de issei

-realmente me parece que tiene un buen argumento además de que es alguien poderoso por lo que nos podría venir bien su ayuda-

.-a veces pienso que tu fe es bastante flexible-dijo Irina hacia su compañera

-puede ser pero tampoco quiero morir todavía-

-bueno con todo dicho vámonos-dijo issei mientras se levantaba y pagaba dejando sorprendidos a los trabajadores por la cantidad pagada ya que era el doble de lo que realmente gastaron y eso que fue bastante, mientras estaban saliendo escucharon una voz

-YO TAMBIEN VOY-al voltear a ver se encontraron con el caballero gremory que tenía una mirada de odio total

-que vas a donde campanita-dijo issei aburrido

-yo también voy con ustedes a por esas malditas espadas-dijo con bastante enojo en su voz

-si claro y yo sigo siendo un demonio, mejor vete a buscar a alguien mas a quien joder-dijo issei para seguir caminando pero el rubio no aguanto esas palabras y tomo el hombro de issei con fuerza

-tu no lo entiendes por esas malditas espadas perdí todo lo que me importaba, ahora que tengo la oportunidad de vengarme no voy a permitir que me niegues mi venganza-dijo con total odio y veneno en su voz

-si claro como no-dijo issei para tomar de la muñeca al rubio y tirarlo haciendo que callera con fuerza de espaldas al piso-escúchame bien, no me interesa tu venganza o lo que te hicieron esas espadas por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras pero no te metas en mis asuntos o tendré que matarte-dijo enojado mientras lo miraba con odio

-dije que iré quieras o no-dijo mientras trataba de ponerse de pie con bastante dificulta

-como quieras, Wolf puedes jugar con el-dijo issei mientras comenzaba a caminar confundiendo al rubio y a las exorsistas preguntándose quien era Wolf cuando el rubio sintió que algo lo observaba por atrás, miro a su espalda para encontrarse con un lobo azul con blanco, ojos negros con la pupila celeste que lo miraba con total odio

-aunque no quiero hacerlo te recomiendo que corras-aconsejo issei mientras Wolf comenzó a correr hacia el rubio el cual comenzó a correr ya que no creía que sería buena idea atacar a ese lobo pero algo que le preocupo fue que ese animal podia seguirle la velocidad

-crees que Wolf lo mate-pregunto yuuki mientras miraba a issei

-de querer matarlo lo habría hecho antes de que este se diera cuenta, solo le di la orden de que jugara con él y lo mantuviera lejos de nosotros, así no nos molestara, además siento que con esto nos desharemos de dos pesos muertos-dijo issei mientras seguían caminando pero miro ligeramente hacia su espalda observando como la torre gremory había salido de su escondite y comenzó a correr hacia el rubio y el lobo para tratar de alejar al animal-pobres tontos Wolf no será un enemigo fácil para ustedes-susurro mientras continuo su camino ignorando los gritos de ayuda del caballero y la torre aunque quisiera haber gradado ese momento para reírse después pero no era el momento de eso tenía cosas que hacer

.

.

.

.

.

.

Actualmente los 4 se encontraban en la iglesia del pueblo a issei no le agrado mucho esta hay ya que cuando entraron tuvo una visión de cuando Raynare murió, y aun cuando se había dado vuelta para no verla morir miro ligeramente hacia atrás para verla que aun cuando iba a morir siguió llorando y dijo algo que el jamás olvido

-"lo siento mucho"-fue lo que el entendió con el movimiento de sus labios antes de desaparecer y que solo quedaran plumas de ella, era un recuerdo un poco confuso ya que aunque ella lo mato y había matado a esa monja en estos momentos se sentía algo mal por su muerte, quizás solo merecía ir a prisión o algo parecido pero al final estaba muerta

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado caminaron hasta llegar a la parte del fondo de la iglesia donde Xenovia saco un mapa de la cuidad

-nos vivideros en dos grupos, así cubriremos más terreno-dijo de forma seria

-por mi bien-dijo issei tranquilo

-por cierto ahora que nos estas ayudando te daré algo de información-volvió a decir Xenovia llamando la atención de issei-el dragón blanco a despertado y parece que está aquí en Kuoh-dijo como si nada haciendo que issei solo suspirara

-gracias por la información será de mucha ayuda-agradeció issei para comenzar a caminar hacia afuera junto con yuuki mientras que Irina y Xenovia iban un poco más atrás para luego que cada pareja fuera por diferentes direcciones

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

Ya habían pasado alrededor de dos horas desde que issei y yuuki habían salido de la iglesia pero no habían encontrado nada todavía

-me pregunto dónde se pueden esconder-pensó issei en voz alta mientras miraba en varias direcciones

-mmmmmm si no quieren ser molestados quizás en una zona poco habitada-dijo mientras sacaba un mapa que le había dado Xenovia-por acá no hay mucha gente por no decir ninguna por lo que sería buena opción-señalando un punto en el mapa

-pues vamos hacia allá-dijo issei para comenzar a caminar hacia la zona designada para que a los pocos minutos llegaran a un lugar bastante conocido para issei-vaya acá fue donde visor fue destruido, que recuerdos más asquerosos-comenzó a decir algo feliz para luego cambiar a una mirada llena de odio y desprecio en su voz-realmente esos miserables son de lo peor-continuo diciendo si bien no buscaba venganza inmediata no soportaba saber que esos todavía seguían haciendo lo que quieran sin recibir castigo alguno, pero lo tenía en claro de una u otra forma lograría que estos sufrieran peor que lo que el sufrió

-siento algo extraño-dijo yuuki mientras miraba a todos lados como-si nos observaran-

-tienes razón, quien este hay que salga ahora-dijo issei con voz autoritaria

-JEJEJEJEJEJEJE-se escuchó una riza algo torcida en el ambiente, issei no tuvo que pensar mucho para darse una idea de quién era el dueño de esa voz-que tal demonios de mierda….are?...ustedes no son demonios-dijo Freed haciendo que issei se molestara un poco

-no quiero que nos compares con esos seres por favor y cómo demonios sigues vivo-

-como me conoces si es la primera vez que te veo a ti y a esa puta-dijo Freed mientras los señalaba con una espada algo rara-pero igual me siento honrado de que conozcan mi trabajo-

-te pudiere por favor que si quieres vivir no la vuelvas a insultar y segundo pues te daré una pista mi nombre es issei-dijo de forma tranquila pero se notaba que estaba molesto

-issei….espera issei-kun KAKAKAKAKAAKAKAKAKAAK sí que ha pasado un tiempo pero mira que cambio te has conseguido y además dejaste de ser un demonio, una lástima y yo que quería matarte aunque una puedo hacerlo-sonrió con una sonrisa psicópata para lanzarse contra issei el cual estaba preparado para trasformar su brazo en espada ya que no podría sacar a colmillo por que llamaría demasiado la atención si realizaba un ataque llamativo

Pero algo que no espero fue ver a campanita bloqueando el ataque e hiciera que Freed retrocediera

-vaya pero que tenemos aquí al príncipe encantador de la perra gremory-dijo mientras miraba con total odio al rubio

-te eliminare junto con esa espada-grito el rubio mientras se lanzaba contra Freed

-cómo demonios ese tonto nos encontró-justo cuando issei estaba preguntando apareció Wolf a su lado y unos metros atrás estaba una koneko bastante lastimada con varios cortes y señales de mordiscos-Wolf que paso-

-"lo lamento mucho amo"-se disculpó el lobo (de vez en cuando pondré lo que realmente digan los familiares para que la conversación tenga sentido)-"los estaba persiguiendo cuando el rubio cambio de dirección hacia acá y la torre me trato de atacar y no tuve más opción que atacarla mientras perseguía al robo, lamento haber fallado"-dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de disculpa

-no te preocupes amigo fue algo que no se pudo evitar, levanta la cabeza no tienes de que si culparte-dijo tranquilo mientras sentía como la torre se acercaba aunque estaba un poco moribunda-y a ti se te perdió algo-dijo issei con indiferencia

-quiero ayudar a yuuto-sempai-dijo mientras se acercaba pero a paso lento debido a los cortes

-pues se nota que eres de mucha ayuda-dijo issei mientras señalaba al rubio el cual estaba teniendo problemas con el sacerdote-esto se está poniendo aburrido, que no tienen algo mejor que hacer, o pueden terminar esto de una vez, ya tengo hambre-se quejó issei mientras veía a los espadachines

-dile a tu amigo que se deje matar y asunto arreglado-dijo Freed mientras se movía a una velocidad bastante alta aunque para issei le parecía normal

-que amigo, ese simple no tiene nada que ver conmigo por mi lo puedes matar, harías algo bueno para el mundo al eliminar basura como esa-

-cómo puedes hablar así de yuuto-sempai-dijo koneko enojada por lo dicho por issei

-y a ti que te importa he de recortarte que tu estas en el mismo saco que ese pedazo de inútil y si no moriste por Wolf fue porque no tenía ordenado matar a nadie, de ser así hace horas que serias carne para hamburguesas-dijo con indiferencia dándose una mirada de enojo de la Loli y que esta como pudo salto hacia él y le dio un puñetazo en la cara el cual ni siquiera lo movió sorprendiendo a la Loli-que pena por ti que no sea el mismo de antes-dijo issei mientras tomaba el puño y lo comenzaba a apretar con fuerza causando que ella mostrara una expresión de dolor-y si quieres dar un golpe, se hace ASI-dijo para darle un puñetazo y mandarla a volar y que fuera detenida por un árbol que casi lo destruye-eso sí que fue relajante-suspiro tranquilo

Mientras que yuuki estaba algo curiosa por el comportamiento de issei, ella sabía que él podría matarlos pero aun así no lo hacía, y aunque no los matara podría dejarlos al borde de la muerte y seguía sin hacerlo, porque lo hacía era la duda que tenía, no tenían ningún valor o utilizad para el así que no entendía porque los dejaba vivos, si fuera por ella ya los habría matado por todo lo que le hicieron sufrir pero no hacía nada a menos de que pensara que fuera necesario pero en fin desidia mirar la pelea del rubio aunque más que pelea se denominaría que es una golpiza, suerte tenia de que solo su ropa fuera dañada pero por las heridas que tenía que parecían haber sido hechas por Wolf no duraría mucho pero pudo ver como este se alejó y clavo su espada en el piso para que comenzaran a salir varias espadas alrededor del sacerdote el cual las cortaba con facilidad, desventaja de crear espadas demoniacas, son débiles ante elementos sacros

Freed se mantuvo así mostrando una sonrisa confiada, era obvio que tenía la victoria asegurada

-swordbrith, eh-se escuchó una voz en las sombras para ver que de una puerta salía un anciano vistiendo ropas de la iglesia, el rubio al mirar quien era su mirada-da una capacidad prácticamente ilimitada pero todo depende del portador y la voluntad de este-Freed, que estás haciendo hay jugando-dijo con un tono tranquilo

-oh pero si es el anciano valer-rio Freed mientras seguía rompiendo espadas con demasiada facilidad

-COMO-grito enojado el rubio

-este vejestorio es el que está causando tantos problemas-dijo issei incrédulo ya que parecía que el pobre no aguantaría ni correr de Wolf por más de un minuto

-el director del proyecto de las espadas sacras-dijo koneko algo mejor después del golpe de issei pero igual seguía sin poder mantenerse de pie por si misma

-VALPER GALILEI-volvió a gritar el rubio diciendo el nombre completo de este tipo

-ese mismo-dijo para mostrar una sonrisa confiada y llena de arrogancia-Freed si quieres acabar con estos demonios por que no concentras tu voluntad en la espada y esta responderá-dijo con una mirada calmada mientras analizaba a todos y se quedó observando a issei, yuuki y Wolf-pero valla que especímenes tan curiosos un portador del dragón rojo, una chica que se siente una presencia de dragón y un lobo bastante peculiar, lástima que solo servirán para diseccionar-dijo mientras mostraba una mirada llena de locura

-bueno ya que estamos todos presentados-dijo Freed para hacer lo dicho por el anciano y hacer que la espada brille con una tonalidad dorada y un aura aún más grande-PREPARATE A MORIR NIÑO BONITO-grito mientras saltaba en dirección al rubio, este al ver que lo atacarían saco su espada del piso y se puso en posición defensiva, pero algo que ninguno conto fue que apareciera Xenovia y bloqueara el ataque

-Hola-saludo Irina de forma tranquila mientras llegaba a escena-recibimos el mensaje y llegamos enseguida

-como llego aquí o mejor dicho que mensaje -dijo curioso issei

-"les deje una nota mientras veíamos la pelea del caballero, aparentemente no estaban tan lejos por lo que no fue mucho tiempo el que me tomo llegar a dejar la nota y que ellas me acompañaran"-dijo Wolf con toda la calma del mundo issei realmente se sorprendió por lo dicho, no por nada era una de las criaturas más rápidas en tierra que existía superada solo por algunos seres de categoría divina

-desertor Freed sellzen-comenzo a decir Xenovia mientras mantenían presión sobre su espada y Freed hacia la misma acción-y valper Galilei AMBOS SERAN DERROTADOS EN NOMBRE DE DIOS-grito mientras tenía una mirada llena de odio

-no vengas con esas palabras inutilices ante mi mocosa-dijo un Freed bastante enojado, mientras se concentró en Xenovia el rubio aprovecho y dio un salto para tratar de atacar a Freed pero este escuchó como se acercaba y retrocedió dando un salto hacia atrás, cayendo al lado del anciano

-Freed-dijo el anciano llamando la atención de Freed-tu objetivo era matar a aquellos mandados por la iglesia-dijo sonriente para cambiar a una mirada seria-ahora tenemos a dos portadoras de fragmentos de excalibur, dos demonios, dos dragones y un lobo bastante peculiar, eso cambia las cosas, tenemos que irnos-

-bien-dijo para sacar una esfera dorada-ADIOS POR AHORA-para arrojarla al piso y que de esta saliera un enorme destello que cegó a todos por unos instantes, cuando la luz se disipo Freed y el viejo se habían ido

-estos tipos si son molestos-suspiro issei al ver que ya ninguno de los dos estaban presentes

-IREMOS TRAS ELLOS-gritaron Xenovia y el rubio para salir corriendo en una dirección cualquiera a una velocidad considerable, detrás de ellos Irina comenzó a correr para alcanzarlos

-las cosas se complicaron más-susurro yuuki al ver quienes estaban involucrados y ella que solo buscaba a kokabiel

-ya ahora tendremos que buscarlos de otra forma, y ver que esas dos no se mueran-dijo issei algo cansado

-y el caballero-pregunto yuuki curiosa

-que se lo vuelvan polvo a mí no me interesa-dijo issei con indiferencia para comenzar a caminar siendo seguido por yuuki para ver como aparecían dos círculos mágicos uno con el símbolo de la casa sitri y otro con el gremory-y cuando no quería problemas vienen a mí-dijo cansado para ver como de estos aparecían Rias, Akeno, sona y Tsubaki-y yo me largo de aquí-

-TU DE AQUÍ NO TE VAS-grito Rias de forma autoritaria mientras veía a issei y yuuki con algo de enojo

-si claro como si pudieras darme alguna orden-dijo issei divertido al ver que la mirada de Rias si bien seguía siendo seria se mostraba algo de terror en ella mientras que Akeno tenía una mirada llena de miedo al ver que issei estaba liberando algo de aura-si eso pensé-dijo mientras se retiraba tranquilamente

-espera hyodo-kun-dijo sona de forma tranquila-podrías decirme que paso acá-

-pues…-dijo issei mientras se rascaba la cabeza y veía para otro lado-…para ponerlo simple yuuki y yo estamos buscando a kokabiel por motivos personales pero entonces el rubio que aparentemente tiene un pasado con esas espadas nos comenzó a seguir junto con aquella inútil-dijo mientras señalaba a uno herida koneko que se apoyaba en un árbol

-COMO TE ATREVEZ A HERRIR A UNO DE MIS SIRVIENTES-grito enojada la gremory mientras lo veía con total odio

-primero no fue issei fue Wolf-dijo yuuki mientras señalaba a un adormilado lobo color gris, aparentemente había cambiado su color de pelaje para que pensaran que era un perro cualquiera-y segundo si ella resulto herida fue por inútil y por meterse en los asuntos que no le conciernen-termino de decir con total enojo y odio en su voz

-bueno como iba diciendo luego nos fuimos a buscar a las exorsistas platicamos con ellas para formar una alianza temporal luego vino el rubio este y Wolf se lo persiguió por un buen rato junto con ella, luego apareció el sacerdote loco con complejo de joker que comenzó a luchar contra el rubio, luego apareció un anciano todo decrepito que aparentemente era el director del proyecto de las espadas, al verlo el rubio estallo en ira y comenzó a atacar a sin con contemplar nada, suerte tuvo que Xenovia detuviera el ataque para que este escapara y todos ellos se fueron a perseguirlo-termino de decir de forma tranquila dejando sorprendidas a las demonios-ahora si me retiro-dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar junto con yuuki y un Wolf que caminaba medio dormido

-MALTIDA BASURA BUENA PARA NADA-grito Rias mientras miraba con enojo donde se habían ido issei y yuuki para luego ir a ver a su torre que apenas se mantenía conciente-sera mejor llevarte con Asia para que te cure-

-y que haremos con ese traidor boucho-dijo Akeno ya algo más tranquila pero igual le aterraba

-no se mi Onii-sama debió haber hecho algo ya o estará buscando otra oportunidad-dijo mientras ponía su mano en su mentón mientras pensaba, pero no se dio cuenta que lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que sona y Tsubaki escuchara

-(¡le dijo a su hermano para que hiciera algo contra hyodo-kun!)-pensó sona con bastante sorpresa ya que jamás imagino que Rias hiciera algo así

-disculpa sona pero nos tenemos que retirar, hay que tratar las heridas de koneko cuanto antes-dijo Rias antes de desaparecer en un círculo mágico

-Kaicho…?-comenzó a decir Tsubaki pero sona hablo antes de que terminara de hablar

-tenemos que averiguar que está pasando realmente, vamos-dijo con un tono serio para activar un círculo mágico y retirarse del lugar junto con Tsubaki

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Residencia hyodo

-que día mas cansado-dijo issei mientras abría la puerta

-al menos logramos hacer un progreso al saber quiénes son los colaboradores de ese cuervo, solo falta saber qué es lo que planean-dijo yuuki mientras veía a issei

-igualmente no lograran hacer nada ten eso seguro-dijo mientras abría la puerta-ya volvimos-aviso mientras entraba

-ah hijo, que tal les fue?-pregunto inu mientras estaba viendo tele con tri a su lado

-pudo habernos ido peor, no encontramos a kokabiel pero si a dos de sus colaboradores, pero por culpa del caballero de la idiota los perdimos además de que Irina y Xenovia se fueron a perseguirlos-dijo con simpleza mientras se dirigía a la cocina-quedo algo para comer-

-si les guardamos algo en la nevera-dijo tri mientras seguía viendo tele

-gracias-dijeron los dos mientras se dirigían a la nevera

-y que planeas hacer ahora-dijo inu mientras veía a su hijo comiendo

-pensaba mandar a Wolf y kuriboh para que busquen a esas dos y si encuentran al rubio pues que jueguen con él a las atrapadas

-si quieres puedes mandar también a hell y skull para que te ayuden-dijo tri mientras veía a los mencionados los cuales estaban mirando la tele-que dicen chicos, ayudan a issei-pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos

-ahora que lo pienso, donde están Mei y Tsumiki-dijo issei mientras miraba a todos lados

-dormidas, querían esperarlos pero terminaron cayendo dormidas, siquiera mira el reloj ya son las 2 de la madrugada, váyanse a dormir ustedes también-respondió su padre

-pero como ustedes están despiertos?-pregunto yuuki ya que ellos estaba como si nada

-pues dormimos un rato y luego nos levantamos y enos aquí sinceramente solo necesitamos dormir unas horas pero como nos da pereza hacer muchas cosas preferimos descansar además de que no es que se necesite tanto de nuestra ayuda-dijo tri mientras se acomodaba en el sofá para ver como ambos jóvenes se iban a dormir-crees que issei pueda contra ese cuervo-pregunto mientras veía a su hermano

-porque lo dudas, recuerda quienes lo entrenaron-dijo inu confundido por la pregunta

-no me refiero a fuerza física o magia, issei simplemente podrá aplastarlo con su poder actual digo tampoco es que ese cuervo sea tan débil pero igual no tendrá oportunidad-

-entonces?-

-hablo de su estado emocional-

-eh?-se quedó sorprendido y dudoso de lo dicho por su hermano

-hipotéticamente hablando si kokabiel llegara a herir a una de las chicas y luego también lastima a issei de gravedad, que crees que ocurrirá-dijo serio haciendo que in abriera los ojos a mas no poder

-ya veo que te refieres pero dudo que eso vuelva a pasar, ha madurado y ha podido aguantar bastante además si algo así llegara a pasar, sabes que es necesario para que "eso" vuelva a pasar y dudo que pase tan fácilmente-

-espero que tengas razón y solo sea paranoia mía-dijo tri mientras veía el techo

-claro ten por seguro que no se volverá a repetir-dijo inu calmado mientras se dirigía a su cuarto-bueno ya que todos llegaron a dormí se ha dicho-

-espero que tengas razón-suspiro tri mientras se tiraba en el sofá-ni ganas de levantarme tengo-dijo para caer dormido

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente todos fueron a la academia como de costumbre solo que issei mando a Wolf, skull y hell a que buscaran a Irina y Xenovia y si encontraban al rubio podían jugar con el pero no comérselo lo que desanimo un poco a los lobos pero igual decidieron seguir con su trabajo saliendo corriendo de la casa y dirigiéndose en direcciones diferentes

-hoy será un largo día-se quejó issei en un susurro mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la academia siendo seguido por las chicas

El resto del día fue bastante normal, bueno contando el hecho de que de "campanita" no había llegado a clases y todas las chicas preocupadas por el mientras que los chicos estaba igual de alterados al ver a su mascota con varios vendajes y algunos raspones

-(parece que el nivel de sanación de esa monja no es tan alto si no puede sanar los daños hechos por Wolf, bueno eso demuestra lo inútiles que son)-rio issei mientras escuchaba los murmullos de sus compañeros-(ventajas de tener un buen oído)-volvió a reír mientras miraba de manera indirecta a las dragonas las cuales se encontraban hablando entre ellas pero por respeto no puso atención a que era y simplemente se dio la vuelta para seguir fingiendo poner atención

.

.

.

.

.

.

El resto del día fue bastante aburrido para issei así que una vez que las clases terminaron salieron casi de inmediato ya que las chicas también estaban cansadas, mientras caminaban de camino a casa el atardecer comenzaba a hacerse presente en la zona, mientras eso pasaba Wolf apareció al lado de issei

-Wolf, hola amigo dime, encontraste algo-dijo curioso por la respuesta, esperando que dijera que estaban muriéndose de hambre en algún lugar o algo así

-grrrrrrrrrrrrrr, grrrrrrrrrrrrrr-le dijo el lobo haciendo que issei abriera los ojos a mas no poder

-donde está, llévame rápido-dijo issei serio al mismo tiempo que aparecía hell y skull y le daban información-ya veo, chicas quiero que sigan a hell y skull dicen que encontraron a Irina yo iré a busca a Xenovia, radio-dijo serio las chicas al notar esto rápidamente comenzaron a seguir a los mencionados mientras issei y Wolf comenzaron a correr pero por los techos de las casas para no perder tiempo-esperemos llegar a tiempo-dijo issei mientras aumentaba la velocidad

.

.

.

Luego de unos minutos corriendo finalmente llegaron al lugar que era en medio del bosque se encontraba Xenovia bastante herida y con un una rama atravesando su estómago suspendiéndola unos centímetros en el aire

-xenovia-susuro issei mientras se acercaba y para sus sorpresa esta aún seguía viva-ahora veo porque me dijeron que ella era prioritad-susuro para quitarla de la rama con cuidado y comenzar a curarla-oye te encuentras bien-dijo mientras la movía ligeramente ya que aunque pudiera curar a otros no era su campo así que tenía que tener cuidado de causarle más daño mientras trataba de ayudarla-oye sigues viva-dijo issei mientras la veía

-…-no contesto pero se comenzó a vómer y abrir los ojos-donde…..estoy….-comenzó a decir mientras miraba a la figura que tenía al lado pero debido al brillo del senjutsu y al cansancio no podia distinguir quien era-….¿Dios?-dijo con duda

-pues siento decepcionarte pero no-dijo issei de forma tranquila

-hyodo…issei?-volvió a preguntar al escuchar la voz del peli plata

-el mismo, tengo que decirlo tuviste bastante suerte que esta rama cuando te atravesó, sellarla la herida evitando que murieras desangrada, sip tienes mucha suerte-dijo divertido mientras seguía curándola-como terminaste en este estado?-

-fuimos atacados, Freed y kokabiel nos tomaron por sorpresa-comenzó a decir un poco más relajada y apoyándose en un árbol para hablar mejor-el caballero nos abandonó cuando lo perdimos de vista-dijo enojada en esa parte e issei le comprendía ya que ese imbécil decia querer venganza pero escapa a la primera que puede-nos quitaron las excalibur y se llevaron a Irina, a mí me dejaron acá diciendo que era una muerte apropiada para mí-

-así que el marica escapo, eh, bueno la ventaja es que unos amigos míos encontraron a Irina y está en mejor estado que tú, será mejor ir a buscarla-dijo issei mientras se levantaba y se daba la vuelta-sube-dijo issei mientras señalaba su espalda-iremos donde están los demás además de que en ese tiempo terminare de curarte ya que no pude terminar de hacerlo, además….-comenzó a decir mientras volteaba la cabeza y sin darse cuenta sus ojos se volvían mas bestiales, apareciendo ese característico rojo alrededor de su pupila-….siento que algo está pasando-

-…-Xenovia lo dudo unos segundos ya que no sabía si podia confiar plenamente en issei luego de lo del caballero pero también quería saber el estado de su amiga así que no le quedo de otra que hacer lo que dijo issei, pero igual todavía sentía dolor en el estómago además de las piernas, pero al menos no estaba igual a como la encontró

-sujétate fuerte-le advirtió mientras la cubría en senjutsu y luego dar un salto y comenzar a correr entre los árboles, tenía dos razones para ir por ese camino, una le sería más fácil ocultarse además de un factor sorpresa y dos ya estaba acostumbrado debido a que en su infancia jugaba siempre de esa forma en el bosque

Pero entre más se acercaba al lugar su mirada cambio a una de enojo total, la cual Xenovia no pudo ver ya que estaba debajo del pelo de issei y estaba algo dormida debido al cansancio, el motivo de esa mirada eran los olores que había captado, 6 que él conocía perfectamente, 4 que odiaba con toda el alma pero habían 2 que no tenía ni idea de quienes eran, por lo que decidió acelerar el paso y comenzar a pesar como ocultar su precia y la de Xenovia para que no vieran o sintieran cuando llegaran

.

.

.

Al cabo de unos minutos llego al punto en cuestión, se escondió entre unos árboles y coloco una barrera para que no lo detectaran al mirar entre los arboles pudo ver de quienes se trataba

En un lado estaban Mei, yuuki, Tsumiki, hell y skull(estos últimos con su forma de perro) sona, en el otro están el grupo gremory, todos ellos tenían una mirada de enojo hacia el frente, al voltear un poco pudo ver de quienes se trataban, era Freed, tenía su típica mirada psicópata pero algo que le sorprendió un poco fue que tenía a excalibur destrucción en su espalda, al verlo tanto el grupo gremory como sona lo miraron con odio, al mismo tiempo que Rias y sona aparecían unos círculos mágicos preparados para atacar, mientras que las chicas y los lobos se mantenían al margen con una mirada analítica con respecto a la situación

-pero qué demonios-susurro issei al ver la situación

-esperen por favor, tenemos un mensaje que darle a la perra carmesí-dijo Freed mientras retrocedía para dar una mirada divertida y psicópata-en realidad es de parte de nuestro jefe-dijo para mirar al cielo, al momento de hacerlo, el cielo se volvió de color morado, todos miraron en esa dirección para encontrarse con un ángel caído, pero este tenía 5 pares de alas

-un ángel caído con cinco pares de alas-susurro koneko mientras lo veía seria

-un cadre-dijo Akeno de forma enojada

-pienso que es la primera vez que nos vemos, hija del clan gremory-comenzó a decir el ángel caído mientras los miraba a todos como si fueran basura-me llamo kokabiel-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

-buenas tardes señor ángel caído-dijo Rias avanzando mientras mostraba una sonrisa confiada-mi nombre es Rias gremory, un gusto conocerle-

-"en que está pensando esta idiota"- eran los pensamientos de issei, las chicas y los lobos al ver como estaba reaccionando ante tal situación

-ese color de pelo me recuerda al actual lucifer, tan asqueroso que me dan ganas de vomitar de tan solo verlo-continuo hablando kokabiel

-¿Cuál es tu propósito al presentarte ante nosotros?, alguien de tu estatus aquí en persona, debe ser importante-contesto Rias mientras lo seguía viendo con confianza

-pienso convertir este sitio en mi fortaleza y su academia en el centro de operaciones-

-nuestra academia?-dijo Rias sorprendida pero sin perder su sonrisa confiada

-si hago eso los Maou tendrá que hacer aparición e intervenir, después de todo dos de sus hermanas están presentes en este lugar, ¿o me equivoco?-

-si haces eso habrá un enfrentamiento entre demonios y ángeles caídos y es posible que los ángeles también estén involucrados-el semblante de Rias cambio de uno arrogante a uno serio

-jajajajajaj, pensaba que miguel intervendría si robaba sus excalibur, pero todo lo que obtuve fueron un par de patéticos sacerdotes y unas aún más inútiles portadoras de las mismas, aunque bueno con eso conseguimos dos espadas más, pero igual fue aburrido, demasiado aburrido-

-entonces tu propósito desde un principio fue….-comenzó a decir sona ya suponiendo la respuesta

-volver a desatar una guerra entre las 3 fracciones-dijo Rias contundente

-enserio ese es su propósito, este tipo está más loco de lo que pensé-dijo issei al ver los acontecimientos y ver que este tipo estaba más loco que su tío en cuanto a destrucción se refiere-aunque pensándolo bien el tío Jaxsón podría causar más problemas que este tipo si mi padre no estuviera presente-suerte para el que Xenovia estaba inconsciente para recuperarse mejor

-COREECTO, así es, desde que la guerra termino todo se volvió aburrido, incluso azazel y shemhazai dijeron que volvería a haber guerras-dijo kokabiel mientras mostraba enojo en su rostro, issei trataba de recordad donde había escuchado esos nombres antes, solo para que la imagen de Raynare apareciera en su mente, haciendo que se enojara un poco pero calmándose rápidamente, no era momento para sentimentalismos innecesarios-azazel no tuvo opciones, en cambio decidió analizar y recolectar sacred gear y actualmente está demasiado concentrado en su investigación, después de todo a él le gusta investigar cosas raras, pero los ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos caminan sobre hielo delgado, solo es necesario un pequeño percance para que otra guerra se desate, entonces solo debo romper ese hielo-dijo sonriente

-eres un maniático de la guerra-dijo Rias enojada

Algo que nadie noto fue que yuuki estaba temblando de ira, su mirada se volvía cada vez más asesina, cuando ese cuervo soltaba una palabra, tenía enfrente el causante de su muerte, de todos esos siglos de sufrimiento y lo haría pagar, la furia era tal que sus manos comenzaban a sangrar por la presión que hacia al tratar de contenerse y no atacarlo en ese momento, le prometió a issei que le dejaría ayudarla y eso haría pero el gusto de matarlo se lo quedaría ella

-por el momento me entretendré con ustedes hasta que los mate y una vez hecho eso comenzara el verdadero caos-hablo kokabiel mientras se mostraba ansioso por lo que pasaría

-este tipo está loco-hablo Mei mientras lo veía, se había mantenido callada hasta ese momento solo porque estaba analizando a kokabiel para saber que lo hacía estar tan confiado con respecto a que su plan funcionaria

-un maniático de la batalla que solo le gusta causar caos-dijo Tsumiki recordando inconscientemente a los hermanos relámpago, ellos eran igual a kokabiel, solo les gustaba causar guerras y muertes

-pero esa locura es la más grande y poderosa de todas, incluso el jefe fue tan amable que me regalo estas-dijo Freed mientras había su abrigo mostrando las excalibur que tenían que en total eran 5-actualmente soy capaz de utilizarlas todas, así que no se sorprendan, demonios en verdad soy el mejor-dijo mientras sacaba la lengua y mostraba una mirada de locura-ha cierto olvide decirlo pero esta es excalibur min-dijo mientras desataba un listón que tenía en el brazo, para luego pasar a que se convirtiera en una espada-la obtuve de esa chica de coletas, al igual que esta belleza-para sacar a destrucción de su espalda-de la perra azul, jajaajajaajajajaja-sorprendiendo a todos

-vamos a participar en la mejor guerra jamás vista-dijo kokabiel mientras los miraba-hermana del actual lucifer, RIAS GREMORY-grito mientras aparecía un círculo mágico del cual salían varias lanzas de luz

-TODOS CUBRANZE-grito Rias mientras ella, sona y Akeno creaban círculos de defensa mientras que los demás de su grupo no tuvieron tanta suerte y les toco esquivar como podían, mientras que las chicas y los lobos apenas tuvieron que moverse ya que estaban en una buena distancia además de que ese ataque fue demasiado débil, solo sirvió para distracción, cuando el humo se disipo causado por esos ataques ni kokabiel ni Freed se encontraban

-a donde se fueron-pregunto Akeno mientras veía a todos lados

-se fueron hacia esa dirección-señalo koneko hacia la academia-hacia la academia-

-es enserio planea hacerlo en la academia-dijo Asia preocupada

-no, él dijo que sería el centro así que tiene algo más grande planeado-dijo sona de forma analítica-un caído de ese nivel fácilmente puede borrar toda la ciudad si así lo desea-en ese momento dodos imaginaron la ciudad siendo destruida y con ellos de paso

Mei, yuuki, Tsumiki, hell y skull se retiraron rápidamente de lugar antes de que alguien notara que se fueron ellos iban en dirección a la academia, aunque más se podría decir que fue yuuki quien fue corriendo hacia ese lugar mientras que los demás decidieron seguirla para asegurarse que estuviera bien, issei decidió seguirlas a una distancia prudente mientras Wolf vigilaba la retaguardia y a los demonios para informar sobre sus próximos movimientos

-IREMOS A LA ACADEMIA, NO DEJAREMOS QUE UN LOCO HAGA LO QUE QUIERA EN MI TERRITORIO-grito Rias mientras todos la seguían

Mientras tanto en la academia

Se veía un círculo mágico bastante curso de 5 extremos en los cuales estaban cada una de las excalibur y en uno de sus lados se encontraba valper galilea con una sonrisa tranquila

-finalmente mi sueño se hará realidad-dijo para activar el circulo y que de este saliera una columna de luz, llamando la atención de todos, las chicas se detuvieron para observar ese pilar, issei se quedó observando mientras estaba en el techo de la iglesia pero algo que le pareció curioso fue que colmillo comenzó a palpitar, como si quisiera decirle algo, algo importante

-colmillo?-dijo curso ya que nunca lo había visto actuar así, pero algo le decia que si hacia eso es que algo grande iba a pasar-espero que estés listo kokabiel, porque vamos con todo-dijo para cambiar sus ojos a unos más bestiales y retomar su rumbo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente como están, espero que bien y bueno que puede decir me tarde un rato en actualizar esta historia, y si sé que me tardare un poquito más con las otras que tengo pendientes peor he estado ocupado pero en fin ya pronto traeré una actualización de las demás solo espero que me tengan paciencia y bueno ya mejor no digo nada y pasemos a los Reviews:**

.

.

Alexzero

Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este te haya gustado también, hasta otra oportunidad

.

.

CCSakuraforever

Me alegra que te gustara y sip será divertido ver como aprende a utilizar estas nuevas habilidades

.

.

Inuyashadaiyoukai

Sip tienes toda la razón son esos fatalitys, sinceramente me puse como unas 2 horas a ver fatalitys en mortal kombat desde para ver cuales me parecían mejores y al final me decidí por eso, hasta otra

.

.

Nikopelucas

Me alegra que te gustara y tranquilo que esta historia tiene para continuar por un BUEN tiempo :3

.

.

Veneno

Me alegra que te gustara y si ese te pareció largo este estará eterno: v, igual espero que te guste

.

.

 **Bueno gente ese sería todo por ahora tratare de actualizar más seguido pero no prometo nada ya que como dice el dicho "el hombre propone y el dios dispone" así que no hay nada que decir, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización cuídense**


	9. Capitulo 9

Capítulo 9: confrontación

-donde estará issei?-se preguntó la dragona pelirroja mientras se encontraba en el edificio principal del colegio-ya debió haber llegado-

-tranquila, seguro llegara, además tiene a Wolf y kuriboh con el así que estará bien-dijo la dragona peli celeste de forma calmada mientras miraba hacia la ventana más específico donde se encontraba el círculo mágico-no me agrada nada lo que están haciendo-

-yo creo que a nadie le agrada eso-dijo Tsumiki mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a hell

Mientras ellas se encontraban hablando pudieron ver como una especie de domo morado se levantaba sobre toda la academia, para que dé un momento a otro el cielo se tornara de un color rojizo ocultando el domo y dándole un aspecto más apropiado para una batalla

-parece que estamos encerrados-escucharon una voz detrás de ellas, así que rápidamente se colocaron en posición de batalla para ver quién era, para sus sorpresa era issei junto con Xenovia y Wolf

-ISSEI-gritaron sorprendidas

-hola-saludo tranquilo mientras caminaba hacia ellas-así que colocaron una barrera, eh-dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo más específico hacia donde estaba apareciendo el grupo gremory, levantando un poco la vista pudo ver el círculo mágico pero algo que le extraño fue que habían 5 cuerdas o algo parecido que subían desde el suelo hasta otro círculo mágico que se encontraba en el aire-será mejor bajar y observar la situación-dijo mientras volvía a caminar hacia la salida-kokabiel debe estar cerca así que será mejor prepararnos-en ese momento las chicas solo pudieron asentir para seguirlo-Xenovia, lo mejor será que te mantengas al margen por el momento, ya que no tienes un arma en estos momentos-dijo mirando a la mencionada

-en realidad tengo algo guardado para esta situación-confeso la chica mientras los seguía

-excelente, entonces me ayudaras con lo que te había dicho?-pregunto el bestia mientras la veía

-claro-

-genial, por el momento voy a necesitar que te quedes aquí-dijo mientras señalaba a Xenovia-quiero que te recuperes por completo y cuando te llame apareces, estás de acuerdo?-pregunto para recibir una afirmación de la chica-bien ahora a ver qué pasa-dijo mientras salía del edificio para ver que los gremory se encontraban delante de ellos, al verlos simplemente pasaron por un lado para evitar altercados innecesarios pero para su mala suerte estos los vieron, en ese momento los gremory estuvieron a punto de hacer algo cuando Tsumiki hablo

-que estarán planeando-dijo Tsumiki mientras veía el círculo mágico formándose el en cielo

-están tratando de unir las excalibur-se escuchó una voz que venía desde la altura, todos voltearon en esa dirección para encontrar al dueño de esa voz-parece ser algo muy deseado por ese hombre-

-KOKABIEL-gritaron los gremory sorprendidos, mientras que el grupo de issei se mostró indiferente ya que sabían dónde se encontraba, pero no comprendían él porque estaba en ese pilar que tenía un trono en uno de sus extremos

-vendrá Sirzechs o tal vez Serafall?-pregunto de manera arrogante mientras veía a todos hacia abajo

Dando a entender un mensaje, ellos son seres inferiores y el uno superior, según sus pensamientos

-(este tipo es irritante)-pensó issei mientras pensaba como haría para hacer que se callara

-estamos aquí en lugar de mi hermano o leviatán-sama-dijo Rias con bastante arrogancia

Al momento de escuchar eso kokabiel chasqueo los dedos creando una lanza de luz de considerable tamaño, los gremory se pusieron a la defensiva y protegían a su rey mientras que el grupo de issei se preparó para esquivar esa lanza, una vez arrojada la lanza se dieron cuenta que su objetivo no eran ellos, sino el gimnasio, a primera vista parecía que no le hizo más que un agujero en el techo pero luego de unos segundos

BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Exploto haciendo que todos al no esperar eso salieran volando anqué solo fueron unos metros en el caso del grupo de issei y lograron caer de pie mientras que los gremory cayeron sentados o de espaldas y lo único que se veía en el gimnasio era solo un gran cráter y una lanza de luz en el centro

-aburrido, bueno de todos modos esto podría ser un poco entretenido-volvió a hablar mientras que la lanza se desvanecía

-este tipo es irritante-se quejó el peli plata ya que si algo odiaba era que lo menospreciaran, pero la actitud de ese caído realmente le estaba irritando

-issei cálmate-dijo Mei para posar su mano en el hombro del chico llamando su atención

-estoy calmado solo que, me molesta su actitud eso es todo, de dónde saca tanta prepotencia?-dijo el castaño mientras invocaba el guantelete y colocaba un hechizo para que quien no supiera como se veía cuando Mei estaba fuera no notara la diferencia

-bueno era de esperarse de un hombre que sobrevivió a una pelea con dios y los antiguos Maou y sobrevivir-dijo Mei sorprendiendo a issei

-sobrevivió al enfrentarse a esos dos?, tendremos alguna posibilidad-dijo algo desconfiado de sí mismo ya que si bien había entrenado con su padre y tío, realmente esta sería su primera pelea real con alguien de ese nivel

-recuerda quien te entreno además de las armas que tienes y más importante recuerda que no estás solo-dijo Mei sonriente para que issei viera a las chicas y a los perros eso hizo que tuviera una sonrisa ya que era verdad no estaba peleando solo

-gracias por eso lo necesitaba, ahora vamos por todo-dijo mientras miraba nuevamente al caído para sentir como el palpitar de su espada aumentaba y este estaba dirigido hacia el lugar donde se estaba uniendo la espada-creo entender que es lo que quieres-dijo sonriente mientras miraba su espada

-bueno ya que quieren pelear, primero veré si pueden con mis mascotas-comenzó a decir para que un rayo de luz saliera de aquel pilar, dirigido hacia el suelo y una vez que esto paso quedo un agujero del cual apareció un circulo magia, al hacer eso comenzó a salir un torrente de fuego del cual comenzaron a emerger 3 cabezas de perro, la criatura comenzó a salir de ese mar de fuego rebelando a

-cerberos-dijo Rias impactada al ver a tal criatura en el mundo humano

-el guardián de las puertas del inframundo-comenzó a decir Akeno

-guardián del inframundo-dijo Asia impactada ante tal creatura

Para issei y su grupo no fue tanto la sorpresa del animal en si sino él porque estaba con kokabiel

-oye cuervo, como conseguiste la mascota de hades?-pregunto issei mientras veía a kokabiel

-quien sabe-dijo divertido

-tendremos que detenerlo, Akeno, koneko-grito Rias para que las mencionadas fuera a ayudarla

-ahora que hacemos nosotros-dijo divertido mientras veía a los gremory pelear contra los cerberos, pero algo que le llamo la atención fue que los familiares de su grupo estaban inquietos, como si quisieran pelear contra ellos-quieren pelear?-pregunto el castaño curioso recibiendo un asentimiento de los 4 familiares-déjenme hacer una llamada rápida-dijo para tomar su teléfono y llamar a casa-hola, papa?-pregunto mientras esperaba respuesta

-"si aquí estoy, que ocurre, están teniendo problemas"-pregunto el padre al otro lado

-no, estamos bien de momento, solo llamaba para saber si hell y skull pueden pelear enserio?-pregunto el bestia confundiendo un poco a las de su grupo

-"claro porque no, que se diviertan, les vendrá bien estirar un poco el cuerpo, si quieres kuriboh y Wolf también pueden hacerlo"-

-gracias, bueno te llamo si se complican las cosas-se despidió el bestia sorprendiendo a las chicas de la tranquilidad con la que hablaba de este incidente-bueno ya escucharon puede pelear enserio, solo no ataquen a los gremory si algo les pasa seguro nos echan la culpa-dijo divertido para ver cómo los 3 perros eran cubiertos por un circulo mágico, uno negro, otro rojo y el ultimo azul para después mostrar que estaban en su verdadera forma además de que había crecido igualando el tamaño de los cerberos, los cerberos que no estaba ocupados con los gremory fueron hacia donde estaban los perros del grupo de issei

Una vez que los cerberos llegaron se quedaron quietos mientras le ladraban a los familiares, podrían ser bestias feroces pero también tenían instintos de supervivencia, al sentir el aura que daban los familiares ladraban y retrocedían, parecían asustados, los familiares aprovecharon eso para atacar

Skull simplemente se lanzó contra un cerbero y le mordió una de las cabezas, el cerbero trato de zafarse como podia pero skull comenzó a expulsar una niebla morada de su boca, el cerbero al entrar en contacto con esta nube comenzó a degradarse, como si se estuviera secando rápidamente hasta solo quejar los huesos, ese ataque sin dude les erizo la piel a todos los ajenos al grupo de issei, incluso kokabiel se asustó un poco preguntándose que era esa cosa

Mientras que hell y Wolf pelearon como lo haría un perro lobo normal, aunque hell término incinerando al cerbero que le estaba dando pelea, mientras que Wolf se lo comió pedazo por pedazo, esa escena fue algo grotesca para algunos

Mientras tanto issei mantenía su vista fija en el círculo mágico, como si esperara a que terminara su cometido, en ese momento un cerbero amenazó con atacarlo pero yuuki apareció a un lado de el para darle una patada que lo mando a volar

-que pasa issei?, parece que estas distraído-dijo preocupada ya que desde que lo conocía el no solía distraerse fácilmente, aunque la escuela le entendía ya que a ella también le parecía aburrido

-es sobre esa idea de unir las espadas, desde hace un rato colmillo está inquieto, creo que quiere enfrentarse a esa espada fusionada-dijo algo confundido por lo que le pasaba a su espada

-ya veo-yuuki analizo lo que había dicho el bestia cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-PODRIAN DEJAR DE HABLAR Y AYUDAR UN POCO-se quejó Mei mientras golpeaba a otro cerbero mientras que Tsumiki le lanzaba ráfagas de senjutsu a otro y los familiares se encontraban peleando contra otros

-cierto, hay que apoyar-rio el bestia menor para lanzarse contra un cerbero que venía hacia el-con que tú serás mi oponente, eh?-rio para esquivar una mordida y alejarse unos metros-veamos como aguantas eso-dijo para mover los dedos para que parecieran la garra de un animal, al hacer esto provocó que tronaran sus dedos -RECIBE MIS GARRAS DE ACERO-grito para lanzarse contra el cerebro y partirlo como si fuera papel-que decepción-dijo para ver como todos estaban acabando con esos perros

Con un ligero vistazo vio como los gremory estaban teniendo dificultades ya que tenían que atacar dos por perro para derrotarlo, algo bastante triste aunque se sorprendió de ver nuevamente al caballero pero este tenía varios vendajes en los brazos, parecía que apenas se había recuperado del daño que le había causado Wolf, al cabo de unos minutos todos los cerberos habían muerto y los familiares los estaban devorando, para los gremory les pareció asqueroso verlos comer a unos de su propia especie, pero lo que ellos desconocían era que esos lobos no tenían nada que ver con los familiares que ellos conocían, ellos venían de una rama tan alejada que esos cerberos no eran más que simple comida para sus ojos

-un maravilloso espectáculo, lo reconozco-se escuchó la voz de kokabiel nuevamente

Rias no aguanto más su ira y lanzo un ataque de considerable tamaño, el cual kokabiel simplemente desvió con la mano, al hacerlo provocó que ese ataque callera en la cancha de tenis, dejando únicamente un cráter, la peli roja quedo totalmente helada al ver que había desviado su ataque con el simple hecho de mover la mano

-interesante, jamás pensé que la heredera gremory tendría tal poder, esto cada vez se vuelve más interesante-dijo kokabiel mientras se levantaba de su trono

-está completo-se escuchó la voz de valva el cual parecía bastante feliz, al cabo de unos segundos el circulo comenzó a brillar con muchísima más fuerza para luego dar un resplandor que segó a todos momentáneamente, una vez cesado se pudo observar una sola espada (igual que en la serie, solo que con la hoja más gruesa)-ahora por fin podre vengarme-dijo mientras reía como loco, pero algo que nadie noto fue como el peli plata sujetaba con fuerza su espada como si esta quisiera salir de la funda e ir hacia donde estaba la excalibur, con esto ya no le quedo duda, su espada quería enfrentarse a esa

-el poder que se creó al combinar las excalibur, eso es lo que estaba buscando-dijo kokabiel de forma arrogante

-y usando ese poder, destruirás esta ciudad, verdad?-dijo Mei algo preocupada ya que ahora las cosas se habían complicado mas

-porque las cosas siempre tiene que volverse de este modo?- se quejó el peli plata mientras los demás se sorprendía de lo tranquilo que estaba

-será mejor que escapen de este lugar, en 20 minutos esta ciudad no será más que un enorme cráter-al decir eso todos comenzaron a colocarse en posición de combate

-si no quieren que eso pase, tendrán que derrotarme-dijo kokabiel sonriente, como si estuviera disfrutando la situación, extendiendo sus alas para luego que el trono desapareciera, a la peli roja no le gusto para nada el reto que le estaba dando el caído, así que decidió atacarlo con todo con la esperanza de derrotarlo, esperanza que se esfumo al ver que había atrapado su ataque con una sola mano, la reina de la pelirroja al pensar que kokabiel estaba distraído intento atacarlo por la espalda lanzándole un rayo, pero al igual que el ataque de su rey fue detenido con suma facilidad, luego de eso el caído unió ambos poderes que había detenido y los arrojo a la peli roja, aunque algo que no notaron fue como el caído había colocado su propio poder de luz en esa esfera, aumentando el daño para cualquier demonio, al ver que su rey seria herida Akeno se colocó delante de ella y creo un circulo de defensa, el cual se rompió con bastante rapidez haciendo que ambas recibieran un daño considerable, haciendo que cayeran fuertemente al suelo

Al ver a su reina y rey heridos la rubia corrió rápidamente hacia ellas para comenzar a curarlas ya que tenían algunas heridas de consideración, mientras tanto el caballero se comenzó a acercar y hablarle a balba, solo para recibir una lanza de luz por parte de kokabiel, dejándolo bastante herido, pero balba y la espada estaban intactos gracias a una burbuja que los protegió

-logro evitar un golpe directo, que rata más resistente, lograste volver a hacerlo-"felicito" kokabiel a un caballero tirar en el suelo-Freed, quiero que tomes la excalibur combinada y acaba con ellos-dijo serio mientras que el mencionado tomaba la espada para comenzar a moverla y comprobar el peso

-ahora, ¿Quién DEBERIA SER EL PRIMERO EN MORIR?-dijo Freed mientras podia una cara de lunático

-esto no me está agradando nada, supongo que tendremos que comenzar a pelear, este es el plan…-comenzó a decir el bestia pero se sorprendió al ver como yuuki caminaba en dirección de kokabiel-¿yuuki?-

-lo siento issei, pero no puedo verlo por más tiempo, tengo que acabarlo-dijo de forma seria, primeramente iba a decirle algo pero luego de pensarlo un poco solo le tomo el hombro y dijo

-solo ten cuidado, iré a apoyarte tan pronto como pueda-

-gracias-dijo para continuar su caminata hacia kokabiel el cual la miro sonriente

-oh y que tenemos aquí, dime vas a enfrentarme?-pregunto de manera retadora para ver como yuuki levantaba la mano y de un círculo mágico salía una espada (Incursio acame ga Kill) y la sujetaba con fuerza

-hemos estado esperando este momento, desde que me volví su portadora, hemos querido venganza-comenzó a hablar de esa forma para que nadie sospechara que ella era ese dragón-desde que lo mataste ha querido devolverte el favor-

-oh y dime quien es al que mate-dijo kokabiel con arrogancia y al mismo tiempo curioso

-en vez de decírtelo, te lo mostrare-dijo con un tono serio mientras sujetaba fuertemente la espada y respiraba hondo-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH INCURSIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-grito con toda su alma mientras clavaba la espada en el piso, si bien jamás le gusto ese nombre tenía que usarlo para poder activar esa tengu modificada, Trihexa la había encontrado y la reconstruyo para que ella fuera la única quien podría usarla, además claro de que siga con la capacidad de evolucionar, al momento de decir eso se pudo observar como una armadura se comenzaba a levantar detrás de ella, al cabo de unos segundos toda la armadura se rompió, rebelando a un dragón azulado, con 3 pares de ojos rojos con una cruz en medio además de una boca llena de colmillos, esta figuro extendí sus manos hacia ella y la cubrió, para luego desvanecer y mostrar que la chica estaba recubierta por una armadura grisácea (es como la 3 evolución del manga, cuando se enfrenta a esdeath en el coliseo)

Abriendo los ojos curiosa pudo notar la armadura, haciendo una sonrisa de satisfacción ya que Trihexa realmente le había cumplido, extendiendo un par de alas de dragón se elevó a la misma altura que kokabiel, haciendo aparecer el arma complementaria que era una lanza, la utilizo para apuntarlo

-seguro que no reconoces este dragón, pero el a ti si te recuerda, antes que nada, quiero que me respondas porque lo atacaste?-pregunto molesta ya que jamás había descubierto por qué la había atacado en el pasado

-ah ese sucio dragón, simple, porque estaba aburrido-eso hizo que todos los oyentes se quedaran sorprendidos por esa respuesta

-qué?-pregunto ella totalmente anonadada

-como dije fue por simple aburrimiento, había escuchado que ese dragón tenia capacidades interesantes y no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que decidí ir a enfrentarlo pero resulto ser una decepción, así que lo mate, estas feliz, ahora sabes porque murió, por ser débil-rio kokabiel haciendo que yuuki se molestara bastante

Todos esos años que se preguntó porque la habían matado, todos esos años que tuvo que soportar ser tratada como un mero objeto sin conciencia, todas esas veces que rompían su armadura ella también lo sufría y a ellos no le importaba, todo ese sufrimiento solo por mero aburrimiento, ya no soporto más, no podia aguantar más, de un rápido movimiento apareció frente a kokabiel y le dio un puñetazo en la cara mandándolo al suelo haciendo que impactara de forma violenta, el caído no pudo responder a tiempo y recibió el golpe de lleno

Rápidamente se levantó, extendiendo nuevamente sus alas se dirigió contra la dragona comenzando una pelea

Issei simplemente se sorprendió al ver los recientes sucesos, quería ir a ayudar a la dragona de inmediato, pero tenía que confiar en ella, así que suspirando dirigió su mirada hacia Freed, el cual se había movido de lugar, pero algo que llamo su atención fue lo que estaba haciendo el caballero, aparentemente estaba hablando con unos fantasmas, para luego ver como todos esos fantasmas entraban en su cuerpo y el comenzó a acercarse al anciano

-FREED-grito este asustado al ver como el rubio se acercaba con su espada

-VOY-dijo el mencionado apareciendo entre el anciano y el rubio

El rubio no le tomo mucha importancia a la aparición de Freed y continuo caminando mientras seguía hablando, para después levantar su espada y que esta expulsara dos energías una blanca y otra negra que se combinaron cambiando totalmente la forma de la espada

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal acción pero issei se dedo curioso al sentir las energías que tenía la espada

-"combino energía sacra y demoniaca en una sola arma, eh"-sonrió divertido ya que esto significaba que si lo volvía a enfrentar siquiera daría algo de pelea, pero también le molesto un poco ver que se estaba acercando a Freed ya que esto significaba que se enfrentarían y si el rubio ganaba lo más seguro es que rompiera la espada-que fastidio-se quejó para ver como Xenovia aparecía a su lado

-hola-saludo tranquilamente sorprendiendo a todos pero más a Freed y Kiba que la daban por muerta

-que haces?-pregunto el peli plata curioso

-bueno, viendo cómo se han tornado las cosas además de que no has dejado de ver esa espada supongo que quieres enfrentarla, o me equivoco?-pregunto recibiendo una negación por parte del peli plata-entonces te ayudare a lograrlo, después de todo-dijo mientras veía con un gran enojo al rubio-tengo cuentas pendientes-dijo seria

-como lo enfrentaras si no tienes una espada-pregunto curioso recibiendo una sonrisa confiada de parte de Xenovia

-ya verás-dijo Xenovia para extender su mano hacia un lado y comenzar a recitar algunas palabras, al terminar de decirlas apareció un círculo mágico del cual comenzó a emerger una espada de considerable tamaño, color azul con borde dorado, esta espada se encontraba encadenada llamando la atención de issei, más cuando tomo la espada rompiendo las cadenas-espada sacra Durandal-grito el nombre sorprendiendo a todos

-imposible, según mis investigaciones, es imposible crear usuarios de Durandal-dijo balba sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando

-a diferencia de Irina o ese loco, yo soy una portadora natural-comenzó a decir con una sonrisa confiada-muchos ya murieron al tratan de usarla, incluso yo tengo problemas para controlarla, por ello la mantengo en su propia dimensión-dijo para ponerse en medio de Kiba y Freed-veamos que es más fuerte, tu espada o mi Durandal-

-qué demonios estás haciendo?-dijo el rubio ya que parecía que estaba defendiendo a Freed-acaso se testas aliando con ellos?-

-no te confundas, caballero de Rias gremory, simplemente quiero saldar cuentas contigo, además quien dice que él no va a pelear-dijo para lanzarse contra el rubio el cual bloqueo su ataque con algo de dificultad

-are?, pero que está pasando?, acaso se quieren matar entre ustedes?-pregunto Freed confundido para ver como los dos se alejaban-entonces quien se enfrentara al poderoso Freed-sama?-pregunto este al aire viendo como el peli plata se acercaba-acaso serás tú?-pregunto mientras lo señalaba con su espada

-exacto-dijo el peli plata para desenvainar su espada haciendo que se trasformara, algo que llamo a atención de todos fue el aura que desprendía la espada del peli plata ya que era una que nadie había sentido antes-entonces, comenzamos-reto este para apoyar su espada en el hombro

-si tanto quieres morir, el gran Freed-sama cumplirá tu deseo-grito este para lanzarse contra el peli plata el cual bloqueo el ataque del mencionado poniendo a colmillo por delante pero algo que noto fue que esa espada era bastante resistente, quizás porque tenía a destrucción en ella ya que por lo que pudo ver las otras 4 no eran tan resistentes

-esto será divertido-dijo el peli plata para aplicar fuerza y lanzar lejos a Freed para correr contra él y comenzar a intercambiar golpes, si bien podría acabar esa pelea en unos cuantos ataques, no quería desperdiciar tanta energía contra él ya que todavía tenía que enfrentarse a kokabiel, claro si yuuki no lo vencía, aunque dudaba de ello ya que la energía que ella expulso al colocarse esa armadura era sin duda mucho mayor que la de kokabiel

Mientras tanto los gremory no creían lo que veían, como esa chica se estaba enfrentando a kokabiel y parecían estar iguales, como Xenovia estaba poniendo contra las cuerdas a Kiba y finalmente como el peli plata se estaba enfrentando a la excalibur combinada y parecía estar ganando terreno rápidamente

-esto no me agrada nada, primero iremos a ayudar a yuuto y después iremos por kokabiel-dijo la peli roja seria recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Akeno y koneko mientras que Asia tuvo que refugiarse ya que al no tener capacidad de lucha y no habiendo nadie más que la protegiera sería un blanco bastante fácil

-lo lamento pero no dejaremos que interfieran-escucharon una voz delante de ellas, al voltear se encontraron con Mei, Tsumiki y kuriboh evitándoles el paso

-quítense, tenemos que ayudar a nuestro compañero-dijo koneko seria

-si quieres hacer eso tendrás que pasar sobre nosotras, no dejaremos que molesten a los demás con su pelea-dijo Tsumiki mientras comenzaba a concentrar senjutsu en sus manos haciendo que koneko se sorprendiera

-kuuuu-dijo kuriboh recibiendo risas de las gremory

-ara, ara -dijo Akeno de manera sonriente para poner una mirada seria, pero al hacer eso se pudo escuchar un gran estruendo, específicamente donde estaba el peli plata

.

.

(Inserted Emphatic - I Am Stronger)

Issei estaba ganando terreno fácilmente contra Freed el cual ya se mostraba desesperado al no poder herir al mencionado y si lograba una apertura ni siquiera dejaba un rasguño en la tela roja de issei

-tendrás que hacerlo mejor si quieres hacerme un rasguño-dijo divertido para ver como Freed dividía su espada en unas más pequeñas y se las lanzaba-más de lo mismo-dijo sin impresionarse y comenzar a desviar esas cosas con mucha facilidad-no tienes algún truco mejor, de mimic solo puedes dividirla en esas espadas o alargarla, de destrucción solo aumento su poder y resistencia, de quick solo aumentaste tu velocidad de nightmare solo puedes crear copias tuyas y de transparent solo desparece la hoja de la espada, si no tienes ningún truco más, esto se acabó-sentencio issei mientras sostenía su espada con fuerza

-NO TE BURLES DE MI-grito molesto para lanzarse con todo contra issei-MUERE MALDITO-

Issei simplemente respiro hondo y espero el ataque, cuando Freed entro en su rango de acción

CRAK

De un rápido movimiento partido su espada por la mitad, giro la espada y de dio un corte en el hombro dejándolo inconsciente

-eso sí que fue refrescante-rio el peli plata para ver algo que no esperaba, varios haces de luz comenzaron a salir de la excalibur rota, se elevaron en el cielo y se dirigieron hacia la espada del peli plata para introducirse dentro, al momento de entrar en contacto ocurrió un resplandor que segó a todos, cuando este seso la espada del peli plata había cambiado totalmente

La hoja de la espada se había encogido un poco y era de color negro, la guardia había dejado de ser de tela para convertirse en metal y alargarse y terminaba en una especie de "" en cada extremo teniendo 5 genas de diferentes colores en la misma con dos espacios básicos, el mango se había alargado y ahora tenía una cinta de color blanco cubriéndola, si uno prestaba atención ahora la espada parecía una cruz (imagínense la espada de mihawk de one piece , dejare la imagen montada en face para que se den una idea mejor solo agréguenle las gemas que mencione"

Esto sin duda confundió a la bestia, aunque rápidamente lo atribuyo a que su familia podia consumir cualquier cosa así que no sería raro que un arma hecha a base del colmillo de uno de ellos pudiera hacer lo mismo

-esto sin duda será útil-dijo el peli plata contento para escuchar algo que realmente no se esperaba oír

-entonces entremos que enfrentarnos a una bola de pelos-escucho ese sonido perfectamente provenir de la boca Akeno, volteando rápidamente pudo ver como su familiar estaba temblando de ira

-pobre tonta mejor no hubiera dicho eso, kuriboh es bastante sensible cuando lo llaman de esa forma y las consecuencias pueden ser devastadoras, pero bueno ellas se lo buscaron-dijo divertido para ver como balba intentaba escapar-como si te dejara-dijo el chico para sostener la espada y recordando lo que hacía Freed de extenderla, cuando pensó en eso, una de las gemas que estaba en la guardia se ilumino y la espada se extendió hasta donde estaba balba atravesándole el corazón matándolo en el acto-no te mate porque sentía empatía por campanita o lastima por quienes murieron en ese experimento tuyo, te mate porque simplemente no quiero que vuelvas a causar problemas-dijo serio ya que realmente ese fue el motivo por el cual lo mato

.

.

Mei y Tsumiki se quedaron algo confundidas por la reacción del familiar para ver como el pelo debajo de sus ojos se comenzaba a mover mostrando una boca

- _conque una bola de pelos, eh?-_ fue el sonido que pudieron escuchar del familiar, luego este aterrizo en el suelo y comenzó a cambiar su apariencia, en primera instancia comenzó a crecer alcanzando fácilmente el tamaño de issei, el color de su pelo cambio a uno más verdoso, sus ojos pasaron a ser amarillos con la pupila morada pero se podia notar que habían perdido ese rastro de inocencia y fue cambiado por uno más serio e intimidante, sus alas fueron retraídas al igual que sus manos, su boca comenzó a hacerse más notoria dejando salir dos colmillos de ella y finalmente un cuerno salió de su cabeza siendo este bastante largo (la forma de kuribabylon)- _entonces esta bola de pelos, les enseñara buenos modales-_ sonrió el familiar para lanzarse contra Akeno

Esta al ver que la criatura se acercaba pensó que sería demasiado lenta para esquivar su ataque, así que decidió lanzar un rayo para acabarlo confiada en que le daría pero se equivocó ya que se movía a una velocidad que no concordaba con su tamaño, antes de darse cuenta el familiar la tacleo mandándola a volar unos cuantos metros en dirección al bosque

-AKENO-grito Rias enojada para ir a ayudar a su reina para centrarse con Mei delante-quítate inmediatamente y considerare dejarte vivir-amenazo enojada esperando que la reputación que tenía fuera conocida por la chica y decidiera irse

-como si fueras alguien para obligarme-ese simple comentario enojo a la gremory y comenzó a lanzar ráfagas de poder las cuales Mei evitaba con simpleza ya que ella seguía un patrón de ataque bastante obvio

Mientras eso ocurría Tsumiki y koneko tenían su propia pelea a puño limpio pero la mayor diferencia era que Tsumiki aplicaba senjutsu a sus ataques provocando más daño a sus golpes mientras que koneko solo se valía de su habilidad como torre para pelear

Al mismo tiempo yuuki mantenía una pelea de par en par con kokabiel aunque este se notaba herido y cansado la chica no estaba mejor ya que varias partes de la armadura habían sido destruidas y estaba perdiendo algo de sangre pero nada grave

-que se siente saber que el dragón que habías matado te está venciendo-rio ella para provocarlo ya que sabía que si este peleaba segado por la ira sería fácil terminar con el

-maldita escoria, jamás pensé que tendría que usar esto para matar insectos como tú-se quejó kokabiel mientras buscaba algo en su túnica, al cabo de unos segundos lo encontró dejando asustada a yuuki pues lo que kokabiel tenía en sus manos eran 3 fragmentos de la perla

-imposible, como conseguiste eso?-pregunto asustada ya que si bien se había enfrentado a alguien con 2 fragmentos ese tipo tenía una diferencia en poder con kokabiel ahora si este tenía fragmentos esto solo implicaba que la pelea sería bastante difícil

-no tengo porque responderte, pero si quieres saber, TENDRAS QUE DERROTARME-grito kokabiel para tirar los fragmentos hacia su pecho incrustándolos en él, ante tal acción su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, sus alas pasaron de ser de color negro a un morado bastante oscuro, su piel cambio a color negro mientras sus ojos se tornaban completamente rojos, sus dientes se volvieron más filosos y pronunciados saliendo de su mandíbula varios de ellos, además de aumentar su tamaño

Cuando eso paso su poder aumento en gran medida haciendo que todos se sorprendieran del cambio que había tenido, Mei, Tsumiki, kuriboh, Wolf, skull y hell dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para dirigirse hacia donde estaba el peli plata, el cual estaba analizando a kokabiel para darse cuenta que su poder era mayor que manten e hiten juntos, por lo que eso no sería una pelea fácil de ganar

Mientras esto pasaba yuuki tenía una expresión de miedo ya que el incremento de poder no se lo esperaba, además de que esa apariencia más monstruosa la asustaba, daba gracias que el yelmo de la armadura siguiera intacto porque de no ser así podrían a ver visto su cara de terror

- _ **MUERAN-**_ dijo kokabiel con una voz distorsionada mientras creaba varias lanzas de luz pero estas en vez de ser amarillas eran moradas con toques amarillos, para comenzar a lanzarlas contra todos, kuriboh al ver esto extendió un escudo para proteger al grupo de tal ataque, pero issei se percató de que Xenovia distraída con la pelea y no había visto el ataque se venia

-mierda-se quejó para tomar con fuerza su espada y volver a hacer que esta se extendiera pero en vez de ser una cuchilla, esta se volvió una soga, tomando a la chica de la cintura la cual estaba a punto de recibir una estocada frontal del rubio pero issei la jalo rápidamente trayéndola a la zona seguro antes del impacto

Los gremory tuvieron que alejarse bastante para no salir lastimados escondiéndose en el bosque cercano mientras que el caballero hizo lo mismo

Yuuki apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para llegar hacia donde estaban los demás ya que algunas lanzas habían ido en su dirección y no le quedo más que desviarlas para tratar de llegar a la zona segura

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Se escuchó el tremendo estruendo por toda la ciudad, la barrera del consejo estudiantil apenas y pudo detener tal ataque pero ya mostraba gritas en varias partes además de que haberla mantenido había hecho que se cansaran más rápido pero aun así la mantenían como podían

En la academia o mejor dicho en los terrenos de la misma ya que prácticamente había sido aniquilado todo, issei rápidamente miro a su alrededor, pudo ver que la barrera que había creado kuriboh los había protegido pero este había quedado bastante cansado, al mirar a las demás personas pudo ver que estaban todos incluso yuuki, pero esta última se encontraba bastante herida y con su armadura casi destruida, debido a que pudo entrar a la barrera unos segundos después de que las lanzas impactaran

Los gremory habían salido casi ilesos por suerte, ya que tenían varias heridas menores pero se encontraban bastante cansados ya que habían tenido que usar casi toda su magia para poder defenderse de ese ataque, el caballero al ver que el lugar donde se iba a esconder no lo protegería fue lo más rápido que pudo para llegar al lugar donde estaba el resto de su equipo y para su suerte lo logro pero casi no la contaba

-maldito-se quejó el peli plata mientras sostenía a yuuki en brazos y comenzaba a curarla aunque no podría hacer mucho ya que tendría que volver a pelear pero al menos evitar cualquier herida fatal

-el….cho…-comenzó a decir esta medio inconsciente

-qué?-le pregunto confundido

-fragmentos…..3….los tiene…..-siguió tartamudeando ya que había usado casi toda su energía en la pelea y para llegar a la barrera-…pecho…..-dijo antes de caer inconsciente pero el peli plata entendió en mensaje

-así que tiene 3 fragmentos en su pecho-dijo enojado para ponerse de pie, dejando con cuidado a la dragona-kuriboh, Wolf, skull, hell-llamo a los familiares que lo veía y se sorprendieron al ver su cara completamente seria y bastante furiosa-cuídenla y que no le pase nada, kuriboh, curara por favor-dijo para comenzar a caminar hacia donde estaba kokabiel, seguido por las demás chicas, pero algo que le extraño fue que los gremory también comenzaba a acercarse, quizás para pelear

Siempre y cuando no le estorbaran o tenga que protegerlos pueden hacer lo que quieran

-prepárate para morir-dijo este enojado

- _ **oh, vaya parece que todos quieren pelear eh,**_ -dijo este divertido para mirar a Xenovia- _ **dime que se siente saber que peleas aun cuando tu líder ya está muerto-**_ dijo confundiendo a todos

-que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Mei ya que ninguno entendía a qué se refería

- _ **que durante la última guerra no solo los 4 Maou perecieron sino también el dios bíblico-**_ dijo con un tono entre emoción y enojo sorprendiendo a casi todos, únicamente issei, Mei, kuriboh, Wolf, skull y hell, se mostraron indiferentes ante esta noticia, a Tsumiki no le sorprendió tanto ya que jamás fue muy creyente de la religión pero si se sorprendió que ese ser haya muerto, Xenovia no se encontraba muy bien ya que sus piernas le habían fayado y se estaba apoyando en sus manos mientras negaba lo que había escuchado

Los gremory no se encontraban en mejor situación ya que todos estaban en shock por eso

-así que el dios bíblico murió?-pregunto Asia tambaleándose y casi inconsciente-entonces toda las bendiciones y oraciones…?-

- _ **miguel ha hecho un buen trabajo remplazando a dios aunque no tan bueno como el original por lo que el sistema pero funciona igual-**_

-el arcángel miguel está haciendo el trabajo de dios?-pregunto Xenovia al aire mientras trabada de mantenerse consiente, Asia no tuvo tanta suerte ya que su mente era bastante débil y frágil por lo que termino desmayándose

-Tranquila-dijo issei para poner su mano en el hombro de Xenovia y que esta lo viera a los ojos-tranquila-volvió a repetir para mirar a kokabiel-y dime que harás ahora?-pregunto mientras apoyaba su espada en el hombro

- _ **continuar con lo que el inútil de azazel se negó a hacer, terminar la guerra que una vez se inició, demostrar que los ángeles caídos estamos encima de todos, y con este poder-**_ decia kokabiel mientras creaba dos lanzas de luz pero estas estaban algo distorsionadas y no mantenían una forma fija- _ **conseguiré hacerlo-**_

-no te lo voy a permitir-dijo issei serio para comenzar a caminar hacia él, kokabiel estaba tan concentrado que no noto como Akeno se posiciono detrás de él y lanzo un rayo que si bien le dio directamente este ni se inmuto

- _ **eso es todo lo que la hija de baraqiel puede hacer**_ -rio kokabiel enojando a Akeno

-NO ME COMPARES CON EL-grito a todo pulmón mientras aumentaba la fuerza del hechizo pero debido al cansancio tubo que terminarlo rápidamente

-baraqiel?-dijo Tsumiki ya que jamás había escuchado de el

-es uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos-contesto Xenovia un poco más calmada

-esto ya se puso desesperante-se quejó el peli plata para trasformar su brazo, activaba la Boosted gear y movía su espada para que quedara enfrente de el-espero que estés preparado porque hoy morirás-sentencio serio-manténganse al margen y cuiden de yuuki-ordeno el bestia para comenzar a caminar

-está bien-dijeron las chicas no muy convencidas ya que con el poder que tenía kokabiel en esos momentos sabían que eso sería una pelea difícil

- _ **JAJAJAJAAJ, ESTO ES LO QUE HE ESTADO BUSCANDO UNA BUENA PELEA, PORQUE ESA ZORRA NO ME ENTRETUBO PARA NADA, AHORA VEAMOS QUE PUEDE HACER EL PODEROSO SEKIRYUUTEI**_ -comenzó a reír kokabiel para bajar al suelo quedando enfrente del bestia- _ **comenzamos?**_ -dijo divertido para recibir un puñetazo en la cara de parte del bestia

Este se dobló pun poco debido a la fuerza del golpe pero logro regresarle el golpe dándole también en la cara, ambos aplicaban fuerza en la cara del oponente tratando de hacer que retrocediera, al cabo de unos segundo se separaron y se observaron, kokabiel creo dos espadas de luz y se lanzó contra issei el cual solo sujeto fuertemente el colmillo y comenzó a atacar

Kokabiel realizó varias ataques frontales con la intención de cortarle a issei mientras este utilizaba su brazo derecho y espada para bloquearlos, si bien hubiera querido trasformar su brazo en una espada no lo hizo ya que no había que sacar todos los trucos al principio de una pelea

Aunque una desventaja que tenía era que al ser su brazo de oscuridad la luz lo estaba lastimando considerablemente pero poco le importaba, kokabiel intento atravesarlo con una estocada hacia su corazón pero el peli plata se movió, lanzando momentáneamente a colmillo al aire, sujeto el brazo de kokabiel y aprovechando el "cuerno" que salía del codo de este, lo utilizo para atravesar su brazo haciendo que el caído gritara de dolor

Este rápidamente le dio una patada en la espalda haciendo que saliera volando no sin antes desgarrar todo el brazo del caído ya que el cuerno seguía trabado en él, el resultado fue que el brazo del caído termino partido en dos de manera vertical

- _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_ -grito de dolor el caído mientras se sujetaba el brazo herido- _ **MALDITA ESCORIGA**_ -grito enojado

-(maldición, ese golpe llevaba más fuerza de la que calcule)-pensó el peli plata mientras se dirigía a donde su espada había caído y tomándola nuevamente y viendo al caído-que pasa kokabiel eso es todo-

- _ **tengo que reconocerlo eres alguien de temer**_ -dijo el caído para hacer aparecer otra espada de luz en su mano útil- _ **pero aun así no es suficiente**_ -dijo para cortarse el brazo y debido a las temperaturas de la lanza la herida fue cauterizada evitando que perdiera más sangre

-si tú lo crees entonces te demostrare lo contrario-rio el bestia para lanzarse contra el otra vez otra vez contra el caído el cual repitió la acción del peli plata comenzando otra vez a intercambiar golpes

Pero esta vez la diferencia era más notoria ya que kokabiel al solo tener una mano se le dificultaba bloquear los ataques de issei, en eso él iba a lanzar una estocada hacia el pecho de kokabiel pero este la esquivo o eso pensó él ya que issei utilizando su brazo derecho rasguño el pecho de kokabiel haciendo que sangrara, alejándose unos metros miro su mano y observo que tenía 2 fragmentos

-van dos, falta 1-dijo serio mientras guardaba los fragmentos en una bola de energía que luego mando a casa, ya que si se quedaba con ellos kokabiel podría robárselos nuevamente y entonces esa pelea continuaría

Los gremory estaban atónitos por la pelea pero algo que les llamo bastante la atención fue que después de que issei hiriera el pecho de kokabiel y sacara dos objetos que parecían pedazos de cristal el poder de este se había reducido considerablemente, preguntándose que eran esas cosas realmente

-termino-dijo issei mientras guardaba su espada

- _ **que haces?-**_ pregunto molesto kokabiel mientras se recuperaba del daño en el pecho

-simplemente te venceré con mis propias manos-dijo serio pero el verdadero motivo era que le estaba costando mantener la nueva trasformación del colmillo ya que era algo nuevo para él, además de que sentía que se estaba calentando y le estaba quemando las manos, aun con el guantelete puesto le estaba quemando

- _ **imbécil**_ -dijo enojado para lanzarse contra issei el cual bloqueaba los golpes de kokabiel mientras buscaba una apertura para quitarle el ultimo fragmento, esquivando un puñetazo de issei logro asestar un golpe ascendente en el mentón de kokabiel haciendo que subiera varios metros en el aire, siguiéndolo dando un salto para luego pasar por detrás de él destrozando todas sus alas con sus garras haciendo que el volviera a gritar de dolor

Subiendo un poco más que el caído issei le dio una patada justo en la cabeza provocando que cayera en picada, siguiéndolo para que unos instantes antes de que tocara el suelo le quito el fragmento quitándole también algo de carne accidentalmente, tomando el fragmento se alejó evitando caer junto con kokabiel

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

Este cayo con un fuerte estruendo dejando un cráter de considerable tamaño, issei estaba respirando algo agitado ya que en esos últimos movimientos había usado bastante energía para asegurarse que fueran efectivos

Acercándose al cráter pudo ver que como se encontraba kokabiel, bastante herido, sangrando, su único brazo se encontraba doblado de forma inversa, su pierna derecha estaba en igual estado y si bien tenía una expresión de dolor pero también tenía una expresión de ira, ira dirigida hacia el peli plata

-dime que se siente ser visto hacia abajo, que ahora eres tú el que no puede hacer nada-dijo issei mientras lo veía con odio, el caído trato de levantarse pero no podia

-maldito-dijo entre dientes mientras sangre escurría por su boca, para comenzar a arrastrarse al borde del cráter para lograr levantarse-no me vencerá una basura como tú-

-sabía que dirías eso, además-dijo este para volver a sacar su espada pero esta vez manteniendo su forma normal ya que no estaba seguro si usar la otra forma y corto el otro brazo de kokabiel y luego hizo un corte vertical en el torso provocando que saliera bastante sangre pero no lo mataría, ya que de hacerlo traería bastantes problemas innecesarios a su vida-eso fue por herir a yuuki-dijo serio y hostil, para respirar profundo y caminar para salir del cráter -termino-dijo mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a recuperar energías además, por lo que podia sentir esos golpes le debieron haber quebrado un par de costillas así que comenzó a curarse mientras las chicas y los familiares se acercaban, cabe decir que Wolf estaba en su forma de perro y cargando a yuuki-hola-saludo para ver como kuriboh se colocaba en su cabeza y comenzaba a curarlo-gracias amigo-dijo para comenzar a acariciar la cabeza del familiar y ver como el circulo que habían usado para unir las espadas se desvanecía-sí, todo ha terminado-

-interesante-se escuchó una voz pero esta era totalmente desconocida para todos pero lo que más sorprendió era que venía desde arriba

-qué?-dijeron todos sorprendidos subiendo la mirada para ver como la barrera se quebraba como si fuera cristal, mostrando una luz celeste con blanco, de la cual se observaba una armadura con los mismos colores y unas alas mecánicas las cuales tenían unas celdas de color celeste

Issei al momento de ver la armadura tubo una extraña sensación, no era miedo, pero tampoco era enojo, era más como curiosidad por quien era esa persona, viendo rápidamente a su grupo pudo notar como Mei se veía bastante molesta con tan solo ver a esa persona

-vanishing dragón-dijo Mei con algo de enojo en su voz

-vanishing dragón?, así que este tipo es el blanco-susurro issei ante el comentario de Mei, pero esas palabras fueron audibles para todos

Sin decir palabra alguna la armadura bajo del cielo y se acercó al cráter donde estaba kokabiel, el cual estaba inconsciente y bastante herido, al verlo simplemente lo tomo de la ropa y so subió a su hombro

-también quiero interrogar a ese sacerdote rebelde antes de acabar con su vida-dijo para dirigirse hacia donde estaba Freed y tomarlo repitiendo las acciones que hizo con kokabiel

[Ha pasado un tiempo, blanco]-se escuchó una voz provenir del guantelete de issei, este se desconcertó un poco y miro a Mei la cual le indico que era ella

{…..}-pero no hubo respuesta

[Me estas ignorando]-la voz del guantelete volvió a hablar pero se escuchaba algo "molesto" (solo un paréntesis Mei puede hablar por medio del guantelete pero al hacerlo la voz sonara como hombre, desventaja es que no puede hablar al mismo tiempo, esto para que nadie sospeche que ella esta fuera)

{Así que esté vivo}-se escuchó una voz provenir de las alas de la armadura, esta al igual que la del rojo era profunda e intimidante

[Vaya manera de encontrarnos nuevamente]-respondió "Ddraig" ante esas palabras

{Está bien, de todas maneras estamos destinados a pelear algún día, por lo que estas cosas pueden llegar a pasar}-siguió hablando Albión, pero al decir eso la armadura volteo a ver a issei, el cual la vio de forma seria-{nos veremos después ddraig}-dijo este serio

[Hasta otra Albión]-respondió con simpleza sorprendiendo a muchos ya que hasta donde sabían se odiaban a muerte pero estaban hablando con bastante calma

-nos veremos después-dijo la persona de la armadura para levantar vuelo e irse a una velocidad impresionante

-porque las cosas solo se vuelven peores para mí?-se quejó issei mientras miraba al cielo-bueno eso sería todo, nos vamos-dijo issei para comenzar a caminar siendo seguido por los de su grupo excepto Xenovia-no vienes?-le pregunto este sorprendiéndola

-eh?-

-sí, supongo que no tendrás un mejor lugar donde quedarte, así que si quieres puedes venir con nosotros-dijo este con simpleza

Esta miro unos instantes hacia atrás donde estaban los gremory, cansados, heridos, además de que claro el caballero la había dejado prácticamente a morir, por lo que ellos no serían una opción fiable, luego volteo a ver a issei y su grupo para darse cuenta que no sería tan mala opción, además le habían salvado la vida en más de una ocasión por lo que decidió ir con ellos comenzando a caminar en su dirección

Issei al ver esto sonrió para continuar su camino, claro no sin antes confirmar de que yuuki estuviera bien, para su alivio estaba bien, solo agotada, por lo que la quito de la espalda de Wolf y la cargo en su espalda

-qué hacemos con la excalibur?-pregunto Xenovia a issei-después de todo no la podemos dejar en este lugar-

-tranquila, Wolf, kuriboh, podrían recoger todos los pedazos y guardarlos-pidió este a sus familiares que comenzaron a recoger los pedazos

-seguro que estarán bien?-dijo una no muy convencida Xenovia mientras veía como se podían a jugar por los pedazos además de que los gremory se les quedaban viendo

-sí, tranquila, tienen el nivel suficiente para cuidarse, además si algo pasa pueden irse y ya está-respondió restándole importancia al asunto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-volvimos-dijo issei mientras entraba en su casa, su voz se escuchaba cansada, aunque después de ese día quien no lo estaría

-ah, hijo, que tal les fue, lo derrotaron?-pregunto inu mientras salía de la cocina-supongo que deben tener hambre, porque no pasan a comer y nos cuentan cómo fue la pelea-dijo con simpleza como si ver a su hijo volver de una pelea a muerte fuera algo normal, para las chicas no les sorprendió pero quien estaba sorprendía era Xenovia

-no te sorprendas, ellos son así de despreocupados-dijo issei como si nada-ustedes adelántense, dejare a yuuki en su cuarto-dijo para comenzar a subir al segundo piso

Mientras tanto los demás se sentaron en la mesa para comer aunque inu les regentaba que tal les había ido y que había pasado, parecía un niño algo que les pareció gracioso a las chicas, luego de un rato llego issei y se sentó y le explico todo lo sucedido a su padre, incluso que su espada había absorbido nuevas habilidades

Al terminar de comer las chicas se fueron a sus habitaciones, Xenovia tomo una libre y dijo que estaría hay hasta que recibiera nuevas órdenes, mientras tanto el trio de bestias se había quedado en la concina a petición de issei

-bueno hijo, que es lo que te preocupa?-dijo inu a un issei que saco la espada de la dimensión donde la tenía guardada

-no sé qué le ocurre a colmillo, pero desde que absorbió las habilidades de las excalibur, se siente como si se sobrecalentara-dijo algo preocupado por su espada

-ah eso-respondió este sonriente mientras tri se tranquilizaba ya que pensaba que era algo más serio-préstamela-dijo para que su hijo le entregara la espada y este hizo aparecer algunos círculos mágicos sobre la espada, que luego de unos segundos desaparecieron-listo ya está-dijo para devolvérsela

-que le hiciste, o mejor dicho que le pasaba?-pregunto este mientras sacaba la espada y la pasaba a la nueva forma que tenía y para sus sorpresa no se estaba calentando

-simple, si bien tenemos la capacidad de absorber y esto se pasa a nuestras armas, es imposible que sea capaz de absorber 5 energías diferentes de golpe, y no sufrir efectos secundarios, ni tri o tu o yo podríamos hacer eso, básicamente sufrió una sobre carga por tanto poder de golpe, lo que hizo fue sellar la cantidad de poder excesiva que tenía, con el tiempo esta se ira liberando pero lento y constante para que colmillo tenga tiempo de asimilarlo y así no vuelva a pasar eso-dijo con simpleza para retirarse-bueno si eso es todo, buenas noches-

-buenas noches-dijo tri para retirarse del lugar también

-buenas noches-dijo issei para guardar su espada y dirigirse a su cuarto, ese sin duda había sido un día bastante cansado, necesitaba dormir

.

.

..

.

.

Mientras tanto en otra ubicación

A las afueras de la ciudad, en una montaña que no había sido visitado en muchísimos años, se encontraba una cueva, pero esta estaba llena de cadáveres todos sin cabeza, en el centro de la cueva la cual estaba iluminada por una luz roja como la sangre, podemos observar una figura femenina levantándose de entre un montón de cráneos de diferentes especies, pero los más notables eran de humanos o al menos los que asemejaban esa forma, la chica aparentaba tener entre 18-19 años, cabello negro y corto, ojos rojos como la sangre, la chica llevaba un traje bastante revelador, además de tener una espada a un lado de su cintura

-pensé que esa perla había desaparecido hace bastantes años-dijo mientras se estiraba como si recién se estuviera despertando-pero volvió a aparecer-dijo con un suspiro para tomar un cráneo que tenía al lado y sacar un peine rojo y comenzar a cepillar el cabello que tenía el cráneo-esto se pondrá divertido-dijo para mostrar una sonrisa algo macabra, para luego comenzar a reír haciendo eco en toda la cueva

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, todo era normal en casa, aunque los únicos despiertos eran los tres bestias mientras que las chicas seguían cansadas por lo de ayer así que decidieron dejarlas dormir, por su parte ellos estaban hablando en la cocina

-aparentemente hoy no hay clases-le dijo inu a su hijo antes de comerse un pedazo de carne

-bueno era de esperarse considerando todos los daños que se causó a la academia el día de ayer-dijo issei suponiendo él porque

-es verdad-dijo tri mientras tomaba un vaso con agua-aunque ahora que lo pienso-dijo para ponerse a mirar hacia las escaleras-creo que esa exorsistas dijo que saldría temprano y que volvería luego-

-en serio lo dijo?-dijo issei curioso

-no, de hecho dejo una nota-dijo señalando al marco de la puerta de la cocina donde había una nota, padre e hijo se sintieron medio tontos al no haber visto eso antes y que pensaron que tri había escuchado lo que decia alguien fuera de la familia

-algo más que diga la nota que no tengo ganas de leer nada-dijo inu aburrido

-dice que se llevó los fragmentos de las espadas-dijo tri mientras se ponía unos lentes para seguir leyendo-y que quizás vuelva en la noche-

-bueno, lo que haga con su tiempo libre es asunto suyo-dijo inu de forma calmada

-tienes razón-dijeron tío e hijo en afirmación por lo dicho

-entonces que hacemos por hoy?-se preguntó issei mientras terminaba de comer

-podríamos entrenar-propuso tri

-por favor, nos viste cara de goku para estar entrenando en cada momento libre-dijo divertido inu ante el comentario de su hermano

-cierto, mmmmmm, alguna idea?-pregunto tri

-yo saldré a caminar un rato, regreso más tarde-dijo issei mientras se levantaba de la mesa

-bueno, ten cuidado-dijo el padre mientras escuchaba un "está bien" antes de que la puerta se cerrara

-bueno, ahora que hacemos-dijo tri a su hermano

-simple, pondremos a entrenar a esas chicas-dijo sonriente haciendo que tri se sorprendiera

-pensé que dejaríamos que descansar por hoy-

-esa fue la idea de issei, además pueden descansar en la dimensión, hoy les toca entrenar y será duro-rio el bestia mientras se levantaba de la mesa siendo seguido por su hermano

Mientras tanto issei se encontraba caminando con rumbo a la academia, quería ver que tal había quedado después de esa pelea, después de caminar por un rato, finalmente llego a la academia, a simple vista, parecía que nada había pasado, pero sabiendo que era una mera ilusión decidió entrar, saltando uno de los muros ya que la puerta estaba cerrada y esa era real, al entrar el lugar parecía una escena de bombardeo, el edificio principal apenas había algo de el al igual que los demás edificios

-wow, esto si es sorprendente-se dijo para sí mismo caminando por el lugar, para toparse con el consejo estudiantil el cual estaba reparando los daños-ocupados?-dijo divertido haciendo notar lo obvio

-…-ninguno respondió ante el comentario ya que estaban demasiado ocupados para prestar atención a siquiera la presencia del peli plata

-me están ignorando?-se dijo para luego caminar hacia sona y pararse enfrente de ella-Kaicho?-le dijo haciendo que esta se sorprendiera por su aparición-lo lamento-

-no hay, problema, que te trae por acá-dijo sona tratando de parecer seria y mantenerse calmada para olvidar ese pequeño susto

-solo quería ver que tal había quedado todo-

-cómo puedes ver apenas quedo algo en pie-suspiro para mirar el edificio-aunque había quedado peor de que no hubieran intervenido tú y tu grupo-le dijo para luego mirarlo-gracias por ayudar-

-realmente no fue nada, lo hice mas por yuuki y por la ciudad, no dejaría que un loco hiciera lo que quisiera a costa de las personas que viven en este lugar-le dijo con simpleza

-ya veo, bueno igual gracias, por cierto mañana quiero que vengas necesito hablar contigo-le dijo seria haciendo que él se confundiera un poco

-porque? O para qué?-se quedó pensativo ya que recordara no había hecho algo malo recientemente o si era relacionado a los demonios podría darse una idea

-son asuntos estudiantiles, solo eso-dijo cortante

-entendido, bueno me retiro, parece que están ocupados-dijo para recibir un asentimiento de sona y posteriormente salir para seguir caminado por la ciudad, aunque en un punto dado recordó algo que había visto cuando estaba en el techo de la iglesia-bueno-dijo para ver su teléfono-supongo que aún es pronto para volver, además no creo que moleste que me haya ido un rato-supongo que era por aquí-dijo para comenzar a caminar hacia las montañas

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente como están, espero que bien, bueno hasta acá el capítulo de hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado y bueno sin más que decir pasemos a los Reviews**

 **.**

 **.**

Dragonzord92

Wow pues primero le alegra mucho me que haya gustado y más en esa medida y bueno kuriboh sinceramente siempre fue uno de mis cartas favoritas y debatí bastante entre el alado y el normal pero al final gano el alado, bueno con Wolf o boost que es el nombre original que no me gustó mucho a la hora de ponerlo porque se podría confundir o al menos yo me confundí en los primeros intentos de escribirlo, los familiares de inu y Trihexa pues se me ocurrieron luego de un rato de buscar y créeme que busque bastantes opciones, la forma de dragón de Trihexa pues lo escogí porque también es una de las cartas que más me ha gustado además de que le quedo bastante bien, lo del sequito aun lo sigo pensando en cómo hacerlo pero yo diría que sí pero cuando ya hayan más personas para armarlo y con respecto a los personajes que mencionaste gracias por la idea ya estoy maquinando unos escenarios para ver como aparecerían, en fin gracias por el apoyo y espero que sigas apoyando la historia en el futuro, hasta otra

.

.

WildBoy

Tenlo por seguro su vida será todo menos fácil, pero eso no implica que no se divierta,

.

.

Incursio Graal

Me alegra que te esté gustando, y espero que este también te haya gustado

.

.

OuroborusDarkness

Bueno la idea es que si el perteneció a la fracción de los demonios y los dejo para vengarse de la peli roja a los ojos de muchos eso sería considerado traición y si bien es cierto que dejo de ser demonio eso no deja de aplicar ante las leyes según ellos, lo de ayudarlos es por motivos queso mostraran más adelante, lo de Yuma tengo las cosas pensadas para ella solo falta que llegue el momento

.

.

CCSakuraforever

Me alegra que te gustara, y bueno espero que te haga gustado la pelea

.

.

Alexzero

Me allegro que te haya gustado, y Bueno acá esta la continuación, espero no tardar mucho la próxima vez, se you later

.

.

Antifanboy

Bueno lamento si esto se está volviendo algo cliché digo tampoco es la idea estancarme en lo convencional o lo que ya se ha visto, intentare mejor pero dame algo de tiempo para ello

.

.

Laila Andrea Cruz

Queso y galletas

.

.

aten92

Bueno no es que lo haga con malas intenciones solo son cosas que llegan a ocurrir, bueno espero que te haya gustado y nos vemos en otro capitulo

.

.

jimsop098

Me alegra que te gustara y sip aparecerán más personajes que inuyasha pero Me alegra que te gustara y sip aparecerán más personajes que inuyasha pero a su tiempo

.

.

 **Bueno gente eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos en otra la siguiente actualización**


	10. Capitulo 10

Capítulo 10: fantasmas del pasado

\- Ahora ¿hacia dónde era? - se preguntó el peli plata mientras miraba entre el bosque de la montaña ya que había sentido algo que le había llamado la atención- no me queda de otra - suspiro para comenzar a saltar entre los árboles para subir y tener una mejor vista, al hacerlo pudo notar dos Torii, uno que estaba bastante cerca de la ciudad y otro que estaba más alejado, además de que el que estaba más alejado tenía un árbol de grandes dimensiones - es ese lugar - dijo para comenzar a saltar entre los árboles en esa dirección sin saber del porqué, algo lo llamaba a ese lugar, pero la pregunto que aparecía en su mente era ¿Qué había en ese lugar?

.

.

Mientras tanto en la dimensión de tri

\- VAMOS CORRAN, SINO LOS ATRAPARAN - gritaba un Inu bastante feliz mientras estaba sentado en una silla playera bebiendo limonada junto a su hermano que hacía lo mismo, mientras veían a Mei, Tsumiki, Yuuki, Kuriboh y Wolf corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana de Hell, Skull y un gran perro blanco con marcas azules y otro negro con marcas rojas, estos últimos eran las formas de bestia de Inu y Tri, estos eran simples clones pero tenían el poder suficiente para darle pelea a un demonio de clase suprema por lo que las chicas sabían que si las atrapaban les dolería

\- PORQUE ESTAMOS PASANDO POR ESTO? - grito Mei mientras esquivaba una bola de fue de hell

\- ESTO SIRVE PARA ALGO-se quejó Tsumiki mientras por poco Skull mordía su cola

\- TIENEN QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO - gritó Yuuki mientras saltaba para evitar las zarpas del clon de Inu

\- AUUUUUUUUUUUU - aullaba Wolf mientras corría a todo lo que le permitía su cuerpo ya que para que fuera más justo Inu y Tri les pusieron sellos que evitaban que usaran su magia para poder reforzar su cuerpo o para usar sus habilidades, si iban a entrenar comenzarán por acondicionamiento físico

\- KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU - gritaba llorando un pobre Kuriboh al cual no le permitían usar sus alas y al tener las patas tan cortas era el último de la fila y el más cercano a ser devorado - KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU - siguió llorando

\- ¿crees que fue buena idea? - se preguntó Tri mientras veía a su hermano

\- si quieren ser las parejas y compañeros de batalla de Issei necesitan tener resistencia así que está bien, además no creo que los atrapen en una semana, además ellos también se cansaran, veamos quien se cansa primero el depredador o la presa - río para seguir viendo como todos corrían como locos

\- cierto - dijo Tri para relajarse

\- PORQUE NO ENTRENAN CON NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN - gritaron todos mientras seguían corriendo por su vida

\- nosotros ya entrenamos hoy, les toca a ustedes - dijeron los dos mientras se relajaban en las sillas

\- NOS LAS VAN A PAGAR - gritaron enojados y con sed de venganza para que esta fuera reemplazada por miedo y cansancio

\- COMO DIGAN - rieron los bestias ante el comentario, aunque algo dentro de ellos les decía que esta sesión les costaría y caro

.

.

De regreso en el Mundo Humano

\- bueno es aquí - dijo el peli plata mientras aterrizaba en frente del templo, al estar en la entrada pudo sentir unos escalofríos al estar cerca de ese templo, pero eran mínimos, no le molestaba solo los sentía pero no era la gran cosa - que extraño, supongo que este lugar debe estar protegido contra yokais o algo así aunque es bastante débil la barrera que le protege - dijo de forma analítica ya que realmente era así o al menos a su parecer debido a su nivel de poder - bueno, no ganaré nada quedándome aquí parado - se dijo para comenzar a entrar en el templo

Mientras entraba miro el templo con curiosidad, nada fuera de lo normal para él, el templo principal, una casa que parecía estar habitada actualmente, pero algo que le había llamado la atención era una pequeña choza que había en una esquina del templo, esta estaba cerrada y cubierta de pergaminos, pero ese lugar emitía un aura oscura, como si algo maligno hubiera habitado en ese lugar, habitado porque se podía sentir el olor a muerte y descomposición en ese lugar además de que no había señales de que algo vivo estuviera adentro

\- supongo que no había nada interesante aquí realmente - se dijo algo decepcionado ya que entonces ¿Qué era lo que lo había llamado? - supongo que vagare por la ciudad un rato a ver si encuentro algún... - no pudo continuar hablando ya que pudo ver como una mujer de edad avanzada salía de la casa, esta llevaba ropa de sacerdotisa igual a la sádica del rayo, algo que le intrigó era tanto el parche que llevaba en el ojo derecho como él porque llevaba un arco y flechas.

La mencionada solo se le quedó observando al peliplata como si lo analizara, como si lo hubiera visto antes, rápidamente recordó algo y tomo una flecha, la colocó en el arco y apuntó al peliplata

\- no sé cómo nos encontraste, pero definitivamente pagaras por lo que hiciste monstruo - dijo ella mientras dispara la flecha que tenía en el arco

El peliplata se sorprendió ya que sintió una extraña energía en esa flecha, rápidamente la esquiva pero con el poco tiempo de reacción que tuvo, esta le paso a un lado del brazo izquierdo rompiendo su ropa.

\- qué demonios - se sorprendió bastante ya que además de haber rasgado su ropa, le había hecho una herida, no era nada significante pero el hecho que lo hiriera sin siquiera tocarlo significaba que esta mujer era peligrosa - supongo que no tengo más remedio - suspiro para colocarse en posición de pelea

\- así que has decidido mostrar tu verdadera naturaleza, eh - dijo la anciana mientras colocaba otra flecha - esta vez no fallare-

\- mire señora, yo no quiero problemas y mucho menos pelear contra usted - dijo calmado el peliplata solo para ver como otra flecha se acercaba a él pero esta vez estaba preparado y la esquivo viendo cómo se clavaba en un árbol, esta flecha se hundía varios centímetros en el tronco y esto solo le hizo pensar en que hubiera pasado si le diera

\- dices que no quieres problemas, y aun así vienes al templo donde causaste desgracias a nuestra familia - dijo la anciana enojada mientras ponía otra flecha

\- ¿Desgracias?, pero si es la primera vez que vengo a este lugar - dijo confundido el peliplata

\- como si fuera a creerte, los monstruos como tú suelen vivir varios cientos de años, por lo que no me sorprende que hayas olvidado lo que le hiciste a nuestros ancestros - dijo aún más enojada lanzando 2 flechas consecutivas

\- le digo que no tengo idea de que está hablando yo solo tengo 17 años, porque dice que cientos de años? - seguía preguntando mientras saltaba para esquivar las flechas

\- no lograrás engañarme con tus trucos - seguía diciendo la anciana

\- a ver le explico, mi nombre es Issei Hyodo, tengo 17 años y soy un estudiante NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CON ALGO QUE PASO HACE SABER CUANTOS AÑOS - le dijo ya desesperado de estar esquivando flechas y tener que explicar

\- ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? - pregunto mientras lo veía de forma analítica

\- Issei Hyodo - dijo algo irritado después de ver como esta anciana primero trata de volverlo colador a puras flechas y ahora le habla de forma tranquila

\- sígueme - ordenó mientras caminaba hacia el templo

\- supongo que no tengo otra opción - suspiro cansado ya que realmente le molestó que lo atacaran sin razón, pero también quería saber del porqué de ello

\- es por aquí - dijo la anciana ya alejada de la vista del peliplata, pero este no bajaba la guardia ya que si esta mujer lo atacó sin motivo aparente prefería no arriesgarse

A donde lo estaba llevando era el interior del templo, al entrar el peliplata se comenzó a sentir un poco mal, algo mareado pero lo atribuyó al lugar en sí

\- sé que esto puede ser algo sofocante para ti, pero aguanta un poco solo quiero saber algo - dijo mientras veía una pared - reconoces esto - dijo para que el peliplata también la viera

\- ¿Qué? - dijo confuso para mirar la pared y quedarse completamente sorprendido - ¿Qué? - fue lo único que pudo decir ya que en la pared estaba un cuadro bastante curioso, dividido en 3 partes

En el primer cuadro se podía observar a una mujer joven y madura de unos 18 años aproximadamente quien llevaba un traje de sacerdotisa igual que la señora que lo había llevado ante dicha pintura, la mujer en la pintura tenía el cabello de color negro el cual parecía llegar hasta la parte baja de su espalda, además de estar semi recogido por una cinta blanca, el cual hacía mucho contraste con respecto a su piel completamente blanca, su rostro en lo personal para Issei resultaba ser hermoso junto con sus ojos de color marrón claro, pero su mirada era otra cosa ya que parecía tener una mirada algo fría.

En el segundo se podría apreciar una especie de castillo estilo japonés, mientras varios soldados se encontraban rodeándolo en formación de protección, mientras se encontraban mirando hacia el cielo en el cual había un perro de grandes dimensiones de color blanco, esto sin duda llamó la atención del peliplata ya que esta asemejaba la forma de bestia de su padre, bueno al menos en la forma base ya que el color de los ojos de esta eran azules

Y en el último cuadro se podría apreciar a la misma chica del primer cuadro junto con otra persona, este aparentaba ser un chico de su misma edad, lo que le sorprendió era que se parecía bastante a él, solo que este tenía el cabello hasta los hombros, ojos azules y unas marcas en la mejilla derecha

\- ¿te resulta familiar esto? - le pregunto la anciana sacándolo de sus pensamientos

\- no - susurro para seguir observando la imagen ya que le parecía extraño que hubiera alguien tan parecido a él - este cuadro ¿de hace cuánto tiempo es? - pregunto curioso esperando que no fuera tan viejo y poder encontrar a este tipo

\- de unos 500 años creo, no recuerdo muy bien - dijo la anciana sorprendiendo al peliplata

\- ¿500 años? - dijo sorprendido para ver nuevamente el cuadro

\- sí, bueno al menos pude comprobar que no eres tu - dijo la anciana para mirarlo e inclinar la cabeza - lamento mi comportamiento anterior -

\- no, está bien, solo quisiera saber ¿porque me ataco y quien es usted? -

\- Fue un error mío ya que te confundí con dicha criatura en la pintura ya que como viste eres muy parecido a él. - Señalando al chico de la pintura - y contestando tu pregunta mi nombre es Kaede, Kaede Higurashi -

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Issei Hyodo a propósito sabe ¿cuál era el nombre del joven que aparece en esa pintura?

\- Lamento decirte esto, pero no lo recuerdo, jamás me dijeron su nombre ya que era alguien que mi familia no ha querido saber nada de él - dijo con una voz que parecía estar mezclada entre odio y tristeza

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? -

\- La historia se ha ido distorsionando a lo largo de los años, pero lo que se ha mantenido es que este Yokai, se había enamorado de esta sacerdotisa, nuestra antepasada, ella también llegó a amarlo, incluso estuvo dispuesta a utilizar la perla de Shikon para cumplir el deseo de este de volverse humano y vivir junto a ella - Al mencionar tal objeto hizo que el peliplata se sorprendiera ya que no esperaba que ella fuera la que mencionó su padre hace tiempo - pero él la traicionó y terminó matándola para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno-

\- Lamento eso - dijo algo incomodo

\- No te preocupes ya paso, hace demasiado tiempo, aunque por lo que pude ver tú sabes sobre la perla, no es así - Dijo haciendo que el chico se incomodara un poco - no te preocupes tengo entendido que es de conocimiento genera para los Yokais como de otros seres ya que fue un objeto que fue codiciado por todos los seres ya sea por los sobrenaturales o los seres humanos-

\- Si, es verdad pero digamos que es un tema algo complicado de explicar -

\- No tienes que decir nada si no quieres - Dijo ella para comenzar a retirarse - puedo ver que no eres un monstruo como otros seres que he conocido, siéntete libre de volver cuando quieras -

\- Muchísimas gracias - Dijo el peliplata mientras comenzaba a salir de la habitación no sin antes dar un último vistazo al cuadro - ("tendré que preguntarle a otousan más tarde") - Pensó ya que si habían otros bestias tenía que saberlo

Luego de haber hablado con la anciana Kaede el peliplata decidió simplemente pasear por la ciudad ya que no le quedaba nada que hacer además de que quería pasar un rato fuera de casa, no es que le molestara la compañía de su familia o las chicas era que solo quería pasar un rato a solas, quería organizar sus pensamientos y sobre todo pensar en su siguiente movida con respecto a su vida

-de qué será lo que Kaicho quiere hablar conmigo - pensó mientras se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol de un parque, mas especifico de donde terminó su primera cita - quién diría que un día que parecía terminar bien, acabo así - suspiro deprimido ya que ese día aun después de todo lo que había pasado no podia olvidarlo

Flashback

(La forma en que se conocieron y la cita es igual que en la serie)

\- me divertí mucho el día de hoy Issei-kun - dijo una alegre Yuma mientras tomaba la mano del castaño con cierto miedo

\- me alegra que lo disfrutaras - sonrió este para sujetar la mano de la morena sintiendo como esta se sobresaltaba un poco pero no se separa, mostrando que no le incomodaba - quisiera que este día no terminara - susurro este pero la chica fue capaz de escucharlo

\- si yo también - dijo algo deprimida para soltar la mano de este y adelantarse un poco - Issei-kun me gustaría… - comenzó a hablar la chica pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar haciendo que se callara - espérame un momento - dijo está nerviosa ya que no esperaba esto, se alejó un poco para que el castaño no la escuchara

\- ¿paso algo? - se preguntó ya que la chica parecía estar nerviosa, por instinto quiso ir a hablarle pero sabía que podía ser de mala educación, podría ser un pervertido sin remedio pero al menos sabia cuando tenía que respetar a una mujer

\- Issei-kun, dime una cosa - dijo la azabache mientras miraba hacia los lados de forma nerviosa - ¿tú me odiarías? - preguntó con la cabeza baja

\- ¿eh? - el castaño quedo totalmente confundido ante tal pregunta ya que no entendía el contexto del porque lo decía, pero no era momento para dudar con respecto a eso - jamás podría odiarte - dijo serio llamando la atención de la chica

\- ¿aun cuando haga algo que te lastime? - volvió a preguntar dando unos pasos hacia atrás confundiendo aún más al castaño

\- ni aunque me matarás podría odiarte, eres la primera chica que he llegado a amar de verdad y por eso eres especial - dijo sonriente y de forma inocente ya que era su primer amor, la primera chica que aunque sabía de su forma de ser, su perversión lo aceptó como era, por ello él no la rechazaría

\- ya veo - escucho decir a la chica pero su voz se podía apreciar tristeza - entonces por favor no me odies - dijo triste para que una luz blanca la comenzara a rodear, cambiando su ropa y haciendo aparecer un par de alas negras

\- ¿que? - ahora sí estaba completamente confundido, una mezcla entre temor y confusión comenzó a llenar su cuerpo dejándolo completamente paralizado mientras que veía como la chica se acercaba, por más que quería decir o hacer algo su cuerpo no le respondía, simplemente se quedó estático

\- lo siento - dijo sin mostrar sus ojos pero se podía apreciar cómo estaba llorando, mientras creaba una lanza de luz y le atravesaba el estómago.

El castaño estaba simplemente sin habla, ahora tenía un dolor que casi lo deja inconsciente pero se mantenía ya que al mismo tiempo la chica lo había besado, eso sin duda era algo que su mente no podía procesar y solo lo obligaba a mantenerse consciente para descubrir qué pasaba.

\- Realmente lamento todo esto - dijo la chica mientras se separaba de él mostrando que tenía algo de la sangre del castaño en su boca, con toda la delicadeza que pudo abrazo al castaño hundiendo su cara en su pecho - realmente me hubiera gustado haber salido más contigo, conocernos mejor, incluso me hubiera gustado hacerlo contigo, pero si no te mataba yo, alguien más lo haría, no podría seguir viviendo tranquila de saber que al menos tus últimos momentos no fueran tranquilos - decia mientras seguía llorando y acariciando la cabeza del castaño - si quieres odiar a alguien odia a dios por poner un sacred gear en tu interior - dijo un poco más calmada acostando al castaño en el piso mientras acariciaba su mejilla y miraba el brazalete que le había dado - realmente lo atesorare por siempre, como el recuerdo de mi primer amor - sonrió mientras se levantaba y lo veía con tristeza - descansa en paz - dijo para alzar el vuelo desapareciendo en el cielo

El castaño si bien estaba en las últimas su mente realmente era un caos, tantas preguntas, tantos acontecimientos que había visto que no podía analizar nada

\- que… sucedió - decía como podía mientras involuntariamente apretaba el agujero que tenía en el estómago para tratar de detener la hemorragia, además se escupir una cantidad considerable de sangre - … quiero… saber… porque - decía en las últimas para que algo brillaba en su bolsillo, un papel que había recibido antes de su cita, de ese papel apareció un circulo en el aire con varios emblemas que él no comprendía ya que su visión estaba borrosa, de lo que pudo ver fue como una chica se salía de ese círculo, su cabello que era del mismo color que la sangre que él estaba perdiendo fue lo único que pudo notar.

\- si quieres saberlo, entonces vive para servirme -

Escucho la voz de la chica para ver como unas alas negras salían de su espalda, pero estas eran diferentes a las de Yuma ya que estas en vez de parecer a las de un pájaro asemejaba a las de un murciélago y sin que le quedaran más fuerzas terminó por desmayarse

Fin del Flashback

.

.

\- me pregunto, ¿las cosas se hubieran tornado así si hubiera decidido ir con ella cuando rogaba por su vida? - se preguntó el peliplata mientras miraba el cielo el cual ya se había oscurecido, la luna estaba llena y se veía realmente hermosa, pero para él solo podía verla con algo de tristeza - posiblemente hubiéramos muerto los dos, no tenía ni la energía o el poder necesario para hacer algo en ese momento - se quejó mientras apretaba fuertemente la rama donde estaba sentado atravesándola con sus garras - Yuma-chan juro que pagara por lo que te hizo - dijo enojado ya que no solo había dejado morir a la primera chica que dijo amarlo, sino que lo hizo por alguien que luego lo culpo a él por haberle dejado morir, por no llegar a tiempo, esa monja podía decir que fue criada en la iglesia y demás cosas, pero cuando se volvió demonio parecía que había olvidado varias cosas o simplemente cambiar esa actitud - será mejor volver a casa - dijo para tirarse de la rama para que esta se quebrará y el cayera de cara al suelo - OUCHS - se quejó mientras sacaba su cara de la tierra - que bueno que no hay nadie más por aquí - río para levantarse y quitarse la tierra de encima

.

.

Luego de un rato de caminar finalmente llego a casa para encontrarse con una extraña escena, Mei, Yuuki, Tsumiki, Wolf y Kuriboh están tirados en el piso boca abajo y parecían medio muertos, pero podía notar como estaban respirando, a su lado se encontraban su padre y tío que los veían de forma curiosa, esto lo tranquilizó ya que mostraba que no había sido un ataque pero le dejó más dudas que respuestas

\- ¿Otousan, que paso? -

\- Salimos a correr un rato, eso fue todo - dijo este con simpleza haciendo que el peliplata riera un poco

\- creí que te había dicho que descansaran por hoy - le reprocho ya que realmente se merecían un descanso

\- podrán hacerlo mañana -

\- mañana tenemos clases -

\- entonces el fin de semana - Mientras veía como Issei daba un respiro de resignación al saber cómo era su padre.

\- Aaa, no puedo contigo así que ganas esta discusión - Fue lo único que ya que era más que obvio que tenía las de perder contra su padre, al menos en esta discusión ya que sabía de sobra que su padre era más terco que una mula - bueno como sea las llevaré a su cuarto - dijo para levantar a las chicas y llevarlas a su cuarto

\- ¿Te irás a dormir? -

\- no, voy a esperar a Xenovia que quiero hablar con ella - dijo el peliplata desde arriba

\- entonces podemos dormir sin preocuparnos, asegúrate de cerrar con llave cuando ella llegue o cuando decida irse - dijo Inu para subir a su habitación seguido de su hermano

\- qué día más cansado - se quejó Tri con toda la pereza del mundo - nos vemos mañana - dijo despidiéndose de Issei el cual estaba pasando a su lado

\- aunque solo necesitamos dormir unas horas, ellos son realmente dormilones - río el peliplata al ver como a su padre y tío les gustaba dormir - bueno ahora a seguir esperando - al ver que todos se habían ido a dormir decidió mirar algo de televisión.

Mientras esperaba se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas, la llegada de las chicas, reencontrarse con su padre, conocer a su tío, volver a ver a sus familiares, sin duda las cosas estaban cambiando para bien, pero nada era perfecto, sabía que aun tenia algunos cabos sueltos

\- en algún momento tendré que ver que hago con los Gremory y sinceramente no quiero hacerlo - se quejó ya que si bien quería que lo dejaran de molestar no podía simplemente venir y matarlos porque eso provocaría que el siscon Lucifer viniera enojado y eso terminaría con la muerte de éste al tratar de hacerle daño - porque la vida no puede ser más sencilla - se quejó cuando escucho la puerta, viendo la hora supuso quien era, viendo que cuando la puerta se abrió efectivamente se trataba de Xenovia aunque esta tenía una expresión algo melancólica - ¿ocurrió algo?

\- realmente no mucho - dijo mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en el sillón que quedaba delante del peli plata

\- entonces porque la mirada melancólica -

\- Irina y yo discutimos antes de que se fuera -

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Y eso por qué? - pregunto confundido ya que hasta donde había visto eran muy buenas amigas por lo que parecía raro que pelearan

\- habíamos terminado la misión por lo que teníamos que retirarnos y llevarnos los restos de la Excalibur que creo Balba para que con ayuda de la Alquimia volviéramos a forjar cada una de las Excalibur pero yo decidí quedarme, lo cual no le agrado mucho a Irina ya que pensó que era porque me uní a la fracción de los demonios y no me dio tiempo para explicar ya que dijo que un aura extraña me rodeaba y por ello era una traidora - dijo con algo de tristeza.

\- supongo que eso es mi culpa, al curarte supongo que algo de mi energía quedo en ti, con el paso de los días se hubiera disipado, pero tampoco tenía idea de que algo así podría pasar, realmente lo siento -

\- "Solo espero que no se decepcionen al ver que dicha espada no cuenta con sus respectivas habilidades y luego me busquen para darles algún tipo de explicación" - pensó el peliplata con un poco de preocupación pero también con algo de diversión por querer ver que expresión pondrían esos tipos

\- no te preocupes estoy segura que lograremos arreglar este mal entendido - dijo algo nerviosa al ver que el peliplata se sentía tan culpable por algo que ni él sabía que podría pasar

\- aunque ¿porque decidiste quedarte? -

\- la primera es que no creo poder seguir sirviendo a la iglesia después de enterarme de la muerte de Dios y que ellos lo ocultaran, cuando los contacte para preguntarles me tacharon de hereje inmediatamente y pidieron que entregara a Durandal -

\- ¿y qué sucedió? - pregunto intrigado ya que esto sí era sorprendente, aunque de cierta manera era de esperarse ya que no podrían dejar a alguien que sabe el secreto mejor guardado seguir trabajando para ellos ya que podrían tener miedo de que fuera a revelarlo y con eso perderían creyentes

\- les dije que estaba aliada a alguien de la fracción de los yokais y que este fue capaz de vencer a uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos sin mayor esfuerzo, en cuanto lo dije colgaron, supongo que tuvieron miedo - rio un poco y el peliplata solo pudo suspirar ya que con esto el cielo estaría curioso de saber qué clase de yokai sería capaz de pelear contra uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos - espero que no te moleste, no dije tu nombre ni nada -

\- no te preocupes, no has hecho nada malo, después de todo tarde o temprano se enterarían de mí, y porque decidiste volver, no es que molestes ni nada solo tengo curiosidad -

\- a decir verdad tengo bastantes cosas en la cabeza y necesito un tiempo para reorganizar mi vida, ahora que ha pasado todo esto -

\- si es así, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, por mí no hay problema y supongo que por mi familia tampoco - dijo el peliplata como si nada

\- gracias, lamento las molestias - dijo la peli azul mientras inclinaba la cabeza

\- no te preocupes, solo no te sorprendas si un día ves algo extraño, en esta casa esas cosas ocurren diariamente - dijo de forma tranquila desconcertando a la peli azul - buenas noches - dijo antes de levantarse e irse a su habitación

\- buenas noches - contestó la peli azul algo desconcertada mientras se quedó en ese lugar un rato para luego irse a dormir

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron con normalidad, bueno al menos ese era el caso de los tres bestias ya que las chicas y los familiares estaban que no podían ni dar dos pasos, Kuriboh ni tenía fuerzas para volar y estaba arrastrando la cara por las escaleras

\- creo que se excedieron un poco - dijo Issei sorprendido y preocupado al ver como se encontraban las chicas y sus familiares

\- tranquilo, con que coman algo estarán como nuevos - dijo orgulloso Inu mientras miraba la comida que estaba en la mesa

\- no le habrás puesto nada raro verdad - dijo Issei de forma acusadora ya que recuerda cuando él sufrió el entrenamiento que le dio su padre cuando era más joven, solo fueron técnicas básicas y algo de entrenamiento físico, pero llegó a estar tan cansado que no podía moverse, luego encontró que su padre había cocinado y cuando termino de comer se sentía totalmente revivido y cuando le pregunto solo dijo "una receta familiar"

\- para nada - dijo de forma inocente mientras caminaba hacia la cocina

\- sabes que eso ni tú te la crees - rio un poco para mirar como todos llegaban a la mesa, decidiendo omitir el detalle de la comida ya que como se encontraban era mejor que se recuperaran ya que tenían escuela y no querían faltar, ya que el peliplata estaba curioso de saber qué era lo que quería Sona

\- me siento mucho mejor - dijo una contenta Mei mientras movía los brazos de forma energética

\- yo también - dijo Tsumiki igual de contenta mientras Yuuki solo asentía con la cabeza

\- ven, les dije una buena noche de sueño y un buen desayuno curan lo que sea - dijo Inu de forma orgullosa, las chicas prefirieron no decir nada ya que de cierta manera tenía razón, además no querían decir nada con miedo de que fuera a darles otro de esos entrenamientos infernales

Antes de que se dieran cuenta el peliplata ya se encontraba en la puerta

\- bueno supongo que es hora de irnos - dijo el peliplata llamando la atención de las chicas que se acercaron - volvemos más tarde - dijo para salir antes de detenerse y ver a su padre y tío - ah cierto, Xenovia se quedara un tiempo con nosotros, por favor no hagan nada raro-

\- por favor cuando hemos hecho algo raro - dijo Tri de manera inocente

\- sus linternas y sacapuntas de animales - dijo el peliplata haciendo que ambos adultos se sintieran un poco avergonzados - eso pensé, bueno volvemos luego - dijo para cerrar la puerta

Luego de ese momento los tres tomaron su rumbo a la escuela y mientras caminaban el peliplata les comento lo que había dicho Sona, al principio se preocuparon pero al saber que algo relacionado con los estudios se calmaron ya que no pensaron que fuera tan malo, al llegar a la entrada se encontraron con Sanji

\- Hyodo, ha pasado un tiempo - dijo Sanji de forma tranquila mientras se acercaba al grupo, aunque se quedó observando a las dragonas

\- si ha pasado un tiempo - dijo el peliplata mostrando una sonrisa demasiado amable mientras liberaba algo de su aura - te pediré por favor que no las veas de esa forma o tendré que hacerlo por las malas -

\- no… no será necesario, no estaba haciendo nada - dijo asustado mientras retrocedía

\- eso pensé, entonces nos estabas esperando - preguntó mientras dejaba de emitir esa aura calmando al peón de Sona

\- si Kaicho me pidió que los buscara antes de que iniciaran clases y los llevara al Salón del Consejo - informó este para comenzar a caminar siendo seguido por ellos

Al poco tiempo habían llegado, al llegar Sanji tocó la puerta de entrada y espero a que alguien le otorgara el pase, no pasó mucho hasta que escucharon un "pase" por parte de Sona, para posteriormente Issei y las demás chicas entraran al salón pero llevándose una sorpresa de que dentro también se encontraban Rias y su Séquito, quienes al verlo simplemente podían sentir miedo y odio a la vez, miedo por saber de lo que era capaz y odio de saber que alguien que hace apenas unas semanas no podía ni darles pelea ahora barría el suelo con ellos

\- Buenos días Kaicho - dijeron Issei y las chicas ignorando completamente a los Gremory

\- Buenos días Hyodo-kun, Hyodo-san, Nonaka-san, Miniwa-san - saludo Sona de forma tranquila, manteniendo un ojo en los Gremory quienes habían venido momentos antes para hablar de la expulsión del peliplata ya que lo consideraban un peligro para la escuela o mejor dicho un peligro para ellos, a lo que Sona simplemente les dijo que no podia hacerlo así como así, tenía que tener pruebas que explicaran su expulsión ya que de no tenerlas podrían manchar el honor de la academia

Todo eso era una mentira hasta cierto punto ya que era cierto que podría crear esa evidencia e incluso conseguir testigos pero de cierta manera realmente mancharía el honor de la academia

\- Bueno Kaicho - comenzó a decir el peliplata sacando de sus pensamientos a Sona - dime de qué tema querías que hablemos -

\- claro, pero antes Rias, podrían tú y tu Sequito salir de la habitación un momento - pidió de forma amable sorprendiendo a los mencionados

\- ¿cómo que salgamos? - preguntó indignada Rias ya que era la primera vez que alguien le decia que no podia estar en un lugar

\- como verás estos son asuntos estudiantiles, fuera de cualquier relación con el mundo sobrenatural, por lo que no te concierne a ti, una estudiante sin relación con el consejo estudiantil, así que por favor retírense - volvió a decir Sona, esta vez exponiendo las razones por las cuales ellos no podían estar en la sala durante la charla

Rias simplemente no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar y se retiró de la habitación no sin antes darle una mirada de muerte al peliplata el cual solo sonrió enseñando los colmillos dándole a entender que sus amenazas no le importaban

\- bueno ahora que podemos hablar - dijo Sona para sacar varios folders llenos de papeles - verás, últimamente tus notas han mejorado considerablemente aunque aún mantienes un punteo promedio - dijo de forma contundente ya que era verdad, no porque supiera bastante lo usaría para el estudio, además su padre le había dicho que quería que terminara la escuela no que fuera siendo el mejor de la clase, por lo que simplemente decidió no sobresalir mucho

\- supongo que es verdad - dijo el peliplata mientras se rascaba la cabeza

\- pero eso no es lo importante, ya que otra cosa que quería hablar contigo y con ellas es acerca de unirse y pertenecer a algún club ya que ninguno de ustedes pertenece a alguno esto podría llamar la atención de algunos estudiantes, por eso es que tanto Rias como yo con nuestros respectivos Sequitos formamos parte de uno, en el caso de Rias ella formo el Club del Ocultismo y en mi caso decidí ser la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil para así lograr pasar desapercibidos al estar siempre -

\- entiendo - dijo el peliplata entendiendo al igual que las chicas.

\- si por ello sería necesario que pertenezcan a un club para así como dije puedan pasar desapercibidos en dado caso que comiencen a llegar nuevos alumnos que permanezcan a tu lado - dijo seria haciendo que los 4 solamente asintieron a sus palabras

\- está bien, pero alguna sugerencia - dijo el peliplata ya que no estaba seguro si eso iba a funcionar

\- acá esta un listado con todos los clubes disponibles, sus horarios, tiene 1 semana para encontrar un club - dijo seria mientras entregaba un folder lleno de hojas

\- está bien - dijeron todos para tomar los papeles, ya los revisaran después

\- si eso es todo entonces nos retiramos - dijo el peliplata tranquilamente para proceder a retirarse de la habitación para así poder dirigirse a sus respectivas clases en donde tanto Mei como Yuuki se dirigían al mismo salón que Issei, mientras que Tsumiki se dirigía hacia su respectivo salón.

Durante el receso tanto Issei como las chicas comenzaron a revisar la lista de los diversos Clubes que Sona les había dado.

\- Bien ya que estamos en el receso será mejor que comencemos a revisar los clubs - se quejó el peliplata ya que tenía un ligero presentimiento de lo que pasaría

\- de verdad hay muchos clubes - dijo Tsumiki asombrada mientras revisaba las hojas que le había dado Sona

\- será mejor iniciar - dijo una decidida Mei ya que entre más pronto terminaran más pronto estarían en casa

\- comencemos por el orden que aparecen en la lista - sugirió Yuuki ya que si lo hacían de forma aleatoria podrían olvidar alguno, aunque tampoco creía que necesitarían revisar todos

\- esto va a ser horrible - susurro el peliplata ya que con casi todos los clubes tenía una historia que lo implicaba a él espiando y no creía que lo olvidarían tan fácilmente comenzando a dirigirse al primer club el cual era el de kendo

Tras haber finalizado el receso el grupo regresó a sus respectivas clases después de un intento fallido en poder ingresar a alguno de los Clubes y es que en todos los que habían ido los cuales se podrían decir que era casi la mitad o mejor dicho casi toda la lista habían sido rechazados al instante que habían visto al peliplata.

Una vez habiendo terminado las clases el cuarteto nuevamente emprendió su búsqueda en los clubes faltantes en la lista para ver si podían ingresar a alguno, dónde club tras club que iban eran rechazados al ver al peliplata logrando que todos se desanimaran al verlos.

Después de un largo rato en el cual el cuarteto no había podido ingresar a ningún club, se encontraban realmente deprimidos en especial el peliplata.

\- fue un fracaso total - se quejó el peliplata mientras algo de tierra en su uniforme.

\- nunca me esperé que alguien pudiera llegar a reaccionar tan violentamente al ver a una persona. - dijo una asombrada Tsumiki.

\- realmente esas chicas eran aterradoras - dijo Mei sorprendida al recordar como todas las chicas que pertenecían a algún club en especial las del club de Kendo atacaban al peliplata al momento de solamente verlo, diciendo diversas cosas como "pervertido", "bestia pervertida" y algunos otros comentarios que les parecieron algo extraños como "¿cómo tienes el pelo tan largo, sin que se te lastime?" entre otros comentarios algo extraños.

\- ¿pues qué les hiciste?, ¿les hiciste algo malo? - pregunto Yuuki mientras le ayudaba al peliplata a quitarse la basura del pelo.

\- mejor no pregunten - dando un suspiro en señal de resignación ya que pensaba que las chicas tendrían una mejor impresión de él, al haber dejado de espiar y hacer las demás cosas que solía hacer con Matsuda y Motohama, pero por lo visto aun no confiaban para nada en él, mientras que a Mei solo comenzaba a reír nerviosamente - ¿aún queda algún club que falte por visitar? - pregunto este un poco desanimado para poder cambiar de tema, mientras por su mente cursaba la idea de no recibir otra paliza como las que había recibido, pero bien sabía que no sería el caso por lo que se resignó al fin y al cabo ese vendría siendo el último Club a visitar.

\- de hecho sí - dijo Mei mientras veía la ENORME lista que tenía casi todos los nombres tachados a excepción de 1 - es el club de arquería -

\- ¿arquería? - preguntaron el resto ante ese nombre ya que ni el peliplata recordaba que hubiera un club así, pero por otra parte no quería ir a preguntar ya que no quería ser una posible víctima de tiro al blanco hacia él- será mejor que volvamos con Kaicho y le propongamos crear un nuevo Club, ya que dudo que en ese también nos acepten.

\- y ya pensaste ¿qué tipo de Club será? - pregunto Mei al peliplata quien simplemente negó con la cabeza.

\- aún no lo he pensado, pero creo saber de qué puede ser el Club. - dando una sonrisa que sonrojo un poco al trío de chicas.

\- ¿y de qué tienes pensado? - pregunto la pequeña neko con algo de curiosidad en su rostro.

\- pensaba en algo como un Club en donde pudiéramos practicar con algunos tipos armas, ya que tanto Yuuki como yo manejamos una espada sería algo interesante poder practicar algo mientras nos encontramos aquí sin las molestias o los intensos entrenamientos de mi padre, además de que pudiéramos encontrar algo que les llame la atención a ustedes, además de que gracias a mis errores en el Club de Kendo, ni el de Artes Marciales no nos quieren jajaja... - rascándose la cabeza en tras recordar lo que antes les hacía. Recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de las tres al recordar cómo los habían estado correteando con las del Club de Kendo con ayuda de sus Shinai's y las de Artes Marciales para darle tremenda paliza al peliplata a mano limpia - bien creo que sería mejor que regresemos con Kaicho para sugerirle la idea - dijo el peliplata ya decidido por esa idea.

Tiempo después y tras haber caminado por un rato con rumbo al Consejo Estudiantil llegaron a dicho Salón donde lograron ver como dicha puerta se encontraba un poco abierta y de dentro se lograba escuchar una voz femenina.

Dentro del Salón del Consejo Estudiantil

Sona se encontraba sentada mirando con una mirada neutra a la chica que se encontraba frente a ella, una chica de cuerpo delgado y esbelto, con un tono de piel clara, haciendo un gran contraste con su cabello el cual era de color negro y le llegaba hasta la cintura, mientras portaba un pequeño flequillo que cubría su frente, dejando ver sus ojos que eran de color azul, mientras portaba un conjunto de ropa de Arquería la cual consiste en su típico Hitoe de color blanco, unos Nagabakama de color negro, el cual sus hendiduras con las aberturas de las mangas y los hombros de su Hitoe mostraban su Kosode blanco, además de que por debajo de su manga derecha se podía apreciar su Yugake y por último su Muneate de color negro que llevaba encima de su pecho.

\- pero Kaicho, le suplico que nos dé un poco más de tiempo, para reunir a unos cuantos miembros mas al Club de Arquería. - fue el comentario de la pelinegra que se encontraba frente a Sona.

\- lo siento Higurashi-san, pero si no encuentras por lo menos a dos miembros más para el Club para antes del final de la semana, no tendré otra opción que cerrarlo por escasez de miembros. - fueron las palabras por parte de Sona

-Pero…- seguía insistiendo la identificada como Higurashi

Fue en ese entonces que se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, por lo que Sona decidió dar el pase, logrando así que tanto Issei como las chicas entraran encontrándose a Sona frente a una pelinegra que miraba al peliplata con una gran mirada que mostraba sorpresa.

\- perdón por la intromisión Kaicho. - comentó el peliplata mientras entraba junto a las demás chicas al salón.

\- No hay problema Hyodo-san, dime que puedo hacer por ti. - fueron las palabras de Sona dirigidas hacia el peliplata.

\- Bueno como nos recomendaste, fuimos a ver si podíamos entrar en algún Club, pero al final fuimos rechazados por todos, por lo que te veníamos a preguntar si podíamos crear un Club nosotros mismos. - dijo el peliplata de manera apenada.

\- mmm… no veo algún tipo de problema con esa propuesta. - respondiendo con su típica seriedad, mientras se ajustaba un poco sus lentes.

Pero antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo más la pelinegra que se encontraba en medio de todos interrumpió dicha conversación.

\- Espere Kaicho, pero si usted está deshaciendo el Club de Arquería por contar con pocos miembros y dejara que ellos formen un nuevo Club, siendo ellos igual cantidad de alumnos que nosotros los del Club, eso no es justo, además por lo que veo dudo que alguien se quiera unir a su Club por lo que tendrá que cerrar dicho Club poco tiempo después.

Tras escuchar dicho comentario por parte de la pelinegra del Club de Arquería el peliplata se sintió un poco ofendido y molesto.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo Kaicho? - fue el comentario de Mei quien quería tranquilizar un poco la situación antes de que todo se saliera de control

\- Nada malo, lo único que pasa es que últimamente el Club de Arquería a estado disminuyendo su número de miembros a tal punto que ya solamente quedan 4 de ellos y de acuerdo con el reglamento de para los Clubes, un Club puede ser formado a partir de 3 miembros pero para que permanezca debe de contar con por lo menos 6 miembros en el Club, por lo que durante un tiempo les he estado dando diversas prórrogas para que puedan reunir algunos miembros más, antes de que cierre su Club por falta de miembros. Y en estos momentos su presidenta Higurashi Aome me está pidiendo una nueva prórroga la cual ya no puedo aplazársela más y si no encuentra algún nuevo miembro antes del final de esta semana tendré que cerrarlo.

\- eso sí es tener mala suerte - dijo el peliplata pero no con la intención de burlarse ni nada, sino con sorpresa pero para la chica fue una burla

\- qué quieres decir con eso - se quejó Aome al escuchar lo dicho por el peli plata- al menos yo no tengo la reputación que tienes-

\- oye yo no quise decir nada malo - se defendió el peli plata

\- como si creyera en lo que dice un pervertido mirón como tú - le dijo Aome de forma seria, no es que tuviera nada en contra del peliplata, en ningún momento él se había puesto a espiar a las integrantes de su club o a ella pero le molestó que le pusiera en cara su situación actual, especialmente viniendo de alguien que fue echado de uno de los clubes más elitistas

\- que he dejado eso atrás - se defendió el peliplata, antes no le importaba que le dijeran eso, es más se sentía orgulloso de serlo, pero ahora le irritaba, no había dejado su perversión de lado, pero al menos sabía ya controlarla

\- no te creo, no eres más que un perro mentiroso - le dijo sin pensarlo mucho

\- ¿perro? - dijeron todos sorprendidos

\- si un perro -

\- a quien le dices perro - dijo enojado ya que, si bien era cierto que era un perro, bueno Yokai perro no era motivo que lo llamara así, por eso decía que era un lobo, era más su padre le dijo que dijera eso

\- a ti -

\- grrrrrrr - comenzó a gruñir poniendo algo nervioso a la chica quien veía con algo de temor como el peliplata se le quedaba mirando con una cara de molestia-

\- Deja ya de gruñirme y ser un buen perro y quédate ABAJO -

Ocasionando que tras decir la palabra abajo una extraña fuerza lograra que Issei cayera con gran pesadez al suelo, mientras se agrietaba desconcertando y sorprendiendo un poco a todos los presentes, con excepción de Aome quien simplemente bufo y giró su rostro hacia la derecha en señal de enojo, sin llegar a ver lo que había hecho accidentalmente, mientras el peliplata se levantaba algo adolorido.

\- ¿Qué… qué me hiciste? - le pregunto a la pelinegra al estar desconcertado por lo que había ocurrido.

\- tu comenzaste y no quería seguir discutiendo así que mejor cállate - dijo más tranquila, dándose cuenta de estaba frente a la presidenta del consejo y no quería hacer algo que pudiera perjudicar su situación con el Club de Arquería considerando que con una simple orden de ella podría deshacer su club

\- serás - se quejó el peliplata mientras la encaraba

\- Issei ¿no crees que deberías calmarte? - le sugirió Mei al ver que el mencionado se está comenzando a enojar.

\- grrr- seguía gruñendo dando a entender que no la estaba escuchando, preparándose para continuar discutiendo Mei lo sujetó del brazo, imitada por Yuuki que tomó el otro y Tsumiki quien lo tomó de la cintura para evitar que se acercara a la chica.

\- Higurashi-san creo que debería disculparse - decía Yuuki de forma tranquila pero con algo de difícil por tener que agarrar a un molesto issei

\- él es que debería disculparse - se defendió la mencionada retrocediendo un paso por seguridad

\- me disculparé cuando tú lo hagas - dijo Issei algo más tranquilo pero igual molesto y desconcertado por lo hecho por la chica.

\- CALLENSE - escucharon un grito desde atrás, volteando instintivamente para ver de dónde venía se encontraron con una molesta Sona que tenía un par de venas marcadas en la frente - hay formas más civilizadas de resolver este problema que discutiendo como niños, ahora siéntense todos, y lo discutiremos como gente racional y sensata - ordenó haciendo que todos se asustara un poco

\- HAI - dijeron todos para tomar unas sillas y sentarse, curiosamente Issei y Aome quedaron sentados uno junto al otro.

\- entonces, la situación es esta, una parte de mi quiere mantener un Club - dijo Sona mientras veía a Aome- la otra quiere formar un Club, en una situación normal no tendría ningún problema y dejara pasar esto dándole un beneficio a ambas partes, pero por el comportamiento que mostraron hace un momento no tengo otra opción más que solo ayudar a una parte, ahora que parte ayudar eso se decidirá con algo simple -

\- ¿qué sería? - preguntó intrigado el peliplata

\- se hará una competencia entre ambas partes, participando todos los miembros de los dos, y quien resulte ganador le concederé su petición y para que no haya conflictos con respecto a las normas por falta de integrantes el equipo perdedor se unirá al ganador sin alguna clase de protesta… ENTENDIDO. -

\- HAI KAICHO - Dijeron todos al unísono al escuchar esta última palabra.

\- los detalles se decidirán mañana a primera hora por lo que los quiero aquí, quien no se presente perderá de manera automática, ahora si retírense-

\- entendido - dijeron todos nuevamente al uniso antes de levantarse de sus asientos para proceder a retirarse del Salón

el resto del día fue bastante tranquilo y rutinario para todos en sus respectivas clases hasta la hora de salida, todos comenzaron a retirarse pero el peliplata se quedó unos momentos observando hacia la ventana, no estaba muy preocupado por lo del día de mañana si no por lo que había sucedido en el Salón de Consejo Estudiantil, más específicamente cuando una fuerza extraña logró que cayera con gran fuerza hacia el suelo sin que nadie siquiera lo tocara, pensó que podría ser un ser sobrenatural como un demonio, un ángel o algo parecido pero descarto esa idea casi de inmediato ya que para iniciar había un conflicto entre las 3 fracciones y si alguien entraba en el territorio de alguien más sin notificar sería considerado amenaza a eliminar.

Además su aura no delataba nada, una humana, eso era todo lo que ella era.

\- Issei, te encuentras bien - el peliplata escucho esa voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteando rápidamente se encontró con Mei quien tenía una mirada de preocupación hacia él, al igual que Yuuki.

\- si estoy bien, no es nada, solo pensando en algunas cosas, volvamos antes de que mi Otousan se preocupe - dijo divertido tratando de aparentar que todo estaba bien

\- Hai -dijeron las dos tranquilas mientras lo acompañaban a la puerta del aula para comenzar su recorrido hacia el salón de Tsumiki, y poder irse todos juntos hacia su hogar.

Mientras caminaban hacia el salón de la pequeña peli azul y estando cercas de este se lograron encontrar con la pequeña Torre Gremory que al ver al peliplata no pudo evitar asustarse

\- normalmente me parecería muy gracioso esto, pero hoy estoy algo ocupado así que quítate - le dijo de forma seria pasando a su lado, percatándose que la Torre parecía estar bastante tensa, pero se relajó cuando pasó a su lado, pero lo que le molestó fue que comenzó a escuchar murmullos de los alumnos que pasaban y lo escucharon, era bastante molesto eso, pero decidió no decir nada simplemente para no causar más problemas

Siguiendo su camino llegaron al salón de Tsumiki quien estaba esperando en su escritorio mirando hacia la ventana

\- Tsumiki - llamó el peliplata haciendo reaccionar a la mencionada, la cual al voltear a ver y encontrarse con Issei su mirada se alegró y se acercó rápidamente al chico

\- hola Issei - sonrió esta mientras daba una sonrisa a lo que el peliplata comenzó acariciar su cabeza provocando que ronroneara, mientras que el resto de los alumnos varones al ver dicha acción les daba un mini paro cardiaco ante el ronroneo que había hecho la pequeña nekomata.

\- ¿hola Tsumiki, que tal el día? - dijo el chico mientras continuaba con su acción provocando que algunas de las chicas se pusieran algo celosas, pero se contenían sabiendo que ya tendrán su turno

\- bastante bien, pero ahora mejor que estas aquí - sonrió con un sonrojo mirando al chico

\- ya veo, bueno vamos a casa - dijo tranquilo para dejar de acariciar la cabeza de la chica causando que esta se desanimara un poco, para calmarse y seguirlo siendo imitada por las otras dos chicas, procediendo a retirarse a su casa

.

.

.

Al cabo de unos momentos después y gracias a un círculo mágico por parte del peliplata en un callejón todos desaparecieron del lugar para dirigirse hacia el hogar de Issei, pero justamente antes de que desaparecieran algo se había logrado ir junto con ellos sin que nadie se lograra dar cuenta de esto, unos instantes después todos finalmente llegaron a casa donde fueron recibidos por un tranquilo Inu, quien llevaba un delantal de cocina

\- hola, bienvenidos - saludo Inu de forma feliz, no era extraño para ellos que los recibiera de esa forma después de todo la mayoría de veces a él le tocaba cocinar, más que nada por la insana cantidad de comida que comían el trío de bestias la cual si las chicas trataran de cocinarlo terminarían bastante cansadas

\- hola papa, ya volvimos - dijo tranquilo Issei mientras entraba siendo seguido por las chicas

\- la comida estará lista en unos momentos por lo que descansen - dijo tranquilo para volver a la cocina

Tras lo dicho por Inu, Issei junto a las demás se fueron a ver un rato la televisión a la sala, donde al llegar se lograron encontrar con una Xenovia cambiando los canales en busca de algo de su agrado, y esta al verlos los saludo y ellos le regresaron el saludo, después de un rato decidieron ver un especial de música del cual se trataba de varios videos de la cantante Pop Oriha Nashida, donde Tsumiki se encontraba muy feliz al escuchar las canciones y en algunas otras cantando algunas de ellas, pasaron algunos minutos en los que todos los jóvenes se encontraba viendo la televisión en paz, pero justo en ese momento el peliplata comenzó a sentir una extraña comezón en su cuello por lo que comenzó a rascarse, con su mano no pasando desapercibido por las chicas, pero a la vez lo desestimaron ya que pensaron que era algo normal, pero para el peliplata dicha comezón se volvió un poco más frustrante ya que poco después comenzó a rascarse la espalda con ambas manos mientras ahora se encontraba en el suelo, ocasionando que esta vez todas comenzarán a verlo de una manera algo más extraña ante dicha acción.

\- Sucede algo Issei - pregunto Mei quien veía algo curiosa la actitud extraña del peliplata.

\- No sé por qué pero tengo una extraña comezón más fuerte de lo normal y lo extraño es que cuando se me calma en un lugar comienza a darme en otro lugar. - dijo el peliplata que ahora se estaba rascando la oreja con ayuda de su pie dando una impresión de como cuando se rascan las orejas los perros, ocasionando que algunas se rieran ante lo que veían y Tsumiki al ver dicha acción no pudiera resistirse y tomará una fotografía al peliplata con ayuda de la cámara de su celular, que fue regalo de Inu por si en algún momento se perdía o necesitaba ayuda, discretamente y sin que nadie se diera cuenta de dicha foto.

\- ¿creen que tenga pulgas o algo así? - pregunto Xenovia al ver como Issei comenzaba a rascarse contra las paredes, tras recordar que había visto que muchos perros se comportaban de esa forma cuando tenían pulgas.

\- si fuera una pulga normal… - decía el peliplata mientras aún se rascaba pero esta vez la oreja opuesta - no me molestaría ya que mi sangre la mataría pero estoy seguro que este no es el caso -

\- me alegra saber que reconoce que no es algo normal - escucharon una voz en la habitación que los confundió, en un momento el peliplata se rasco y algo salió disparado, al mirar en la dirección pudieron ver algo que parecía ser una persona combinada con una pulga - mucho gusto amo… - no pudo continuar hablando porque el peliplata lo aplasto con la mano.

\- ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí porque tanto escándalo? - interrumpió Inu tras escuchar los ruidos en la sala a causa de Issei y los comentarios de las chicas, mientras que las chicas dirigieron su mirada hacia Inu, mientras Issei seguía su mirada hacia su mano que permanecía en el suelo.

\- ¿qué es esto? - pregunto el peliplata mientras levantaba la mano y veía que esa cosa seguía viva y solo estaba aplastada

\- mi ciática - se escuchó hablar a ese ser mientras se despegaba de la mano de issei y caía como una hoja que llevaba el viento, para luego volverse a inflar - porque haces eso cabeza de alcornoque - le gritó el ser mientras saltaba y se veía enojado, aunque solo podían decirlo por su tono de voz ya que no podían distinguir muy bien sus rasgos faciales.

Fue en ese momento que Inu se percató del extraño ser.

\- tanto tiempo sin verte Myoga - dijo Inu mientras veía al extraño ser a la vez que este parecía girar su cabeza mirando hacia donde se encontraba parado la bestia mayor con el delantal aun puesto.

\- amo Inu no Taisho, que gusto verlo - dijo la pulga de manera alegre mientras saltaba hacia el mencionado y comenzaba a succionar sangre de la nariz del bestia.

Siendo nuevamente aplastado por Inu en contra de su nariz.

\- me alegra saber que no ha cambiado nada - dijo la moribunda pulga mientras caía en

\- eto, Otousan sabes que es esa cosa? - pregunto Issei mientras que las chicas estaban atentas ante la respuesta

\- si él es uno de mis más fieles sirvientes, él es Myoga también conocido como la pulga Myoga - presentó orgulloso, pero la reacción de los jóvenes no fue la de estar tan sorprendidos ya que era una pulga

\- como dijo el amo, mi nombre es Myoga - dijo felizmente la pulga - y es un placer conocerlos, con excepción de ti mocoso malcriado

\- pero qué haces aquí - le preguntó Inu de forma seria ya que el recordaba que le había ordenado que se quedara custodiando un lugar

\- bueno verá mi estimado amo, yo estaba cumpliendo con la orden que me dio de custodiar ese lugar, pero escuche algunos rumores sobre que alguien había matado a los hermanos relámpago y que tenía el cabello plateado, en ese momento pensé que usted se encontraba activo nuevamente y decidí ir a verificarlo, cuando encontré a este joven mocoso malcriado que se parecía a usted, por lo que pensé que era usted en ese momento y me subí en él, en aquel callejón justo antes de que desapareciera. -

\- Myoga ten un poco más de respeto, puesto ese mocoso es mi otro hijo y tu nuevo amo. -

\- ¿cómo que hijo?, - respondió Myoga, mientras observaba a Issei algo nervioso y luego se inclinaba en sus rodilla o eso es lo que parecía tras ser tan pequeño y no distinguirse muy bien sus acciones. - perdóneme por mi insolencia joven amo.

\- ¿cómo que mocoso malcriado te aplastare?, pero primero ¿porque me dices joven amo? - diciendo esto un poco confuso el peliplata a Myoga, solamente para que se escucharan las voces de las chicas quien se encontraban encarando a un Inu algo nervioso - ¿cómo qué segundo hijo? - quien simplemente volteo su mirada hacia otro lado evadiendo la pregunta de ellas.

\- les comentare eso más adelante pero antes, Issei esto es simple, le dije a Myoga que si algún día yo moría o desaparecía el tendría que servirte y como técnicamente estoy muerto, entonces él pasa a ser tu sirviente, Myoga - dijo de manera relajada Inu para luego cambiar a un semblante más serio al referirse a la pulga

\- SI AMO - gritó nervioso ante el tono de la bestia

\- serás el guía de Issei, lo ayudes en cuanto a conocimiento de los Yokais, sobre enemigos y que lo apoyes, porque si descubro que él murió a causa de tu cobardía - dijo Inu serio para elevar un aura asesina haciendo que todos los presentes se asustaran - te matare - dijo elevando aún más su aura haciendo que todos los presentes sintieran verdadero miedo

\- PUEDE CONTAR CONMIGO INU NO TAISHO-SAMA - gritó el nombre completo del bestia confundiendo un poco a Xenovia y a Tsumiki ya que no sabían que también tenía ese nombre, entonces Tsumiki abrió los ojos a más no poder ya que reconoció ese nombre

-¿Inu no taisho? - volvieron a preguntar confundidas haciendo que el dúo de bestias se golpearan la frente al darse cuenta que ellas estaban presentes

\- mejor discutamos esto durante la cena, esto será algo tardado de explicar y ya tengo hambre - dijo Inu mientras suspiraba ya que había sido bastante descuidado - luego hablaré contigo Myoga -

\- Hai - dijeron todos para seguir a la bestia

.

.

.

\- así que tú eres un ser que sobrepasaba a los dioses dragón pero tu poder se redujo bastante, pero igual eres temido por muchos - decía Xenovia de forma analítica

\- así es - respondió el bestia con calma

\- usted, realmente es Inu no Taisho, sinceramente no parece a lo que las leyendas contaban, es más torpe de lo que decían - dijo Tsumiki hiriendo el orgullo del bestia

\- digamos que luego de tanto tiempo decidí cambiar un poco ese comportamiento y disfrutar un poco más de la vida, y si no les comente nada fue por su propio bien, conocer quién soy realmente y más que estoy activo lo cual podría causar problemas, aunque no tantos ya que le borre la memoria a casi todos sobre mi existencia, pero parece que a algunos no - suspiro cansado, les había contado sobre él y sobre Issei pero aun no sobre Tri, y si lo sabían eso sí las sorprenderían, sería mejor hacerlo más adelante

\- por el momento dejémoslo así, ya más adelante les contaremos lo demás - dijo Issei de forma seria ya que habían omitido información, una que los tres desconocían, una que Issei desconocía y otra que Tri e Inu desconocían, si bien eran una familia que no tenía secretos, habían cosas que eran mejor no contar al menos por ahora

\- bueno será mejor irnos a dormir no creen - dijo Tri de forma relajada, para quitar el ambiente tenso que se había creado, las chicas no parecían molestas ni nada pero era mejor dejarlo así al menos por el momento

\- si vamos a dormir todo mundo, después de todo ustedes tienen cosas que hacer mañana ¿o no? - dijo Inu de forma de orden a lo que los jóvenes obedecieron y procedieron a retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones

.

.

.

Al día siguiente y tras una noche de descanso, Issei, junto con las chicas se habían ido caminando temprano hacia la Academia y al ser un día sin clases resultó ser mejor para las competencias que se llevarían ese mismo día al estar solos. Tras haber llegado y llegar a el patio principal lograron encontrarse con Aome y otras 3 chicas, la primera es un chica con unos ojos de color cafés y el cabello largo de color castaño oscuro el cual lo llevaba de manera revuelta y un poco despeinada y le cubría gran parte de su espalda, a la vez que dejaba dos mechones a cada lado de su rostro y un pequeño fleco que cubría su frente. También en su rostro posee dos marcas faciales de color rojo en forma de colmillo una en cada una de sus mejillas, la segunda es un chica con unos ojos de color rojo y el cabello largo de color azul (oscuro) junto con una cola de caballo la cual le llega hasta el final de su cuello de color amarillo y rojo simulando una pequeña flama, a la vez que dejaba dos mechones a cada lado de su rostro los cuales le llegaban más allá de sus hombros y un pequeño fleco que cubría su frente y en medio de sus ojos y la tercera es un chica con unos ojos de color dorado y el cabello corto de color blanco, a la vez que dejaba dos mechones a cada lado de su rostro en forma de "M" dejando ver una marca facial de color rojo en forma de triángulo apuntando hacia abajo en su frente, además de ellas también se encontraban Saji junto con Momo y Ruruko.

\- Buenos días a todos - dijo Issei de forma alegre recibiendo un saludo por parte de Saji, una reverencia por parte de Momo y Ruruko y una mirada llena de molestia por parte del Club de Arquería. - y dime Saji, ¿dónde está Kaicho, pensé que la iba a ver hoy? - pregunto confundido mientras miraba asía todos lados

\- Lo siento, pero me encargó que fuera el juez en esta ocasión ya que ella tuvo que atender unos pendientes el día de hoy y ellas decidieron acompañarme - dijo Saji con un suspiro que al mismo tiempo señalaba a sus acompañantes

\- Bien y en qué consistirá la competencia del día de hoy - pregunto emocionado, desde pequeño le habían interesado ese tipo de competencias

\- Serán un total de 3 competencias las que se llevarán a cabo el día de hoy, el ganador será aquel equipo que tenga un número mayor de victorias - decia Ruruko mientras levantaba 3 dedos

\- La primera prueba será una carrera de relevos, ustedes decidirán el orden de salida, la segunda prueba será () y por último la tercera prueba será un juego de quemados - decia Momo enumerando cuales serían.

\- Por lo que si no hay otra duda será mejor que se conozcan antes de iniciar con las competencias. - dijo Saji viendo a ambos grupos

\- Mi nombre es Higurashi Aome y soy la Presidenta del Club de Arquería y estoy en Segundo año escolar. -

\- Mi nombre es Vapoke Quila, miembro del Club de Arquería y también estoy en Segundo año escolar. - Dijo la peli azul

\- Mi nombre es Laias Aspoke miembro del Club de Arquería y estoy en Primer año escolar. - Dijo la peliblanca

\- Mi nombre es Mightemon Yena miembro del Club de Arquería. Y también estoy en Segundo año escolar. - Dijo la castaña

\- Hola mi nombre es Hyodo Issei y también estoy en Segundo año escolar. -

\- Mi nombre es Hyodo Mei y también estoy en Segundo año escolar. -

\- Mi nombre es Nonaka Yuki y también estoy en Segundo año escolar. -

\- Mi nombre es Miniwa Tsumiki y estoy el Primer año escolar. -

\- bueno ya hechas las presentaciones será mejor iniciar - dijo saji de forma animada mientras los demás lo seguían

Tras haber tomado prestada la pista de atletismo los dos grupos se colocaron, se decidió que sería una carrera de 100mts con relevos cada 25 metros, las primeras en salir fueron Laias y Tsumiki, seguido por Quila y Yuki, seguidos por Yena y Mei, las cuales dichas carreras tuvieron a la par entre las competidoras, pero en cuanto se logró hacer el último relevo y dando por inicio a la última carrera entre Aome e Issei, al principio todo parecía que iba a ser una carrera pareja, pero pronto se dieron cuenta cómo poco a poco el peliplata lograba sacarle una gran ventaja sobre Aome la cual fue dejando cada vez más detrás de él hasta que llegó a la zona de la meta dándoles así la primer victoria.

Para la segunda competencia y para sorpresa de todos resultó ser una competencia de Voleibol donde el grupo de Issei tenía algunos problemas para coordinarse, además de no conocer las reglas, haciendo que tuvieran varias faltas y demás cosas, al final el Club de Arquería término como el ganador de este encuentro.

Y para el tercer encuentro el cual era una competencia de quemados donde el Club de Arquería se encontraba enfocados principalmente en eliminar a Issei, mientras trataban de darle en sus partes nobles, pero al final del encuentro resultaron ganadores Issei, Mei, Yuki y Tsumiki.

Tras la dura y pareja competencia y que Issei fuera el ganador, Aome se encontraba desilusionada ya que el Club que había abierto y con tanto esfuerzo se había implementado para que fuera de los mejores Clubes desaparecería, por lo que sin más que decir o hacer decidió no alargar más las cosas por lo que se disponía a dar su aceptación a que su Club desaparezca, pero esto no pasó desapercibido por el peliplata el cual al ver lo desilusionada que se encontraba la pelinegra toma la palabra.

\- Fue un buen enfrentamiento Aome-san, pero creo que yo gane - decia Issei de forma feliz, pero Aome parecía estar un poco molesta al sentir como según ella el peliplata le restregaba su derrota y más aún tras escuchar lo siguiente. - y ya quiero ver como es el edificio donde está tu club, porque será el lugar del nuevo Club. - Aome iba a contestarle al igual que el resto de los ahora ex miembros del Club de Arquería, cuando escucharon las siguientes palabras de Issei llevándose una gran sorpresa. - pero también sé que debe tener una gran tristeza, al fin y al cabo ese lugar si no me equivoco les debe traer muchos sentimientos el dejarlo en manos de alguien más que no apreciaría dicho trabajo, por lo que creo que lo más razonable sería el dejarlo tal y como esta y así evitar que pierda su toque por lo que solamente necesitaríamos hacerle unos retoques pequeños para que se adapte a mi Club, un Club en el cual se podrá practicar cualquier tipo de combate con arma de corta distancia, además de claro artes marciales, y para que no allá conflicto entre nosotros al ser yo el nuevo Presidente del Club, te dejare el puesto de la Vicepresidencia, Aome-san - dijo sonriente y de manera despreocupada

Todas las pertenecientes al club de Arquería, no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar, más que nada por quien lo había dicho, pero por algún motivo se sentían agradecidas porque haya sido él quien ganara, en otras circunstancias otro simplemente habría eliminado su club o cualquier cosa, pero él pensó en una solución para todos y no solo para su beneficio propio, con lo que solamente asintieron ante lo dicho por el peliplata, dando así a una breve platica en donde lograron llegar a un acuerdo más extenso que las simples palabras que había dicho anteriormente una vez ambos lados estuvieron de acuerdo.

\- bien, creo que solo faltaría ir con Kaicho para darle la noticia - dijo Issei mientras ponía sus manos detrás de la cabeza, mientras Aome asentía ante lo dicho por el peliplata. - bien si gustan nosotros podemos ir con Kaicho y ustedes se pueden retirar, yo le comentare lo que acordamos. - recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de las antiguas miembros del Club de Arquería retirándose del lugar, mientras que Momo y Ruruko, se habían quedado parados sin haber esperado lo que había ocurrido ya que jamás pensaron que todo resultaría de esa manera, mientras Issei le preguntaba a Saji sobre el paradero de Sona, el cual le informo un poco nervioso que se encontraba en el Salón del Ocultismo hablando algunos temas con Rias, por lo que Issei solo dio un suspiro de resignación ya que tendría que ver a Rias, solamente para después darle las gracias e ir rumbo al Club del Ocultismo, seguidos por Saji, Mei, Yuuki y Tsumiki comenzando a caminar tras el peliplata, - se van a quedar ahí paradas o que - dijo divertido sacando de su estupefacción a ambas miembros del Consejo Estudiantil, y los siguieran con rumbo al Salón del Ocultismo.

Mientras tanto en el Club del Ocultismo

Rias y Sona durante este tiempo habían tenido una charla entre ellas acerca de las últimas vigilancias que habían estado haciendo ambos Sequitos en su respectiva parte de Kuoh, mientras que sus respectivas Reinas permanecían detrás de cada una de ellas. En estos momentos ambas ya habían terminado con su reunión y comenzaban a despedirse cuando de pronto las puertas se abrieron revelando a un peliplata logrando que Rias y Akeno tenían una mirada de molestia al verlo y Sona se sorprende un poco de verlo tan temprano ya que suponía que las competencias que había planeado para mantenerlos entretenidos tardarían un poco más, o que al menos Saji mantendría la boca cera con respecto a donde estaban, que por lo visto no pudo hacerlo y ya pensaría en su respectivo castigo más tarde ahora tendría que ver que es lo que pasaría en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué quieres aquí monstruo? - dijo la Gremory molesta y con algo de miedo ya que lo que había visto en la pelea de Kokabiel, de cómo él literalmente lo descuartizó la asustaba un poco y más considerando que esa espada suya tenía el poder de las Excalibur

\- De parte tuya Gremory, no busco nada - Fue el comentario del peliplata solamente para mirar a Sona y dirigirse hacia ella, para comenzar a contarle lo sucedido y el acuerdo al que habían llegado tanto Aome como él.

Durante la charla de Issei y Sona, Rias se encontraba observando con gran furia a Issei, siendo notado por este donde tras finalizar su plática con Sona dirigió una mirada analítica hacia Rias.

\- si vas a decir algo hazlo que no tengo la intención de perder mi tiempo con alguien como tú - dijo de manera seria y algo enojada, de cierta manera no sentía odio por ellos ya que si bien sabía que para iniciar eran estúpidos y han vivido en el ambiente donde obtienen todo y si no lo tienen se ponen a pelear, pero el odio que él sentía hacia ellos era puro instinto animal

\- Te reto a un Rating Game - exclamó realmente enojada sorprendiendo a Sona y Tsubaki mientras que Issei y las chicas solo se encontraban mirándola de forma desinteresada pero también confundidos - si yo gano serás mi esclavo personal y harás todo lo que yo quiera y ordene-

\- Me rehúso además ¿que sacaría yo de esto? no tienes nada que me interese, tú o cualquiera de tu Séquito no me interesan en lo más mínimo y no tienes nada que puedas ofrecerme que no pueda conseguir yo con mis propios métodos -

Rias estaba furiosa al ver cómo Issei se había negado y no saber con qué podría convencerlo para que aceptara dicho duelo hasta que se escuchó la voz de Sona.

\- Si ustedes dos me permiten opinar - dijo Sona llamando la atención de todos - No es que quiera apoyar a ninguno de los dos, pero al no interesarte nada de Rias y al ver cómo vas aumentando tu grupo, qué te parece la opción de que si tú lograras ganar puedes pedir un juego de Evil Pieces -

Tanto Rias como Akeno se quedaron congeladas, con excepción de Issei y sus chicas, mientras que para Tsubaki le parecía que las cosas empezaban a salirse de control, el peliplata estaba considerando la idea ya que de cierto modo no parecía tan mala, Rias por su parte estaba molesta por siquiera considerar que alguien como él tuviera algo de tal valor

\- Parece que me topé con algo interesante - se escuchó una voz que resonó en toda la habitación -

\- Esa vos no me digas que - se quejó el peliplata ya que conocía perfectamente de quién era esa voz, en el suelo del club apareció un círculo mágico con el emblema del Clan Phoenix - Raiser Phoenix - dijo con molestia ya que pensaba que no tendría que volver a tratar con ese imbécil. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - le pregunto con total odio tan solo sentir el aura de ese pajarraco era suficiente para hacerle hervir la sangre

\- Solo vine a visitar a mi prometida pedazo de basura humana, pero veo que llegue en el momento justo de algo sumamente interesante - dijo Raiser con su típica arrogancia mientras veía como una mera basura a issei, en ese momento Rias se pegó al brazo de Raiser

\- Raiser esa basura me ha insultado y para ponerlo en su lugar lo he desafiado a un Rating Game pero él me rechazo diciendo que era una inútil - dijo está tratando de sonar convincente y que el rubio le creyera

Las chicas de Issei iban a negar dicha tal acusación falsa de Rias acerca de que Issei la insulto, pero las tres vieron como el las miro un poco con una mirada seria para luego negar con la cabeza ligeramente él no quería que dijeran nada, no porque no quería negar eso sino que quería saber hasta dónde llegaría este asunto

\- Así que tú, una basura te atreves insultar a mi prometida, creo que te arrepentirás por esto, pero tras lo que acabo de escuchar acerca de que tendrás un duelo con mi linda Rias, sabrás que no dejaré que ella se enfrente a una basura humana como tú, por lo cual YO peleare en su lugar - dijo Raiser acercándose a Issei mirándolo hacia abajo debido a la diferencia de altura aunque actualmente no era mucho ya que con el entrenamiento había crecido considerablemente

\- Esto no es asunto tuyo maldito Piolín súper desarrollado - exclamo Issei con una sonrisa orgullosa por el comentario dicho

\- ¿Piolín súper desarrollado? - dijo el rubio sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

Repitiendo en un tono molesto varias veces para sí mismo mientras cada vez su enojo por el apodo que le dio Issei era mayor, mientras que las chicas de Issei y algunas de las siervas de Raiser se rieron por el apodo, Raiser estaba por lanzarse en contra de Issei cuando de pronto aparece un nuevo círculo mágico del cual salieron dos personas las cuales llamaron la atención de todos los presentes.

\- Onii-sama, ¿qué haces aquí? - Fue el comentario de sorpresa al ver a dicho Maou pelirrojo

\- Yo lo llame antes de que las cosas se salieran de control - dijo Sona llamando nuevamente la atención de todos

\- Muy bien ¿qué está pasando aquí Rias? - preguntó el Lucifer de forma seria mirando a su hermana

\- Rias y Raiser se encuentran retando a Issei a un Rating Game - comenzó a decir Sona sorprendiendo al Lucifer

\- Rias eso es verdad - volvió a preguntar sorprendido ya que no esperaba que su hermana hiciera eso

\- es verdad Onii-sama ya que él no puede estar sin vigilancia, podría causar bastantes problemas pero como mi sirviente estoy segura que se mantendrá obediente-

\- si claro, lo que te molesta es que no te haga caso - dijo divertido al escuchar la excusa que ponía Rias

\- no te atrevas a hablarle así a Rias pedazo de basura - dijo Raiser enojado volviéndose a acercar a Issei

\- si claro como si fueras alguien para decirme que puedo y no puedo decir-

\- YA BASTA - dijo el Maou de forma autoritaria haciendo que todos se callaran - supongo que este Rating Game podría servir para que se calmen, pero como ya saben es necesario que cada parte tengan una recompensa-

\- si Sona ya había mencionado una idea para su recompensa - dijo Rias algo irritada de solo pensar que el merecía una recompensa

\- y que es han sido acordado -

\- si yo gano él será mi sirviente y si el gana tendría un juego de Evil Pieces - diciendo algo orgullosa la primera parte Rias, para después decir la segunda parte con algo de veneno en las palabras.

\- antes de continuar quisiera decir algo - dijo Raiser que desde hace un rato estaba observando a las chicas que estaban junto al peliplata - las quiero a ellas - dijo señalando a cada una de ellas.

\- ¿eh? - dijeron las 3 totalmente desconcertadas

\- ¿qué dijiste? - pregunto Issei sorprendido y bastante enojado

\- tú apostaste con Rias pero no conmigo - dijo de forma arrogante - de igual forma y dudo que pase, pero tú puedes pedir a 3 chicas de mi Séquito -

\- ¿cómo puedes tratar a las personas como objetos? - comenzó a susurrar Issei ya que eso le parecía lo más bajo que alguien podría caer

\- entonces que, ¿aceptas? -

El peliplata iba a decir algo pero las chicas fueron quienes lo detuvieron esta vez

\- el acepta - dijo Mei de forma confiada sorprendiendo a todos

\- Mei ¿qué estás pensando? - le pregunto sorprendido ya que jamás pensó que ella aceptaría

\- verás - dijo ella mientras se acercaba a su oreja - realmente sé que ganaras, pero esto es para que nos dejen en paz de una vez por todas -

\- entiendo, pero ¿estás de acuerdo con la apuesta? - menciono el peliplata mientras miraba a cada una del trío que se encontraban tras de él.

\- seguramente ellas no aceptarán por ver la golpiza que le darás a su amo y decidirán irse, así que está bien - dijo esta vez y de manera arrogante Raiser.

\- cómo digas - terminó de decir para mirar nuevamente al rubio - aceptó la apuesta - dijo serio mientras los encaraba

\- bueno entonces - comenzó a hablar el Lucifer cuando un sintieron la presencia de alguien que les erizó la piel a todos los presente, bueno a todos los demonios mientras que Issei y las chicas permanecían tranquilos ya que conocían bastante bien esa presencia, fue cuando vieron que una persona entraba por la puerta

\- bien Otousan, a qué has venido - dijo Issei divertido mientras veía la cara de susto de todos

\- Hell me informó acerca un alboroto y quería saber de qué se trataba -

\- Nada interesante, solamente la Gremory y su novio Yakitori me están desafiando a un Rating Game -

Dicho apodo hiciera reír nuevamente las chicas de Issei, al Séquito del rubio, Sona, como su reina al igual que el Lucifer e incluso a Grayfia, pero estos últimos ocultando lo mejor posible dicha risa, mientras que Raiser está realmente molesto que se podían ver cómo un poco de humo salía de su cabeza.

\- Interesante y ¿cómo será el combate? y ¿que se apostará? -

\- Será un 2 vs 1 entre Rias-chan y Raiser-kun contra Issei-kun, y con respecto a lo que se acordó para el ganador sería que, si Rias y Raiser ganan, Issei sería el esclavo de Rias y ellas 3, - señalando a las chicas de Issei - serán de Raiser y harán lo que él quiera, mientras que si Issei gana obtendrá un juego de Evil Pieces y 3 miembros del Séquito de Raiser, pero ellas no podrán ni participar ni interferir durante el combate.

\- Interesante, pero ¿qué le parece mi contra oferta? - dijo Inu de forma tranquila llamando la atención de todos y haciendo que Sirzechs levantara una ceja en señal de intriga y luego asintiera. - ¿Qué le parece si añadimos al duelo el Séquito de su hermana, mientras que a Issei se le permite usar a sus dos familiares?, además nosotros elegiremos el lugar para el Rating Game -

\- me parece bien - dijo el Lucifer en señal de afirmación

\- Jajaja que hagan lo que quieran, al fin y al cabo, esa basura acabará perdiendo - volvió a decir de forma arrogante acabando cada vez más la paciencia del peliplata

\- bien parece que todos están de acuerdo con los términos y si no hay nada más que decir el Rating Game se realizará en 7 días - dijo feliz mientras todos asentían, con excepción del peliplata quien levantó la mano en señal de que quería tomar la palabra.

\- disculpe Sirzechs-sama, pero con respecto a mi premio qué obtendré si derroto a Rias, aun no estoy muy convencido, - Llamando la atención de todos los presentes al escuchar las palabras de Issei. - por lo que estaba pensando que en lugar de un simple juego de Evil Pieces, porque no se disputa una parte del terreno de Kuoh, donde podamos repartirnos esta en partes iguales entre Sona, Rias y mi familia, ya que sería lo más justo a mi punto de vista, además de que si no me equivoco mi hogar esta en territorio de Rias y no pienso dejar que ella me o nos dé ordenes sin sentido solamente por haber perdido ante mí y no pienso cambiarme al territorio de Sona, el cual aun y cuando estemos en paz, no me gustaría molestarla con mis problemas, por lo que lo mas lógico es que nosotros tengamos una parte de esta ciudad para nosotros también.

Logrando que Sona simplemente levantara una ceja en señal de intriga y Rias se sorprendiera, para después poner una cara de gran molestia ante dicha petición.

\- NO, eso no se puede, eso es demasiado. - grito Rias ante la nueva propuesta que estaba diciendo Issei.

\- entonces si no te interesa mi propuesta, me niego a participar en algún Rating Game contigo. - diciendo esto de una manera tranquila mientras que veía como la pelirroja lo miraba cada vez con mayor enojo.

\- está bien acepto ese término. - dijo finalmente resignada Rias al ver que no tenía otra opción.

\- y usted Kaicho, no le molesta ese acuerdo, al fin y al cabo su territorio también se vería un poco afectado si es que gano - preguntando algo curioso, mientras esperaba lo peor por parte de Sona, que en ese caso sería un combate de 3 contra 1, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa ante el comentario por la Sitri.

\- en lo absoluto, ya he trabajado contigo aunque sea poco tiempo y estoy segura que no causara ningún problema, además de que tengo dos razones para no oponerme a esto, la primera es que sería más eficiente de administrar 3 personas que solo dos siendo así que todo sea de manera más eficiente y segura para todos, mientras que la segunda es que no quisiera pelear contigo - Logrando molestar un poco a Rias ya que esperaba que Sona se les uniera al estar en conflicto por que le quitasen una parte de su territorio.

\- bien si, todos ya se encuentran de acuerdo con los términos y no hay nada más que decir el Rating Game se realizará en 7 días - mientras todos asentían nuevamente incluyendo al peliplata que asintió esta vez y una pelirroja de mala manera - y para que no suceda nada extraño durante este tiempo, tanto el Séquito de Raiser, como con las tres acompañantes de Hyodo les pediré que me acompañen amablemente donde mi Reina las cuidara hasta el día del Rating Game - al principio tanto Mei, Yuuki como Tsumiki estaban indecisas, pero tras la mirada de Issei estas aceptaron, colocándose junto a Sirzechs, mientras que el Séquito de raiser se había colocado junto con Grayfia, y posteriormente se retiraran del lugar donde poco tiempo después y tras despedirse de Rias, Raiser también se fue del lugar.

\- bueno serán siete días interesantes - dijo Inu divertido al saber que esto pronto terminaría

\- sí, aunque quisiera saber quién es usted - dijo Sona seria refiriéndose a Inu

\- ah mi nombre es Takashi Hyodo soy el padre de Issei - dijo orgulloso, pero al terminar de hablar Sona lo veía con frialdad

\- sabe que ha faltado a su trabajo por bastante tiempo no es así - dijo Sona de manera aterradora asustando al bestia mayor

\- ah sí es, bueno veras - tratando de excusarse y ver si podía encontrar una ruta de escape

\- bueno parece que tiene bastante que discutir por lo que me retiro - dijo el peliplata feliz mientras se retiraba dejando solo al bestia con una bestia aún peor que el

\- Issei, no me dejes - dijo el bestia mayor mientras veía con un poco temor a Sona

\- lo siento otousan tú te lo buscaste - dijo serio para cerrar la puerta - te veo en casa - se escuchó su voz a la distancia

\- AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - grito desesperado la bestia mayor mientras recibía un regaño de parte de Sona  
.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente como están espero que bien, bueno hasta aquí un nuevo cap de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y sin más que decir pasemos a los Reviews**

.

.

Skull Flame

Bueno la idea era que en este cap pero fueron surgiendo más cosas y al final no apareció pero tranquilo que pronto lo hará y lo más seguro es que si lo haga

.

.

CCSakuraforever

Me alegra que te gustara y Bueno lo de como encontró los fragmentos se explicara más adelante

.

.

Dragonzord92

Bueno me alegra que te gustara el cap, con lo de las peleas no estaba tan convencido de que hubieran quedado bien pero me alegra que al final estuvo bien, lo de Xenovia y Kiba creo que nadie se lo espero lo de issei vs Freed igualmente fue una idea que me vino de la nada y lo de Akeno me recordé que siempre insultaban a kuriboh con eso y siempre lo trataban mal y él se enojaba pero como no tenía tanto poder no podia hacer mayor cosa y lo de kuribabylon no se siempre me gusto así que porque no, la idea de que obtuviera los poderes de la espada viene más que nada de inuyasha que cuando derrotaba a un enemigo en particular o un objeto colmillo absorbía sus cualidades, como el enrojecido colmillo, el de diamante, colmillo escamas de dragón, luna infernal, la batalla de yuuki y kokabiel fue inspiración del momento mientras lo escribía lo de issei bueno era más que obvio que lo iba a ser pagar por lo que había hecho

Y no es más me alegra a mí que a ti te guste mi historia y si lo del sequito aun lo estoy considerando así que abra que ver que tal pasan las cosas y gracias por el comentario sirvió de gran ayuda para esta parte y ya lo eh leído está bastante bueno espero ver más del pronto

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno eso sería todo por el momento, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, hasta otra**


	11. Capitulo 11

Capítulo 11: demonios vs bestias

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que las chicas se habían retirado, el peliplata al no tener ganas de continuar las clases optó por saltarse las quedándose en el techo del edificio, una vez terminada la jornada de ese día, el peliplata decidió volver a casa, pero se sentía un poco solitario mientras realizaba su trayecto a casa

\- he pasado tanto tiempo con ellas que tan solo con unas pocas horas y ya se siente como si fueran años - suspiro mientras retomaba su rumbo, si algo le incomodaba era estar solo, lo odiaba, desde pequeño siempre fue dejado de lado, siempre que trataba de hacer amigos antes o después que le sellaran sus recuerdos era así.

Flashback 12 años

Se podía observar a un Issei de unos 5 años corriendo detrás de una pelota y se podía notar una sonrisa en su cara, una vez alcanzada la pelota se giró para ver a un grupo de niños de su edad, cabe decir que todos tenían orejas y otros rasgos de animales

\- dejemos en paz al híbrido - dijo uno mientras se alejaba

\- mezcla de sangres -

\- tonto híbrido - decían ahora unos adultos mientras alejaban a sus hijos de el

Siempre era así, no importaba con quien trataba de juntarse, le decían eso, solo por ser una mezcla, en ese momento él no comprendía lo que esas palabras significaban, solo eran eso palabras para el

\- Issei - escucho una voz llamarlo al voltear a ver pudo ver a una mujer de pelo castaño que se encontraba observándolo (como la madre de Inuyasha solo que con el pelo castaño)

Al verla instintivamente el niño fue corriendo hacia ella abrazándola, tirando la pelota

\- mami - dijo feliz mientras su abrazo era correspondido - ¿qué significa híbrido? - pregunto de forma inocente mientras la miraba a los ojos, en ese momento la mujer comenzó a llorar abrazando fuertemente al pequeño- ¿mami? -pregunto confundido por la acción de su madre

Fin del Flashback

\- porque lloro en ese momento - se preguntó el peliplata al no entender por qué la reacción de su madre, pero más porque en ese momento había recordado eso, quizás por la soledad que sentía en ese momento o quizás algo más

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos noto que ya se encontraba frente a su casa, no era la primera vez que por pensar en sus cosas no se daba cuenta a donde llegaba

Al entrar pudo ver a Xenovia en la sala mirando televisión de forma tranquila con algunas frituras frente a ella y con Myoga sentado al lado de ella comiendo de lo mismo

\- esta película es muy buena - comentó la pulga mientras comía

\- es verdad, aunque no entiendo porque ese tipo tiene que ir saltando de edificio en edificio, no sería más fácil correr en la calle - decía Xenovia sin comprender el concepto

\- porque los jóvenes de hoy en día son tan tontos - suspiro la pulga

\- ¿Me dijiste que soy tonta? -

\- no, como crees - dijo la pulga con sarcasmo

\- uf, que alivio - dijo Xenovia mientras suspiraba

\- espero que este tipo de cosas no sea contagiosa - dijo Myoga

\- ¿quién sabe? - dijo el peliplata haciendo que lo notaran - parece que se llevan bien - dijo en un tono algo divertido

\- jamás pensé que vería una película con una simple pulga parlante - dijo Xenovia - por cierto donde están las chicas - pregunto la peli azul notando que no estaban las mencionadas

\- NO SOY UNA SIMPLE PULGA- comenzó a saltar Myoga mostrando su enojo

\- a ver… - suspiró el peliplata para comenzar a explicar la situación -

\- así que no estarán por una semana - susurro la peli azul que para su suerte nadie la escuchó

\- amo Issei, creo que debería aprovechar este tiempo y practicar -

\- ya lo tenía pensado - comentó el bestia - después de todo quiero dominar la nueva forma de colmillo -

\- ¿y cómo se llama? - preguntó la pulga

\- aún no he pensado en un nombre, pero algo se me ocurrirá - dijo para mirar a la peli azul y tener una idea - ¿quieres un combate de entrenamiento? -

\- claro, ¿porque no? - contestó la peli azul tranquila para levantarse

\- amo Issei antes que se retire, ¿dónde está el amo Inu no taisho? -

\- supongo que recibiendo su castigo por haber estado de flojo todo este tiempo - rio el peliplata recordando las súplicas de ayuda de su padre

\- no puedo creer que el amo se haya convertido en alguien así - se quejó la pulga

\- ¿cómo era antes? - pregunto el peliplata, hasta donde conocía a su padre él siempre fue así, un tonto despreocupado, aunque en algunos casos sobreprotector especialmente cuando algo amenazaba su vida

\- antes de que conociera a Izayoi-sama, él era uno de los seres más respetados y temidos por todos, nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo y solo buscaba que el mundo supiera que él estaba sobre todo ser, pero cuando la conoció el cambio, se volvió más amable y comprensivo, inclusive dejó su plan para vivir una vida tranquila - comenzó a narrar la pulga mientras acompañaba a los chicos al sótano ya que hay se encontraba un campo de entrenamiento, nada exagerado era para practicas cuerpo a cuerpo sin magia

\- ¿cómo habrá hecho tu madre para hacerle cambiar de idea?- preguntó la peli azul ya que le parecía sorprendente que alguien con esa mentalidad desistiera

\- no conozco muchos detalles de ello, papá jamás me contó eso dijo que no importaba, pero mamá siempre fue alguien muy amable así que dudo que haya sido de forma violenta - rio un poco

\- eso es verdad joven amo Issei, Izayoi-sama era alguien muy amable con todos, muchos la querían - sonrió la pulga

\- cierto - dijo el peliplata con cierta nostalgia, recordando esos años donde todo parecía más fácil, hasta que le quitaron la venda de sus ojos - como sea, empecemos - dijo para aparecer a colmillo y desenvainar - estoy listo -

\- yo también - rio la peli azul para sacar a Durandal - es ventajoso que no seas un demonio, si lo fueras dudo que podría pelear en serio -

\- si yo también lo pienso - dijo para cambiar su espada a su forma Sacra - adelante - dijo para saltar contra la peli azul, quien lo esperaba con su espada lista

\- aquí te espero - dijo para que comenzarán con el choque de espadas

.

.

.

\- eso sí que fue un buen combate - rio el peliplata apoyándose en su espada, debido a que se encontraba algo cansado pero nada exagerado, tenía un par de cortes en su ropa y algunos en sus brazos pero nada de seriedad

\- y que lo digas - dijo una cansada Xenovia tirada en el suelo, al igual que el chico tenía unas cuantas heridas pero nada serio - no había peleado así, desde mi entrenamiento en el vaticano -

\- me alegra saber que estoy a la altura - dijo divertido para acercarse a ella y ayudarla a levantarse - bueno vamos a tomar un baño y demos por terminado el día - dijo el bestia para comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Lo que no sabía era que sus palabras tenían un significado diferente para la peli azul, mientras que el peliplata se dirigía al baño mientras no le prestaba importancia a la peli azul mientras se dirigía al baño, tras llegar a este y comenzara a desvestirse dejando su ropa en su lugar entró al baño, el cual no era nada exagerado aunque sí algo grande, esto más que nada por el aumento de habitantes en la casa.

\- el día de hoy sí que fue pesado - dijo en voz alta esperando una respuesta, mirando a su brazo izquierdo, para luego que sus ojos reflejaran algo de tristeza - cierto, está demasiado lejos para escucharme - cerrando sus ojos para relajarse

\- ¿quién no puede escucharte? - escucho esa pregunta

\- Mei, es porque esta… - se quedó callado al notar que era su propia conciencia o Mei, abriendo los ojos se encontró con Xenovia en la puerta del baño teniendo su cuerpo solo cubierto por una toalla, eso sin duda dejó sin palabras al chico- XENOVIA QUE HACES AQUÍ - gritó sorprendido

\- tu dijiste que tomaríamos un baño - dijo la peli azul como si fuera lo más normal y obvio del mundo para entrar mientras se retiraba la toalla dejando ver al chico todo su cuerpo

\- ¿no tienes vergüenza?-pregunto este anonadado viendo el cuerpo de la chica.

\- si vas a ser el padre de mis hijos no tiene que molestarme que mires mi cuerpo - volvió a decir con tranquilidad confundiendo completamente al chico

\- ¿qué? - fue lo único que pudo decir ante tal declaración, para luego ver como la chica se levantaba y se paraba frente a él, cabe decir que el chico estaba en la tina

\- lo he estado pensando después de la pelea de Kokabiel me di cuenta que podría tomar decisiones por mí misma, no poner a Dios en primer lugar sino que a mí -

\- eso es comprensible, pero que tiene que ver con que yo sea el padre de tus hijos - dijo confundido el chico mientras veía como la peli azul entraba en la tina y se ponía enfrente de él y bastante cerca

\- le pregunté a tu padre que podría hacer y él dijo "haz lo que quieras, la vida es bastante corta como para desperdiciarla de esa forma, experimenta cosas nuevas, conoce a otras personas, haz los cimientos de una nueva vida, ponte una meta, terminar la escuela, consigue un trabajo, ten una familia" los dos primeros no creo ser capaz de realizarlos fácilmente, pero el último si -

\- "otousan, porque tenías que decirle eso" - se quejó el peliplata mentalmente para luego mirar a la peli azul - pero porque yo -

\- además de ser el Sekiryuutei y el aura de un dragón, eres hijo de uno de los seres más fuerte, sería una estupidez buscar a alguien más - comentó la peli azul para apoyar sus manos en los hombros del bestia - no tengo experiencia con los hombres, así que te pediré que me guíes - dijo para comenzar acercar su rostro al del bestia - siempre que me des un hijo no me importa lo que hagas - estuvo a punto de besarlo pero la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a un Inu con simplemente una toalla en su cintura, mientras se le podían apreciar unas grandes ojeras y uno que otro chichón en la cabeza

-joder, para ser una niña sí que es bastante estricta… - comenzó a quejarse el bestia mayor para luego mirar la escena delante de él, su hijo en la tina con la peli azul encima de él, ambos desnudos y parecía que iban a comenzar algo - lamento haber interrumpido, tómense su tiempo - dijo de forma autónoma para cerrar la puerta y alejarse lo más rápido posible.

\- bueno ahora que la interrupción paso, comencemos ya que me gustaría tener 2, no mejor 3 hijos - dijo la chica logrando que el bestia se golpeara la frente con la palma de la mano - ¿dije algo malo? -

\- no, nada de eso, pero por ahora no puedo cumplirte ese sueño que tienes - dijo el bestia serio alejando a la chica

\- ¿no soy atractiva? - pregunto suponiendo que ese era el problema

\- al contrario eres bastante bonita, pero no puedo - dijo para salir - tampoco es que no quiera pero no me parece correcto hacer esto cuando apenas nos conocemos - comenzó a decir - "además que si Mei o Yuuki descubren que ellas no fueron las primeras no quiero imaginarme que me harían" - pensó algo asustado

\- entonces hay una oportunidad - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

\- el tiempo lo dirá, por ahora solo conozcámonos mejor y ya veremos qué pasa más adelante - sonrió la bestia para proceder a salir del baño

\- claro - dijo la chica para ver al bestia salir - parece que es realmente el tipo de persona que dijo su tío que era - rio un poco para sentarse en la bañera y recordar las palabras del dio del bestia

"te lo diré de antemano porque ya me hago una idea de lo que estás pensando luego de lo que te dijo mi hermano, Issei no es la clase de chico que lo hace con alguien solo porque sí, si él lo hará será porque hay sentimientos mutuos, si consigues que él te quiera ten por seguro que logras tu meta"

Mientras tanto en la sala

\- parece que las cosas están saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba - dijo un feliz tri al ver que todo pasó como lo planeo, avisarle a su hermano para que fuera a la escuela justo después de que había hablado con Xenovia, ver cómo se habían tratado ellos y luego como cereza del pastel decirle a su hermano que el baño estaba libre - soy una mente maestra - se rio una vez más para suspirar - ahora a dormir -

Al día siguiente el peliplata se levantó temprano y se encontró con la curiosa sorpresa con que tanto su padre como su tío no se encontraban pero lo atribuyo a que finalmente estaban trabajando como era debido o que fueron a vagar, en cualquier caso no se encontraban, suspirando el chico se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola y dando un vistazo hacia atrás

Pasando por su cabeza la imagen de las chicas bajando por ella, con sus sonrisas, en ese momento el peliplata sonrió ligeramente al recordar eso, saliendo y dirigiéndose a la escuela sin más demora salió y cerró la puerta para emprender nuevamente su camino

Mientras caminaba no podía evitar pensar en su próximo encuentro, sabía que tenía las de ganar pero tampoco implicaba que debía confiarse, mirando por el terreno decidió ir a ver el club de arquería, después de todo, todos deberían estar dirigiéndose a sus clases por lo que podría estar ahí un rato

al llegar se aseguró que no hubiera nadie y para su suerte así era, al entrar se sorprendió por el lugar, tenía entendido que se necesitaba un amplio espacio pero eso está ya más allá de sus expectativas,

\- así que aquí será eh - rio un poco para mirar el lugar

\- kuuuu - de la nada apareció Kuriboh sobre su cabeza

\- hola amigo, que te trae por aquí - preguntó divertido el bestia mientras acariciaba a su familiar

\- kuuuu -

\- así que estabas aburrido, si te entiendo - comenzó a decir para escuchar como alguien estaba en la puerta de entrada - demonios - dijo para tomar a Kuriboh y meterlo en su mochila, idea venida del pánico de que alguien lo viera

El pobre ni enterado estaba de lo que estaba pasando y solo se quedó quieto

\- iniciamos otro buen día-se escuchó una voz por la entrada el bestia trato de actuar natural mirando el campo mientras ponía su mochila a un lado - ¿qué haces aquí? -

\- ah, Aome-san buenos días - dijo el bestia al verla - bueno simplemente quería conocer el lugar-sonrió este

\- está bien, no estabas haciendo nada verdad - le preguntó de manera seria mientras se acercaba

\- algo como que -

\- colocar cámaras o algo así - cuestiono la chica para mirar la mochila del bestia la cual parecía a sus ojos que intentaba esconder - déjame ver tu mochila -

\- ah, bueno es que - se puso algo nervioso al pensar que kuriboh no se haya ido y por lo que podía ver así era

\- si no tienes nada que ocultar dámela - dijo seria asustando un poco al bestia, resignándose para entregársela, la chica la arrebató de las manos del bestia y la abrió para quedarse extrañada - ¿qué es esto? - preguntó mientras sacaba a Kuriboh el cual estaba todo estático como si de un peluche se tratara

\- es un peluche - mintió el chico mientras miraba a al familiar

\- qué raro, jamás había visto algo así - dijo mientras lo examinaba en busca de algo extraño, al apretarlo un poco escucho un "kuuuu", a lo que el peliplata le comento que se trataba de su bocina, ocasionando que a la pelinegra quien le pareció realmente tierno y no pudiera resistirse a darle un gran abrazo - qué bonito - dijo mientras el pobre se estaba asfixiando

(Lamento esto Kuriboh, prometo compensártelo de alguna manera) - pensó el peliplata al ver lo que estaba sufriendo su amigo - eto, Aome-san, podrías devolvérmelo por favor, si alguien sabe que lo traje posiblemente me lo quiten- dijo el bestia tratando de sonar convincente

-..- la chica solo seguía abrazando el familiar, el cual ya tenía los ojos en espirar por la falta de aire por tan fuertes abrazos - está bien - para soltarlo y ver como el bestia lo metía en su mochila rápidamente - oye - comenzó a decir la chica

\- sí que pasa -

\- solo quería decir, que gracias por no deshacer el club ni nada - comenzó a decir la chica

\- no te preocupes por ello, no soy alguien tan malo como para hacer eso - dijo el chico para levantarse y mirar a la chica - que te parece si comenzamos de nuevo, mucho gusto mi nombre es Hyodo Issei - se presentó el chico mientras extendía la mano

\- Higurashi Aome, mucho gusto-dijo la chica mientras le daba la mano al bestia

\- ALEJATE DE AOME-SEMPAI - se escuchó un grito para luego el bestia caía por algo que le golpeó la cabeza, la chica simplemente se quedó sorprendida ante eso, mirando la responsable noto que era Laias

\- anotaron que fue lo que me golpeó - dijo el peliplata mientras se sobaba la cabeza en señal de dolor, aunque no era nada grave igual le había dolido - ¿porque demonios me golpeas? - se quejó mientras veía a su agresora

\- es tu culpa por hacerle cosas raras Aome-sempai - dijo dándole la espalda

\- ¿qué? - dijo sorprendido por esa acusación - pero si yo no he hecho nada -

\- eso no es verdad, no es así Aome-sempai - le pregunto la chica a lo que Aome no supo cómo responder

\- solo estábamos hablando - contestó Aome ocasionando que la albina se quedará sorprendida, pensando que no era verdad hasta que Aome corroboro lo que decía el peliplata.

\- entonces lo siento por eso, pero ni creas que permitiré que le hagas algo extraño a Aome-sempai, ya que te estaré vigilando.

\- tienes que estar bromeando - dijo el bestia al saber lo que le esperaría el futuro, para ver como llegaban las demás miembros del club - bueno supongo que me retirare por ahora, volveré en la tarde - para así levantarse e ir hacia la puerta

-más te vale no venir tarde - le amenazó Laias

\- como digas - le dijo el chico antes de salir del lugar y alejarse - me pregunto cómo estarán las chicas - dijo mientras veía al cielo para ir a su salón

Mientras tanto en la Mansión de cierto Maou

En la sala principal

\- ¿por cuánto tiempo más tendremos que estar en este lugar? - Se quejó la dragona pelirroja mientras estiraba los brazos en señal de cansancio

\- solo llevamos un día aquí, todavía faltan otros 6 - Decía la dragona peli azul ante el comentario aunque ella también estaba aburrida de estar en ese lugar sabía disimularlo un poco

\- se siente raro no tener ni a Issei o su familia cerca - Comentó la pequeña Nekomata

\- eso es verdad, porque tenemos que cumplir esa condición nosotras tres, nosotras no haríamos nada malo - se quejó otra vez la dragona pelirroja.

\- además, no tenemos mayor peligro que nos pase algo estando con el Lucifer inútil - dijo la dragona azul hiriendo sin saberlo o intencionalmente el orgullo del Maou mencionado

Mientras tanto con el grupo de Raiser

\- Aaa… no es justo yo quiero estar con Raiser-sama - Dando un gran suspiro de frustración, mientras se quejaba de como sentía una de las pequeñas Loris amantes de la motosierra.

\- no podemos hacer nada son órdenes de Sirzechs-sama después de todo - comentó la alfil

\- en cierto punto tienes razón Mihae, aunque sería menos pesado si no fuera por ellas que también están aquí con nosotras - dijo una de las peones mientras señalaba al otro grupo de chicas y especialmente a la dragona pelirroja que era la más ruidosa de las 3

\- al menos podrían respetar que hay otras personas además de ellas - se quejó otra peón

\- iré a decirles que se callen - dijo la reina del grupo ya totalmente molesta por escuchar las quejas de ellas por 2 días, avanzando a paso rápido se paró delante del grupo con una mirada de enojo y desprecio - podrían callarse de una buena vez - ordenó de forma seria

\- quien te crees para darme órdenes - dijo la dragona pelirroja ante el comentario de la reina, ella no iba a dejar que ella le faltara el respeto.

\- la reina de Raiser-sama, quien dejará al idiota ese llorando y pidiendo clemencia ante su derrota -

\- el único que pedirá clemencia será ese enorme Yakitori cuando Issei lo tenga besando el suelo - continuó diciendo la dragona encarando a la peli morada

\- en tus sueños ese niño podrá contra Raiser-sama -

\- ese Yakitori tonto no podrá ni lastimar a Issei -

Al verlas podía verse como unos pequeños rayos se formaban mientras se veían frente a frente, las amigas de cada una decidió que sería buena idea separarlas antes de que comenzaran a pelear y eso implicaría destrucción.

Pero al momento de que las demás se acercaran comenzó otra discusión, básicamente esto se había vuelto un campo de guerra listo para explotar y justo cuando la cosa realmente iba a explotar, todas las chicas sintieron una presencia que las sorprendió, mirando de dónde provenía esa presencia notaron que era la Reina del actual Lucifer la cual no tenía una cara muy amigable que digamos

\- por orden de Sirzechs-sama no puedo permitir que hagan un desastre en el castillo por lo que les pediré que se comporten o tendré que utilizar la fuerza para ello - dijo con una sonrisa demasiado amable que era bastante aterradora para todas - les quedo claro -

\- HAI - gritaron todas las presentes para volver a sus lugares

\- me alegra que nos entendamos, por cierto la comida estará lista pronto -dijo para retirarse pero aun después de ese susto las chicas se veían entre sí con odio y enojo

\- esto no quedara así - dijo la Reina del grupo de Raiser mirando a las chicas como si no fueran nada

\- lo mismo te digo - contestó Mei mirándola de forma desafiante

\- "estas dos causarán un gran desastre" - fue el pensamiento de todas las demás al ver la actitud que estaban mostrando

Mientras tanto en el mundo humano y varias horas después

Vemos el peliplata con una mirada de aburrimiento total cortesía de las clases que ya le habían aburrido, en esos momentos se dirigía al club de arquería para ver qué actividades podría hacer

\- aunque vaya no sé qué tanto podría hacer - se dijo a sí mismo mientras estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero algo le dijo que se preparara para lo peor, haciendo caso a esa sensación abrió la puerta y al momento que entro escucho un silbido involuntariamente movió su cabeza hacia un lado viendo incrédulo como una flecha se quedaba trabada en la puerta detrás de él a centímetros de su cara - ¿eh? - fue lo único que pudo decir

\- ah, eras tú, pensaba que era alguien más dijo - la peli azul del grupo de arquería, aunque su mirada denotaba sueño y pereza

\- ¿siempre recibes a todos con una flecha? - pregunto sorprendido

\- solo a los que no pertenecen al club pero tu técnicamente eres parte del así que me disculpo por eso - dijo la chica mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia - para que no vuelva a pasar toca la puerta 3 veces, así no tendrás un disparo -

\- entendido - dijo el chico pero esas palabras le hicieron pensar - "será ese el motivo por el cual no reciben nuevos miembros?"-

\- ¿a quién atacaste ahora? - se escuchó otra voz donde tras dirigir su mirada hacia el origen de dicha voz, pudiera ver a la castaña del grupo - oh, eres tú, jajaja seguro que te sorprendiste - rio la chica con un poco de nerviosismo - no te preocupes ella es así con todos, incluso los maestros casi se llevan una flecha en la cabeza - volvió a reír la chica

\- ya veo - dijo sorprendido el peliplata

\- ¿y tus amigas donde están? - pregunto la castaña mirando alrededor del bestia

\- no vinieron, de hecho no vendrán por una semana - dijo el peliplata

\- ah, les hiciste algo pervertido - dijo la castaña mientras le picaba la mejilla

\- claro que no - dijo este serio para no caer en la broma que ella le quería jugar

\- ah, que serio eres, pensé que te pondrías nervioso o algo parecido - dijo la castaña mientras se alejaba del chico - bueno en algún momento más adelante encontraré con que poder molestarte -

-"cada vez encuentro más motivos por los cuales pocos se han unido al club" - rio por dentro al ver el comportamiento de esas 4 chicas, dos mandonas, otra dormilona y la última una posible pervertida, luego de continuar entrando pudo ver a la peliblanca hablando con Aome de forma animada, pero al verlo se callaron para mirarlo - hola - saludo este aunque un poco incómodo

\- hola, me da gusto verte - dijo la azabache mientras caminaba hacia el peliplata y le daba un arco - en lo que decidimos qué actividades hará tu parte y como nos distribuiremos el tiempo del club, practicaras con el arco - le dijo esta seria a lo que el bestia asintió

\- que tan difícil puede ser - se dijo a sí mismo pensando que usar un arco no sería más complicado que pelear contra su padre y tío, acercándose a donde las demás se encontraban practicando el decidió ver unos momentos para tener una idea de cómo usar un arco

Luego de unos momentos observando decidió intentarlo, tomando una flecha y jalando la cuerda del arco hacia atrás, para luego soltarla y ver que la flecha caía al piso, ni siquiera había salido disparada, solo se cayó

\- jajaja - escucho las risas de todas las integrantes al ver que no pudo lanzar una flecha

\- solo fue el primer intento, enseguida lo lograré - dijo algo enojado el bestia al ver que se reían de él, para tomar la misma flecha y volver a intentarlo, obteniendo el mismo resultado

\- esto no es algo que se aprenda de un momento a otro - dijo Aome mientras se acercaba y se secaba las lágrimas de la risa que tenía en su rostro - nosotras llevamos varios años practicando esto así que no creas que será tan fácil -

\- ….. - el bestia simplemente no dijo nada, simplemente escuchaba y esperaba mejorar siquiera un poco para no pasar vergüenzas

.

.

3 días después

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que la bestia había comenzado a ir a su nuevo club, nada destacable había pasado durante esos días, cabe decir que no había mejorado nada en lo que al manejo del arco se refería pero al menos ya podía entrar al club sin recibir flechas

Ese día llevaba algo nuevo una shinai que había comprado el día anterior en la mano y otras 4 en una bolsa que tenía en la espalda ya tenía una idea de comenzar con sus prácticas y quería que las demás también hicieran lo mismo, aunque por dentro quería vengarse un poco por los últimos días que siempre terminaban en risas hacia el

\- buenas tardes - dijo el bestia mientras entraba en la habitación para luego de unos segundos sentir como si algo lo atacara, levantando levemente la mirada pudo ver como 4 flechas iban dirigidas hacia él, tomando el shinai con fuerza rompió cada una de las flechas aunque hubo una que no rompió y le pasó rozando en el brazo, provocando una herida en este y haciéndolo sangrar sin llegar a ser algo de ningún tipo de seriedad, solo era una herida superficial, mientras todas se habían quedado impresionadas al ver como este había destruido sus flechas con una simple espada de madera - puedo saber porque me atacan - dijo algo molesto mientras ponía su mano en la herida, tenía que aparentar ser un humano normal, aunque con esa demostración de recién sería poco creíble y todas salían de su estado de asombro, mientras que a todas pensaban que había sido por pura suerte lo que había hecho.

\- trajiste otra arma aquí - dijo la peli azul con su típica mirada de cansancio

\- yo lo hice porque pensé que harías algo - dijo la peliblanca del grupo

\- a mí me pareció divertido - sonrió la castaña

\- a mí no me mires yo no hice nada - dijo la azabache del grupo

\- como sea - dijo este para tomar un pañuelo que tenía y cubrir su herida, luego la podrá curar o esta se curaría sola también aunque eso tomaría un poco más de tiempo - y si preguntan por qué traje esto - dijo señalando la Shinai - fue porque desde hoy comenzamos la práctica con otras armas -

\- pero este club es de arquería - se quejó la peliblanca

\- lo era antes de fusionarlo con el mío así que no es que podamos hacer mucho, sé que no les agrada la idea pero tratemos de llevarnos bien al menos -

\- está bien - dijo la chica resignada

\- bueno entonces hoy practicaremos con esto - sonrió para comenzar a ingresar - síganme -

Las chicas no les quedó de otra que seguirlo, queriendo o no era el nuevo presidente del club por lo que tendrían que hacerle caso, aun si eso implicaba hacer otras actividades pero al menos la peliblanco le vio el lado positivo podría golpearlo y decir que fue un accidente

.

Viernes

ya era el último día de la semana si bien el comienzo de esa semana no fue el mejor para el bestia ya que al día siguiente que llevó por primera vez las Shinai, Xenovia ingreso a la academia después de haberlo hablado con Inu ya que se estaba comenzando a aburrir de solamente estar sola en la casa.

 **(Oye mocoso escritor ella no estaba sola, siempre estaba con ella, yo el gran Myoga)**

Mientras caminaban hacia el club la bestia no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido el día de cuando Xenovia ingreso a la Academia

Flashback jueves en la tarde

La bestia se encontraba caminando nuevamente a casa después de un largo día mientras se sobaba la cabeza, habiendo recibido un golpe en la cabeza de parte de la peliblanca

\- no sé porque tuvo que golpearse la cabeza - se quejó ya que si bien no le dolió nada igual no era necesario eso

Decía la bestia mientras entraba a su casa y se encontraba a la peli azul mirando tele con la pulga quejosa

\- ya volví - dijo mientras veía a la chica - oye Den, que es lo que haces todo el día? - pregunto curioso el bestia a lo que la mencionada se quedó pensando unos segundos

\- nada en especial, ver televisión, entrenar y comer - dijo mientras levantaba los dedos de esas acciones sorprendiendo al chico que solo hacia eso

\- dime no te gustaría estudiar donde yo voy - pregunto el chico ya que hasta para él, le parecería demasiado estar encerrado por tanto tiempo sin hacer nada

\- sería divertido, de hecho ya había hablado con tu padre y dijo que movería unas cosas y que podría iniciar mañana -

\- wow otousan sí que trabaja rápido - río el bestia ya que era raro que su padre hiciera esas cosas sin que se las pidieran o que tuviera algo planeado, esperaba que no fuera lo segundo porque no quería imaginar que tenía en la cabeza

\- bueno entonces será mejor que te vayas a dormir porque si vas a comenzar mañana no quiero llegar tarde - dijo divertido mientras la chica asiente y se iba a dormir

Time sip mañana siguiente en la academia

Como se había dicho la peli azul comenzó a asistir a clases, curiosamente terminó en el mismo salón que Issei, cuando le tocó presentarse

\- mi nombre es Xenovia Quarta espero que nos llevemos bien - dijo la chica de manera tranquila

\- bueno, alguien tiene preguntas - dijo el profesor mientras veía a la clase, pero nadie levantó la mano ni dijo nada - bueno si es así, puedes tomar asiento delante de Hyodo-kun - dijo el profesor a lo que la peli azul aceptó y se sentó delante del mencionado

\- "suerte que no hablo de más" - pensó el bestia ya que antes de llegar le pidió que no hablara de más por lo que más quisiera

Ese mismo día tras haber terminado las clases y de que más de uno de los hombres en el Salón de clases intentarán que Xenovia saliera con él, a lo que la peli azul les contestó, con unas palabras que provocaron que el peliplata se consiguiera nuevos enemigos ese mismo día

\- no gracias, no me interesa salir con personas débiles, solo me interesa issei al ser alguien realmente fuerte y digno de mí. -

Tras lo ocurrido Issei se convirtió en otra vez el enemigo de los varones de la escuela o al menos de su salón

Fin del flashback

Era lo que rondaba por su mente mientras él y Xenovia se dirigen al Club para poder practicar un poco antes de dirigirse al hogar de Issei

\- jamás pensé que la escuela sería tan ruidosa - dijo Xenovia sorprendida por lo que fue su día

\- créeme te acostumbraras pronto - dijo el chico mientras recordaba cómo su vida había escolar había comenzado y no fue lo mejor

Llegando al salón del club, por suerte no lo recibieron con flechas pero si vieron curiosas a Xenovia

\- ¿quién es esa chica? - preguntó Aome, tratando de recordar si la había visto antes

\- bueno para no hacer las cosas largas, ella será parte del club y es nueva, su nombre es Xenovia Quarta - dijo el bestia a lo que la peli azul de mechón verde hablo

\- como dijo Issei, mi nombre es Xenovia Quarta y estaré en este club de ahora en adelante, además de que estoy viviendo con él y será el padre de mis hijos - dijo la peli azul dejando a todos como piedra

En ese momento (la peliblanca) se lanzó contra el peliplata quien recibió un gran golpe por parte de esta en la cara para que luego las demás chicas malinterpretaron lo que dijo la chica y comenzaron a decirle de todo al bestia.

\- oigan no es necesaria tanta violencia - dijo la peli azul de mechón verde al ver cómo estaban tratando al bestia

\- ¿que no lo es?, sabíamos que eras un pervertido pero esto se ha pasado de la raya. -

\- ¿pero de qué están hablando? - pregunto confundido aunque tenía una idea de que estaban hablando

\- ¿COMO QUE DE QUÉ ESTAMOS HABLANDO MALDITO IGNORANTE? - Fue el comentario de todas al peliplata que casi se queda sordo por el grito que le dieron.

\- estamos hablando de lo que le hiciste a la pobre de Xenovia. - dijo la peli azul con una mirada entre dormida y acusadora

\- pero si no le hecho nada. - se defendió el peliplata

\- entonces cómo explicas que vas hacer el padre de su hijo - dijo Aome con una cara de gran molestia, mientras señalaba a Xenovia, mientras que la bestia retrocedió un poco ya que esa mirada le incomodaba un poco.

\- es un malentendido, esa es una idea que ella tiene, pero tampoco le hagan mucho caso es algo tonta la pobre - dijo el bestia ya que había notado que era un poco cabeza hueca, recordando un poco a su familia y dudando si no tenía algún parentesco a su familia.

\- esto ya es muy confuso, no podemos simplemente comenzar con las actividades - dijo Xenovia mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de que se había perdido totalmente en la conversación, al ver esto las demás chicas se dieron cuenta que si era un poco tonta la chica

\- Xenovia tiene razón - se quejó el bestia para alejarse un poco - mejor dejemos las cosas como están por ahora - dijo este de forma seria, quería evitar hablar sobre eso y luego tendría una severa charla con la peli azul con respectos lo que puede y no decir de su relación - como sea comencemos con las prácticas de hoy, ¿que tocaba? -

\- bueno la mitad será de arquería y la otra tú lo decides - dijo la azabache, haciendo que el bestia recordara como se habían distribuido el tiempo en el club, lo que más cambiaria seria quien inicia las actividades

\- entonces vamos - dijo para ir por un arco siendo imitado por las demás mientras que Xenovia se veía que tenía algunos problemas para mantener la flecha en su lugar

\- me ayudarías - dijo la chica mirando al bestia

\- con gusto lo haría pero yo en realidad no soy muy bueno que digamos, Aome-san podría ayudarla - pidió el chico mientras veía a la mencionada

\- esperemos que tenga más talento que tu - dijo la azabache pero el bestia no podía decir si lo dijo con mala intención o en forma de broma.

Ya pasadas unas horas

Mientras las chicas ayudaban a Xenovia con su entrenamiento el bestia se puso a practicar movimientos con la espada ya que el prácticamente usaba su espada como si fuera un martillo con filo

\- ahora Xenovia-san trata de disparar la flecha - decía Aome mientras ponía en posición correcta a Xenovia pero la flecha se seguía desviando hacia un lado, cuando trataba de acomodar a los pocos segundos esta se volvía a mover, causando que se comenzará a desesperar, en un momento cuando la flecha se volvió a mover disparo, pero esta pasó por la ventana saliendo del edificio para que luego se escuchara un grito, todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para ir a ver qué había pasado, mirando por la ventana pudieron ver como la flecha le había dado a Motohama uno del dúo pervertido, justo en el trasero, todos hicieron una mueca de dolor porque eso debió haber dolido mucho y los gritos de este no ayudaban.

Pero en ese momento una segunda flecha se vio que le dio a Matsuda igualmente en el trasero, ocasionando que todos los del club miraron en dirección hacia donde había salido la flecha y mirarán ha cierta albina con un arco detrás de su espalda y una sonrisa fingida mientras silba una canción

\- ¿qué?, no fui yo hijo - dijo la albina mientras se retiraba de la ventana

mientras Aome daba una exhalación en señal de resignación, mientras que con el dúo su suerte fue de mal en peor debido a que no solo se habían llevado un flechazo cada quien sino que en ese mismo momento se encontraban espiando al club de kendo quienes tras escuchar los gritos de dolor de ambos las alertaron para que salieran preparadas para darles su merecido a quienes estuvieran afuera del club y al final encontrarán al dúo, intentando sacarse las flechas de sus respectivos traseros, mientras tanto los restantes al ver lo que iba a ocurrir decidieron cerrar la ventana y alejarse lentamente mientras retomaban sus actividades haciendo de cuenta que ellos no tenían la culpa mientras en las afueras se escuchaba los gritos de dolor por parte del dúo pervertido.

\- por lo veo creo que tampoco es buena con el arco. -

\- sí, pero al menos es mejor que aquel jijijiji - río la peliblanca señalando el bestia el cual seguía dando golpes al aire

\- al menos yo no me golpe con el shinai en la cabeza - dijo el bestia recordando cómo ella había tratado de golpearlo en la cabeza y por mover la espada de forma violenta y con fuerza terminó golpeándose su propia cabeza

\- PROMETIMOS QUE NO HABLARIAMOS DE ESO - le grito la chica ya que todos habían "acordado" no hablar de eso y por acordar era que los había amenazado de que los golpearía hasta dejarlos inconscientes si mencionaban ese incidente

\- no grites que quiero dormir - dijo la peli azul de manera perezosa mientras se encontraba acostada en el piso sujetando un arco mientras dormía

\- ….. - todos se quedaron callados ante ese comentario, por lo que decidieron callarse y volver a lo suyo

Para que sonara la campana indicando el fin de la jornada

\- bueno, nosotros nos retiramos, que pasen buen fin de semana - dijo el bestia para irse a cambiar siendo seguido por Xenovia

\- claro, hasta el lunes - dijo la azabache de forma cordial mientras que las demás solo se despidieron con la mano y la peliblanca no dijo nada

Luego de un rato finalmente emprendieron el camino hacia la entrada de la academia para emprender camino a su casa

,

,

Sábado medio día

El tiempo antes del Rating Game ya casi llegaba a su límite, ya que era el último día libre que tenían Issei antes del Rating Game en contra de Rias y Raiser e Inu junto con Tri le habían dado el día libre para que descansara después de que pasaron el resto de cada uno de los días de la semana con un entrenamiento infernal tras el regreso de la academia ya que si bien Inu pensaba que no lo necesitaba para que ganara el Rating Game era su manera de venganza por no haberlo ayudado cuando Sona lo había puesto en su lugar el día que se llevó a cabo los términos para el Rating Game, al igual que con Tri que lo dejo a solas con Sona una vez que Inu lo había delatado con esta y lo había llamado para que pudiera hablar con él, de la misma manera que el sufrió.

El día parecía que todo estaría en calma o eso parecía debido a que tanto Inu como Tri se encontraban llorando al estar trabajando en los papeles que se les habían acumulado en la academia y por como Sona los tenía amenazados si es que volvían a faltar y no se ponían al tanto con sus deberes como maestros, mientras que Issei se encontraba tranquilamente viendo la televisión, justo cuando en ese momento Inu mostró una cara de sorpresa para luego levantarse de golpe

\- sucede algo papá - le preguntó preocupado ya que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo veía actuar así

\- amo Inu no Taisho - dijo la pulga Myoga sorprendido ante la reacción de su amo

\- Issei, Jaxsón, Myoga, vengan enseguida - dijo este serio creando un círculo mágico en el suelo - Xenovia te pediré que esperas acá y cuides la casa en lo que volvemos - dijo este con tono autoritario para ponerse en el círculo siendo imitado por su hermano

\- ¿ocurre algo malo? - pregunto Xenovia al bestia menor

\- no tengo idea, pero solo hay una manera de saberlo - dijo este para entrar también en el círculo - volveremos lo antes posible - dijo este para luego desaparecer en el círculo y al otro momento aparecer en medio de un bosque, mirando alrededor pudo notar a lo lejos la academia por lo que seguía en la ciudad, pero notando como su padre tenía una mirada entre enojo y de gran preocupación, para luego comenzar a caminar rápido siendo seguido por los otros dos - otousan, ¿qué pasa? -

\- solo algo que no me agrada -dijo este serio para continuar avanzando

\- y ¿a dónde nos dirigimos? - preguntó esta vez Tri porque no reconocía el camino

\- olvide decirles, pero por acá hace un par de semanas me enteré que había una aldea de Yokais Perros, no me presente ante ellos pero si deje algo de vigilancia para saber si algo malo ocurría, pensaba venir con ustedes luego del juego para que la conocieran pero… - comenzó a narrar pero se detuvo de golpe

en ese momento llegan a la entrada de la aldea pero lo que encuentran los dejó a todos realmente anonadados y con un gran enojo, en especial a Inu que tenía una gran ira al ver el lugar, frente a ellos se encontraban el territorio de los Yokai Perro completamente destruido y en llamas, además de que por todas partes se veían lo diversos cadáveres de los Yokais los cuales presentaban diversas heridas o miembros faltantes, mientras que los que aún permanecían con vida no sabían su estado, solo que habían los sonidos de corazones latiendo débilmente que podían escuchar gracias a sus sentidos de perro, lo que alarmó bastante al trío de bestias, puesto que de alguna forma sentía su dolor.

\- ¿qué sucedió? - dijo issei totalmente sorprendido y enojado, inconscientemente recordó cómo había quedado su casa y su madre luego del ataque que sufrieron donde murió esta última

\- no tengo idea - dijo inu serio mientras caminaba por el lugar evitando tocar los cuerpos de los que se encontraban regados por el piso - pero lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora es darles sepultura, mientras buscamos a los que aún estén vivos, no quiero saber que murieron más - dijo este serio para comenzar a mover algunos escombros en busca de supervivientes, siendo imitado por su hijo y hermano, quienes no tenían una mirada muy feliz pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer por esas pobres almas

No pasó mucho hasta que unos ruidos los sacaron de sus pensamientos al haberles llamado la atención ocasionando que el trio se pusieran en un gran estado de alerta listos para luchar en caso de que fuera él responsable de toda esta masacre

pero más grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una chica de la misma estatura de Tsumiki, quien tenía el pelo corto, un par de orejas caídas y una cola que terminaba en punta todo de color verde y blanco en las puntas de las orejas, con sus ojos de color azul, junto con lo que parecía ser un uniforme de combate, y quien llevaba consigo en su espalda a otra chica malherida e inconsciente que se le podía apreciar un cabello que le cubría su espalda de color naranja, junto con unas orejas puntiagudas y cola esponjosa del mismo color además de que portaba lo que parecía ser una camisa blanca con cuello y botones, un chaleco beige y un listón roja ligeramente atado debajo de su cuello y una falda de color roja, así como un par de zapatos de color café, mientras que el que era más adulto el cual tenía el pelo corto, un par de orejas caídas y una cola que terminaba en punta todo de color verde y blanco en las puntas de las orejas, con sus ojos de color azul oscuro, junto con lo que parecía ser un uniforme de combate, y quien también llevaba consigo en su espalda a otra chica malherida e inconsciente la cual tenía el pelo largo y cubriendo toda su espalda, una orejas puntiagudas y una cola todo de color rosado con la punta de la cola de color blanca, además de que sus ropas elegantes parecían estar un poco destruidas

quienes al ver al trío de bestias frente a ellos solamente intentaron pedir ayuda antes de que ambos cayeran inconscientes al suelo, siendo atrapados por Inu e Issei que al ver que estaban heridos y con muy pocas energías decidieron llevarlos a su hogar lo más rápido posible, no sin antes pedir la ayuda de sus familiares y Tri para que ayudaran a llevar al resto de los heridos a un sitio seguro como la dimensión de tri ya que si los tenían a todos en casa podría llamar la atención de tantas auras juntas en un solo lugar

Una vez que el padre e hijo llegaron a la casa, rápidamente desocuparon la sala y colocaron a los "invitados" en el piso para observar mejor sus heridas, Xenovia al escuchar todo el ruido fue hacia allá para encontrarse con la escena

\- ¿qué les sucedió? - dijo estar sorprendida

\- no estamos muy seguros, solo los encontramos heridos, de los que vimos ellos estaban en peores condiciones los demás que estaban vivos solo están inconscientes con unas cuantas heridas - comenzando a ver y curar las heridas que presentaban junto con Inu

\- Amo Inu, ellos son -

\- Si -

\- qué piensa hacer con el responsable de quien haya hecho esto amito -

\- no sé quién fue el responsable de esto, pero en cuanto me entere de quien lo hizo sufrirá de la peor manera posible - dijo Inu expulsando algo de su aura sorprendiendo y asustando a todos, recordándoles porque es el rey de las bestias

\- crees que se recuperen - dijo Issei mientras veía a los que estaban en su casa, preguntando cómo se encontraron los demás

\- lo harán, pero tardaran, cuanto tiempo no estoy seguro - dijo Inu mientras se retiraba al piso de arriba, dejando a todos algo confundidos y preocupados por su respuesta para mirar por una ventana apoyando su cara en sus manos - de verdad soy un fracaso como rey de las bestias, prometí ayudarlos y cuidarlos y deje que se extinguieran, dije que ayudaría a los yokais que lo necesitaran y dejo que destruyan una aldea matando a varios-dijo enojado - prometí proteger a mi esposa y la deje morir - dijo enojado - pero voy a enmendar mis errores, ya lo verás Izadillo no dejare que nada le pase a nuestro hijo - dijo decidido mientras veía al horizonte, mirando a la Luna

mientras tanto los demás simplemente se aseguraron que todos ellos se encontraran bien, para luego taparlos con algunas sábanas y dejarlos dormir para que pudieran recuperarse, luego de eso todos decidieron irse a dormir, menos los familiares quienes dijeron que iban a quedarse cuidándolos, ellos no necesitaban dormir mucho, lo así por simple gusto

Domingo medio día

finalmente había llegado el día de la confrontación, se decidió que el encuentro seria en la tarde para que ambos lados se encontraran descansados y preparados, la mañana para sorpresa de muchos fue totalmente relajada, como si nada importante fuera a pasar, ya a eso de las 10 de la mañana el bestia menor se preparó, vistiendo sus ropas rojas que usaba a la hora de pelear, acercándose a su padre el cual ya tenía un circulo mágico preparado para irse, también iría Xenovia ya que quería ver la pelea del bestia, Hell y Skull se quedarían en casa y en la dimensión para vigilar a los heridos

\- Hijo, ya sé que ustedes se encontrarán en desventaja numérica en el duelo, pero eso no tendrá nada de relevancia con tu fuerza, por lo que te recomiendo que tanto tú como Kuriboh y Wolf solamente usen una cuarta parte de su poder para así no revelar todos sus poderes - dijo inu serio ya que para él ellos no merecían la pena de ver todo su poder, además de que si los había vencido antes no habría mucho problema con que no peleará en serio, además de que podría divertirse un rato más

\- Entendido Otousan - dijo este ante la petición de su padre

Ya en el inframundo, específicamente en la mansión del lucifer, esperando a que alguien los guiara a donde tenían que ir, al cabo de unos minutos apareció Grayfia

\- buen día, por favor síganme - dijo ella de forma cordial a lo que le hicieron caso, aunque algo que noto era que los 3 bestias tenían una mirada de cansancio junto con los dos familiares ya que Kuriboh está durmiendo en la espalda de Wolf y el mencionado tenía una mirada de cansancio - ¿se encuentran bien? - pregunto esta

\- si solo queremos terminar con esto rápido porque luego vamos ir a comer algo - contesto inu de forma tranquila - y antes de que digas algo no estamos subestimando a nadie, pero bueno si esto termina antes por nuestra parte mejor - dijo Inu de forma tranquila

\- ya veo - digo Grayfia al ver la actitud que tenían pero le sorprendía de que algo que definiría el futuro de sus vidas no le interesaba

\- ISSEI - todos escucharon un grito el cual terminó de despertar a la bestia y familiares para ponerlos antes para ver como algo golpeaba a Issei y lo derribaba además de alejarlo bastante de todos

\- eh - nadie sabía cómo reaccionar a ese acontecimiento, para ver en dirección hacia el bestia menor, viendo que estaba siendo sometido por las dos dragonas y la nekomata quienes tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros

\- wow, ni a comenzado el combate y ya lo dejaron noqueado - río el bestia mayor al ver como su hijo no se movía - bueno, bueno ya mucho amor para él, luego lo abrazan todo lo que quieran después del combate- dijo Inu mientras se acercaba y junto con tri le quitaban a las chicas de encima -por favor, hacia dónde era- dijo Inu mientras sostenía a Mei y Yuuki del cuello de sus blusas las cuales estaban peleando por zafarse mientras que Tri sostenía a Tsumiki de la misma forma aunque la chica hacia sonidos de gato y le intentaba arañar la mano

\- claro - dijo Grayfia algo sorprendida pero supo disimularlo perfectamente

Ya una vez todos más tranquilos se dirigieron al lugar donde Issei y sus familiares serían transportados para iniciar el juego, el día anterior habían contactado con Inu para saber el lugar y este sería el mismo que en la fiesta de compromiso aunque él no sabía muy bien como era decidió ese lugar para que su hijo terminara ese capítulo de su vida de la misma forma que comenzó

\- buena suerte hijo - dijo el bestia mayor apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hijo

\- gracias otousan - dijo este feliz mientras se colocaba en el lugar - llegó la hora -dijo este serio para ser transportado

\- bueno, muéstranos donde estaremos para ver el encuentro - dijo Inu mientras miraba a Grayfia

\- síganme por favor - dijo esta para comenzar a caminar

En el lugar ya se encontraban Raiser y Rias junto a su Séquito, cuando de pronto apareció Issei junto con Wolf en su forma de perro y Kuriboh volando al otro lado gracias a sus alas

\- Jajaja en serio esos son tus familiares jajaja - comenzó a reírse el fénix al ver la forma tan "débil" que tenían - por su apariencia digo que no valen nada de mi valioso tiempo al igual que tú jajaja -

Fue en ese entonces que Issei solo le formo una sonrisa divertida, pensando en cómo se llevaría una gran sorpresa. Para después escuchar un gruñido el cual al escucharlo a Issei se le formo una pequeña sonrisa tras haber entendió su mensaje

\- Esta bien Wolf creo que te mereces un rato para poder jugar y divertirte con el principito y con la pequeña gata que se ve que te divertiste mucho la otra vez - sonrió Issei haciendo que los mencionados se asustaron - pero como dije la vez pasada mantenlos alejados-

\- Grrrrrrr - gruñó el lobo haciendo pensar al peliplata

\- está bien, pero no puedes matarlos, por lo demás eres libre de hacer lo que quieras -

\- Grrr - gruño feliz el lobo formándose una sonrisa en su hocico mientras era cubierto por un círculo mágico, revelando su verdadera forma la cual sorprendió un poco a Sirzechs, Grayfia y al Séquito de Raiser, al ver los cambios de dicho Familiar y más aún al ver que tenía el tamaño de Issei, tal vez un poco más alto que el, dando unos pasos con una cara que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera, comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su presa, mientras que Kiba y Koneko se ponían en guardia mientras veían cómo se acercaba a ellos.

\- Bueno, ahora solo quedamos solamente tú y yo Kuriboh - dijo el peliplata mientras veía al mencionado el cual estaba flotando sin hacer nada - dejaré que te diviertas con el Yakitori, aunque yo quería divertirme con él, pero creo que sería mejor que luches contra él, para que aprenda uno o dos modales, mientras me encargo de algunas cosas personales con las restantes Gremory - dijo lo último con seriedad haciendo que el familiar comprendiera

\- Kuuuu - dijo éste en señal de afirmación comenzando acercarse al rubio

\- Muy bien entonces andando - dijo el peliplata para comenzar a caminar en dirección hacia las Gremory

\- Jajaja es enserio, que esa vil inútil e insignificante bola de pelos será mi oponente jajaja - comenzó a burlarse el rubio al ver contra lo que su oponente quería que le enfrentará - no me hagas reír jajaja, para lo único que serviría sería para ahogar un simple gato - se burló aún más

Issei al escuchar esto se le formaba una enorme sonrisa y sólo pensaba en que, si Kuriboh lo mataría o no ante dicho comentario hacia él, mientras que el Séquito de Rias o más bien cierta Reina daba un paso atrás al recordar lo que sucedió la vez pasada cuando ella insultó al pequeño familiar de Issei.

\- raiser-sama no creo que debió decir eso - dijo la reina gremory con una cara muerta de miedo

Con los espectadores

\- Siento un poco de lastima por ese rubio engreído - dijo Tri con una mirada entre divertida y lastima

Ese comentario llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor que no conocían al pequeño familiar de Issei.

\- Porque motivo lo dice Jaxsón-sama - pregunto el Maou carmesí

\- Solo digamos que ese joven aprenderá por las malas que no debe decirle Bola de Pelos a Kuriboh ejejeje - comenzó a decir Inu mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro al mismo tiempo que Tri, Mei, Yuuki, Tsumiki se reían y Xenovia si bien sabía lo que pasaría no sabía bien cómo reaccionan

Logrando que a todos les entra curiosidad de lo que pasará por lo que simplemente decidieron prestar atención al familiar de Issei.

En la Arena

\- Será mejor que no lo subestimes - recomendó Issei mientras se acercaba a los Gremory

\- Jajaja esa bola de pelos no es nada más que basura, que se encuentra temblando ante mi presencia - decia Raiser mientras veía que Kuriboh efectivamente está temblando pero no de miedo sino de ira, realmente odiaba que le dijeran así y hoy daría a entender las consecuencias de decirle así

Issei ante eso y ver como los temblores de su familiar aumentaban hizo lo más recomendable en esa ocasión que se le vino a la mente y se alejó un poco más de su familiar ya que sabría que en cualquier momento este no soportaría más la ira y no quería estar en el fuego cruzado que abría en unos minutos por parte de Kuriboh, el cual no pasó mucho antes de que todos vieran cómo aparecía un círculo mágico debajo de este y sus alas desaparecieran al ocultarse en él y hubiera una gran explosión de humo que cubrió gran parte de donde estaba, mientras que Issei se alejaba un poco más de él al saber lo que iba hacer y a los pocos instantes se pudo ver como habían aparecidos varias copias de él, pero lo que aterro un poco a Akeno y Asia y a algunos en el público fue el ver como a cada uno de ellos el pelo debajo de sus ojos se comenzaba a moverse mostrando una boca.

\- Con que una inútil bola de pelos, ¿eh? - fueron las palabras que pudieron escuchar de las diversas criaturas que eran el familiar de Issei al unísono, mientras que todos aterrizaron en el suelo y comenzaban a cambiar su apariencia (la forma de Kuribabylon) - entonces estas inútiles bolas de pelos te haremos saber quiénes somos en verdad. - sonriendo todos los Kuribabylon para lanzarse contra Raiser.

Para que Issei, después ver cómo estos se lanzaban en contra de Raiser miró en dirección hacia Rias quien también lo miró fijamente.

\- Jajaja, será mejor que te rindas de una vez y terminemos con esto lo más rápido posible - decía Rias pensando que en ese tiempo el bestia habría recapacitado y que preferiría no pelear para no arriesgar su vida

\- ¿Por qué razón haría eso?, para que me golpeen todo lo que quieran e intentar matarme como la vez pasada. - Llamando la atención de todos los que no sabían nada al respecto. - Tanto tú como el resto de tu Séquito de mierda que casi me matan y todo porque jamás incline la cabeza ante ti, jamás obedecí tus órdenes ciegamente como lo hacen los estúpidos de tu grupo, sabes es gracioso el hecho que todo esto esté pasando porque el simple hecho de que no te obedecía sin recriminar y decir nada, aun cuando hicimos ese trato, me diste tu palabra, aunque debía haberlo sabido que tu palabra no era de confianza, me trataste y desechamos como basura y si alguien del mundo sobrenatural preguntara por mi simplemente dirían que fue un demonio renegado el que me mato y de no ser por mi padre ya estuviera muerto. - Sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores nuevamente ante lo dicho por el peliplata. - así que no, no gracias, no me rendiré así de simple, por lo que VEN SI TE ATREVES MALDITA GREMORY. -

\- Te matare de una vez por todas yo misma - dijo Rias de forma enojada, ella junto a su grupo había entrenado por esa semana junto con raiser para aumentar su poder además de tener hacer una estrategia para derrotarlo

Lanzándose contra Issei a la vez que formaba una esfera de poder de la destrucción en su mano y tratar de golpearlo con ella en el pecho del peliplata, el cual antes de dicho impacto logró esquivar dicho ataque solamente para agarrarle el brazo y girara en su propio eje haciendo girar a alrededor de él a Rias quien desvaneció la esfera en su mano y luego fuera lanzada en contra de Akeno y Asia cayendo al suelo las tres.

\- esto si se pondrá bueno, ¿trajiste palomitas?- preguntó Tri a su hermano mientras veía como la cosa se pondría divertido

\- hasta la pregunta me ofende, claro que traje - contesto Inu mientras hacía aparecer un bote grande de palomitas - a disfrutar la función -

Dicha acción y comentario ocasionó que todos los presentes que no conocían a dichas bestias les apareciera una enorme gota estilo anime en sus cabezas. Por la forma tan despreocupada de hablaban

Rias e Issei seguían con su lucha lanzando diversas esferas de energía de la destrucción las cuales eran esquivadas o desviadas por el peliplata, al igual que Issei lanzaba una combinación de ataques físicos y mágicos en contra de Rias

mientras Akeno se encontraba preparando un ataque eléctrico que iría directo a Issei quien ella creía que no le prestaba atención, por lo que tras haber cargado su ataque simplemente lanzo su ataque contra Issei no sin antes Rias al ver dicho ataque se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban decidió retirarse del lugar para que no le afectará dicho ataque, el bestia confundido por la repentina retirada de la pelirroja miró detrás de él de forma instintiva para ver un ataque eléctrico que venía hacia él, ataque que terminó por darle el cual levantó una enorme cortina de humo

tras el golpe tanto Rias que se le formo una sonrisa de soberbia, como Akeno que se le formo una sonrisa de satisfacción, pensaron que dicho ataque debió afectar demasiado y había vencido al peliplata, por lo que dentro de poco se escucharía la voz de Grayfia anunciando la salida de Issei así como su derrota, pero para sorpresa de ellas y de todos los espectadores con excepción de Inu, Tri, Mei, Yuki, Xenovia y Tsumiki, fue el escuchar como dentro de la cortina de humo se comenzaron a escuchar un par de aplausos, para luego ver como se comenzaba a ver una silueta emerger de dicha cortina y al final ver a Issei caminando fuera de dicha cortina completamente ileso, solamente con algunas partes de sus ropas ensuciadas.

\- Muy interesante ese ataque Akeno, en realidad estuvo muy bueno, si hubiera sido todavía un demonio como ustedes dalo por hecho que hubiera muerto, pero ahora soy completamente diferente a como solía ser antes, pero ahora déjame te enseño un verdadero ataque eléctrico. - Creando una esfera que desprendía diversos rayos. - Electric Dragón Shoot.

Lanzado dicho ataque a gran velocidad en contra de las Gremory que se encontraban juntas el cual logró impactarle, y formando una cortina de humo más grande que la provocada por Akeno con su ataque tras dicho impacto, asombrando nuevamente a todos los espectadores con excepción de los que conocían a fondo a issei tras escuchar la voz de Grayfia.

\- La Reina y una Alfil de Rias Gremory están fuera - fue el anuncio que se escuchó

Pero su sorpresa creció al ver cómo tras disiparse la cortina de humo se podía ver a Rias tratándose de levantar del suelo, pero no pudiendo a causa de varias heridas que tenía.

Mientras tanto en la otra parte de la arena

\- maldito - dijo el rubio Gremory mientras clavaba su espada en el suelo haciendo que varias hojas aparecen debajo del lobo azul el cual corría entre ellas evitándolas de forma elegante

\- grrrrrrr- gruñó el lobo una vez evadido por completo el ataque

\- como lo hiciste - el rubio no podía creer que con el simple hecho de correr haya evitado su ataque - pero este ataque no lo esquivamos -

\- ¿gr? - gruñó el lobo confundido para sentir un golpe en su costado, mirando pudo ver a la gata del grupo que le había dado un puñetazo y por lo que parecía con todas sus fuerzas - no esquive el ataque porque no quería - dijo el lobo dejando a todos sorprendidos, los únicos que no se sorprendieron fueron los bestias ya que sabían que sus familiares podían hablar

\- ¿puedes hablar? - dijo el rubio anonadado mientras la gata se ponía al lado de el

\- claro que puedo, soy un animal civilizado, al contrario que ustedes - dijo el lobo mientras se acercaba - pero no lo hago porque no me parece divertido - confundo a los dos demonios- después de todo ¿qué depredador habla con su comida ?- dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa sádica y se lanzaba contra los dos pobres demonios

Mientras tanto el fénix se encontraba peleando con Kuriboh y sus copias y aunque no quisiera admitirlo le estaban poniendo las cosas difíciles

El rubio quisiera admitirlo o no estaba teniendo bastante problemas contra el familiar y sus copias, más que nada porque se movían a una velocidad que no coincidía con su tamaño y lo herían hasta el punto de comerle una mano o una pierna, este lograba regenerarse pero igual comenzaba a cansarse, otra cuestión era que cuando lograba herir a uno de los Kuriboh, este explotaba causándole más daño, además de que aparecían otros 3 en su lugar

El caballero y la torre de Rias-sama se retiran

Raiser estaba más que sorprendido de saber que se encontraban perdiendo ya que solamente quedaban Rias y él, decidió sacar su As bajo la manga, por lo que de entre sus ropas sacó un pequeño frasco el cual parecía contener unos fragmentos de algo cosa que llamó la atención de todos ya que la mayoría no sabían qué eran esos fragmentos, mientras que el resto estaba realmente sorprendidos de ver cómo Raiser tenía dichos fragmentos en su poder.

Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo Raiser se acercó a Rias que se encontraba realmente agotada para después tomar la mayoría de los fragmentos e incrustarlos en su pecho, solamente para incrustar los fragmentos restantes a Rias, quien solamente le incrustó un par de fragmentos igualmente en su pecho

Issei no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían la presencia que esos fragmentos daban era inconfundible, además de ver el cambio que estos estaban teniendo, además de un claro aumento de poder los cambios que terminaron sufriendo fueron un cambio de color en su piel que pasó a ser de color morado oscuro, en la cabeza de ambos también les aparecieron un par de cuernos siendo en el caso Rias ya que en el caso de Raiser le habían aparecido tres al tener una mayor cantidad de fragmentos, además de que sus dientes se comenzaron alargar un poco siendo estos un poco afilados siendo que los de Raiser parecían más alargados y afilados que Rias.

Mientras Issei estaba tan medio en sus pensamientos no vio como Raiser creo una esfera de fuego, pero a diferencia de su fuego normal este tenía una tonalidad morado oscuro casi de color negro que fue directo hacia el dándole de lleno y mandándolo a volar, este se sorprendió al ver que tenía algunas heridas, menores pero igual siguen siendo heridas, mientras se levantaba sus familiares se pusieron frente a él listo para defenderlos mientras le gruñía a los demonios con total odio

\- Maldito de donde sacaste esos fragmentos - decía bestia mientras se sacudía la ropa y se preparaba para reanudar la pelea pelear

\- Jajaja, estas cosas las saque de unos cuantos Yokais que se encontraban cuidándolos a las afueras de la ciudad en el mundo humano donde se encuentra Rias, los cuales fueron muy amables al dármelos después de que los mate a todos ellos jajaja - decia Raiser mientras reía de manera frenética

En ese momento se pudo escuchar como algo se había roto

Provocando que la parte delantera de la cabellera de Issei cubriera sus ojos impidiendo ver el rostro de este tanto a Raiser como a Rias.

Con los espectadores

Todos se encontraban realmente sorprendidos ante lo dicho por Raiser incluyendo su propio Séquito, pero todos se sorprendieron y comenzaron a intimidar un poco al sentir la terrible opresión ejercida por el instinto asesino de ambas bestias que estaban junto a ellos.

En la arena

\- Pero sabes cuál fue lo mejor de todo, fue el escuchar los gritos de súplica de esas basuras hacia un tal Inu no sé qué, como si alguien fuera a salvarlos jajaja - continuó riendo Raiser

Con los espectadores

Inu ya estaba hecho una furia, simplemente no podía perdonar lo que había hecho ese infeliz, pero no se podía perdonar a sí mismo, cuando aceptó el puesto de Rey de las Bestias, prometió cuidar de los Yokais, pero cuando tuvo a Issei decidió dedicarse a su familia y aunque creía que le había eliminado de sus recuerdos a todos, parecía que aún había quienes pensaban que él volvería.

\- Dime Lucifer, no harás nada después de escuchar eso - dijo Inu con un tono vacío ya que, si bien era cierto que no conocía a esos Yokais, no podía dejar pasar eso por alto

\- no puedo hacer nada aunque quisiera -

\- qué quieres decir con eso -

\- bueno, en realidad no había registro de que había una aldea cerca del territorio que cuidan Rias y Sona, por lo que ellos estaban de forma ilegal en ese lugar, al no tener autorización o siquiera informar que estaban en ese lugar no podíamos hacernos responsables de lo que pasara con ellos, aun si un demonio los mataba o los atacaba, no podríamos condenarlo ya que a estos se les consideraría una amenaza que sería mejor erradicar - confesó el Lucifer carmesí con enojo ya que incluso a él le parecía una ley estúpida.

\- ... - ni las chicas de Issei, su padre o tío podían creer tal estupidez, era como decir que ellos eran los dueños absolutos de ese lugar y decidían quién vivía y quién moría.

\- que estupidez, pero eso me muestra que los demonios no sirven para mandar - dijo Inu con una voz carente de emoción - así que voy a mostrarte qué es lo que se debe hacer, cuando uno de los tuyos desobedece o hace lo que se le da la gana - dijo serio para activar un círculo mágico en su oreja confundiendo a los demás.

En la Arena

Issei aún se encontraba igual que como estaba hace unos instantes, hasta que de pronto se escuchó la voz de Inu por toda la Arena.

\- ISSEI, OLVIDA LA REGLA DE QUE MANTUVIERAS RESTRINGIDO TODO TU PODER, Y ÚSALO TODO, HAS PAGAR A ESE ESTÚPIDO POR LO QUE HIZO EL DESGRACIADO - se escuchó un grito por toda la arena

Tras lo dicho el Círculo desaparece, todos los que no sabían cuál era el verdadero poder de Issei se alarmaron al sentir como liberaba su poder mientras comenzaban a sentir como la arena comenzaba a temblar e Issei.

\- piensas que los Yokais son una basura, no es así - decia Issei mientras caminaba hacia Raiser - estás a punto de descubrir que no es así -

\- KUUU - grito un molesto Kuriboh y sus copias lanzándose sobre Raiser y Rias, por la falta de brazos o algún modo de sujetarlo los comenzaron a morder para luego comenzar a brillar confundiendo a varios

Con los espectadores

-una de las habilidades de Kuriboh es que puede hacerse explotar cuando tiene sujeto a su adversario y créame eso causará bastante daño - dijo Inu serio para luego ver la enorme explosión que causaron los Kuriboh

En la arena

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Se podía ver como de la explosión salían 3 estelas salir del humo, una en dirección a la bestia y las otras dos al lado contrario

De la primera se podría apreciar a Kuriboh ya en su forma normal con varias heridas, el problema de esa técnica era que él recibía daño equivalente a la cantidad de copias que tenía de él y cuántas habían explotado, además de que como había tenido que reducir su poder no pudo protegerse quedando prácticamente inconsciente, suerte para el que el bestia logró atraparlo

En el otro lado se pudo ver como la pareja de demonios había impactado fuertemente en una pared, Rias se encontraba con varias heridas por todo su cuerpo además de sangre cayendo por su boca, raiser se encontraba en igual estado solo que él se estaba regenerando pero ambos tenían una mirada de odio total hacia el familiar

\- MALDITA BOLA DE PELOS - rugió Raiser aumentando su poder

\- kuuuu - dijo débilmente el familiar mientras Issei lo abrazaba con cariño

\- lo hiciste bastante bien Kuriboh, un muy buen trabajo - felicito el chico mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos al ver que su familiar se había esforzado hasta ese punto-puedes retirarte, yo terminare esto -

\- ko -

\- te lo aseguro amigo, ganare - dijo este para ver cómo su familiar pasaba a un color azulado y comenzaba a desaparecer en partículas blancas para luego irse por completo

\- un familiar de Hyodo issei se retira-se escuchó en anuncio

\- INFELICES - dijo un muy enojado Wolf mientras se ponía delante de Issei y les gruñía con fuerza

\- Wolf, retírate - ordeno Issei mientras mantenía la misma posición que tenía confundiendo al familiar ya los presentes

\- pero… - fue lo único que dijo el lobo para voltear a ver a su amo y verlo rodeado de un aura de muerte, sus ojos habían tomado ese contorno rojizo y había perdido el brillo

El lobo inmediatamente entendió que era por su propio bien ya que su amo podría perder el control y comenzar a atacar a lo loco

\- como ordenes, solo ten cuidado - dijo el lobo para comenzar a ser rodeado de la misma aura para luego mirar a los demonios - agradezcan que me retiro pero ténganlo por seguro, la próxima vez que los vea los devoraba sin piedad - fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse por completo

\- un familiar de Hyodo Issei se retira -

\- jajajajajaj, ahora te encuentras solo, no hay nada que… - comenzó a decir Raiser de forma arrogante pero se calló de golpe al sentir el aura de Issei y la sed de sangre que este daba, además de claro el poder que emanaba de su cuerpo

\- les haré pagar por lo que hicieron - comenzó a decir Issei mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños - jamás te voy a perdonar - decía mientras un aura rojiza lo cubría de pies a cabeza - veamos si les gusta esto - dijo para hacer aparecer a colmillo de acero y transformarlo

\- si piensas que con esa espada de porquería me intimidaras NO LO CREAS - rugió Raiser para lanzarse contra él, mientras Rias pensaba en atacar por la espalda

\- ESTO ES POR LOS QUE MATASTE - grito este para sujetar fuertemente su espada para cambiarla a su forma sacra - KAZE NO KIZU - grito para mover su espada de forma violenta provocando su técnica, Raiser el cual no se espera un ataque de tal magnitud lo recibió de lleno al igual que Rias que no se movió a tiempo para esquivarlo

A los pocos segundos el humo se disipó mostrando a un Raiser bastante herido, al haber recibido la técnica de lleno perdió los dos brazos, parte de su pierna derecha, su torso quedó prácticamente deshecho y sólo tenía media cabeza, pero él se estaba regenerando, Rias por su lado tenía varias heridas pero para sorpresa de muchos eran menores pero si le estaban provocando una considerable pérdida de sangre que le hacía casi imposible mantenerse consciente

\- AUN NO TERMINO CON USTEDES - gritó el bestia para lanzarse contra ellos, primero contrarias sujetándola del cuello y mirándola a los ojos - grrr - simplemente le gruño para tomar los fragmentos a la fuerza y luego lanzarla contra una pared en la cual quedó pegada e inconsciente

\- Rias Gremory se retira -

\- ahora solo quedamos tú y yo- dijo el bestia para guardar los fragmentos en una esfera de energía rojiza - veamos que puedes hacer tú solo - dijo para poner su mano en forma de garra y moverla provocando que sus dedos tronaran

Raiser aún se estaba recuperando de ese golpe, faltando aún su brazo derecho por regenerar, pero mentalmente estaba ya roto, no daba crédito a lo que había pasado, quien pensaba que era una simple basura lo había dejado en ese estado, aun con el poder que había obtenido fue herido de esa forma por un niño estúpido

\- MALDITO DESGRACIADO - gritó Raiser para tratar de levantarse y encararle cara al bestia para ver como este ya estaba delante de él, tomándolo de la cabeza para comenzar a azotar la mencionada en el piso repetidas veces

luego lo tomó con fuerza y lo lanzó al aire, para después saltar el y tomarlo de una de sus piernas para arrojarlo fuertemente contra el piso para luego caerle encima provocando un cráter bastante grande, para luego tomarlo y lanzarlo contra una pared y comenzar a golpearlo, rasguñarlo y patearlo

el bestia estaba enojado, enojado por saber que otros tuvieron que pasar lo mismo que él, que Kuriboh saliera herido, haberle gritado así a Wolf, pero sabía quién era el culpable de eso y lo haría sufrir

Mientras lo golpeaba le iba sacando los fragmentos uno por uno, pero también y sin que nadie se diera cuenta le daba unos pequeños aumentos de poder para que pudiera seguirse regenerando para mantenerse consiente, no dejaría que este muriera pero tampoco que eso acabara rápido, tenía bastante enojo que sacarse

Con los espectadores

Todos se encontraban sorprendidos por el nivel de poder del bestia pero sobretodo la brutalidad que estaba usando contra el rubio, el único que no se encontraba sorprendido por esto era su padre, él conocía que su hijo podía ser algo "violento" especialmente cuando lastiman a alguien importante para él, y le pareció buena idea dejarlo seguir así, después de todo, el idiota se lo tenía merecido

\- Raiser Phoenix se retira - se escuchó el anuncio para ver como Issei dejaba de golpear donde se había encontrado el rubio para caer de espaldas

Ese combate además de la carga emocional lo había dejado cansado

\- buen trabajo hijo mío - fue lo que dijo Inu para ir a ayudar a su hijo siendo tirado de las gradas por las 3 chicas que literalmente saltaron de las mismas y cayeron sobre Inu para ir en ayuda del bestia menor

\- ISSEI - gritaron las 3 chicas para ir por el bestia, Xenovia decidió seguirlas pero a paso normal y evitando caer sobre Inu

\- así me bajo yo - dijo Inu para tratan de aparentar las cosas, aunque con la cara en el piso no convencía a nadie

\- te encuentras bien hermano - preguntó tri divertido mientras miraba a su hermano pegado en el suelo

\- cállate y ayúdame a levantarme - se quejó el bestia para que su hermano lo ayudara - ¿cómo se encuentra Kuriboh?-

\- está bien, bastante cansado eso sí pero ya lo cure, además Wolf lo está cuidando en este momento -

\- ya veo - fue lo único que dijo para ver a su hijo el cual estaba siendo ayudado por sus chicas aunque más parecía que peleaban por ver quien lo ayudaba primero lastimándolo un poco más

ya han pasado algunas horas tras la aplastante victoria de Issei sobre Rias y Raiser y que este último fuera encarcelado por sus actos Sirzechs se acercó a Issei, el cual se encontraba sentado y con algunos vendajes en la cabeza y brazos, había utilizado bastante energía en su espada y había quedado escaso de magia, y como Kuriboh estaba inconsciente no había mucho que pudiera hacer, si bien su padre y tío podían curar era un nivel bastante bajo solo logrando cerrar heridas letales pero nada más

\- Felicidades por tu victoria Issei-kun, por cierto ahora que resultase vencedor obtendrás una parte de Kuoh, como se había acordado, además de que puedes elegir a 3 miembros del Antiguo Séquito de Raiser y como muestra de disculpa por sus acciones hacia los tuyos te otorgará un juego de Evil Pieces, solamente tendrás que acompañarme con Ajuma para que te las prepare - comenzó a decir el Maou pelirrojo a lo que el bestia iba a aceptar ya que pensándolo bien no sería tan mala idea

\- Creo que eso no será necesario. - Llamando la atención de todos al escuchar las palabras de Inu con excepción de Tri e Issei que sabían lo que iba a revelar

\- ¿a qué se refiere? - dijo Sirzechs confundido ya que no entendía porque rechazaría las piezas si estas no tienen un costo adicional o parte de la puesta, sino que eran como muestra de buena fe y que no tenían rencor por lo sucedido

\- lo digo por esto - dijo Inu mientras sacaba un estuche de madera que tenía el símbolo de su familia grabado en este, revelando así un juego de Piezas de Ajedrez, pero a diferencia de las Evil Pieces o Mutación Pieces tenían la forma de diversos Lobos.

\- ¿qué es eso? - dijo el pelirrojo curioso por dichas piezas

\- Estas son las Betas Pieces - dijo Inu orgulloso sorprendiendo a todos

.

.

.

 **Hola gente, como están, espero que bien, bueno aquí otro cap mas y siendo sincero no espere que saliera tan largo pero bueno que le puedo hacer, espero que haya sido de su agrado y sin más pasemos a los Reviews**

.

.

AdonisKun13

Quisiera decir que no lo hare pero la idea es tentadora y podría que la utilize en algún futuro, gracias por la idea: v

.

.

Ronaldc v2

Bueno no puedo dar esa información aun por lo que no afirmare ni negare nada, Aome pues claro que debe estar sino le faltaría algo a esta historia y sip la va a pasar mal o mejor dicho horrible

.

.

Skull Flame

Está bien, y si como siempre usan yakitori quería probar algo Nuevo, no, Adelante si quieres úsalo

.

.

.

.

CCSakuraforever

Me da gusto saber que te haya gustado y bueno aquí está la pelea espero que haya sido de tu agrado

.

.

 **Bueno eso sería todo y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización**


	12. Capitulo 12

Capítulo 12: un día bastante peculiar

\- Estas son las Beast Pieces, las cuales logré crear hace un tiempo, tienen el mismo propósito que las Evil Pieces con respecto a aumentar la vida de quien reciba alguna, al igual que todas las características de un Yokai, pero con la única variante de que quien obtenga una, seguirá conservando su misma especie de origen, "aunque existe la posibilidad de que pueda desarrollar alguna característica animal" - dijo Inu orgulloso por su creación, aunque esto último más bien lo pensó para sí mismo.

\- pero como logro crearlas - el Maou estaba atónito ya que a Ajuka le tomó bastantes años diseñarlas y crearlas pero aquí Inu decía con toda la confianza que él las creó hace poco tiempo

\- secreto profesional amigo - dijo Inu divertido, si supiera

Inicio flash back

Durante algunos años Inu había pasado el tiempo estudiando acerca de las Evil Pieces y ver si podía replicar las bases para poder crear unas personalmente, aunque fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo ya que primero tuvo que investigarlas de primera mano y lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue un demonio callejero, matándolo y llevándose su pieza para tener algo con que comenzar a trabajar, luego estuvo el hecho de saber con qué y que usar para fabricar su versión, supo que las demoníacas estaban hechas a partir de un cristal pero no quería usar el mismo material ya que podrían descubrir que el tomo de dicho cristal y no sabía si sería compatible con lo que quería hacer, así que decidió buscar otra fuente, donde poco tiempo después de estar buscando un material adecuado para dichas piezas un día tras ver a Issei junto con Wolf pensó en utilizar parte de los cristales de su espalda, al principio esto le pareció una idea algo tonta, de querer replicar artefactos demoníacos pero tras saber que sería para Issei y pudieran servirle en un futuro ya que este apenas tenía 6 años cuando comenzó el proyecto hizo que decidiera ayudar, además tampoco fue la gran cosa para él ya que los cristales de Wolf se regeneraron a las pocas horas

Claro que esto solo lo sabía él, Tri e Issei pero tiempo después, mientras el resto de las chicas no tenían idea

\- bueno como sea, hijo ven - dijo Inu para que Issei se acercara a él - bueno es hora de entregarte esto - dijo para entregarle el estuche con sus respectivas Piezas, al momento que el bestia menor tomó tres piezas idénticas las cuales eran tres de sus peones de su estuche no pudo evitar recordar cuando fue reencarnado, involuntariamente se sujetó el pecho y bajó la cabeza - oye Issei, estas bien - dijo Inu poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hijo aunque no lo mostrara estaba preocupado de que su invento haya lastimado a su hijo

\- estoy bien Otousan - dijo Issei mientras trataba de actuar normal - solo es algo que ya pasó - sonrió este

\- está bien, solo no me asustes así, por un momento pensé que te había sucedido algo malo -

\- jajaja, está bien - dijo el bestia menor tratando de esquivar la pregunta

Fin del flashback

\- Bueno, veamos quién será la primera... - dijo Issei mientras observando a cada uno de las ex-miembros de Raiser - tú - dijo mientras señalaba a Mira - tras haberte conocido y tras dicho golpe en el Club de la Gremory y nuestro enfrentamiento en el Rating Game tienes buen potencial para el combate ya que pareces ser alguien experta en combate en artes marciales junto con tu Bō

Dicha chica parecía algo dudosa sobre si ir o no con él, pero al final aun y cuando tenía algo de duda en ir decidió ir con él ya que esas habían sido las condiciones de dicho Rating Game.

\- Bueno veamos, quien de ustedes será la segunda... - volvió a decir para mirar a las demás piezas se quedó observando curioso a Shui, para luego señalarla- durante el enfrentamiento entre tú y la enana inútil de Gremory, ella mencionó que tu poder como Torre está a la par de una Reina, además de ser una experta en el ámbito del Kung Fu

Al igual que su compañera anterior que ya se había ido con Issei parecía algo dudosa sobre si ir o no con él, pero al final también decidió ir ya que sabía que debía de hacerlo al ser esas las condiciones de dicho Rating Game.

\- Bien veamos, solo queda una por escoger, más sin embargo no sé por quién irme, ustedes que dicen chicas...

Todas las chicas del Ex-Séquito de Raiser estaban un poco nerviosas por quien sería a la que escogería el peliplata.

\- Yo diría que la otra Torre Ise - dijo Mei acercándose al peliplata- ya que también parece ser alguien fuerte - tanto Yuuki y Tsumiki no dijeron nada al no saber bien qué tan fuertes eran cada una de ellas - además recuerda tú encuentro con ella en el Rating Game, ella posee una gran fuerza física y resistencia, además de ser una muy buena combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo y es la única quien tiene una buena impresión de ti - termino de decir haciendo recordar al bestia el último enfrentamiento que tuvo con la mencionada

\- Creo que tienes razón, por lo que la tercera será ella, - Señalando a la Segunda Ex-Torre de Raiser - ya que al igual que las otras y que recuerde tienes una gran fuerza y resistencia que podremos mejorarla-

Tras haber sido seleccionada dicha chica decidió ir con peliplata sin oponer algún tipo de duda, ya que esas habían sido las condiciones de dicho Rating Game.

Una vez que las tres se colocaron frente al peliplata se acercó a ellas

\- Bueno, antes de iniciar con esto me presentó oficialmente ante ustedes, mi nombre es Hyodo Issei y será un placer el tenerlas a mi lado así que si son tan amables me gustaría saber el nombre de cada una de ustedes-dijo este con total calma

\- Mi nombre es Mira- hablo la ahora ex-miembro de Raiser quien era una combatiente de artes marciales con ayuda de su Bastón Bō.

\- El mío es Shui - hablo la ahora ex-miembro de Raiser quien era una combatiente de Kung Fu

\- Y el mío es Isabella, Issei-sama - hablo la ahora ex-miembro de Raiser quien portaba una máscara que cubría parte de su rostro.

Logrando que el peliplata se le formara una gota estilo anime al escuchar como la castaña le había nombrado, solamente para que después del estuche que sostenía saco 3 Piezas de Peón, las cuales comenzaron a flotar y se colocaron cada una de estas frente a cada una de ellas.

\- Muy bien yo Hyodo Issei del Clan de las Bestias les pido a ustedes Mira, Shui e Isabella que se unan a mi manada, para ser parte de mi familia, y luchen a mi lado como yo luchare al suyo, ahora les pido que sean mis Peones - Tras lo cual las Piezas comenzaron a brillar e introducirse en el pecho de cada una donde poco después fueron saliendo otras Piezas cayendo estás al suelo quedando cercas de los pies del castaño quien las recogió mirándolas por un momento, para luego suspirar y acercarse a sus nuevas miembros del Séquito. - sé que de momento ustedes se unieron a mí solamente a causa de dicho Rating Game, pero solamente quiero aclarar algo. - Las 3 prestaron completamente atención ante lo que iba a decir el peliplata, en especial Shui y Mira ya que pensaban que iban a tener que hacer algo degradante al pensar que se iba a vengar de ellas a causa de como lo habían tratado en el anterior Rating Game - ustedes 3 serán Peones Libres, - Llamando la atención de las tres y ocasionando que tanto Mira, cómo Shui al escuchar dichas palabras parecían estar realmente sorprendidas - ustedes seguirán siendo parte de mi Sequito, pero a la vez dejaré que hagan lo que quieran y ustedes decidirán el momento que en verdad querrán seguirme. - Solamente para después dirigirse y acercarse al Maou Pelirrojo para así entregarle las Piezas que habían sido de las antiguas miembros del Séquito de Raiser y decirle un último comentario, no sin antes escuchar cómo era llamado por Isabella.

\- eto, Issei-sama - llamo la castaña ex-miembro de Raiser al peliplata.

\- eh sí que pasa Isabella - contestó este algo confundido porque lo llamara y más porque aún no estaba acostumbrado a eso

\- quería hablarle de eso de ser un Peón Libre, yo no quiero serlo -

\- a qué te refieres con que no quieres serlo -

\- Yo estoy dispuesta a servirle en lo que sea a mi Rey, quien en este momento es usted, así que por eso mismo yo declino a su oferta de ser una Peón Libre y deseo serle fiel en todo momento a usted.

Issei al ver que no podría cambiar de opinión a la castaña decidió tomarle la palabra, para después dirigirse nuevamente hacia al Maou Pelirrojo, mientras tanto Rias al ver todo esto decidió no perder tiempo en poder dejar de tomar dicha oportunidad de poder expandir su Séquito y al saber las habilidades de cada una del antiguo Séquito de Raiser no lo dudo dos veces.

\- A todas ustedes - dijo Rias llamando la atención del Ex-Séquito de Raiser. - las que quieran, les ofrezco ser parte de mi Séquito y formar parte de la Familia Gremory, si así lo gustan.

Siendo así que todas las restantes al escuchar dicha propuesta lo pensaron, pero solamente 6 chicas quienes portaban cada una de ellas una Pieza de Peón aceptaron dicha oferta ya que el resto decidió quedarse con el Clan Phoenix y estar a sus servicios.

Issei tras escuchar esto decidió no tomarle importancia y seguir con lo que iba a hacer una vez haber llegado frente al Maou Pelirrojo.

\- Aquí tiene dichas Piezas Sirzechs - dijo Issei entregándole las dos Torres y Peón de Raiser. - sé que esto que le diré no le gustara y probablemente lo moleste mi comentario pero… - Llamando la atención de Sirzechs y todos los presentes con excepción de Inu, Tri, Mei, Yuuki y Tsumiki ante lo que le diría dicho Castaño - si Rias Gremory, alguien de su Séquito o algún ser vuelve a atentar en contra de cualquier miembro ya sea de mi familia, Séquito, alguien de mi suma importancia o un sólo Yokai - Cambiando su mirada sería a una completamente gélida - LOS MATARÉ -

Sirzechs pudo ver en la mirada de Issei qué decía la verdad, pero justo en ese momento y antes de que pudiera decir algo apareció Inu quien con ayuda de un Círculo Mágico que creó, invoco una mesa que se encontraba alrededor de ellos, solamente para que poco después sacará lo que parecía ser 2 pergaminos enrollados, tras desenrollar uno de los 2 y colocarlo en la mesa todos lograron ver que se trataba de un Mapa de la ciudad de Kuoh, el cual esté se encontraba seccionado por 2 colores en partes iguales, uno Rojo y otro Azul llamando la atención de Sirzechs, Grayfia, Rias, Sona, etc.

\- Muy bien -comenzó a decir Inu de forma tranquila- como verá nuestro hogar se encuentra en este punto del territorio de su hermana, por lo que pensábamos tomar esta parte de los territorios y ser equitativo en partes iguales dejando el Territorio de la academia como un punto neutral para todos.-

Desenrollando el segundo pergamino demostrando ser un segundo mapa el cual este se encontraba seccionado en 3 partes por 3 colores dejando en blanco la parte del terreno de la Academia, una parte de Rojo, otra de Azul y la tercera parte de plateado, logrando que Rias al ver dicho mapa quedará realmente molesta al ver cómo varias de sus tiendas favoritas quedaban en el territorio de Issei, cosa que esto pasó desapercibido para todos con excepción de la Heredera Sitri.

\- esperen, ustedes no pueden simplemente venir y decidir qué territorio les tocara - se quejó Rias

\- como supongo que no te diste cuenta, en el territorio de mi hijo, está esa aldea que el Phoenix atacó, por lo que al tomar estos territorios consideramos que esta sería la mejor área para ellos, además que sería nuestra responsabilidad ya que serían nuestros invitados y no podrán tener ninguna clase de derecho por parte de otra facción a ser atacados o hacerles algo, al igual que viceversa por parte de ellos mientras estos estén bajo nuestro cuidado -

Rias se preparaba para protestar, cuando fue interrumpida por Sirzechs

\- Me parece una gran idea Takashi-sama, por lo que de por hecho en tener esa parte de Kuoh, para ustedes y para los ahora invitados suyos, así como el saber que por nuestra parte no tomaremos parte en contra de ustedes o cualquiera de sus invitados, pero igualmente pedimos que nos notifique para evitar cualquier malentendido - dijo Sirzechs de forma calmada

Ocasionando que Rias al escuchar esto simplemente se enfadara, al ver que ya no podría hacer nada en contra de ellos o los Yokai's para hacer bajar la guardia a Issei y poder eliminarlo.

\- bueno eso sería todo por ahora, nos retiramos - dijo Inu levantando todo y creando un portal - si tienen preguntas hablen conmigo cuando quieran, pero primero avisen para saber si tendré tiempo para tratar con ustedes - dijo este de forma seria, mientras Issei, su tío y las demás chicas se preparaban para partir

Pero algo que solo Inu noto en ese mismo momento fue la mirada de su hijo, si bien ya se encontraba más tranquilo y un poco relajado su mirada demostraba una frustración y un odio inmenso, un odio que iba dirigido hacia alguien y tenía la idea de hacia quién y porqué, pero no lo culpaba ya que él quería lo mismo, no, él quería mucho más, no solo contra Raiser sino contra los Maou que a su parecer eran unos inútiles pero por ahora eran sus aliados ya si más adelante lo traicionaban o ya no podrían apoyarlo, decidiría qué hacer para así por fin desaparecer en un Círculo Mágico del lugar.

Residencia Hyodo

\- ya por fin en casa - dijo el bestia menor mientras aparecían en la sala y él se tiraba en el sofá, quisiera admitirlo o no se encontraba agotado y adolorido

\- si ya extrañaba este lugar - dijo Mei ya más tranquila, luego de esa pelea y de escuchar a Rias ella misma quería arrancarle la cabeza pero no lo hizo por ver que ahora la interacción entre ellos y los demonios era bastante inestable o al menos que en cualquier momento explotaría

\- no soportaba estar un día más con esas cabezas de pájaro - rió Yuuki para luego mirar a Isabella la cual le dio una mirada de enojo, mientras que Shui y Mirai se enojaron pero prefirieron no hacer nada

\- te recuerdo que ahora 3 de las que llamas "cabezas de pájaro" formamos parte del grupo de Issei-sama - dijo Isabella lo primero con enojo y lo último con respeto

\- así que admites que eran unas cabezas de pájaro - río Tsumiki ante el comentario de Isabella

\- quieres pelear enana - le dijo Isabella mientras la encaraba

-adelante fantasma de la ópera - le dijo Tsumiki refiriéndose a su máscara

\- enana - volvió a decir Isabella acercándose a Tsumiki

\- fantasma - ahora repitió Tsumiki

\- ERES… - dijeron las dos mientras apoyaban sus frentes y se veían con odio era obvio que les tomaría un rato llevarse bien.

\- Basta ya es suficiente - Dijo Inu separando a ambas antes de que algo malo pasara

\- ella empezó - dijeron las dos separándose y apuntando la una a la otra en señal de culpa

\- por favor podrían comportarse, qué clase de actitud es esa - dijo Inu de manera

\- entendido - dijeron las dos algo avergonzadas por su comportamiento para mirar disimuladamente hacia donde estaba el bestia para saber si las había visto y se encontraron con el mencionado roncando muy fuerte cabe mencionar

Tras lograr tranquilizar a las chicas, tanto Mei, Yuuki, Tsumiki y Xenovia decidieron irse a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras Tri les indicaba sus habitaciones a las nuevas miembros de dicho hogar e Inu al ver como Issei se había quedado dormido en el Sillón decidió echárselo al hombro como si este fuera un costal de papas y llevarlo a su habitación para que descansara en su cama

\- hace años que no te llevaba así en el hombro - río Inu recordando cuando entrenaba con su hijo y este siempre terminaba exhausto y lo llevaba en su hombro, claro que siempre le decía a su esposa que él se había quedado dormido porque podía ser que su esposa fuera la más amable y tranquila que existiera pero que él hiciera sus estupideces le costaba y bastante cara - no quiero imaginarme que me habrías hecho si supieras que lo deje solo cuando más me necesito, pero lo que más espero es que me perdones por ello - dijo tristemente a la nada para después dejar a Issei en la cama y traer a Kuriboh el cual era literalmente una pelota de voleibol por todos los vendajes blancos que tenía y que solo se apreciaban sus ojos, dejando a Kuriboh a su lado Issei rápidamente lo abrazó y comenzó a dormir

Inu no pudo evitar sonreír al ver ese hábito que tenía desde que le había regalado a Kuriboh

\- descansa Issei - dijo este para salir de la habitación - ahora a pensar cómo arreglar la aldea - decía mientras se dirigía a su cuarto y ponía manos a la hombro en lo que a pensar se refería

A la mañana siguiente

Todas los integrantes de la casa se encontraban en la mesa desayunando bueno casi todos faltaba el bestia menor lo cual llamó la atención de todos ya que él no se perdía el desayuno, aunque para las nuevas les pareció algo extraño

\- ¿porque no baja ese niño? - se quejó Inu ya que hasta había cocinado extra para que se recuperara y él no estaba - Mei, podrías ir por Issei por favor, y si puedes dale un golpe en la cabeza por no despertar - ante esto último las chicas se sorprendieron un poco por lo dicho por lo que había pasado ayer pero decidieron dejarlo pasar que ya no quería contradecirlo

\- entendido - dijo Mei para levantarse de la mesa e ir a la habitación de Issei - Issei, estas despierto - toco la puerta esperando una respuesta, la cual nunca llegó - Issei - volvió a golpear la puerta pero otra vez nadie respondió, preocupada abrió la puerta preparándose para lo que fuera

Pero lo que encontró fue algo extraño, estaba el bestia apoyado sobre la almohada con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama y estaba comiéndose la almohada mientras decía incoherencias

\- IDIOTA - se escuchó un grito en toda la casa para luego un fuerte golpe

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH -

\- para que aprenda a levantarse temprano - dijo Inu como si nada mientras los demás estaban algo sorprendidos por lo que acababa de ocurrir

\- no entiendo porque me golpeas - se quejaba Issei mientras se frotaba la cabeza mostrando un chichón de considerable tamaño

\- eso te pasa por preocuparnos - decía Mei mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y no lo veía

\- hasta que despiertas hijo - rio Inu mientras veía como su hijo se sentaba - ah cierto, Issei, hoy no iras a clases - dijo para luego seguir comiendo

\- ¿y eso porque? - dijo este curioso - y ¿que ahí de las chicas? - dijo refiriéndose a las que asistían

\- ellas sí tendrán que ir - dijo Inu sorprendiéndolas - mientras que las demás quiero que se queden en sus habitaciones, tenemos asuntos que tratar y no es por sonar grosero pero es asunto de familia - dijo este serio

\- pero… - trato de decir Yuuki ya que recién se habían reunido y ahora tenían que pasar otro día alejadas de él

\- como dije son asuntos de familia, así que les pido comprensión -

\- no se pongan así - pidió Issei al ver que no iban a obedecer fácilmente

\- pero solo vamos a la escuela porque tú vas - dijo Tsumiki a lo que las demás asintieron con la cabeza, sorprendiendo a las 3 nuevas residentes de la casa ya que no se esperaban eso

\- vamos si, solo será hoy, lo prometo - dijo este tratando de convencerlas

En ese momento las chicas se quedaron viendo entre sí como si estuvieran planeando algo, luego de unos segundos Mei hablo

\- está bien, pero será la última vez que nosotras vayamos sin ti - dijo Mei de forma seria mientras lo señalaba con un con su cuchillo

\- entendido - dijo este feliz de que las cosas se dieran de buena manera aunque aún se preguntaba qué era lo que significó esa mirada entre ellas

\- bueno, bueno ya mucho teatro, ustedes será mejor que se vayan antes de que lleguen tarde - comenzó a decir Inu mientras se levantaba y señalaba el reloj el cual mostraba que ya era tarde - y ustedes tres vayan a sus cuartos y no bajen hasta que les diga que pueden hacerlo, Skull y Hell ustedes se encargaran de avisarnos si llegan a salir - dijo lo último hablando a los dos perros que estaban en la sala sobre el sofá mirando la televisión dando un ladrido como afirmación - bueno manos a la obra - dijo este para que todos comenzaran a retirarse de la mesa

Las 4 chicas con su uniforme listo se dirigieron a la puerta siendo seguidas por el bestia menor para despedirlas

\- las veo en unas horas - sonrió este mientras les abría la puerta a lo que cada una se despidió dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla aunque Tsumiki tuvo que tomarlo del cuello debido a la diferencia de estatura - cuídense - dijo para verlas alejarse y cerrar la puerta

\- entonces nosotras nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones - dijo Isabella mientras subía las escaleras siendo seguida por las otras chicas y detrás de estas los dos perros subían de forma perezosa y una mirada que reflejaba que no querían hacerlo

\- entonces Otousan, ¿qué es este asunto familiar? - dijo Issei mientras iba a la cocina para hablar con su padre extrañándose al verlo preparar varios platos de comida - ¿tan larga va a ser la plática? - pregunto este al ver la cantidad de comida

\- no es para nosotros, así que ayúdenme a llevar todo esto, Tri tú también ayuda a llevar la comida gran holgazán - dijo Inu mientras tomaba algunos platos siendo imitado por Issei y Tri, mientras el bestia mayor los guiaba hacia el sótano, aumentando la curiosidad de Issei

\- ¿para quién es entonces?- pregunto Issei

\- recuerda que tenemos invitados, finalmente despertaron y deben de tener hambre así que mejor ser buenos anfitriones - dijo Inu algo serio mientras seguía caminando

en ese momento llegaron al sótano, curiosamente este se encontraba limpio y ordenado, Issei se preguntaba si había pasado un tornado o algo parecido para que estuviera así, otra cosa que noto fue que en una mesa algo grande que se encontraba en medio del lugar estaban los Yokai's que habían visto cuando llegaron a la aldea o al menos la mayoría de ellos ya que en sí faltaba la Yokai que tenía cabello verde claro, pero fue en ese mismo momento que sintió que alguien se le subió por la espalda mientras que con una sábana enrollada la amarraba a su garganta asfixiándolo, mientras que los platos de comida que traía eran lanzados al aire siendo atrapados por Tri, siendo dicha chica que faltaba y parecía tener unos 17 años, mientras ambas bestias mayores veían esto con algo de intriga.

\- Será mejor que nos digan que piensan hacernos o mejor aún dejarnos libres si no quieren sufrir las consecuencias. - decía la castaña que se encontraba encima de Issei ahorcándolo con las sábanas, mientras que este hacía todo lo posible porque ella lo soltara

\- me alegra saber que se encuentran mejor - dijo Inu de forma animada mientras observaba a Issei tratando de zafarse de la chica, mientras él y Tri ponían la comida en la mesa y unos platos frente a cada uno - adelante coman, debe de tener hambre -

Los "invitados" se encontraban algo dudosos de probar la comida ya que temían que tuviera algo perjudicial

\- vamos, no lo miren con mala cara, no tiene nada, después de todo, si los quisiéramos muertos los habríamos dejado morir en aquel lugar o bien pudimos haberles hecho algo mientras dormían - dijo Tri en tono serio

En ese momento se pusieron a pensar, tenía razón ya que estando tan vulnerables eran una presa completamente fácil,

por lo que el trío decidió tomar asiento en la mesa mientras que Issei se había logrado zafa a la peliverde, la cual iba a cargar en contra de él nuevamente de no ser porque

El Yokai barón la agarro de su camiseta para llevársela a arrastras a la mesa mientras que ella le decía que la soltara

\- Vamos ya suéltame Lorrain para poder acabar con ese bastardo. -

\- Inténtalo enana. -

Ambos siendo reprendidos respectivamente por sus figuras superiores.

Fue en ese entonces que el cuarteto se encontraba sentado aunque la peliverde se encontraba un poco molesta, fue en ese mismo momento que la pelirosa iba a probar bocado cuando el hombre del grupo habló

\- espere su alteza, deje asegurarme que todo esté bien - dijo este mientras tomaba una pierna de pollo y darle una mordida, cerrando los ojos esperando caer desmayado pero en su lugar el sabor le resultó fascinante, algo inseguro volvió a morder la pierna para luego comenzar a comer - no hay problema - dijo este para dejar de comer un momento y volver a comer

Al ver que el castaño comía totalmente tranquilo y bien las demás presentes comenzaron a tomar algo de la comida que se encontraba en aquella mesa

Issei los miraba con cierta curiosidad ya que la pelirosa comía con gracia y elegancia, casi pareciendo alguien de la realeza, las otras dos chicas si bien actuaban con clase se notaba la diferencia y el castaño bueno se notaba que tenía hambre

Inu esperaría a que terminaran de comer ya que de lo que quería hablar posiblemente les amargara la comida y pudiera perder el apetito y por cómo se encontraban, lo mejor sería que terminaran de comer

Tras haber detenido dicha acción en ese momento se encontraban las 3 chicas y el hombre sentados en la mesa, mientras que Inu, Tri e Issei estaban sentados en unas sillas un poco retirados de ellos esperando a que terminaran de comer

Mientras tanto en la academia

Las chicas ya se habían separado para ir a sus clases, aunque no faltaban las miradas de los curioso al notar que faltaba el peliplata entre ellas

\- cierto - dijo Xenovia mientras golpeaba su manos como si recordara algo

\- ¿qué ocurre? - dijo Mei sorprendida por la repentina acción de la peliazul

\- hoy tenemos actividades en el club, y eso implica que también tendrán que ir - dijo ella sin darse cuenta que estaba hablando algo fuerte y varios chicos lograron escuchar

\- eh, ¿están en un club? - dijo una chica que había escuchado la conversación

\- ¿en qué club habrán entrado? - dijo otro chico

\- entonces están en un club - dijo Kiryuu apareciendo detrás de Yuuki sorprendiendo a la mencionada - perdón por asustarte - dijo este mientras se alejaba unos pasos

\- no sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas - le dijo Mei mientras se apoyaba en su escritorio

\- no son ajenas si alguien habla bastante fuerte para que otros escuche - río está mientras veía a Xenovia

Esta al sentir las miradas de las dragonas se puso a ver a su alrededor notando que todos las miraban

\- ejeje, lo siento - rio esta mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza

\- bueno, dejando de lado la falta de sentido común de Xenovia - comenzó a decir Yuuki haciendo que la peliazul se sintiera ofendida - ¿hay algún problema con que estemos en un club? -

\- no, no hay ninguno pero siempre da curiosidad de a qué club ingresaron los estudiantes nuevos - dijo Kiryuu de manera simple

\- ya veo - contestó Yuuki

\- estamos en el de Arquería aunque… - Pero no pudo decir nada más ya que fue interrumpida por un grito al unísono por todos en el Salón

\- ARQUERÍA... - y es que todos saben quién era la presidenta de este Club y su forma tan "peculiar" de poner orden, además de claro las demás miembros que para algunos llegaban a dar algo de miedo en su actitud

\- ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo están en ese club? - varios chicos y chicas comenzaron a acercarse para que les explicaran cómo sucedió las cosas

\- eh - las chicas se vieron sorprendidas por la repentina aparición de sus compañeros

\- bueno clase, por favor compórtense que vamos a comenzar - justo antes de que pudieran responder apareció el profesor imponiendo orden en el aula

De regreso en el hogar de Issei

\- gracias por la comida - dijeron los 4 Yokai's mientras terminan de comer, algo que se podía apreciar era que sus estómagos están un poco más abultados dando a entender la cantidad de comida que ingirieron

\- comí como cerdo - río el hombre del grupo mientras sobaba su estómago

\- comportarte frente a la princesa - dijo la peli verde mientras miraba al hombre,

\- y nosotros que, estamos pintados - río Tri al notar que no les prestaban mucha atención al trio ahí presente - por cierto a qué te refieres con princesa - pregunto este mientras los miraba detenidamente a los que se encontraban en la mesa, aunque sus sospechas se dirigieron hacia cierta pelirosa

\- Lo sentimos - dijeron todos disculpándose por dicha acción.

\- No hay problema, pero creo que sería mejor que nos presentemos para seguir evitando malos entendidos. - Dijo Inu de manera tranquila

La primera en presentarse fue la chica de cabello rosado al igual que sus orejas y cola que eran del mismo color, mientras que sus ojos eran de color violeta claro quien se levantó de su asiento e hizo una reverencia.

\- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Millhiore Firianno Biscotti y soy la princesa de la aldea Yokai Biscotti - dijo esta con gran amabilidad en un tono que demostraba ser alguien de clase alta.

\- "¿soy el único que piensa que es raro que se llame igual que su aldea?" - fue el pensamiento de Issei quien estaba algo extrañado por ello.

La segunda en presentarse fue la chica de cabello anaranjado al igual que sus orejas y cola que eran del mismo color, mientras que sus ojos eran de color café claro y que. Aparentaba ser una Loli en toda la expresión de la palabra

\- Ricotta Elmar un gusto - dijo ella con un tono alegre.

La tercera en presentarse fue la chica de cabello verde que llegaba un poco arriba de sus hombros al igual que sus orejas y cola que eran del mismo color que su cabello, mientras que sus ojos eran de color azul claro

\- Soy Eclair Martinozzi- dijo ella de forma seria y cortante

y por último en presentarse fue el hombre quien aparentaba tener cerca de los 20 años de cabello café claro, corto llegando un poco arriba de los hombros al igual que sus orejas y cola que eran del mismo color, mientras que sus ojos eran de color azul claro haciendo pensar a Issei que quizás eran parientes

\- Y yo soy Lorrain Martinozzi un gusto - dijo él con un tono tranquilo y respetuoso lo que se esperaría de alguien que rondará esa edad

\- de casualidad son hermanos - dijo Issei refiriéndose a la peliverde y el castaño

\- sí, ella es mi hermana, jejeje - dijo Lorrain

\- bueno antes de presentarnos y cambiando un poco de tema, quiero hablar con ustedes - dijo Inu de forma seria sorprendiendo a los invitados - es sobre lo que pasó en su aldea - al momento de decir eso Millhi se sobresaltó al igual que los demás

\- ¿DONDE ESTAN LOS DEMAS? - dijo está un poco alterada

\- … - Inu solo suspiro antes de hablar - los que sobrevivieron se encuentran en otro lugar, ya les dimos tratamiento y despertaran en unas horas, los demás bueno… -

\- que paso - dijo ella acercándose a Inu siendo seguida por sus acompañantes

\- no pudimos ayudarlos, se encuentran enterrados cerca de la aldea, lamento no haber podido ayudar - dijo Inu con enojo en su voz e impotencia

\- no, no es verdad - comenzó a decir Millhi mientras lagrimas se comenzaban a formar en sus ojos aunque los otros 3 no se encontraban mejor ya que al igual que la pelirosa lágrimas comenzaron a aparecen en sus ojos para luego la pelirosa y castaña ambas rompieran en llanto.

Eso no hizo sentir mejor tanto al padre como al hijo, el primero por no poder protegerlos y el segundo porque se sentía responsable de que Raiser terminará llegando a la ciudad

Dejándolos desahogarse durante una hora más o menos, tardaron en desahogar sus penas

\- lamento haber dicho eso, y sé que es mal momento pero solo quería decirles la verdad para que no se hagan falsas ilusiones - dijo Inu mientras los veía un poco más calmados -tienen idea de ¿quién los atacó o porque?-

\- fue un sujeto rubio con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia y esos ojos, esos malditos ojos que nos veía como basura - comenzó a decir el castaño sorprendiendo un poco a los bestia pero esto solo terminaba de confirmar lo que ya sabían

\- ya veo - fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Inu ya te un nudo en su garganta comenzaba a formarse al ver el odio y la tristeza que ellos reflejaban - realmente lamento que tuvieran que pasar por algo así -

\- juro que cuando encuentre a ese bastardo - comenzó a decir el castaño con enojo

\- tranquilo, ya me ocupe de él, no volverá a causar problemas - dijo el bestia menor de forma seria sorprendiendo a todos

\- ¿sabes quién es? - preguntó la peliverde sorprendida

\- digamos que tenía cuentas pendientes antes de que atacara la aldea - termino de decir Issei

\- ahora que saben quiénes somos nosotros y nosotros sabemos lo ocurrido con ese oxigenado, ¿quiénes son ustedes? - pregunto la castaña mientras los veía a todos con curiosidad

\- bueno nosotros…. - comenzó a hablar Inu cuando un círculo mágico con el emblema de su familia apareció y de este salió Wolf caminando tranquilamente para que luego una mancha saltara de su lomo y se pusiera en la nariz de Inu

\- YA HE TERMINADO CON LA MISIÓN QUE ME ENCARGÓ AMO… - comenzó a decir la pulga mientras succionaba la sangre del bestia mayor para que este golpeara su nariz aplastando a la pulga

\- mi ciática - fue lo único que dijo la pulga mientras estaba aplastada y caía lentamente hacia el piso, pero de pronto no pudo seguir hablando ya que la peliverde se acercó a la pulga - ¿quién tapó la luz? - pregunto esta al verse cubierto por una sombra - ¿qué, que cosa? - dijo para ver como un zapato aparecía sobre su cabeza, para caer rápidamente sobre él y ser aplastado repetidas veces

\- odio las pulgas, las odio, las odio - repetía una y otra vez la peli verde con algo de enojo en su voz

\- ¿deberíamos ayudarle? - pregunto Issei al ver la tortura y posible muerte de la pulga

\- estará bien, es resistente - dijo Inu restándole importancia ya que incluso él lo llegó a aplastar en más de una ocasión y siempre terminaba vivo, sin contar las veces que él estuvo junto a él en las batallas y junto era decir escondido dentro de su armadura o en algún lugar lejano luego de unos momentos la peliverde finalmente dejó de pisotearlo y regresar algo molesta al lado de su hermano y la pelirosa

\- mi esqueleto, amo Inu no Taisho, podría llamar al doctor pulga - decía débilmente la pulga mientras parecía que se estaba reinflando

Mientras que Inu al escuchar que dicha Pulga había revelado su identidad, se palmeo su cara mentalmente, pensando si debía pisotearlo otro rato como lo hizo la peliverde o no

\- dijo Inu, como nuestro antiguo el legendario Inu no Taisho - dijo una sorprendida Millhi, al igual que los demás

\- las pulgas tienen doctores - dijo el castaño sorprendido por dicha declaración

\- bueno quería decírselos luego pero si - dijo este para aparecer un círculo mágico debajo de él para que luego este subiera cambiando a su armadura, mostrando también las marcas que tenía en las mejillas y una mirada un poco más seria - como dijo la pulga Myoga, mi nombre es Inu no Taisho, aunque creo que no necesitan explicación ya que por lo que pude ver era conocido en su aldea - río este orgulloso para ver cómo los 4 se desmayaban por la impresión

\- ¿creo que no debiste decirlo así hermano? - rio Tri al ver la reacción del cuarteto

\- ¿estarán bien? - pregunto Issei mientras los veía

\- estarán bien, solamente que cuando despierten querrán explicaciones así que se las daré, por ahora vayamos a comer algo porque ya es mediodía - rio Inu para que Issei viera su teléfono y efectivamente era la 1 de la tarde, haciendo que se preguntará cuánto tiempo había pasado hablando

\- está bien, tengo hambre - dijo Tri para comenzar a subir las escaleras para ser seguido por su hermano

Issei se quede pensando unos momentos para luego seguir a su familia

Mientras tanto en la academia

Las chicas se habían juntado para la hora del almuerzo aunque no se sentían algo extrañas

\- vaya normalmente este momento es más ruidoso - dijo Xenovia ya que la última semana la hora del almuerzo era más animada aunque eso era debido a que sus compañeros de clase le hablaba y de vez en cuando comenzaba una discusión por parte del peliplata, curiosamente hoy ninguno se había acercado a ellas

\- es cierto - dijo Mei ya que siempre el almuerzo era un momento bastante ruidoso pero siempre encontraban la forma de alejarse de todos y comer tranquilamente

\- así que aquí estabas Xenovia-san - se escuchó una voz detrás de ellas al voltear a ver se encontraron con Aome

-ah Aome-san, ¿qué necesita? - pregunta Xenovia

\- en realidad me preguntaba si sabes dónde está Issei hay una junta con los presidentes y vice presidente de cada club -

\- en realidad el no vino hoy - dijo Mei mientras reía

\- ¿QUE? - dijo Aome sorprendida - porque cuando lo necesitaba para algo no llega - se quejó Aome - ahora que haré - se preguntó la chica mientras pensaba en algo - bueno le diré a Kaicho cuál es el problema, quizás sepa que hacer y luego hablaré seriamente con él sobre no avisar cuando falta y ustedes - dijo mientras señalaba a las 3 chicas - faltaron toda una semana así que prepárense para compensar el tiempo perdido - dijo seria para luego retirarse

\- eso dio miedo - dijo Tsumiki mientras recordaba la mirada que había puesto Aome

\- no diré que fue aterrador pero si me sorprendió - admitió Yuuki mientras seguía comiendo

\- y eso que estaba tranquila, enojada si llega a dar bastante miedo - dijo Xenovia haciendo que las chicas se preguntarán qué les pasaría

Devuelta en la residencia Hyodo

\- bueno ahora que están conscientes nuevamente, pregunten lo que quieran - dijo Inu mientras estaba frente a sus invitados los cuales estaban sentados en unas sillas, algo que había que marcar era que sus miradas reflejaban sorpresa

\- de verdad eres Inu no Taisho - preguntó la pelirosa

\- efectivamente - dijo para ver que la castaña y peliverde iban a hablar - y quizás se pregunten del porque mi actitud y comportamiento no es como cuentan las leyendas, eso es porque decidí dejar eso atrás, me di cuenta de que nada es eterno, especialmente la vida y yo con la mía solo había causado muerte y miedo, quería cambiar eso y por eso decidí desaparecer - decía Inu con algo de enojo y tristeza en su voz, Tri e Issei se quedaron callados mientras él hablaba - cuando decidí alejarme estaba seguro que todos los Yokai's se encontraban escondidos en Kioto o en otras regiones donde no habría mayor problema que ellos mismos pero parece que me equivoque -

\- no tiene que culparse Inu no Taisho-sama, después de todo usted hizo mucho por los nuestros desde hace siglos, un error lo comete cualquiera - comenzó a decir la pelirosa

\- si pero esos errores no suelen costar la vida de muchos - dijo Inu serio - pero voy a cambiar eso, sé que puede ser tarde para decirlo pero quiero que de aquí hasta el final de los tiempos la aldea Yokai Biscotti, estará bajo la protección mía y de mi familia - dijo Inu serio sorprendiendo a todos - es lo menos que puedo hacer - dijo para luego pensar "quizás también tenga que hablar con Yasaka-san para saber porque hay Yokai's fuera del territorio que le dije a su madre y a ella hace años y se lo recordé cuando asumió el Liderazgo de Kioto" - fueron sus pensamientos aunque sin enojo simplemente quería saber del porque sucedió eso

\- muchísimas gracias Inu no Taisho-sama - dijeron los 4 mientras hacían una reverencia

\- oigan, no es necesario, tanta formalidad, ya que jamás me gusto todas esas formalidades, además actualmente mi nombre y hasta que decida revelar mi verdadera identidad es Takashi, Takashi Hyodo así que úsenlo - dijo este tranquilo restándole importancia - los demás habitantes de la aldea ya se encuentran en ella, aún sigue algo destrozada pero estamos trabajando en ello, si quieren podemos ir ahora - sugiero haciendo que todos se sorprendieran aún más de lo que ya estaban

\- de verdad podemos - dijo la pelirosa con unas lágrimas pero eran de alegría

\- sí - dijo Inu antes de abrir un portal y que todos lo cruzaran para llegar a dicha aldea, la cual se encontraba en mejores condiciones a como la habían encontrado, se podía ver a varios Yokai's con algunos vendajes pero ayudando en la reconstrucción como podían

En ese momento varios se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la pelirosa quedándose completamente eufóricos al ver que su princesa se encontraba en perfecto estado de salud y no había sufrido algún tipo de accidente.

\- Princesa-sama - Fue el grito al unísono por parte de todos los que lograron ver a Millhi que regresaba sana y salva.

Tras el emotivo encuentro entre el pueblo y su princesa las labores continuaron aunque claro les agradecían a los bestia por haberlos ayudado pero estos evitaron dar información sobre quiénes eran realmente, cuando la aldea volviera a estar como antes entonces se revelarían

Durante el resto del día tanto Inu, como Tri e Issei pasaron el resto del día ayudando a reconstruir la aldea y solo decir que las chicas pasaron bastante mal en el club por haber faltado toda una semana y un extra por haber dejado que Issei faltara, si bien lo último no tenía sentido

Mientras tanto, las Ex-Piezas de Raiser habían intentado salir múltiples ocasiones de sus habitaciones, siendo detenidas por Hell y Skull, sin embargo en uno de sus intentos las tres lograron sobornar a ambos perros con algunos trozos de carne.

(De dónde la sacaron ni idea misma la tiene este autor)

Tras haberlos podido sobornar a ambos perros el trío de chicas lograron aprovechar la oportunidad para poder salir, de dicho lugar revisando con cuidado de que no hubiera nadie a la vista en ese mismo momento, poder salir de la casa para poder pasear y conocer un rato la ciudad. Aunque luego de unas dos horas volvieron por miedo a que no las encontraran pero para su suerte llegaron antes de que estos siquiera llegarán aunque claro ellas no sabían dónde estaban

Ya llegada la noche el trío de bestias decidió retirarse del lugar, del cual todos les agradecían por su ayuda y saber que los ayudarían y cuidarían, mientras se despedían Inu les pregunto al cuarteto que harían, si se quedarían o si querían podrían ir a quedarse con ellos y que no tendrían ningún problema con ello al principio lo pensaron un poco pero al recordar que el palacio estaba parcialmente o mejor dicho totalmente destruido aceptaron la oferta del bestia, aunque fuera temporalmente

Al cabo de un rato Inu abrió un portal a lo que todos pasaron por él para regresar a casa, una vez hay Inu guió al cuarteto para enseñarles cuáles serían sus cuartos, que por cierto estarían en el sótano ya que los cuartos de arriba se encontraban ocupados y sería más fácil crear cuartos bajo tierra que otra planta para no llamar demasiado la atención de los humanos

Tri por su lado se fue a dormir ya que estaba cansado e Issei se quedó en la sala para esperar a las chicas y una vez que estas llegaron se abalanzaron sobre el peliplata diciendo que lo extrañaron y también le avisaron sobre el castigo que le tenía preparado Aome y con esa noticia se fueron a comer llevándose la sorpresa de que habrían más residentes en dicho hogar

El bestia les explico lo que había sucedido y de quienes se trataban, ninguna de las chicas tuvo problemas con que vivieran hay, otra cosa que hablaron fue de que a las ex piezas de Raiser se les daría más libertad para que hicieran lo que quisieran siempre y cuando informarán de ello a lo que ellas se alegraron, más que nada porque dudaban de cuanta carne podrían conseguir para sobornar a los perros, luego de todo eso todos se fueron a dormir

Time Skip 2 días después

Era un nuevo día para todos e Issei se había ido un poco antes que las chicas ya que Aome le había dicho que tenía que estar a primera hora para poder preparar el club para cuando sus padres ya que el día de hoy se llevaría el día de visita de los padres, donde era posible que sus padres podrían llegar a observarlos siendo este su castigo por faltar a clases.

Mientras el peliplata iba en dirección hacia la academia, este comenzó a recordar los sucesos que habían pasado desde que había regresado con su padre y tío después de haber aparecido frente a la aldea destruida de los Yokai's y haber comenzado con las reparaciones de está junto con la ayuda de algunos cuantos Yokai's que podían

Flashback

A la mañana siguiente de su regreso con los Yokai's Inu, se acercó a Isabella, Shui y Mira para comentarles algo a lo cual no iban a poder rechazar dicha acción.

\- Muy bien ustedes tres el día de mañana asistirán a la Academia junto con Issei y las demás, Isabella-san serás la nueva maestra de Deportes, mientras que ustedes dos - Señalando a Shui y Mira - asistirán a clases como el resto de ellos - Refiriéndose a Issei, Mei, Yuuki y Tsumiki, sorprendiendo mucho al trío ya que no se esperaban eso - y antes de que digan algo como que no quieren ir pues entonces tendrán que hacer algo por el bien de esta casa o quedarse encerradas en sus habitaciones - Las tres iban a optar por hacer algo en la casa, cuando de pronto se escucha la voz de Tri desde el segundo piso

\- oye hermano, el baño de mi cuarto se tapó de nuevo creo que tendremos que comprar uno nuevo -

\- Jajaja... si las tres deciden quedarse ahí está la primera tarea de la casa destapar a como dé lugar ese pequeño problema jajajaja…

El trío de inmediato al escuchar esto tomaron los papeles de la mano de Inu y decidieron alistarse con el uniforme que Inu les había preparado en sus respectivos cuartos.

\- Jajajajajajajajajaja - comenzó a reírse el bestia mayor al ver que su plan había funcionado bien

\- Sabes que aun así tendremos que hacer algo con ese problema no - dijo Tri aunque tampoco es que fuera el único baño pero si era el de su cuarto

\- No te preocupes por eso, veré si llamo a alguien para que resuelva el problema o conseguimos otro - dijo mientras se giraba hacia sus invitados. - Y bien ustedes ¿desean quedarse y hacer lo que ustedes quieran, con el único inconveniente que se pueden llegar aburrir por tanto aburrimiento, o si ustedes lo desean también pueden entrar en la Académica? - dijo Inu mientras veía a los otros 4

\- pero… - comenzó a pensar la pelirosa temiendo que algo fuera a pasar

\- lo que acaban de pasar no fue algo agradable, deberían de despejar algo su mente y seguir - dijo Inu de forma tranquila

los cuatro se quedaron viendo entre sí, fácilmente podían negarse, pero con todo lo que habían visto y vivido un cambio de ambiente no les haría mal, luego de mirarse una vez más y estar de acuerdo Millhiore dio un paso adelante mirando a Inu

\- aceptamos será algo divertido - dijo ella sonriendo, calmando un poco a Inu ya que este se encontraba algo preocupado

\- bueno nos vamos Otosan - dijo Issei sacando de sus pensamientos al bestia

\- está bien, tengan cuidado y no se metan en problemas - dijo este aunque no sabían si lo decía enserio o como broma

\- haremos lo que se pueda - dijo Issei para salir siendo seguido por las chicas

Ese mismo día, el peliplata también recibió su "castigo" por haber faltado, lo que fue una regañada de 4 horas seguidas además de algunos castigos físicos, aunque en lo que más sufrió no fueron los castigos físicos ya que estaba acostumbrado a los terribles entrenamientos que tenía con su padre y tío, sino que fue por culpa de la regañada ya que el tono de voz de la chica mientras gritaba era algo agudo y eso le lastimaba sus oídos.

Luego de ese día todos estaban regresando a casa, el peliplata estaba algo aburrido y cansado más de lo normal por las actividades extras del club pero en lo general fue un día normal donde tras haber llegado a casa Issei se sentó en el sofá, no tenía muchas ganas de ir a su cuarto, mientras que las chicas iban a sus respectivos cuartos

\- oye Issei - escucho el bestia menor para ver a su padre

\- que ocurro Otosan - dijo este

\- crees que podrías ir a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, ya que tenemos que cocinar para más y lo olvide -

\- claro - dijo este mientras se levantaba y su padre le daba el dinero y una lista para hacer dichas compras

\- bueno supongo que eso es todo - dijo el peliplata mientras terminaba de buscar y dirigirse a pagar, cuando una presencia detrás de él lo hizo alterarse, volteándose de forma abrupta para encontrarse con hombre de una estatura alta de ojos color violeta su cabello es de color negro salvo en la parte de adelante que lleva el color amarillo, que vestía con unos pantalones oscuros y una gabardina oscura, pero lo que si no entendía era por qué ese sujeto lo ponía nervioso, lo único que podía notar era el aura de ángel caído, ese sujeto simplemente estaba buscando cervezas y demás

\- se te perdió algo o porque me vez tanto - dijo este de forma despreocupada

\- grrrrrrr - gruño Issei ya que podía sentir como este se estaba burlando de él al estar tan despreocupado

\- oh, porque actúas como un perro joven -

\- dime quien eres o te arrancare la cabeza - amenazando el peliplata de forma instintiva

\- oh, si eso quieres - dijo el sujeto para hacer aparecer una barrera alrededor de ambos dejándolos solos a los dos - mi nombre es Azazel, el gobernante de Grigori y Líder de los ángeles caídos - dijo con un tono serio mientras extendida todas sus alas

Al escuchar aquel nombre el bestia dio un pequeño salto para atrás y convocó su espada pero sin desenvainarla, no quería dar el primer ataque, así que tomó una postura defensiva y se quedó observando

\- no tienes que ponerte a la defensiva chico, solo estoy aquí para comprar unos cuantos bocadillos - dijo como si nada mientras seguía escogiendo bebidas

\- si eso es cierto, porque pusiste la barrera y mostraste tus alas - cuestionó el bestia mientras no quitaba la mirada de él

\- tu querías saber quién era - contesto como si fuera normal

\- dijiste que venias a observar, ¿observar que? - dijo el bestia un poco más calmado pero sin quitar la mano de la empuñadura de su espada

\- tanto a Kokabiel como otras cosas más - dijo este, guardando sus alas y quitando la barrera - deberías calmarte un poco y dejar de gruñir con eso delatas muy fácilmente que eres un Yokai -

\- grrrrrr - volvió a gruñir el peliplata haciendo que Azazel soltara una risa

\- parece que no quieres perder esa costumbre, está bien, nos veremos en otra ocasión chico, quiero saber más del actual Sekiryuutei - termino de decir para irse a la casa, el bestia escondió rápidamente su espada y se quedó pensando un poco en lo que había dicho ¿qué demonios hacia Azazel en este lugar y que estaría observando? - sería mejor hablarlo con Otousan en otra ocasión, por ahora ya tenemos bastantes problemas como para involucrarnos con el líder de los ángeles caídos -

Luego de pagar y retirarse no podía sacarse la pregunta de que lo había traído a ese lugar pero mejor se comenzó a preocupar por lo que pasaría con la aldea y como poder ayudarlos

Cuando llego a casa le dio a su padre las compras pero no le mencionó nada, el resto de la noche fue completamente tranquila para satisfacción del bestia

Al día siguiente

Todos los residentes de la casa Hyodo se dirigían a la escuela aunque como era de suponer atraían miradas curiosas al notar la cantidad que eran y al notar caras nuevas entre ellos

-bueno ya todos tiene listo lo que dirán - dijo Inu de manera tranquila recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los nuevos - genial ahora solo falta un par de cosas, oye hermano, trajiste las cuerdas y la pala - le preguntó a su hermano el cual llevaba una mochila de campamento donde suponían los demás tenían dichos objetos

\- claro, también traje cinta adhesiva y un encendedor - sonrió este haciendo que los demás se preguntaran que demonios harían con eso

\- Otousan, que harás con eso exactamente - preguntó el bestia menor con bastante duda

\- ah solo nos desharemos de unas cuantas cosas - sonrió este, una sonrisa demasiado inocente al razonamiento de todos

En ese momento había varios sentimientos y pensamientos

Issei simplemente suspiró, ya sabía que su padre podía llegar a ser algo "especial" de cierta manera, aunque aún le sorprendía que la bestia del apocalipsis fuera igual o más tonta que su padre, eso le hacía preguntarse ¿que vio su madre en él? y más importante aún ¿será el igual cuando tenga esa edad?

Por parte de las tres primeras que llegaron (Mei, Yuuki y Tsumiki) no se sorprendían mucho ya conocían un poco la actitud de ese par, mientras que nuevo el trío de residentes (Isabella, Shui y Mira) se extrañaron bastante por la actitud tomada por los adultos

A la vez que el nuevo cuarteto estaban confusos por la actitud de aquel que decía ser el rey de las bestias.

Una vez llegado a la academia el padre, tío, Isabella y Lorrain tomaron un camino separado al de los jovenes

Dentro del salón de clases se podía ver a los estudiantes platicando entre sí, entre ellos de temas triviales de su día a día, para ver cuando llegó el peliplata junto con las dragonas, para sentarse momentos antes de que llegara el profesor de turno

\- Muy buenos días a todos, bien antes de dar inicio con las clases, tengo que dar un aviso, - llamando la atención de todos en el salón - hoy se nos unirán algunos compañeros nuevos, así que démosles la bienvenida a sus nuevos compañeros. -

Abriéndose la puerta del corredor y entrando por varias chicas con el uniforme de la academia, ocasionando que los alumnos se callaran y quedarán con la boca abierta a la vez que se les formaran corazones en sus ojos al ver a sus nuevas compañeras, mientras que las alumnasas estaban desilusionadas de que no fuera un chico guapo.

\- Serian tan amables de presentarse ante sus compañeros. - informo el profesor.

\- mucho gusto mi nombre es Millhiore Firianno Biscotti, espero que nos llevemos bien -

\- soy Riccota Elmar un gusto conocerlos a todos -

\- mi nombre es Shui Hyodo -

\- me llamo Mira Hyodo, un gusto-

Ahora si ningún alumno tuvo palabra alguna al verlas ya que primera instancia eran realmente lindas, segundo tenían el mismo apellido que el peliplata

\- bueno, ¿tienen alguna pregunta para nuestras nuevas compañeras? - dijo el profesor de forma tranquila

\- yo tengo una para Millihiore-san y Riccota-san, es con respecto a sus nombres de casualidad son extranjeras - dijo una chica

\- eh si, somos de Kioto - Dijo Millihiore un poco tímida esperando que le creyeran ya que se encontraba un poco nerviosa

\- ¿alguien más? - volvió a decir el profesor

\- yo para Shui-san y Mira-san - dijo otro alumno levantando la mano - ¿porque tienen el apellido de la bestia pervertida? - dijo este

Ante ese comentario ambas se tensaron ligeramente pero para su suerte nadie lo noto, mientras que el peliplata solo suspiro, esperando que recordaran lo que había hablado con su padre y tío

\- nosotras somos… - decía Shui de manera dudosa

\- Tanto ellas como la nueva sensei, Isabella-sensei son mis primas - dijo Issei de forma seria sorprendiendo a todos - ellas vinieron aquí ya que mi tío Jaxson-sensei consiguió trabajo en esta academia y decidieron cambiarse a esta escuela -

Ese comentario dejo algo convencidos a la mayoría aunque a algunos aún les parecía extraño que fueran sus primas, luego de eso el día continuo con relativa normalidad aunque claro seguía existiendo dudas y preguntas sobre las nuevas chicas pero eso lo harían luego de clases

Otro de los sucesos importantes del día fue cuando les informaron a todos los alumnos que el día siguiente seria el día de visita de los padres, ocasionando que tras escuchar este aviso algunas de las presentes no entendieran esto y el bestia menor les explicara que era un día donde los padres podían entrar en las clases y observa a sus hijos, todos quedaron curiosos de cómo sería eso realmente

Al día siguiente el peliplata se encontraba dirigiéndose a la academia pero esta vez solo ya que Aome lo había llamado para que ayudara con algunas cosas en la mañana antes de la llegada de los padres

\- de verdad, Aome-san realmente puede ser algo gruñona algunas veces - rio para sí mismo el bestia mientras caminaba para luego detenerse en seco sintiendo un dolor en el brazo izquierdo - que carajos - dijo para sujetarse el brazo intentando apaciguar el dolor, o más que dolor era como si quemara, mientras hacía eso levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con un chico que parecía de su edad con el cabello de color plateado como el suyo pero este era un poco más oscuro, llevaba una camisa de cuello V verde oscuro con una chaqueta de cuero negra de cuello alto encima, junto con unos vaqueros color negro con una cadena de plata cayendo sobre ellos y chaquetas de cuero negro con tres bandas que le rodean la pantorrilla derecha, y zapatos negros con hebillas negras, este se encontraba apoyado en la entrada de la escuela, como si esperara a alguien - ¿quién es él? - se preguntó este mientras lo veía, pero entre más lo miraba más fuerte era el dolor de su brazo además de un claro enojo

\- es la segunda vez que nos vemos Welshing Dragon, Sekiryuutei, Hyodo Issei - dijo el chico mientras se acercaba al bestia

\- ¿cómo sabes eso? - pregunto este mientras se alejaba un poco y se preparaba por si atacaba

\- me presento mi nombre es Vali, soy el Hakuryuukou - dijo de forma arrogante mientras mostraba una sonrisa

\- oh, así que tú eres el blanco - dijo el bestia mientras quitaba la mano de su brazo para no dar la impresión de debilidad y coloco sus manos en forma de garras

\- así es, tengo que decirlo realmente eres una existencia curiosa - dijo Vali mientras se acercaba al bestia - pareces tan indefenso, que pasaría si decidiera usar magia en ti - dijo mientras colocaba su mano frente a la cara del bestia

\- inténtalo si quieres - dijo el bestia mientras sujetaba la mano de Vali mientras aplicaba fuerza

en ese momento aparecieron 4 espadas y una lanza la cual se encontraba apuntando a su corazón, 2 de las espadas se encontraban rodeando el cuello de Vali mientras que las otras dos apuntaban hacia la espalda del mismo, quienes lo tenían rodeado eran Yuuki, Xenovia, Eclair se encontraba a su espalda mientras que Lorrain le apuntaba con su lanza

\- no dejaremos que inicies una pelea con Issei aquí, Dragón Blanco - dijo Yuuki enojada mientras las demás chicas aparecían, aunque Mei era la que parecía más enojada dejando notar su mirada de enojo que sorprendió un poco a Vali

\- por favor, no quiero pelear - sonrió este mientras todos lo miraban con enojo - además dudo que quieran iniciar una pelea involucrando a tanta gente inocente - sonrió este para que todos retiraran sus armas y se acercaban a Issei quien decidió soltarlo, momento que Vali aprovecho para alejarse un poco aunque odiara admitirlo eso le lastimo un poco la muñeca - Hyodo Issei, que lugar de poder crees que ocupas en este mundo - dijo Vali mientras movía la muñeca para apaciguar el dolor

\- ¿qué lugar? - se quedó pensando unos instantes ya que ni él sabría exactamente donde estaría, no negaba que era fuerte pero tampoco exagerado ya que su fuerza radicaba más en las habilidades de su familia y su espada además del poder de Mei

\- con tu poder actual diría que estas entre los 4 dígitos con tu Balance Breack incompleto, aunque con ese poder que tienes quizás entre los 3 dígitos - sonrió este para luego mirar a los demás - algo que puedo decir con solo verlos es que son fuertes especialmente la peliazul de ojos rojos y la pelirroja - sonrió este mientras las señalaba pero por algún motivo se sentía algo irritado al ver a la pelirroja

\- inténtale ponerle otra vez las manos encima a Issei y te destrozaré - dijo una muy enojada Mei mientras expulsaba su aura sorprendiendo a todos, incluido a Vali

\- que está sucediendo aquí - se escuchó una voz detrás del grupo de Issei, al voltear se encontraron con el Grupo Gremory - que creen que hacen al causar problemas en mi territorio -

\- si claro como si siguiera siendo solo tuyo, te recuerdo que es territorio neutral ahora jajajaja - rio el bestia desviando su atención por completo de Vali

\- bueno como sea, como dije no vine a pelear, así que me retiro por ahora - dijo Vali mientras se alejaba a paso tranquilo

\- maldito - se quejó Mei mientras lo veía alejarse, Issei al verla enojada la tomo de la mano para tratar de calmarla consiguiendo el efecto deseado

\- gracias por venir a apoyarme, pero todo estaba bajo control - dijo Issei tranquilo mientras miraba a todos - no sentí ninguna hostilidad desde el principio así que supe que no quería pelear, al menos por ahora - sonrió este mientras miraba a todos - bueno será mejor irnos - dijo mientras todos asentían y comenzaban a entrar aunque él se quedó un poco atrás ya que parecía que cierta persona quería hablar con el

\- será mejor que no causes problemas en la escuela - escuchó una voz enojada, volteando a ver ligeramente pudo ver a Rias quien estaba hablando

\- careces del poder o la influencia para convencerme o amenazarme, así que hazme un favor y no lo intentes, además este también es mi territorio y lo que menos quisiera es causar problemas - dijo este sin voltear a verlos para entrar en la escuela

A lo que los Gremory simplemente rechinaron dientes ya que era verdad, ni en sueños podrían darle una pelea al bestia y ganarle, ni siquiera pudieron contra sus familiares, mucho menos contra el dueño de los mismos

Aunque mientras se alejaban el bestia menor comenzó a caminar algo extraño, tenía una mirada algo cansada, la dragona pelirroja supo del porque era eso por lo que tomó el bestia del brazo y lo apoyo sobre ella

\- llevaré a Issei a la enfermería para que descanse - dijo esta pero no se apreciaba que tuviera alguna otra intención

\- está bien - dijeron los demás para ir a sus salones mientras que la chica llevaba al bestia, cabe decir que eso provocó que varios vieran al bestia con ojos de muerte ya que al verlo tan cerca de la chica hacía que se murieran de celos

Aunque las chicas de su grupo no se encontraban mejor pero al menos lo disimulaban un poco

Enfermería un rato después

Se podía observar al bestia acostado en la cama mirando al techo mientras la dragona le ponía un paño húmedo en la frente y se sentaba a su lado

\- así que no sabes porque inició su pelea realmente - decía el bestia mientras suspiraba un poco ya que solo se sintió algo cansado pero la dragona le insistió a que reposara y con insistir se refiere a obligarlo a quedarse en la cama

\- sí, me da algo de vergüenza admitir eso pero es la verdad - dijo esta mientras desviaba la mirada.

\- vaya, pero no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte, muchas veces hacemos cosas de las que no recordamos nada - rio el bestia mientras cerraba los ojos - bueno es hora de regresar - dijo este mientras se levantaba y se sentaba a un lado de la cama

\- seguro que estas bien - le dijo la dragona algo preocupada

\- estoy bien, ya me siento mejor - sonrió el chico mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar-vamos, los demás deben estar preocupados - rio el chico a lo que la dragona sonrió y comenzó a caminar junto con él para luego llegar a la clase e ir a sus respectivos lugares

luego de un rato, ya había llegado la hora de la verdad, la visita de los padres, el peliplata pudo ver como comenzaban a entrar los padres aunque no le tomo mucha importancia y prefirió mirar hacia el frente, mientras se preguntaba dónde estaban su padre y tío, aunque llego a la conclusión de que estarían dando alguna clase o simplemente se las saltarían como era costumbre y vendrían en algún momento, pero grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar a dos voces muy conocidas para el llamándolo y observando a sus dos tíos con los demás padres mientras que su tío traía consigo una video cámara haciendo que se preguntándose ¿dónde estaría su padre? y se preocupara un poco de lo que pasaría aunque también provocó que terminara no quisiera saber cómo terminaría ese día.

Mientras que cierta ex-monja al escuchar las mismas voces y voltear a ver hacía atrás sintió algo de nostalgia al ver a las figuras que antes veía como sus figuras paternas

Mientras tanto con Inu

-saben, odio cuando dejo que el trabajo se acumule - se quejó ligeramente el bestia mientras calificaba algunos trabajos que había dejado pendiente y no le dejarían ir a ver su hijo hasta que terminara dicha revisión - odio este mundo y sus reglas - volvió a quejarse para seguir trabajando.

De regreso con Issei

\- bueno clase, para la clase de hoy tendremos algo diferente - comenzó a decir el profesor mientras repartía unos bloques de arcilla confundiendo a muchos - hoy utilizaremos la pasta para modelar, pueden hacer lo que más les guste, anímeles, personas o cosas solo dejen volar su imaginación -

\- esto es nuevo - dijo el bestia algo sino muy dudoso ya que él nunca fue muy bueno con respecto a las manualidades, bueno siempre que no implicaran rebanar algo con sus manos

\- esfuércense Issei, Yuuki, Mei, Millhi, Ricota, Shui, Mira - dijeron sus tíos mientras sostenían una videocámara y los hacían voltear, eso sí que era vergonzoso para todos haciendo que de inmediato se voltearan aunque las nuevas no entendían del porque esas personas actuaban así y porque se sentían avergonzadas

\- bueno veamos qué puedo hacer - se dijo así mismo el bestia mientras cerraba los ojos para pensar que hacer pensando unos instantes decidió hacer a Wolf, pero pensó que la cantidad de arcilla no le permitía hacerlo optando por hacer en su lugar en hacer a Kuriboh, poco tiempo después y con un poco de dedicación finalmente logro terminar al familiar, tenía un buen nivel de detalle pero no se comparaba con el original - increíble - se dijo a sí mismo al ver lo que había creado

\- ¿H… Hyodo-kun? - llamando la atención del bestia menor que estaba observando la estatua que había hecho hace unos momentos. - eso es impresionante Hyodo-kun, sabía que tenías un talento escondido - sonrió el profesor mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del bestia - ahora solo te falta dejar de ser tan perezoso en las clases -

\- gracias sensei - dijo este no sabiendo bien si lo debería tomar como un cumplido o como un regaño

\- vaya y pensar que Issei podría hacer algo así- dijeron sorprendidos sus tíos mientras veían a varios compañeros de Issei se acercaban a este para ver más de cerca la escultura de Kuriboh

\- ha cambiado bastante desde la última vez que lo vimos - dijo su tía con una mirada nostálgica, recordando que poco menos de un año seguía siendo su hijo, para luego dar una mirada alrededor de la clase encontrándose con Asia la cual al sentirse observada se volteó tratando de ocultar su rostro, no le gustaba la mirada de la mujer

Mientras tanto con Tri

\- cuando mi hermano me dijo que esta parte seria divertida, creo que me mintió - dé dijo Tri al ver que en el caso de Tsumiki y las demás en clase de educación física teniendo a Isabella como maestra de la misma, ella había colocado su pelo de forma que cubriera lo mismo que cubría la mascara

\- muy bien, seré su nueva profesora de educación física, mi nombre es Isabella Hyodo pero pueden llamarme Isabella-sensei, espero que estén listos porque no aceptare a holgazanes en mi clase - dijo esta con un tono severo

\- HAI ISABELLA-SENSEI - gritaron todos por instinto ya que la apariencia de ella les resultaba un poco aterradora

\- muy bien hoy será una carrera de relevos formen equipos - dijo Isabella mientras miraba a todos haciendo equipos y se colocaban a lo largo de la pista - tenga algo en cuenta los equipos que lleguen después del segundo lugar tendrán que correr 10 vueltas más por ser lentos - sentencio haciendo que varios tragaran saliva

\- ¿qué le pasa a la nueva sensei? - preguntó uno por lo bajo a uno de sus compañeros

\- tengo entendido que es pariente de la bestia pervertida de 2 año - contesto este

\- ¿quééé…?, seguro que es una pervertida tonta al igual que él - rio el primero pero no se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta, haciendo que sus compañeros cercanos comenzaron a reírse de la misma manera ya que eso sería algo divertido de ver, pero los demás se callaron de golpe al ver una sombra se asomaba detrás del que había dicho eso

\- oh, así que mi primo y yo somos unos tontos pervertidos eh? - dijo Isabella de forma seria haciendo que el que había comentado eso se tensara de miedo

\- eh, sensei, no es lo que usted… -

\- silencio - dijo esta sería consiguiendo que este dejara de balbucear - este es el día en que sus padres llegan a verlos y se comportan de esta manera, que decepción, pero les tengo la solución perfecta para esto - sonrió de forma tétrica haciendo que todo ese grupo se asustara - ¿qué les parece correr 30 vueltas alrededor del campus antes de que termine el día? y pobre el idiota que decida ocultarse o no hacerlo -

\- pero… no cree que es un poco excesivo eso - dijo otro con miedo

\- es cierto tenemos cosas que hacer -

\- si tiene tiempo de hablar mal de otros y reírse a sus espaldas tienen el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo - dijo esta sería destruyendo cualquier ilusión que los demás temían

\- pero nuestros padres seguro que no nos dejaran quedarnos tan tarde - dijo otro sacando su última carta

\- oh, pero quien dijo que lo harían después de clases, lo harán de inmediato - dijo Isabella ahora si sorprendiendo a todos ya que pensaban que con eso se salvarían pero no podían estar más equivocados - AHORA A CORRER - grito haciendo que todos salieran corriendo - ¿alguien más tiene algún otro comentario que quiera hacer con respecto a mi o mi primo? - dijo está mirando a la clase pero todos negaron de forma desenfrenada con la cabeza - eso pensé, muy bien comencemos con el calentamiento -

Mientras tanto los padres se quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de la nueva maestra, pero de cierta forma les agrado ya que con otros maestros que habían visto estos eran más blandos con ese tipo de cosas, especialmente con los que acaban de hablar mal de ella, sus padres le agradecieron mentalmente esperando que con ello la actitud de sus hijos cambiara

\- Jajajajaja, en verdad que me mintió mi hermano, esto no es divertido, esto realmente es divertidísimo jajajaja - se carcajeaba Tri al ver la tortura que sufrían los alumnos a manos de Isabella, esperando ver que les tocaría hacer ahora, aunque por un momento sintió algo de lastima por las chicas - bueno algo de ejercicio no las matara - limpiándose una lagrima a causa de las carcajadas para seguir observando

Ya había terminado la primera hora de clases y los alumnos y padres se reunían para comer, el grupo del peliplata mostraba una imagen algo curiosa, por un lado estaban Issei, Mei, Yuuki, Xenovia, shui, mira, Millhiore y Riccota con esculturas de arcilla al lado de Inu mientras que Tri estaba llegando junto con Isabella que cargaba a unas exhaustas Tsumiki y Eclair y poco después Lorrain

\- ¿qué les paso? - pregunto curioso el bestia menor

\- necesitan mejorar su condición física eso paso - dijo Isabella como si fuera la verdad

\- ella exigió demasiado a la clase y terminaron todos más o menos muertos - rio Tri - y yo que pensaba que los espartanos estaban solo en Grecia -

\- Otousama - le grito Isabella para seguir manteniendo las apariencias aunque se le hacía extraño llamarlo de esa forma pero al mismo tiempo le daba cierto sentimiento tener un "padre"

\- bueno y ustedes que hicieron - dijo Lorrain ignorando la posible discusión que tendrían estos dos

\- figuras de arcilla, yo hice a Kuriboh - dijo Issei mostrando su figura

\- yo hice mi forma de dragón - dijo Mei orgullosa por cómo había quedado

\- yo recree cuando ataque una aldea - dijo Yuuki mostrando una especie de mini maqueta de varias cosas incendiadas y su forma de dragón sobre varios escombros

Al ver eso, todos no pudieron evitar pensar como hizo dicha mini maqueta con la cantidad de arcilla que les habían dado además de tener un escalofrió al ver la mentalidad de la chica

\- yo a Durandal - dijo Xenovia mostrando una versión más pequeña de su espada, encajada en un pequeño pedestal rodeada de poca naturaleza

\- yo hice a ella - dijo Shui mostrando su escultura la cual llamo la atención de todos al ver a una mujer con un pelo corto y dos bollos al estilo chino en ambos lados de la cabeza que vestía un gipao modificado similar al que ella usa que les dan una mejor libertad al movimiento que ofrece un qipao normal, también se veían un buen detalle de las botas que portaba, además de unos brazaletes con púas grandes.

\- no puedo creer, hiciste a Chun-Li - dijo el bestia menor prácticamente arrebatando la figura de las manos de Shui - increíble el nivel de detalle es simplemente impresionante, hasta se puede notar que hiciste cada púa de los brazaletes individualmente eres realmente increíble - continuo diciendo avergonzando a la mencionada

\- yo un árbol bonsái - dijo Mira enseñando el pequeño árbol de arcilla en sus manos poniéndolo frente a la cara de Issei desviando su atención de la figura de Shui quien rápidamente se la quito de las manos y agradeció mentalmente a Mira para que no descubrieran su pequeño secreto

\- Issei tampoco dijiste nada de mi figura - se quejó Mei mientras se unía a Mira

\- tampoco alabaste la mía - dijo Yuuki poniendo algo incómodo al peliplata

Pero todo regreso a la normalidad gracias a Millhi quien tomó la palabra y todos dirigieron su mirada hacia ella

\- bueno… yo hice esto - dijo Millhi mientras mostraba una ballena un tanto peculiar

\- valla esa es la Ballena Estrella - dijo Inu algo intrigado al ver a dicha ballena hecha por Millhiore.

\- que tiene de especial esa ballena Ojisan - dijo Shui al no saber que tenia de especial esa ballena y sentirse un poco rara después al ver bien como había llamado a Inu.

\- pues esa ballena es en realidad una gran entidad que se encarga de cuidar a las criaturas místicas de los cielos - dijo Tri sorprendiendo a todos con excepción de Inu al saber quién era esa ballena.

\- lo curioso es que no se ha visto desde hace varios milenios - dijo esta vez Inu sorprendiendo a todos nuevamente

\- la verdad es que hace tiempo me encontraba leyendo unos (libros o pergaminos) y me encontré con una imagen de la Ballena Estrella, lo cual me dejo asombrada por su belleza y fue lo que quise mostrar el día de hoy en la clase

\- bien, pues su parecido es idéntico a como es, te felicito por tu trabajo Millhi - dijo Inu felicitándola lo que ocasiono que la mencionada se alegrara al ser felicitada por el bestia mayor. - y tu Ricco que fue lo que hiciste

\- yo hice al perro azul que ronda la casa - dijo Riccota refiriéndose a Wolf mostrando que tenía un nivel de detalle impresionante sorprendiendo a todo el mundo

\- oh sin duda están muy bien hechas - dijo Lorrain de forma sorprendida

\- es cierto, no esperaba menos de mi sobrino e hijas jajajaja - felicito Tri al ver la habilidad que tenían

\- me alegra saber que tienen talento además de destruir cosas - dijo Isabella avergonzando a todos ya que era verdad, eran mejores destructores que constructores

\- pero realmente me sorprendí al verlos - dijo Issei desviando el tema con respecto a la destrucción

-bueno, tu padre nos llamó para saber si queríamos venir a verte porque él tenía varios trabajos atrasados y quería que alguien fuera a verlos - dijo su tía sonriente mientras le daba un abrazo - realmente extrañe hacer esto -

\- yo también - dijo el peliplata devolviendo el abrazo dejando salir unas pequeñas lagrimas

\- bueno que les parece si vamos a comer… - comenzó a decir Inu para escuchar algo

\- ¿una sesión de fotos de una chica mágica? - fue lo que se escuchó a la distancia

\- debemos tomar fotos de ella de inmediato - lo siguiente que se escuchó para ver a una horda de chicos corriendo hacia el gimnasio

\- ¿deberíamos ir a ver? - pregunto Tsumiki bajando de la espalda de Isabella

\- bueno, vamos a ver qué es y luego vamos a comer - dijo Inu para que todos asintieran - quizás ustedes deberían quedarse aquí - dijo Inu hablando a los tíos - no tardaremos - termino de decir este para que ellos asintieran y los demás comenzaran a dirigirse al gimnasio, al momento de llegar se encontraron con una escena algo curiosa

una sesión de fotos real para ser precisos, en el escenario del gimnasio se encontraba una chica con el pelo largo y negro atado en dos colas a cada lado usando dos listones de color fucsia y sus ojos son de tono púrpura, vestida con una ropa de chica mágica haciendo diversas poses frente a varios chicos con cámaras

\- ¿es normal que esto ocurra durante estos días?- preguntó Tsumiki

\- siendo honesto, es la primera vez que veo que pasa algo así - dijo Issei

Mientras que todos trataban de analizar el porqué de esto, apareció Sanji frente a toda la multitud que se encontraba tomando fotografías a la chica vestida de chica mágica.

\- ¿Que creen que están haciendo aquí? largo de aquí. ¡Fuera! -

\- ¡Esto es una tiranía del Consejo Estudiantil! - Fue el reclamo de uno de los estudiantes ahí presentes

\- Es solo una sesión de fotos. ¿Cuál es el problema? -

\- Cierto. -

\- Hoy tenemos Clases Abiertas, así que no causen ningún tipo de alboroto. Váyanse de aquí - Señalando hacía la salida para que todos se retiraran del lugar

Comenzando a disipar la alterada horda mientras algunos maldecían al rubio por haber disipado la sesión de fotos que había.

\- eres familiar de algún estudiante - le pregunto Sanji a la azabache

\- si - contesto esta sonriente de forma infantil

\- no puedes venir a la escuela con ese tipo de atuendo - le volvió a regañar Sanji

\- eh - se quejó la azabache al recibir ese comentario para después recitar unas palabras mágicas mientras hacía unas poses de chica mágica.

\- Milky… Milky… Spiral - Fueron las palabras que dijo dicha chica mientras hacía los movimientos.

\- ¡¿Puedes por favor tomar esto en serio?! - volvió a hablar Sanji con un poco más de seriedad.

\- que ocurre Sanji- dijo Issei mientras se acercaba

\- no es de tu incumbencia Hyodo, es problema del consejo - le dijo este de forma cortante

Mientras Sanji estaba discutiendo con la azabache, la puerta se abrió nuevamente pero esta vez con algo de brusquedad revelando a Sona acompañada por Rias y Tsubaki

\- Sanji que está pasando - dijo Sona de forma autoritaria

\- bueno Kaicho lo que sucede es que esta persona…-

\- SONA-CHAN te encontré - dijo felizmente la azabache mientras bajaba del escenario

\- ¿será conocida de Kaicho? - pregunto Tsumiki al ver que Sona se había tensado al ser nombrada de esa forma

\- Sona-chan ¿qué te pasa, porque tu cara esta toda roja?, deberías estar más feliz, después de todo tu linda onee-sama ha venido a verte, debería correr emocionadas y darnos un gran abrazo, diciéndonos "Onee-sama" "So-tan". Y luego nos abrazamos y tendríamos mucha acción Yuri - comenzó a decir ella mientras se movía de un lado a otro - eso es lo que me encantaría que pasara-

\- ¿quién es ella? - pregunto Inu al ver tan extraña actitud

\- Serafall-sama puede calmarse, no debe de comportarse de esa forma - comenzó a regañarle Rias dirigiéndose a donde estaba la mencionada para tratar de separarlas

\- ¿Serafall? - dijo Issei confundido

\- Ella es una de los 4 Maous y la hermana mayor de Kaicho - dijo Tsubaki acercándose al escuchar la duda del peliplata

\- ¿ella es un Maou? - dijo Tri mirándola fijamente

\- efectivamente - contesto Tsubaki acomodándose sus gafas

\- bueno no sé cómo sean los demás pero si son tan extraños que el pelirrojo y ella no me explico como el inframundo no se ha ido al carajo - dijo Inu con toda la sinceridad que tenia

\- tienes toda la razón - dijeron los demás del grupo, porque a esas alturas sería realmente extraño que los otros dos no fueran así de raros

Continuaron estos su discusión sobre lo extraño que eran los Maou hasta que escucharon algo

\- Sona-tan eres realmente mala, me deprimí tanto al saber que no me avisaste que sentí el impulso de atacar el cielo - dijo Serafall pero ese comentario dejo extrañados a todos

\- ¿lo dice de broma o enserio? - pregunto Issei algo desconcertado

\- nene, So-tan, él es el usuario del Draig-kun el Dragon Emperador Rojo - dijo Serafall mientras señalaba al peliplata joven

\- sí, lo es, Hyodo-kun podrías venir un momento - dijo Sona llamándolo, pero siendo acompañado por su padre y su tío lo cual le extraño un poco la involucración de este ultimo

\- un gusto mi nombre es Issei Hyodo - dijo Issei haciendo una leve reverencia

\- yo soy Takashi Hyodo padre de Issei - dijo Inu de forma calmada

\- y yo soy Jaxson, hermano de Takashi y tío de Issei - se presentó Tri de forma animada

\- encantada, soy la Maou Serafall Leviatán - dijo para luego comenzar a hacer diversas poses - pero llámenme Levi-tan - dijo sonriendo al final

\- ¡¿De acuerdo?! - dijeron Inu e Issei ya que eso fue bastante desconcertante

\- claro - dijo Tri de forma alegre

-"que mosca le pico" - fueron los pensamientos de padre e hijo

\- onee-sama, soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de aquí, incluso si eres un pariente tanto tu ropa como tu actitud son un quebrantamiento a el reglamento

\- no digas eso Sona-tan, si sigues diciendo eso me pondré triste - comenzó a decir Serafall como si de una niña se tratase - sabes que me gustan las chicas mágicas -

\- y yo que pensaba que Jaxson no estaba bien de la cabeza - dijo Inu de forma divertida

\- oye tengo sentimientos - se quejó Tri, para recibir una mirada de su hermano que decía "si tú lo dices"

\- con mi bastón brillante masacrare a todos los ángeles y caídos - dijo Serafall con una sonrisa

\- ¿eso se puede tomar como una declaración de guerra, no? - dijo Millhiore confundida por tal declaración

\- creo que si - dijo Lorrain

\- suerte que ningún ángel o caído lo escucho o la cosa se podría poner algo fea - dijo Tsumiki suspirando

\- ONEE-SAMA - dijo Sona levantando la voz callando al grupo - si "brillas" podrías aniquilar a todo el país en segundos - dijo esta con tono molesto y preocupado

-"me he enamorado" - fueron los pensamientos de Tri al escuchar tal declaración

\- esto es un poco preocupante - dijo Inu - no quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado si la hubiera llamado para el ataque del cuervo-

\- lo más seguro es que el pueblo de Kuoh hubiera quedado destruido por ella misma en lugar de Kokabiel - dijo Issei a lo que todos asintieron

\- ya no soporto más - fue lo que dijo Sona para salir corriendo del lugar

\- So-tan - dijo Serafall para salir corriendo detrás de ella

\- tenemos que ir a ayudar a Kaicho, fue un gusto conocerlos, vamos Sanji - dijo Tsubaki para salir en la misma dirección

\- hasta luego Hyodo y compañía - dijo Sanji para retirarse

\- ¿a quién le llamas compañía? - se quejó Tri

\- bueno ahora que termino esto que les parece si vamos a comer algo - dijo Inu llamando la atención

\- hai - dijeron a coro los demás ya que realmente comenzaban a tener hambre

\- bueno vamos - dijo para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida del lugar siendo seguido por su grupo y volviendo a encontrarse con los tíos - a dónde quiere ir a comer-pregunto este

\- a un lugar donde podamos comer a gusto - dijo Tri

\- donde quepamos todos - dijo Mei

\- donde puedan hacer suficiente comida - dijo Issei

\- entendido vamos donde siempre - dijo Inu ya teniendo un lugar en mente para comer

\- ¿está bien que nos saltemos las clases? - dijo Tsumiki preocupada ya que luego de ese receso tendrían que volver a sus actividades normales

\- tranquila, hoy no abra actividades de club por la visita así que no habrá problema además los hijos si querían podían irse con sus familias - dijo Tri calmando a Tsumiki pero confundiendo a los demás

\- siempre ha sido así - dijo Issei algo dudoso porque en su anterior escuela no era así

\- lo es desde que trabajamos aquí - dijo Inu sonriente para que los demás se dieran cuenta que era treta suya

\- jejejejeje - fue la risa de todos pero era más una risa nerviosa al saber que tantos cambios podría hacer para salirse con la suya

Mientras ellos se encontraban saliendo de la academia y discutiendo donde podría ir a comer algo escucharon una voz

\- oye Issei - al voltear se encontraron con Aome y las demás del club de arquería

\- ah, Aome-san ¿qué pasa? - dijo este acercándose a la mencionada para recibir un golpe con su arco en la cabeza - ouchs y eso porque - se "quejo" el peliplata ya que si bien no había dolido demasiado un golpe sorpresa le dolería a cualquiera

\- como que ¿qué pasa?, recuerda que te había dicho que los clubes tendrían demostraciones para los padres y todos ustedes tendrían que participar - le dijo Aome haciendo que el peliplata mirara a su padre el cual estaba silbando mirando hacia otro lado

-"y tú que nos dijiste que no habrían actividades, simplemente querías irte" - lo siento Aome-san lo olvide por completo -

\- como sea, vengan tenemos 30 minutos para preparar todo - dijo para que los jóvenes los siguieran

\- no sabía que se había unido a un club - dijo su tía sorprendida

\- no te lo había dicho - dijo Inu extrañado

\- si lo hubieras hecho, no estaría sorprendida - dijo esta algo irritada - realmente no sé qué vio mi hermana en alguien tan olvidadizo como tú - dijo de forma seria pero esa palabra fue con una flecha atravesando a Inu - además de desordenado, holgazán, irresponsable, despreocupado, infantil - comenzó a describir cada defecto y cada uno era una nueva flecha

\- si yo también me pregunto cómo Izayo tiene una hermana con tal actitud - dijo Inu de rodillas con voz baja pero igualmente fue audible para la castaña

\- ¿qué dijiste? - dijo esta con una voz claramente irritada

\- que tenemos que ir a ver lo que harán - dijo Inu comenzando a correr

\- VUELVE AQUI - dijo la castaña comenzando a perseguir a Inu

\- aquí vamos de nuevo - suspiro el tío del castaño ya que en más de una ocasión se llevaban así - mejor vamos antes de que se maten-rio este para que los demás asintieran y fueran en dicha dirección.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente como están, espero que b** i **en, bueno aquí otro cap terminado, realmente siento la tardanza pero entre unas cosas y otras cosas he tenido dificultades para poder seguir y eso que llevo bastante rato tratando de escribir el cap, también quiero agradecer Dragonzord92 y Laila Andrea Cruz por haberme ayudado con este cap y bueno sin más pasemos a los Reviews**

Ronaldc v2

Sep. Aunque aún faltan bastantes más y serán más difíciles de conseguir, sep. el pobre diablo sintió el verdadero dolor y la relación con el club de arquería ira mejorando poco a poco

.

.

CCSakuraforever

Me alegra saber que te gusto y bueno espero que este también sea de tu agrado y sep. se llevaron una buena paliza ¿Quién dice que perro que ladra no muerde?

.

.

Antifanboy

Y tu bien que lees algo completamente "trillado e inmadura forma de poner un villano" si algo no te gusta puedes cerrarlo y dejar de seguirlo pero aquí estas pidiendo atención como quinceañera después de ver Suicide Squad :D

.

.

 **Bueno eso todo, espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy, y bueno sin más me retiro por ahora nos vemos en otra actualización**


	13. Capitulo 13

Capítulo 13: se siembra la desconfianza

Al momento en que Issei y las demás llegaron vieron que el lugar estaba algo vacío con algunas sillas y un par de mesas

\- vaya esto sí que es extraño - dijo el peliplata mientras miraba alrededor - así que, ¿qué es lo que haremos exactamente? - pregunto este mientras miraba a Aome

\- será una exhibición en dos partes, la primera parte será de arquería y la segunda una pequeña demostración de estilos diversos estilos de combate con armas, nosotras nos ocuparemos de la parte de arquería y tú y las demás de la segunda parte, a todo esto ¿quiénes son las nuevas? - dijo señalando a

\- ah, son familiares y amigas que próximamente se unirán al club, aunque no creo que participen en esta exhibición - dijo el peliplata de forma tranquila

\- ya veo, bueno como sea, vayan a cambiarse y piensen en que harán - dijo Aome mientras se alejaba un poco con su grupo

\- bien y que podríamos hacer como demostración. - hablo el peliplata

\- bueno, podríamos hacer un combate 1 vs 1 - propuso Tsumiki

\- podrían ser pero quien contra quien - dijo Mei curiosa

\- podría ser… - comenzó a decir Yuuki queriendo enfrentar al peliplata

\- seré yo - dijo Eclair dejando con duda al bestia

\- no tengo ningún tipo de problema, después de todo quiero una revancha por lo que me hiciste la vez pasada - dijo logrando que más de una se golpeara la cara al ver lo infantil que se podía comportar algunas veces.

\- entonces tampoco tengo problemas con darte la revancha - sonrió está haciendo que esta vez todas se golpearan la cara al ver que ella le seguía la corriente, al momento de acordar eso se separaron para ir a cambiarse

Unos minutos después

Ya tenían todo preparado y observaban como entraban algunos padres e hijos siendo que se veía como entraban también los Hyodo con excepción de Inu quien era el que faltaba

\- ¿creen que alguno quiera unirse? - dijo el bestia curioso

\- seguramente quieran ver que pasara o fueron obligados - dijo Yuuki

\- bueno será mejor dar un buen espectáculo entonces - dijo Issei respirando hondo, para mirar a Eclair tomar dos espadas, las cuales hacían que perdiera algo de equilibrio debido al peso, haciendo que suspirara de forma frustrada, dejo una en donde la había tomado para tomar la otra y romperla ayudada con su rodilla

ese hecho sin duda preocupo un poco al peliplata por si ella llegaba a ponerse seria con la pelea mientras veía como tomaba la otra espada de madera y hacía lo mismo, para luego mirar hacia él y colocarse en pose de pelea pero antes de que algo más pasara apareció Lorrain frente a ella para después quitarle dichas espadas rotas y colocar a la parte astillada de cada mitad varios vendajes y hacerle sostener ambos trozos por dicha parte para que esta suspirara y dejara la posición después de todo aún tenía que esperar la parte de arquería

\- buen día todas las familias y estudiantes aquí presentes - comenzó a decir Aome con algo de entusiasmo - hoy haremos una exhibición de las habilidades de los miembros del club, esperamos que lo disfruten - dijo está terminando con una reverencia para ir por su carcaj y su arco para colocarse al lado de las demás chicas originales del club para que cada una dispara una serie de 4 flechas, todas acertando en el blanco dejando a los espectadores totalmente sorprendidos por su precisión y posteriormente algunas demostraciones con algunos objetos móviles y algunos que otros arrojadizos ocasionando que los espectadores se queden aún más asombrados y aplaudieran más.

\- ahora con ustedes daremos inicio con la otra parte de la exhibición - dijo Aome para que ella y las demás se retiraran dando paso al peliplata y a la peliverde quienes tomaron sus respectivos lados mientras que ella se ponía en medio - a continuación habrá una batalla de exhibición de combate con armas espero y sea de su total agrado- termino de decir para tomar aire - pueden comenzar - y con esas últimas palabras ella se alejó rápidamente

en ese instante ambos comenzaron a caminar en círculos sin despegar la mirada del otro, querían saber quién haría el primer movimiento, todos los espectadores se quedaron callados al ver la mirada seria de cada uno, en un momento dado ambos se detuvieron, para que la peliverde fuera la primera en atacar con una estocada descendente que el bestia logro bloquear haciendo fuerza se este se separe rápidamente de la peliverde la cual cayo de pie aunque con un ligero tambaleo para lanzarse nuevamente contra el bestia, comenzando con un intercambio de diferentes tipos de ataques con ambas espadas modificadas por parte de la peliverde ya sean tanto en forma descendentes, como ascendente, horizontales, en diagonal, ninguno cedía terreno y parecía que cada vez aumentaban más y más la velocidad

\- eres bastante buena - felicito el bestia mientras ponía su espada por delante

\- tu tampoco lo haces mal aunque eres algo tosco en tus movimientos - felicito y critico a la peliverde para lanzarse nuevamente hasta quedar frente a frente con ella deteniendo la espada del bestia con algo de esfuerzo con ambas espadas

Cuando de pronto ambos lograron escuchar el sonido de un silbato que los confundió a ambos

\- tiempo - dijo Aome quien estaba sujetando dicho silbato - es un empate

\- ¿había tiempo? - fue el comentario de ambos quienes hablaron al mismo tiempo

\- si cada demostración dijimos que duraría 10 minutos - dijo Aome haciendo que los dos se sorprendieran al saber que habían peleado 10 minutos sin saberlo aunque era claro que fue más de uno las miradas que usaron para saber qué haría el otro - con esto terminamos la demostración, muchas gracias a todos por haber venido - dijo Aome dando un paso al frente para hacer una reverencia siendo imitada por el peliplata y la peliverde

Mientras tanto con Inu

\- ahora a donde se supone que tenía que ir - dijo el bestia mayor ya que se había perdido al escapar de su cuñada y se había perdido - veamos si el edificio principal esta hacia esa dirección me encuentro en - dijo para ver a su alrededor notando que estaba cerca del club del ocultismo - por el amor a las bestias divinas, enserio tenía que terminar aquí - se quejó para darse vuelta antes de escuchar una voz

\- oh pero si es el padre de Hyodo Issei - escucho esas palabras y al voltear se encontró con Sirzechs, Rias, Grayfia, Serafall, Sona y dos personas más que no sabían quiénes eran

\- vaya y yo que pensaba que sería un día tranquilo - dijo Inu con una voz tan baja que solo él pudo escucharse

\- ¿dijo algo? - pregunto el hombre pelirrojo desconocido

\- dije, que bueno verlos y sin hacer algún tipo de ofensa ¿quiénes son ustedes? no me diga que son sus hermanos - dijo Inu sonriente y curiosamente fue convincente para los demás

\- oh, no se equivoca en eso, ellos son mis padres - dijo Sirzechs señalándolos

\- un gusto soy Lord Gremory- dijo el mientras estrechaba la mano del bestia mayor

\- y yo soy Venelana - fue el turno de la castaña

\- Igualmente es un gusto conocerlos, aunque ya saben quiénes somos me presente yo creo que sería descortés si no me presentase, soy Takashi Hyodo, padre de Issei - dijo Inu de forma cordial aunque no podía evitar sentirse algo irritado, especialmente por la mirada que le daba - bueno que sucede - dijo este

\- solo queríamos hablar, ya sabe nada con respecto a nuestros hijos - dijo Lord Gremory algo preocupado por la respuesta

\- ah, sí es eso no hay problema, que nuestros hijos tengan malos términos no significa que nosotros los tengamos sin ningún motivo - dijo sonriente el bestia haciendo suspirar de alivio a los patriarcas - pero tengan algo en claro, hacen algo contra mi familia **y los acabare sin dejar rastro de su existencia** \- dijo con una voz que hizo temblar a todos incluido al Lucifer y su reina - pero si no hacen nada todo estará bien -

\- claro, lo que menos quisiéramos es causarles algún tipo de problema - dijo Lord Gremory riendo algo nervioso a lo que Inu se unió a la risa pero porque a él le parecía divertido

-entonces de que querían hablar - dijo Inu calmando la risa

\- si de lo que queríamos hablar es sobre un acuerdo que creo que le podría sonar interesante - comenzó a decir Lord Gremory

\- oh, hable soy todo oídos - dijo Inu totalmente interesado e intrigado

\- bueno vera se trata de hacer un tipo de convenio que nos pueda beneficiar a ambos lados - comenzó a hablar Lord Gremory describiendo la idea mientras Inu escuchaba y una sonrisa iba apareciendo en su rostro

Luego de que estos pasaran un rato platicando fueron encontrados por Issei y los demás, los cuales le informaron que irían a su casa a pasar la noche y hablar, lo cual irritó al peliplata porque eso incluiría a Rias y al resto de su grupo pero prefirió quedarse callado ya que sabía que si su padre permitió eso, era porque tenía algo entre manos

\- con esto la salida a comer queda fuera, espero que ordenes algo - dijo Issei ya totalmente resignado mientras su padre asentía y todos se dirigían a la casa de los bestias aunque los Gremory se encontraban algo atrás de estos

Unas horas después

\- No aguanto más de esto - exclamo Rias levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la entrada de la residencia Hyodo.

Todo esto fue a causa de que sus padres habían mostrado a todos el video que habían filmado de su hija en clases, pero antes de que pudiera salir por esta es detenida al escuchar una voz que la hacía enfurecer.

\- Al parecer no soportas un poco de vergüenza por parte de tus padres, he Gremory - Dijo Issei de brazos cruzados a sus espaldas y con un tono un poco irritante

Logrando así que una pequeña discusión cosa que llamó la atención de todos incluyendo la de los padres de ambos, antes de irse de dicho lugar, subiendo las escaleras

\- Kuriboh, quiero que la vigiles de cerca - dijo Issei en voz baja mientras su familiar se hacía presente y comenzaba a seguirla

\- Parece que Rias se lo tomó un poco mal - dijo Sirzechs

\- Me disculpo por ella. - Dijo Lord Gremory-

\- No se preocupe así son los niños de ahora, ya se le pasara - dijo Inu calmando un poco el ambiente que se había formado - mejor continuemos con esto.

\- Al parecer Otousan y Ojisan parecen estar realmente animados - Dijo Issei para sí mismo estando un poco alegre por la humillación que había recibido cierta pelirroja y ver a su padre y tío llevándose bien con Lord y Lady Gremory, además de Sirzechs, Grayfia y Serafall, en especial su tío con esta última.

\- Sí, supongo que todos están disfrutando de la compañía del resto. - dijo una voz detrás de Issei que lo tomó desprevenido.

\- No me asuste de esa forma por favor Kaisho, - dijo ya un poco más relajado Issei después de dicho susto por parte de Sona. - aunque es cierto lo que dice, al parecer todos se la están pasando realmente bien. -

\- Muy bien, ahora sigue el video que tome tanto de Issei como de las demás chicas durante el día. - dijo la alegre tía del bestia menor poniendo un poco nervioso a Issei y a las chicas que estaban con él en el salón, eso incluyendo a la rubia Gremory.

Mientras que a cierto mayor se le formaba una enorme sonrisa macabra al escuchar que verían un video donde podría humillar un poco a su hijo a las demás.

\- Y después pongamos el de mis lindas hijas jajajajajaj. - dijo un Tri realmente alegre

Mientras que Mira y Shui se preguntaban cuando habían tomado esos videos si todo el día se la había pasado con Isabella y esta no sabía cuándo había grabado si nunca lo vio con una cámara de video, pero lo que no sabían es que contó con la ayuda de Hell y Skull quienes en estos momentos estaban disfrutando de una buena cantidad de carne por su trabajo.

\- Y después pongamos el de mi linda So-tan -

Logrando que dichos comentarios pusieran pálidos a Issei, Sona y al resto al escuchar acerca de esto, para luego intentar huir del lugar pero la puerta es bloqueada por magia, mirando hacia el lugar del donde estaba su padre pudo ver que él tenía la mano levantada señalando la puerta y moviendo la boca diciendo "he esperado demasiados años por estos momentos y se quedan" haciendo que todos se pusieran aún más pálidos y resignándose volviendo a sus lugares

La bestia al menos agradecía que Rias no estuviera para verlo pero igualmente seguía sintiéndose avergonzado al igual que las demás chicas

\- iré a traer más bocadillos - dijo la tía del bestia para levantarse e ir a la cocina siendo seguida por su esposo

Pero sin que nadie lo notara la monja del grupo Gremory siguió a estos a la cocina aunque nadie sabía del porque

\- Issei realmente ha cambiado desde la última vez que lo vimos - dijo la mujer con una voz entre felicidad y nostalgia

\- sí, es verdad, me alegra saber que ahora es feliz - dijo su esposo recordando los viejos tiempos

\- quizás deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo querido o porque no mejor aún adoptamos a uno de algún orfanato - sugirió la mujer

\- no sería mala idea - sonrió el hombre mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de esta

pero aquella atmosfera feliz fue rota cuando vieron a alguien más entrar, se trataba de más ni menos que Asia, al verla no pudieron evitar tener algunos sentimientos por una parte nostalgia al recordar los días que fue su "hija" pero también ira por saber lo que había hecho contra su sobrino

\- ¿qué quieres? - dijo el hombre tomando la palabra

\- solo… solo quería ayudarlos a llevar las cosas - comenzó a decir la rubia de forma nerviosa evitando el contacto visual

\- oh, ayudarnos-dijo nuevamente el hombre tratando de contener su enojo - entonces porque no nos ayudas saliendo de aquí -

La rubia al escuchar eso se sintió dolida, al ver que aquellos que vio como padres le trataran así

\- por… porque dice eso - dijo Asia con un tono triste casi al borde del llanto

\- y aun tienes el descaro de preguntar - dijo esta vez la mujer - se perfectamente que mi sobrino no fue perfecto en ningún aspecto pero para que le pagaran de esa forma -

\- pero él no obedecía órdenes directas y respondía… - pero no pudo decir nada mas ya que había recibido una cachetada por parte de la mujer castaña

\- y solo por eso… - volvió a decir la mujer molesta - si no hubiera desobedecido seguro que te hubieras quedado muerta - dijo ella de forma seria

\- y nosotros que pensábamos que tenías un buen corazón - dijo el hombre hiriendo más a la pobre rubia que no pudo más y salió corriendo del lugar mientras algunas lágrimas recorrían su rostro - creo que mejor vamos antes de que alguien venga a buscarnos - dijo el hombre calmándose un poco

\- está bien - dijo la mujer tomando las cosas y saliendo de la cocina regresando así con el resto que estaban comenzando a ver el video que habían hecho de Issei y las demás

Mientras tanto Rias se encontraba en medio del pasillo del segundo piso observando la ventana que había y daba para la calle.

\- "Espero y por aquí pueda salir de este lugar sin que nadie más me vea" - abriendo la ventana, pero antes de poder intentar salir por esta escucha unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ella rápidamente, logrando que nuevamente cerrara la ventana solamente para toparse con Asia que se encontraba llorando y dirigiéndose a lo que antiguamente era su habitación viendo que la puerta estaba abierta empujando un poco la puerta se encontró con que la habitación estaba totalmente cambiada a como ella le recordaba, otro color en las paredes, cosas que jamás había visto, con eso lo entendió rápidamente, alguien más ocupaba ese lugar

eso le dio un sentimiento amargo al pensar que al igual que la habitación ella había sido olvidada, Rias al verla con un semblante triste trato de acercarse, para sentir como pisaba algo, al mirar abajo pudo ver al familiar del bestia el cual no tenía una mirada muy amigable

\- ¿qué haces aquí bola de pelos? - dijo Rias con enojo para luego taparse la boca al darse cuenta lo que había dicho

Kuriboh, como era costumbre no tomo bien el que lo pisaran más aparte el comentario y decidió morder el pie de Rias haciendo que esta gritara de dolor

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - gritaba la heredera Gremory mientras trataba de quitarse al familiar del pie, dichos gritos hicieron que Asia dejara de pensar en dicha habitación y fuera a auxiliar a la pelirroja, esperando a que alguien llegara

Triste que ninguna sabía que Wolf había seguido a Kuriboh y había puesto una barrera para quitar el sonido así que dudada que alguien llegara en un buen rato

Mientras tanto en el templo que había visitado issei

\- parece a tu club le está yendo mucho mejor que a comienzos de año Aome- dijo la anciana Kaede con una sonrisa mientras bebía te, mientras se encontraba al lado de Aome, de un hombre de edad avanzada, una mujer que parecía ser la madre de la joven, un niño además de las otras integrantes del club de arquería

\- abuela no digas eso, es como si fuera gracias a issei - dijo Aome algo nerviosa

\- pero si no fuera por él, no tendrías tantos miembros nuevos además de que les tomaron en cuenta para la exhibición de hoy de los clubes -

\- creo que le daré crédito por ello - dijo Laia mientras hacía lo mismo que la anciana

\- igualmente fue sorprendente la velocidad que esos dos usaron - dijo Quila

\- qué clase de truco habrán usado - dijo Yena de forma curiosa

\- bueno supongo que… - comenzó a decir Kaede para quedarse callada de golpe - siento una presencia maligna acercándose hacía acá - dijo para levantarse - Quila, llévalos a un lugar seguro - ordeno refiriéndose al anciano, la mujer y el niño - las demás vengan conmigo - dijo para salir de la casa tomando cada una unos arcos y carcaj, al momento de salir se encontraron con algo que les sorprendió bastante, una mujer ciempiés

\- entreguen la perla shikon - dijo esta con una voz que sorprendió a todas

\- no tenemos dicha perla y aunque la tuviéramos no te la daríamos - dijo Kaede para lanzar una flecha contra dicha creatura la cual le hizo un pequeño rasguño - sabía que mis poderes se habían desgastado pero esto es molesto - dijo para ver como las demás lanzaban flechas que si hacían más daño pero nada considerable hasta que Aome lanzo una que le arranco uno de los brazos

\- ah, desgraciada - grito la mujer ciempiés para lanzarse contra Aome envolviéndola - oh, pero si tú la tienes, tienes la perla shikon - dijo para pasar a morder a Aome a un costado haciendo a la chica gritar de dolor para luego lanzarla por los aires para que esta viera como un fragmento de cristal de un tamaño algo pequeño de color rosado salía de su cuerpo

\- ¿cómo es posible? - fue lo único que pudo pensar antes de caer al piso, para ver como la mujer ciempiés se comía dicho fragmento

Al momento de comer dichos fragmentos el cuerpo de la mujer comenzó a cambiar, su piel se tornó mucho más rojiza, sus ojos se volvieron amarillentos y bastante más grandes, además de comenzar a regenerar su brazo perdido

\- esto es malo - dijo la anciana Kaede - si continua absorbiendo el poder del fragmento será invencible - dijo preocupada

Mientras tanto en la casa de los bestias issei se observaba algo ansioso al igual que su padre y tío aunque estos últimos podían disimularlo un poco mejor

\- voy a ir por agua, issei acompáñame que me caigo - dijo algo divertido su padre para que él lo atrapara mientras este casi se caía- tengo algo que hablar contigo-dijo de forma seria sorprendiéndolo un poco

\- que ocurre otousan - dijo issei curioso mientras llegaban a la cocina

\- sé que estoy algo hebreo pero puedo identificar a un yokai salvaje cerca de aquí, además de algún fragmento aunque creo que tú también lo sentiste - dijo inu mientras su cabeza se hacía de lado a lado

\- si lo sentí pero no podia identificar muy bien la fuente de origen -

\- quiero que vayas tu solo, si van más los Gremory sospecharían algo, tendré a Skull y Hell preparados para ayudarte si lo necesitas, la puerta de atrás está abierta sal por ahí, yo les inventare alguna excusa -

\- entendido, volveré lo más pronto posible - dijo Issei para ir a la puerta y salir de forma silenciosa para activar un círculo mágico cambiando a su traje rojo y comenzar a saltar entre las casas esperando no ser visto

\- ¿dónde será? - se preguntó para sí mismo mientras subía a un poste de luz para poder tener una vista algo más elevada, comenzando a sentir el aroma a sangre humana mezclada con energía de un yokai, girando la cabeza hacia el lugar del que el aroma era más fuerte se encontró con el templo que había visto antes - es ahí - dijo para comenzar a correr hacia dicha dirección

Al cabo de unos segundos se encontraba en la puerta del templo observando una curiosa escena, se encontraban la anciana Kaede junto con Aome y las demás chicas del club de arquería, junto a una mujer ciempiés pero esta era totalmente diferente a la que él conocía, cabía decir que podia ver que Kaede y las demás estaban tratando la herida que le había dejado la mujer ciempiés a Aome

\- supongo que no queda opción - dijo para sí mismo para volver a saltar cayendo sobre la mujer ciempiés, la cual lo volteo a ver - puedo notar que tienes algún fragmento en tu interior, si los entregas voluntariamente podría perdonarte la vida - dijo el bestia mientras tronaba sus dedos

\- es ese joven de la escuela - dijo Kaede, cuando lo vio en la escuela supo que era el mismo que había visitado el templo hace algún tiempo pero jamás espero que volvería a aparecer en esas circunstancias

\- que hace aquí Issei - dijo Aome mientras trataba de levantarse aunque la herida le dificultaba un poco dicha acción

- **no se quien seas pero serás mi alimento -** dijo la mujer mientras envolvía al peliplata de pies a cabeza comenzando a comprimirlo asustando un poco a todas, pero Aome era la más sorprendida ya que ella pensó que él había llegado de visita o algo así pero termino de esa forma

\- podrías quitar tu asqueroso cuerpo de mí, es repulsivo - escucharon decir eso del capullo que formada el cuerpo de la mujer ciempiés para ver cómo era destazado en varios pedazos provocando que esta gritara de dolor - te advertí que lo hicieras por las buenas pero no me escuchaste, más vale que te atengas a las consecuencias - dijo para ver como esta retrocedía y nuevamente se lanzaba contra el bestia

- **MUERE -** grito esta mientras abría de forma descomunal la boca

\- ya quisieras, RECIBE MIS GARRAS DE ACERO - grito el bestia para comenzar a destajar a su adversaria desde la cabeza hasta lo que quedaba de su cola en varios cientos de trozos

\- ¡que poder! - fue lo único que pudo decir Aome debido a la sorpresa, aunque le pareció curioso cómo era posible que el pudiera hacer eso, ya sabía que tenía unos reflejos y fuerza considerable pero eso sin duda era otro nivel

\- ¿ah terminado? - dijo la albina del grupo de arquería, mientras veía al bestia mover la cabeza en todas direcciones como buscando algo

\- todavía no, tenemos que sacar los fragmentos dentro de los restos de esa criatura o esto jamás terminara - dijo Kaede de forma autoritaria llamando la atención del peliplata - Aome, ves algún lugar del cuerpo de esa cosa que brille - le dijo a su nieta

\- ¿que brille? - dijo esta confundida mientras miraba a su alrededor cuando vio que un pedazo de carne de considerable tamaño brilla - hablas de ese brillo - dijo esta mientras se acercaba a paso lento y tomaba dichos fragmentos, para ver como toda la carne y piel de la mujer ciempiés se desvanecía en el viento dejando solo sus huesos - ¿cómo es posible que esto se encontrara en mi interior? - se preguntó a si misma

\- bueno, si no quieres más problemas deme esos fragmentos de inmediato - dijo el bestia de forma autoritaria, no sabía cómo ella había sido capaz de verlos pero era mejor que un humano no tuviera dichos objetos

\- no se los vayas a dar bajo ningún motivo Aome - grito la anciana pensando que las intenciones del peliplata eran malignas

\- no quería recurrir a la violencia contra ustedes porque somos amigos pero si las cosas se pondrán así, no me dejan otra opción - dijo Issei para lanzarse contra Aome con la intención de quitarle dichos fragmentos para recibir una flecha en el hombro pero esta si bien no atravesó su traje hizo que sintiera un poco de dolor

\- Aome-sempai corre - dijeron las del club de arquería mientras la mencionada hizo lo que le dijeron

\- como dije no quiero hacer esto, solo denme los fragmentos - volvió a decir el peliplata para ver como la azabache se escapaba - demonios no tengo tiempo para esto - dijo para saltar sobre las chicas y tratar de caer lo más cerca de la azabache

\- Aome, chicas entreténganlo, voy por algo - dijo la anciana Kaede mientras corría hacia la casa

\- haremos lo que podamos - dijeron el cuarteto mientras veían que Aome seguía corriendo del bestia - OYE - gritaron todas a la vez para lanzar una ráfaga de flechas las cuales el peliplata esquivo por poco al igual que Aome

\- ¿A QUIEN LE QUIEREN DAR A ÉL O A MI? - se quejó Aome mientras seguía corriendo

\- si dejaras de correr las cosas serían más simples - dijo Issei tratando de tomar la mano de Aome donde tenía los fragmentos pero la chica giro de golpe haciendo que fallara dándose un golpe en la cara contra uno de los árboles del patio - esto comienza a ser molesto -

\- ya está - dijo la anciana Kaede llegando a escena cargando un collar con varias esferas de color morado oscuro y con algunas garras decorando cada 3 esferas

\- Kaede-sama, eso para que es - pregunto la peli azul del grupo

\- eto sirve para calmar a los espíritus - dijo la anciana para comenzar a recitar algunas palabras y mientras lo hacía dicho collar se ilumino separándose en varias esferas de luz que se fueron uniendo en el cuello del peliplata volviendo a formar el collar

\- ¿qué demonios?- dijo Issei mientras trataba de quitarse el collar sin ningún tipo de éxito alguno

\- Aome, di un conjuro para tranquilizarlo - grito la anciana llamando la atención de Aome

\- ¿un conjuro? pero no conozco ninguno - dijo esta confundida aprovechando para descansar ya que el peliplata estaba algo concentrado tratando de quitarse el collar

\- cualquier palabra sirve - volvió a decir la anciana, sacando de sus pensamientos al peliplata al cual viendo que la chica se había detenido se lanzó contra ella

\- ABAJO - grito Aome por miedo haciendo que el collar se iluminara y jalara al peliplata al piso dejando su figura marcada en el concreto, dando a entender que lo había jalado con fuerza

\- pero que carajos - dijo Issei mientras trataba de levantarse

\- ABAJO - volvió a gritar Aome - ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO… - repetía una y otra vez la chica enterrando más al peliplata hasta que se quedó sin aire y este quedo al menos a 1 metro bajo tierra

Unos minutos después

Se encontraban la anciana Kaede y las demás chicas en una sala con una mesa y del otro lado se encontraba Issei tirado y con una mirada algo molesta

\- así que realmente viniste a ayudar - dijo la anciana Kaede algo sorprendida

-si - dijo Issei algo irritado

\- y eres un yokai como aquella creatura - dijo Aome algo sorprendida

\- mi categoría es algo diferente pero en esencia si - dijo este ahora más irritado

\- y no tenías malas intenciones con pedir esos fragmentos de la perla porque pensabas que en nuestras manos serian un mayor problema - dijo la albina

\- si, por eso fue -

\- entonces no eres mala persona - dijo la peli azul

\- solo quería ayudar -

\- y supiste que todo esto paso porque sentiste la presencia de esa cosa y la sangre de Aome-sempai - dijo la castaña tratando de entender lo que había dicho

\- efectivamente, pero ahora quiero confirmar dos cosas, - recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la anciana. - la primera, ustedes sabían perfectamente de los Yokais además de los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon y me atacaron porque pensaron que yo los quería por motivos egoístas - dijo el peliplata algo irritado tratando de sonar calmado

\- sí, es verdad - dijeron todas al unísono

\- me lo imaginaba y la segunda es ¿REALMENTE NO SABEN COMO QUITARME ESTA COSA? - grito Issei mientras jalaba el collar

\- es un hechizo bastante antiguo en nuestra familia y era la primera vez que lo utilizaba, pero no pensé que funcionaria, además no decia una forma de deshacer el conjuro - dijo Kaede de forma seria

\- ¿porque me pasan estas cosas a mí? - se quejó el bestia - como sea, continuaremos esta conversación en el club - dijo el bestia - así aclararemos más dudas de cada grupo - dijo este mientras se arreglaba su traje pero el collar permanecía fuera no importara como lo acomodara

\- ¿alguien más sabe sobre la Perla? - dijo Kaede sorprendida

\- todas las que han entrado al club conmigo saben perfectamente de esa cosa - dijo para abrir la puerta - bueno hasta mañana - dijo para comenzar a saltar alejándose rápidamente antes de que alguien más volviera hacer otra pregunta por temor a que hicieran algo con el collar si no decia lo que sabia

-jamás pensé que el fuera un yokai-dijo Aome sorprendida mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado

-mejor dejemos las cosas así por hoy, mañana obtendremos más respuestas, mejor vayan a descansar-recomendó la anciana Kaede mientras salía de la sala siendo imitada por las demás chicas dejando únicamente Aome

Quien no podia dejar de pensar en lo que había vivido hace apenas unos instantes, eso hacía que recordara los relatos de sus abuelos y la historia del templo haciendo que comenzara a creer que todo eso era cierto, aunque según lo visto era verdad

-mejor me iré a dormir-dijo Aome mientras salía del lugar, dando un último vistazo a donde el peliplata había salido-creo que realmente cometí un error al haberlo juzgado antes-dijo en voz baja mientras salía y se dirigía a su cuarto

Mientras tanto el peliplata se encontraba saltando de casa en casa para detenerse en un árbol y recordar dicho fragmento, por el tamaño podia decir que era al menos la 10 parte de la perla pero le sorprendía de donde había salido

-¿cómo fue posible que ella tuviera ese fragmento dentro de ella?-se preguntó a si mismo mientras miraba a la luna la cual estaba llena-sí que es relajante esa vista-bueno lo mejor será llegar rápido-dijo para levantarse comenzar nuevamente a correr llegando a los pocos momentos a su casa, entrando nuevamente por la puerta trasera para encontrarse solo a su padre y a sus tíos miraban televisión, lo cual le pareció bastante extraño ya que no veía o sentía la presencia de los gremory por ningún lado-¿y los gremory?-pregunto este mientras entraba

-luego de encontrar a su hija y su alfil tiradas en el segundo piso, aparentemente dormidas, decidieron retirarse, no sin antes dar las gracias y decir que esperaban una próxima reunión-dijo inu cambiando de canal

-y que les paso a ese par?-pregunto issei algo curioso

-kuriboh se puso a jugar a las mordidas con ellas, se golpearon la cabeza y terminaron inocentes-dijo tri haciendo que issei comenzara a reír

-y las chicas?-volvió a preguntar al darse cuenta que ninguna estaba

-se fueron a dormir, no soportaron más-dijo su tía sonriendo un poco-bueno, supongo que ya es hora que también nos vayamos-dijo ella sorprendiendo algo al bestia

-no se quedaran a dormir-dijo issei sorprendido

-no queremos molestar, además mañana tenemos trabajo y no podemos faltar-dijo su tío, haciendo que él lo comprendiera

-el acompaño a la estación-dijo issei pensando que usarían ese método

-si fuera de día, diríamos que sí, pero a estas horas ya es algo peligroso, Takashi, podrías….-comenzó a decir la tía del castaño para que inu se levantara

-no digan más, los mandare a su casa, vengan a visitarnos más seguido, aunque avisen para saber si no hay una situación peligrosa-dijo inu sonriente

-claro-dijeron estos para abrazar a issei-nos veremos en otra ocasión-

-cuídense-dijo este devolviendo el abrazo, para ver cómo estos se separaban y un círculo mágico aparecía debajo de ellos para luego desaparecer

-bueno, supongo que también tenemos que…..-comenzó a decir inu para ver algo extrañado a su hijo-oye issei, de donde sacaste ese collar y porque emite un aura rara-dijo inu curioso

-es una larga historia-dijo este suspirando-mejor preparemos algo de café, porque esto tomara su tiempo-dijo issei a lo que su padre y tío asintieron

Al día siguiente

Comenzaba un nuevo día en la residencia Higurashi, Aome quien dormía tranquilamente fue despertada por los rayos del sol, haciendo que abriera los ojos con algo de molestia y comenzara a levantarse sintiendo un dolor en su costado, notando los vendajes

\- así que lo de anoche no fue un sueño, eh - se dijo para sí misma para después salir de la cama y comenzar a arreglarse para ir a la academia, aunque dudaba un poco si podría participar en las actividades del club en los próximos días

Mientras pensaba en eso bajó para desayunar junto con su familia y amigas, los cuales la estaban esperando, el desayuno trascurrió de forma tranquila y sin mayor platica, todos estaban algo reacios a creer lo que había acontecido la noche anterior

Sin mayor problemas las chicas se fueron hacia la academia pero no podían dejar de pensar en lo que pasó la noche anterior

\- que creen que issei quiera hablar con nosotras - dijo Aome mientras miraba a las demás, pero ninguna contesto, no tenían idea de que seria y preferían evitar hacer mal entendidos, Aome entendió el motivo del silencio y decidió seguir el ejemplo

Mientras tanto en el club del Ocultamos

Rias se encontraba informando a todos los miembros de su Sequito acerca de lo que le había dicho su familiar la noche anterior y lo que había escuchado acerca de la Perla de Shikon.

\- es por eso que debemos hablar con esa tal Aome lo más pronto posible para tratar de convencerla de que se nos una y así podamos eliminar a Issei de una vez por todas, además de buscar información acerca de la supuesta Perla de Shikon.

\- cree que quieran ayudarnos, después de todo han convivido con él por un buen tiempo Rias-sama - dijo Koneko algo escéptica

\- bueno siempre existe una forma de convencer a las personas - dijo Rias pensando ya en una forma de cómo convencerles

\- boucho, ya llegaron - dijo Akeno mientras miraba por la ventana al club de arquería entrar por la puerta

\- perfecto, vamos a hablar con ellas - dijo Rias levantándose mientras los demás hacían lo mismo

Mientras las chicas de arquería iban pensando en sus cosas no notaron como el club del ocultismo se estaba acercando, incluso llegaron a pasar a su lado sin prestarles mayor atención, lo cual hizo que Rias se molestara un poco al haber sido ignorada de esa forma

\- esperen ahí - dijo Rias sacando de sus pensamientos a las chicas

\- ah, Rias-sempai, no la había visto - dijo Aome algo incómoda pero tratando de actuar de forma respetuosa

\- no hay problema, me gustaría hablar con ustedes de ser posible - dijo ella de forma amable y sonriente

\- eh, claro, si gusta podemos pasar a nuestro club que queda más cerca - sugirió Aome aunque algo desconfiada ya que era la primera vez que hablaba con ella, pero no entendía la devoción que tenían las demás chicas y chicos por ella y las demás

\- claro, no hay problema - Rias estaba bastante sorprendida de que ninguna de ellas se comportara como las demás chicas del campus, prácticamente las idolatraban, pero decidió ignorar eso

Poco rato después tras llegar al club todos decidieron tomar asiento en medio del (salón de practica) mientras Aome le ofrecía un poco de té que ella había preparado.

\- Y bien Rias-sama que es lo que se le ofrece de nosotros - dijo Aome mientras le pasaba una pequeña taza con té.

\- quiero saber si creen en lo sobrenatural - dijo Rias luego de darle un sorbo al te

\- ¿sobrenatural?, como esas cosas de espíritus, maldiciones? - dijo Aome tratando de hacerse la tonta, sabía perfectamente que se refería pero no quería llamar la atención, pero no entendía del porque ella le hablaba de ese tema

\- si a eso quieres jugar, lo diré sin rodeos, nosotros somos demonios - dijo Rias mientras se levantaba y ella y los demás de su grupo extendían sus alas, haciendo que Aome se sorprendiera mientras que las demás chicas tenían sus arcos listos y apuntándoles a la cabeza - bajen eso, no queremos pelear, sino pedirles ayuda -

\- ¿ayuda?, ¿qué tipo de ayuda? - dijo Aome mientras las demás chicas bajaban los arcos

\- si queremos que nos ayuden a erradicar a hyodo issei -

\- erradicarlo, ¿porque? y ¿porque nos pide ayuda? - pregunto Aome en shock ya que para ella issei no era una mala persona, algo irritante pero jamás había hecho algo malo

\- simple el, hace tiempo él tuvo una cita con un Ángel Caído, la cual tras terminar su cita esta lo mato por placer, pero por suerte yo me encontraba cercas y vi lo sucedido por lo que al verlo pedir mi ayuda no tuve el corazón para dejarlo morir - comenzando a derramar algunas lágrimas por sus ojos. - es por eso que decidí salvarle la vida convirtiéndolo en un demonio como el resto de los que están aquí presentes que están aquí para apoyarme y yo a ellos, al principio todo iba bien, cumplía con sus contratos, y era buena persona con todos nosotros, no fue hasta que un día se presentó mi ex-prometido - logrando que los de arquería se sorprendieran al escuchar esto - que Issei tuvo un arranque de celos - comenzado a demuestras su verdadera forma de ser que no conocíamos de él - comenzando a llorar un poco más fuerte que antes - tras eso Issei lo desafío a un duelo por mi mano ya que él deseaba que yo le perteneciera, mi ex-prometido al ver esto empezamos a discutir acerca del porque le había salvado la vida y estaba bajo mi protección, tanto fue así que no el simplemente para no discutir más termino nuestra dulce relación. - secándose las lágrimas mientras Akeno se acercaba a consolarla y las del club de arquería comenzaban a salirles las lágrimas también. - desde ese día cada vez se revelaba más la terrible forma de ser de Issei a tal grado que nos acosaba en cualquier momento no importándole nuestra privacidad, tanto fue así que tuve que pedirle ayuda a mi hermano para que me ayudara a controlarlo y me ayudara a que este dejara estar bajo mi cuidado y dejara de ser un demonio como nosotros. -

Aome no podia creer lo que había escuchado, se encontraba en shock mientras lagrimas recorrían su rostro al igual que el resto del Club de Arquería, una parte de ella entendía y creía en las palabras de Rias pero otra, una muy pequeña dudaba de ello.

\- aun así, en que podríamos ayudarla y porque no puede hacerlo ustedes - cuestiono Aome recordando lo de la noche anterior recordando como issei acabo con esa cosa en cuestión de segundos y bien pudo haber hecho lo mismo con ellas

\- por ahora, no te pediré nada, solo que confíes en nosotros - dijo Rias sonriente

\- mmm… -

Fue en ese momento que Issei apareció en el Club viendo cómo se encontraban Aome y las demás junto con los Gremory.

\- ¿qué es lo que están haciendo ustedes aquí Gremory? - dijo issei mirándolos de forma irritada al igual que Mei, Tsumiki y yuuki - no deberían estar en su propio club o te aburriste de tus juguetes y viniste a buscar nuevos - dijo entre sarcástico y enojado

\- lo que haga o deje de hacer es algo que no te concierne luego de abandonar el grupo - dijo ella haciendo que el bestia pusiera cara de duda - no olvides lo que te dije - dijo Rias en un susurro a Aome mientras se retiraba ella y su grupo

\- ¿Aome-san paso algo? - dijo Mei mientras veía a las chicas - de que hablaron? - volvió a preguntar

\- nada importante - contesto Aome de forma seria - será mejor que vayan a sus salones, las clases comenzaran dentro de poco - dijo de forma seria sorprendiendo a todos

\- está bien, nos vemos en la tarde - dijo issei mientras se retiraba algo confuso por la actitud de la azabache

Luego de decir eso todas las chicas se retiraron únicamente quedando Aome en la sala, no quería ir a clases, bastantes cosas pasaban por su cabeza para poder concentrarse, no entendía lo ocurrió, pero si tenía una cosa en claro, pondría a su familia y amigas ante todo para que estuvieran a salvo

Mientras tanto en el club del ocultamos

\- bien, parece que terminamos de convencerla - decia Rias de forma satisfecha mientras miraba por la ventana, casualmente al grupo del bestia que pasaba por ahí - me pregunto si al controlarlo a él, controlare también a esas chicas y a su familia -

\- será mejor ser precavidas Rias, no sabemos que pueda llegar a pasar, ¿y si ella le comenta algo? - dijo Akeno algo dudosa

\- no lo hará Akeno, ella nos creyó bastante para como para dudar de él, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la tengamos de nuestro lado - dijo Rias mientras se le formaba una sonrisa maléfica.

Mientras tanto en el Salón de Clases de Issei

El bestia se encontraba en clase observando por la ventana sin poder sacarse de la cabeza la expresión de Aome además del motivo que hacían los Gremory en ese lugar

\- porque no puedo vivir una vida normal - dijo en voz baja mientras suspiraba

\- ¿escuchaste el rumor? - fue lo que alcanzo a escuchar issei viniendo de uno de sus compañeros de atrás

\- ¿cual? -

\- parece ser que desde hace unos días han comenzado a aparecer varias personas muertas pero siempre les falta la cabeza -

\- no estás hablando de algún manga o algo así, no he sabido nada de eso -

\- porque la policía no ha querido informar nada pero ese es el rumor que anda rondando por la cuidad, escuche a mi mama hablar de ello con la vecina -

\- si se hace, mejor hay que tener algo de cuidado, no lo crees -

\- ¿asesinatos donde decapitan las cabezas?, vaya realmente parece la premisa de un manga o algo así" - pensó issei sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, después de todo, solo era un rumor

y con ese pensamiento el día paso volando, luego de ello el día escolar había acabado, mientras el grupo del bestia se dirigía al club, se les hizo bastante extraño que Aome estuviera afuera y cerrando las puertas, al ver eso issei acelero el paso para poder hablarle

\- ¿qué pasa porque cierras el club? - dijo este curioso

\- hoy no habrá practicas pueden irse temprano - dijo sin mirarlo a la cara

\- ¿ocurre algo malo?, pensé que hablaríamos sobre… - comenzó a decir el bestia pero fue interrumpido

\- lo que paso anoche, - colocando una de sus manos sobre su ropa donde supuestamente estaba su herida que había sufrido con la mujer ciempiés - lo hablaremos otro día, aún estamos asimilando así que danos tiempo.- dijo la azabache dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria a Issei, rumbo a la puerta de la entrada de la academia

\- eso sí que fue inesperado - dijo para sí mismo el bestia mientras suspiraba, para regresar con su grupo - hoy no tenemos actividades así que podemos irnos, parece que Aome-san no se encuentra muy bien - dijo este para que todos asintieran aunque con algo de duda, pero no podían hacer mayor cosa

al mismo tiempo que Issei y el resto regresaban a la casa de Issei mientras hablaban de cómo había estado su día en la academia, Aome ya se encontraba bastante alejada de la academia e iba pensando en lo que Rias le había dicho más temprano, en lo que realmente era Issei y cual era sus intenciones

\- creo que fui algo tonta en confiar en el de forma tan ciega - se dijo para sí misma cuando algo entro en su campo de visión - que es esto, es un ¿cabello? - dijo confusa al ver tantos que aparecían de repente

\- es increíble que puedas ver mis hermosa creación pero verlos no te ayudara en nada - dijo una mujer de la un poco mayor a ella de cabello corto de color negro, con un color de piel blanca, la cual tenía una figura atlética que visita un ceñido y pequeño traje de cuero negro similar al de una Juniche

\- eh, ¿quién eres? -

\- mi nombre es Yura Sakasagami - decia la pelinegra mientras movía varios cabellos que se encontraban entrelazados a sus dedos - no es necesario que lo recuerdes ya que este será tu final - dijo Yura mientras lanzaba varios cabellos contra Aome la cual los esquivo por poco, para así huir de ella en dirección hacia el bosque que quedaba cercas de su hogar mientras era perseguida por Yura a la vez que Aome sin percatarse se encontraba acercando peligrosamente a un acantilado hasta que estaba en el límite y se detuvo antes de caer en este - pienso quedarme con la perla de Shikon - ocasionando que Aome se diera la vuelta y topándose con Yura que se encontraba sobre lo que parecía ser una liana de puros cabellos, y después comenzaba a atacarla con sus los diversos cabellos lo que ocasionaba que hicieran varios cortes en su ropa, para después detenerse mientras sonreía lo que confundió un poco a Aome solamente para después ver como esta jalaba un cabello con su mano y salía de entre la ropa de Aome sacando la bolsa que tenía el fragmento de dicha perla, para después buscara dentro de esta dándose cuenta que solamente era un fragmento - que horror, mira lo que le hiciste a esta valiosa joya - dijo Yura totalmente sorprendida por ello - ¿en dónde dejaste los demás fragmentos?-

\- devuélveme eso - ordeno Aome de forma seria

\- contesta mi pregunta, en donde están los demás fragmentos -

\- no lo sé, y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría - dijo Aome firme

\- ya veo - dijo Yura sin ningún tipo de extrusión en su mirada mientras movía la Katana que tenía con sus cabellos - entonces prepárate porque te destruiré - dijo para tomar dicha arma y lanzarse contra la azabache

Al ver esto Aome se quedó paralizada, no sabía qué hacer, cuando la Katana estuvo a centímetros de su cara ella cayó de espaldas por el acantilado, sorprendiendo algo a Yura

\- no escaparas - dijo está lanzando su espada pero no sintió nada, trayéndola de regreso no vio ningún rastro de sangre - así que logró esquivarlo, bueno que más da, tengo lo que quería - dijo Yura para saltar cayendo sobre uno de los cabellos y comenzando a desplazarse hasta perderse en el bosque cercano

Mientras que en el fondo del pequeño acantilado la azabache había tenido suerte de caer en un lago lo suficientemente profundo para amortiguar su caída y permitiéndole sobrevivir, así comenzando a escalar por el acantilado y un rato después saliera de ese lugar asegurándose que no había nadie a su alrededor comenzando a caminar hacia su casa, ya que solo quería que ese día se acabara

al momento de llegar a su casa todos le recibieron con preocupación al verla en ese estado, comenzando a tratar sus heridas, cuando le preguntaron qué fue lo que paso ella conto lo que había pasado, su encuentro con yura y la caída que tuvo, le dijeron que sería mejor que no fuera unos días a la academia y mejor se quedara en casa recuperándose a lo que ella no objeto, así tendría más tiempo para pensar en eso por un rato, además ¿cómo le diría a issei que había perdido ese fragmento?, no quería imaginar que pasaría si ella usaba dicho fragmento o peor si tenía más en su poder

Mientras que su abuelo comenzó a poner varios pergaminos tanto dentro como fuera de la casa para asegurar su protección

Al día siguiente

El día fue relativamente tranquilo para los bestias, nada relevante paso ese día a excepción de que los rumores sobre los asesinatos con decapitación habían incrementado hasta el punto que los maestros comenzaran a decir a los estudiantes que tuvieran cuidado al momento de volver a casa,

esa historia hacia que los bestias mayores se preocuparan ya que no parecía acciones humanas, aunque tampoco podrían culpar a los demonios, así que mandaron a sus familiares para investigar los casos más recientes y saber si había algo relevante

Pero nuevamente no tuvieron actividades ya que tanto la azabache

Al mismo tiempo a unos cuantos kilómetros de ella, en una escuela más pequeña que era mixta, una de las estudiantes se encontraba desmayada mientras un maestro la auxiliaba

\- ¿qué fue lo que le paso? - pregunto el maestro mientras revisaba los signos de la joven

\- no lo sé, simplemente se desmayó - dijo un estudiante que estaba cerca cuando ella se desmayo

al mismo tiempo que esto pasaba la anciana Kaede regresaba de hacer unas compras, pasando justo enfrente observando a la joven desmayada, llevada por su curiosidad y la preocupación decidió acercarse un poco para saber que estaba pasando, aunque algo que le resultó extraño era que todo el lugar estaba rodeado por varios hilos, algunos más grueso otros más finos

Al momento de acercarse se dio cuenta que la joven estaba totalmente rodeada por dichos hilos

\- esto no es normal - dijo está preocupada para darse cuenta que todos se habían desmayado haciendo que volteara a todos lados sorprendía, para ver cómo estos se comenzaban a levantar y se movían como si de marionetas se tratasen, comenzando a rodearla

\- AHHHHHHHHH - fue el grito que ella dio en ese instante

Mientras el grupo de Issei se encontraba hablando de forma tranquila, hasta que algo hizo que la bestia se detuviera de golpe, quedándose algo atrás mientras miraba hacia su derecha

\- issei sucede algo - pregunto Mei mientras veía preocupada al peliplata

\- algo no está bien, algo sucede - dijo este serio - además puedo sentir el aroma a sangre humana cerca - dijo para ver que no hubiera nadie cerca y cambiar a su traje - iré a ver - dijo para comenzar a correr entre las casas

\- oye espéranos - le dijo Mei mientras veía que se alejaba pero también comenzaron a aparecer más personas y autos, lo cual les dificultaría usar sus alas o el mismo método que el bestia - parece que tendremos que correr - dijo para tratar de pensar cual había sido la ruta que este siguió y correr siendo seguida por los demás

\- Mei, ¿tienes idea a dónde fue? - le pregunto Tsumiki luego de unos minutos de haber comenzado a correr haciendo que este se detuviera de golpe

\- ejejeje - se comenzó a reír la mencionada - en realidad, solo comence a correr esperando encontrar su presencia -

\- ¿ES ENSERIO? - le gritaron todos haciendo que ella se sorprendiera

\- tienen una mejor idea de cómo buscarlo - cuestiono ella haciendo que todos comenzaran a ver a diferente intente tés lados - hagamos esto, todas separémonos y quien lo encuentre primero llama a los demás - dijo para que todos asintieran con la cabeza y comenzarán a correr en diferentes direcciones haciendo ella lo mismo

mientras que issei se encontraba acercándose a la escuela, observando que en la entrada había alguien tirada, al notar bien se dio cuenta que se trataba de la anciana Kaede

\- ¿pero qué? - dijo curioso para caer a su lado - sigue viva - pregunto este mientras le daba vuelta y observaba que tenía una herida de consideración en el hombro derecho - oye anciana no te mueras - le dijo Issei para ver si reaccionara

\- no sabes que es tenerle respeto a tus mayores - se quejó Kaede mientras lo miraba de forma débil

\- solo era para ver si reaccionabas - dijo algo divertido el bestia - como terminaste en este estado - le pregunto para luego sentir como algo se acercaba, mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta como varios estudiantes se encontraban moviéndose de forma extraña, además cada uno tenía palos, cuchillos, tijeras, cuchillas etc. - ¿pero qué? - dijo este confundido para esquivar un golpe de uno de ellos - así que creen que me dejare matar tan fácilmente - dijo divertido para tratar de dar un puñetazo a uno de ellos pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Kaede

\- detente, no los lastimes - dijo esta forma desesperada

\- que no quieres que los lastime, que no ves lo que pasa - se quejó la bestia al ver lo que decia la anciana

\- entonces corta los cabellos que los controlan - dijo ella, dándose cuenta que era la única solución rápida

\- ¿cabellos?, de qué hablas yo no veo nada - dijo el bestia mientras miraba a su alrededor sin encontrar dichos cabellos - veamos si esto funciona - dijo el bestia para tratar de tomar a uno de ellos para tratar de saber de dónde venían los cabellos pero al estar a solo unos paso de él, desapareció

Levantando la vista vio como estaba levitando a la vez que los demás comenzaban a hacer lo mismo para luego comenzar a caer

\- esto es malo, huye - le dijo esta con desesperación al ver como los cabellos comenzaron a rodearlo atrapándolo y dejándolo prácticamente inmóvil

\- maldición - se quejó el bestia al ver que apenas se podia mover, viendo como una chica quería apuñalarlo, saltando como pudo evito el golpe y se dio cuenta como esta era arrastrada cuando él se movía - no se necesita ser un genio para saber que con esto no podrá ganarme - rio confiado mientras daba otro salto hacia atrás - "con esto podre saber de dónde vienen los cabellos" - pensó confiado sintiendo como los cabellos se tensaban era cuestión de segundos para que la persona que los controlara fuera jalada por estos

Pero mientras pensaba en eso pudo sentir como se aflojaban haciendo que callera de espaldas

\- demonios - se volvió a quejar mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo para así ser jalado contra un árbol y ser sujetado a este, sintiendo como unos cabellos comenzaban a ahorcarlo - grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr - comenzó a gruñir por la frustración mientras sentía como como los cabellos se ajustaban más y mas

\- Issei - dijo la anciana con impotencia al ver el destino que le esperaba al peliplata

\- no creas que de una forma tan patética podrás matarme BOOSTED GEAR - grito este para que el guantelete apareciera y sujetara los que rodeaban su cuello - NO ME VENCERAS - grito para romper algunos cabellos y lograr alejarse para ver como el árbol era partido en pedazos - por un momento pensé que me cortaría la cabeza - dijo este mientras tocaba su cuello

\- de ser humano creo que tu cabeza habría sido cortada - dijo la anciana mientras veía como otros estudiantes aparecían

\- esto no tiene fin, no puedo matarlos pero tampoco puedo vencerlos - dijo entre dientes el bestia

\- será mejor que te retires issei, yo me ocupare de ellos -

\- si claro, en el estado como estas te mataran en unos pocos segundos, será mejor retirarnos por ahora - dijo el bestia mientras ponía a la anciana en su espalda y se alejaba saltando dejando el lugar atrás - sujétate fuerte - dijo este mientras se alejaban

Pero mientras saltaba no se dio cuenta como una buena parte del pueblo estaba cubierto por varios cabellos

\- cuidado con los cabellos - dijo débilmente la anciana Kaede, aunque se sorprendió al ver que cuando los cabellos entraban en contacto con el bestia estos se rompían, haciendo que entendiera que la piel de este era mucho más resistente

\- dijiste algo - dijo distraído el bestia mientras ignoraba totalmente lo que ocurría a su alrededor

\- olvídalo - dijo esta al ver que se preocupó por nada

Mientras tanto en el lado opuesto a varios metros se encontraba (descripción de yura) sentada en un árbol recogiendo los cabellos para darse cuenta que había uno de color plateado

\- lástima que no logre cortar su cabeza, pero creo que esto será suficiente por ahora - dijo esta mientras tomaba el cabello y comenzaba a frotarlo con su mejilla, para sentir la presencia de un fragmento

Luego de un rato había llegado al fondo del bosque pensando que estarían a salvo en ese lugar aunque la anciana Kaede tenía el ojo cerrado y apenas se movía, superando decidió dejarla en el suelo comenzando a cavar como lo haría un perro usando sus manos y lanzando la tierra hacia atrás, luego de unos minutos termino con un agujero de una considerable profundidad

\- creo que con esto bastara, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti - dijo el bestia para poner a Kaede en el agujero - voy a sepultarte en este lugar- dijo para comenzar a depositar tierra sobre la mencionada

\- sabes que no estoy muerta verdad - dijo está abriendo el ojo observando que solo su cabeza estaba fuera

\- estoy escondiéndote del enemigo, vendré a desenterrarte luego, siempre y cuando no se me olvide - dijo para hacerle una almohada con hojas

\- enserio, que no se te vaya a olvidar - dijo esta algo preocupada por que la dejaran en ese lugar

\- bueno me tengo que ir - dijo el bestia levantándose

\- QUE NO TE VAYAS A OLVIDAR DE MI - dijo esta de forma seria - y también busca a Aome, ella te podrá ayudar a ver esos cabellos -

\- no crees que es demasiado arriesgado que venga - dijo el bestia dudoso

\- ella también podría ver los cabellos así que será mejor que te ayude -

\- ah, está bien como digas - dijo el bestia entre dientes para comenzar a correr y alejarse rápidamente

\- quizás pudo haberme dejado mejor en mi casa que haberme enterrado - dijo la anciana dándose cuenta de ese hecho

\- maldita sea, aunque antes de ir por Aome-san iré por los demás, necesitare toda la ayuda si quiero saber quién demonios está causando todo esto - dijo para mirar su mano izquierda y contactar con Mei - Mei, me escuchas -

\- ¿ISSEI? ¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS? - se escuchó la voz del otro lado de la gema de la Boosted Gear provocando que el bestia casi se callera del árbol donde estaba

\- cálmate si - dijo este acomodándose - es algo más serio de lo que pensé, necesito que busques a los demás y nos vemos en casa - dijo este

\- está bien, ¿y luego? -

\- Iré a la casa de Aome-san para después ir a donde ella nos diga, ya que necesitaremos de su ayuda para esto, también dile a otousan que saldremos -

\- está bien, te vemos en casa - dijo Mei cortando la comunicación

\- solo espero que quiera ayudarnos - se dijo algo dudoso para ir al templo donde vivía la azabache - realmente espero que quiera ayudarnos -

Mientras tanto en las afueras de Kuoh

Rias se encontraba a las fueras afueras del bosque acompañada de su sequito, frente a ellos se encontraba un pequeño círculo mágico el cual proyectaba un holograma de Sona Sitri

\- Rias, cual es el motivo de esta llamada - pregunto Sona de forma seria, ya era bastante tarde para llamar, debía de ser importante

\- sí, recuerdas los asesinatos que han ocurrido últimamente, las decapitaciones - dijo Rias de forma seria

\- ¿ya sabes quién es el culpable? - pregunto Sona pensando que se trataría de algún demonio vagabundo

\- la verdad, aun no sé qué sea, pero encontré su nido en un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, es un área demasiado grande para que solo nosotros vayamos, nos vendría bien algo de ayuda, además no sabemos que podríamos encontrar - dijo Rias haciendo que Sona pensara esas palabras

\- dame 5 minutos - dijo Sona cortando comunicación

\- Boucho, ¿qué cree que encontremos? - pregunto Asia algo preocupada

\- nada que no podamos arreglar, pero es extraño, normalmente escogen almacenes, o construcciones donde sea fácil atraer humanos, ¿porque escoger un lugar tan alejado? -

\- quizás no sea solo uno y estén planeando algo - dijo Akeno pensativa

\- bueno en unos minutos los averiguaremos - dijo Rias seria mirando al bosque

Al mismo tiempo sobre los arboles yura se encontraba observándolos de forma analítica

\- no parecen ser muy fuertes o inteligentes, pero definitivamente no son humanos, huelen a demonios, aunque el cabello de esa chica pelirroja y el de la rubia se ven realmente perfectos para añadirlos a mi colección, me muero por ponerle las manos encima a esos cabellos aunque parece que tengo otros candidatos bastante interesantes- dijo mientras observaba a Kiba, Koneko, Kira, Meru y Marion - pero primero tengo que atraerlos - sonrió para pensar en cómo atraerlos y observar como un círculo mágico de color azul aparecía, dando paso a Sona y su grupo - oh, más presas esto es simplemente genial - dijo Yura para observar al nuevo grupo interesándose por Yura, Meguri, Nimura y Saji para comenzar a moverse de forma ruidosa llamando la atención de los dos grupos los cuales comenzaron a perseguirla.

Una vez llegados al claro se quedaron sorprendidos por el enorme capullo que se encontraba en medio del lugar, la primera reacción que tuvieron fue de una sorpresa total ya que jamás se esperara encontrar tal cosa.

\- ¿qué es eso? - se preguntó Rias estupefacta ya que jamás había visto a un demonio callejero hacer tal estructura

-¿no les gusta mi nido? - dijo Yura mirándolos desde arriba - y eso que he cuidado tanto estos cabellos -

\- ¿cabellos? - pregunto Akeno sorprendida por dicha declaración

\- estas diciendo que ese nido está hecho con… - dijo Kiba formulando la respuesta siendo interrumpido por Yura.

\- cabellos, efectivamente, pero no se preocupen pronto los suyos también formaran parte de él, junto con sus cráneos - dijo Yura sonriendo sádicamente

\- en nombre del Clan Gremory te exterminare - dijo Rias volviendo a su semblante arrogante

\- oh, así que eres del Clan Gremory, eso explica ese hermoso cabello rojo, sabes desde hace siglos que quiero un cabello con ese color, creo que finalmente poder conseguirlo - dijo Yura sonriendo

al terminar de decir eso todos ya estaban preparados para atacarla, Rias fue la que hizo el primer ataque lanzando una gran espera de poder de la destrucción, el cual Yura bloqueo con un grueso muro de cabello, al impactar Rias pensaba que no había funcionado su defensa haciendo que gran cantidad de humo apareciera

\- parece que hablaba demasiado - dijo Rias orgullosa de sí misma, para ver como el humo poco a poco se disipaba, pudo ver como su ataque apenas había dañado los cabellos que ella uso para protegerse - imposible - dijo esta en shock

\- si eso es todo tu poder deberías dejarte cortar la cabeza para ahorrarme más trabajo - dijo Yura quitando el cabello, volviendo a mover su mano haciendo que gran cantidad de cabellos fueran hacia ellos

El cual por poco lograron esquivar alejándose un poco de lo que ellos creían era el rango de acción de Yura

\- esto es malo, Rias sería prudente retirarnos por ahora - dijo Sona preocupada al sentir que algo no estaba bien además de que no pensaba que esa chica fuera algún demonio callejero

\- ni lo digas, no permitiré que ella se siga burlando de mí y mi poder - dijo Rias con enojo para volver a mirar a Yura - Kiba, Koneko - ordeno a lo que los dos asintieron para lanzarse contra la azabache quien simplemente estaba parada en unos cabellos

Cuando Koneko apareció frente a ella de un salto esta simplemente lanzo unos cabellos para subir esquivando el ataque de Koneko

\- muy lenta - rio Yura para ver como Kiba aparecía detrás de ella cortando los cabellos de su mano

\- no te creas tanto - dijo Kiba para que Yura chasqueara la lengua, para desenvainar rápidamente su Katana y darle un corte en el abdomen al rubio el cual no logro esquivar

\- eso debería decirte a ti - dijo Yura para volver a mover un grupo de cabello bloqueando otro ataque de Rias - no entenderás que un truco tan tonto no funcionara conmigo - rio Yura para ver como la mirada de Rias cambia a una sonrisa haciendo que esta levantara la cabeza - que… - dijo Yura para mirar al cielo encontrándose con Akeno la cual tenía un círculo mágico preparado

\- ara ara, los niños malos deben ser castigados - dijo Akeno para lanzar un gran rayo.

Yura pensó en bloquearlo pero noto como otro ataque de Rias se acercaba, no podría bloquear ambos así que su mejor opción sería esquivarlo, pero noto que su ruta más rápida estaba siendo bloqueada por Kiba y Koneko, al no tener más opciones recibió ambos golpes que dejaron todo su cuerpo de color negro y humeante para luego caer de forma brusca

\- ara ara, al final no eras tan fuer… - comenzó a jactarse Akeno para preparar otro rayo para ver incrédula como varios cabellos se movían hacia Yura devolviéndola a la normalidad - imposible -

\- no se los dije, soy inmortal, no importa que tanto daño me hagan, no podrán matarme - dijo Yura para bloquear un ataque de Kiba con su Katana - parece que quieres más - dijo para alejar a Kiba y mover su peine haciendo que varios cabellos lo atraparan e inmovilizaran - se paciente pronto me encargare de ti - dijo para voltear y mirar a los restantes Gremory y Sitri - ¿no van a atacar?- pregunto esta curiosa al ver que literalmente estaban retrocediendo

\- eso es imposible - dijo Rias bastante sorprendida por lo visto

\- bien creo que ya ha sido suficiente y es mi turno de comenzar - dijo Yura, logrando que todos se pusieran en pose de combate esperando el ataque de Yura

.

.

Mientras tanto con Issei

A los pocos minutos el peliplata había llegado al templo donde vivía la azabache, al momento de pasar por la puerta se encontró con varios pergaminos pegado alrededor de esta, pasando entre ellos le extraño que no le provocaran algún daño siendo que su padre le había comentado que los pergaminos podrían herir a los Yokais

Tomando uno entre sus manos no sintió nada, guardándolo porque le parecía curioso

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa de Aome

La familia y amigas de la azabache se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente

\- abuelo porque la puerta y la cerca están llenas de pergaminos? - pregunto un chico de unos 10 años de pelo negro

\- he puesto esos pergaminos que son de alto poder y que han protegido a nuestra familia por diversas generaciones, así ninguna entidad malévola podrá entrar nuevamente en nuestro hogar - decia el anciano con orgullo pero la azabache no le prestaba atención

\- abuelo, no te escucha - dijo el niño haciendo que el anciano comenzara a llorar de forma cómica, para escuchar la puerta de la cocina abrirse de golpe mostrando al peliplata el cual tenía una expresión entre cansado y algo frustrado

\- ¿Issei?-dijo Aome curiosa del porque estaba en su casa, mientras que sus amigas lo miraban de forma seria

\- necesito tu ayuda urgentemente - dijo el bestia mientras Aome se levantaba para hablar con el - ven rápido -

\- espera - dijo la madre de Aome acercándose a issei, para comenzar a tocar sus orejas, haciendo que este maldijera por no haberlas guardado, aunque también le sorprendía que no actuaran asustados al ver dicho rasgo

\- espera issei, como entraste - le pregunto Aome

\- de donde más por la puerta - dijo este confundido por la pregunta

\- esa es una mentira, la casa está rodeada por poderosos pergaminos - dijo el abuelo levantándose y señalando a issei

\- ¿pergaminos?, habla de este pedazo de papel, pues no funciona - dijo issei sosteniendo el dichoso pergamino haciendo que al abuelo le cubrirá un aura de depresión y se fuera a una esquina a llorar

\- bueno como sea… - comenzó a decir la bestia para que un cabello negro se deslizara de su hombro

\- oye Issei, ¿y ese cabello? - dijo Aome mientras sujetaba el susodicho cabello el cual se enredó en su mano comenzando a apretar hasta hacerle sangrar

\- ¿cuál cabello?, espera ¿porque estas sangrando? - dijo Issei confundió

\- no me digas que no puedes verlo, ¿ustedes tampoco lo ven verdad? - pregunto Aome a su familia y amigas recibiendo una respuesta negativa, para sentir como el cabello se estaba moviendo haciendo que ella se diera cuenta de algo, quitándose rápidamente el cabello jalo al bestia fuera de la casa junto con ella - manténganse aquí adentro - dijo ella a su familia para ver que fuera de la casa se comenzaban a juntar varios cabellos de gran tamaño

\- oye ¿qué te pasa? - le pregunto el bestia confundido por la repentina acción para recibir un golpe que lo derribo - ¿que fue eso? - dijo confundido para mirar a todos lados sin encontrar el causante de dicho golpe

\- son los cabellos - dijo Aome, haciendo que el bestia recordará las palabras de la anciana y lo sucedido

\- así que es ese mismo enemigo - dijo, para que en ese momento los cabellos se comenzaran a juntar haciéndose visibles para él - así que ahí están - dijo para lanzarse contra ellos y cortarlos - fue sencillo - se dijo para ver cómo se volvían a unir y le envolvían el brazo derecho - maldita sea - se quejó para tratar de quitarse el cabello

\- esto es malo - se dijo Aome para mirar que los cabellos salían del bosque pero había un cabello solitario que unía a los demás - ese debe ser el cabello que controla a los otros, Issei corta ese cabello - dijo Aome mientras señalaba el lugar

\- ¿cuál cabello?, no puedo verlo - se quejó el bestia mientras lanzaba zarpazos al aire esperando darle pero sin resultado

\- entonces - dijo Aome para ir hasta donde estaba el cabello y sujetarlo, tensándolo haciendo que la bestia pudiera escuchar ese sonido

\- ahí está - dijo este para cortar el que sostenía su brazo y lanzarse contra el cabello cortándolo de un golpe, observando como el resto del cabello se dejaba de mover - será mejor irnos, si no queremos que sigan llegando aquí - sugirió el bestia para quitarse la parte roja de su traje dejándola sobre Aome - usa esto te protegerá, está hecho con lana de las ratas de fuego, es más resistente que cualquier tela - dijo para comenzar a caminar pero Aome se quedó pensando - ¿te quedaras parada ahí?-

\- no crees que deberíamos decirle a alguien más - dijo Aome pensando en que Rias podría ser una ayuda

\- ¿quién dice que vamos a ir solos?, mi familia ya está lista para salir solo falta llegar a casa, quizás mi padre pueda decirnos más sobre este enemigo - dijo para agacharse - sube, si vamos caminando será más fácil que nos ataquen - dijo serio

En ese momento Aome no sabía si podía confiar en Issei, pero algo que tenía seguro era que si se quedaban ahí, su familia podría resultar herida, y eso era lo que menos quería, dudando un poco subió a la espalda de la bestia sujetándolo por los hombros

\- sujétate fuerte - dijo este para comenzar a correr y dar un salto bastante alto para correr de casa en casa

en poco tiempo llegaron a la casa del bestia, en la parte de afuera estaban las chicas el padre de Issei y su tío, dejando únicamente sin poder ver a Mira, Shui y el cuarteto nuevo lo que le confundió un poco, al aterrizar Aome se bajó rápidamente y se alejó de Issei

\- ¿y los demás? - fue lo primero que pregunto Issei

\- si preguntas por tus primas, ellas no vendrán - dijo Tri de manera normal

\- creo que por ahora no será buena idea que ellos peleen, - refiriéndose a ciertos invitados que tenían en su hogar. - quizás para la próxima batalla - dijo Inu serio haciendo que Issei asintiera - ¿y porque la trajiste? -

\- ella puede ver los cabellos que usa el enemigo, así que será una ventaja tenerla - dijo Issei algo serio

\- si es así, que no vaya desprotegida - dijo Inu para hacer aparecer un arco y un carcaj con varias flechas - úsalo sabiamente - dijo para entregárselo

\- gracias - dijo Aome algo desconfiada pero al fin y al cabo eso le ayudaría a protegerse

\- ahora donde podemos buscar - dijo Mei algo confundida

\- siendo una gran presencia y olor a sangre humana en esa dirección, así que pueden iniciar en ese lugar - dijo Inu señalando una montaña en lo que todos dirigieron su vista a esta

\- es ese lugar, veo el brillo del fragmento que me robo - dijo Aome sorprendiendo a todos

\- ¿cómo que te robo el fragmento? - pregunto Issei atónito por ello

\- NO ME GRITES - le dijo Aome enojada logrando que el bestia retrocediera un poco - además no fue como si hubiera dejado que me lo robara - dijo enojada para comenzar a caminar en la dirección indicada por Inu, siendo seguida por las demás chicas

\- te mantendremos al tanto de lo que ocurra, y si en caso no podemos ganar te encargo el resto - dijo Issei serio a su padre para activar un círculo sin que Aome se diera cuenta y de este salió Kuriboh, si bien le confundió un poco la falta de su otro compañero pero lo adjunto a que estuviera durmiendo o algo así - mantente en las sombras y protege a Aome-san, yo cuidare a las demás - dijo este serio para recibir un asentimiento de su familiar y este se ocultara - andando - dijo este serio

\- espera Issei - dijo su padre deteniéndolo - buena suerte, la necesitaran, aunque Yura Sakasagami no es algo tan fuerte, sus técnicas son peligrosas - dijo Inu para observar como issei asentía con la cabeza y se alejaba, este simplemente suspiro para entrar en la casa

Mientras tanto con Rias y los demás

La mayoría de ambos Sequitos se encontraban derrotados y atrapados entre varios cabellos siendo únicamente por parte de los Gremory, Rias, Akeno y Kiba, los únicos libres, mientras que por parte de los Sitri eran Sona, Tsubaki, Saji y Meguri, siendo que en estos momentos se puede apreciar como los restantes miembros de ambos Sequitos restantes se encontraban muy agotados y en espera del próximo ataque por parte de Yura.

\- Maldición ella es más fuerte de lo que pensamos - dijo Sona en voz baja mientras respiraba de manar un poco agitada y agotada por toda la lucha que habían tenido en contra de Yura y veía al resto de ambos Sequitos derrotados y atrapados en aquella enorme bola de cabellos. - Rias, creo que necesitamos la ayuda de….- no pudo terminar la frase porque nuevamente tuvo que esquivar un ataque

Ese comentario no fue agradable para Rias porque le hacía ver que no tenía poder suficiente y que necesitaría de alguien más que hiciera lo que ella no podia hacer

\- si eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, me sorprende, especialmente sabiendo que vienes del Clan Gremory los cuales eran un Clan de gran poder que a comparación de ellos, tú no eres nada más que simple cucaracha - se burló yura para volver a mover su peine haciendo que varios cabellos se dirigieran hacia ellos

Ya se encontraban bastante alejados de las casas, adentrándose en el bosque comenzaron a notar que varias partes estaban llenas de cabellos, la cantidad era tal que podían observarlos a simple vista

\- bueno parece que vamos por buen camino - dijo Issei tranquilo aunque algo le estaba molestando la nariz

\- AHHHHHHH - escuchando el grito de Aome, se acercaron rápidamente para encontrar una escena algo grotesca, algunos estudiantes y adultos atrapados entre un montón de cabellos faltándoles la cabeza

Tanto Aome como Tsumiki no aguantaron la escena y pusieron las manos en la boca tratando de contener las ganas de vomitar, tanto Mei, Yuuki e Isabella se encontraban relativamente bien ya que si bien estaban impresionadas no era algo que les pusiera en tal estado

Issei por su lado estaba tranquilo, no los conocía, así que no le importo, pero algo le inquietaba

\- pobres, parece que cayeron en esta trampa de cabello - dijo para sí mismo mirándolos un poco más de cerca - parece que fue reciente, así que Yura no debe de estar lejos - dijo para luego mirar a Tsumiki y Aome - si ya no pueden continuar se pueden quedar aquí y esperarnos - sugirió el bestia aunque tampoco le agradaba a él la idea

\- estaré bien, no soy inútil - dijo Aome mientras contenía las náuseas y se ponía de pie - vamos -

\- dame un momento - pidió Tsumiki para sentarse

\- Isabella, podrías llevar a Tsumiki, - recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de esta y la colocaba en su espalda - mientras que ustedes Mei y Yuuki podrían cuidarlas - pidió el peliplata a lo que las 3 asintieron

\- no dijiste que mejor se quedaran aquí - dijo Aome acercándose al bestia

\- la sangre está demasiado fresca, eso es señal de que quien los decapitó está cerca, así que es mejor mantenernos unidos, además si hubieran aceptado esa idea, hubiera pedido lo mismo solo que hubiera llamando a Wolf - dijo serio para seguir caminado haciendo que la azabache entendiera su punto, aunque se preguntaba quién era ese tal Wolf

Luego de unos momentos llegaron a un claro en el bosque, este se notaba artificial por la notoria fosa que en este se encontraba y en medio de esta una especie de capullo hecho de cabello, todos se sorprendieron, tanto por la cantidad como por el tamaño de dicho capullo

\- cuidado - escucharon a Aome para ver como varios cabellos se acercaban a ellos a lo que todos saltaron para esquivarlos separándose en 3 grupos Aome e Issei estaban de frente al capullo, mientras que Isabella y Tsumiki quien esta última se encontraba todavía se encontraba en la espalda de Izabella estaban de lado izquierdo, mientras que Mei y Yuuki se encontraban en el lado derecho - tengan cuidado -

\- no nos digas algo que ya sabemos - se quejó Mei para esquivar otro grupo de cabellos

Al ver la cantidad el bestia decidió volver a subir Aome a su espalda, al menos así tendría un problema menos de que preocuparse

\- cuidado a tu derecha - advirtió Aome para que Issei rápidamente pudiera esquivar otro ataque - adelante - volvió a advertir

\- también atrás - dijo la bestia notando el ataque que venía por su espalda, para sentir como algo se enrollaba en su muñeca levantándolo tirando a la azabache, ante ese hecho todas se sorprendieron

\- Issei - gritaron todas al ver como este era sujeto por sus 4 extremidades

\- parece que atrape una presa interesante - _escucharon decir para que una chica con varios cabellos sujetos a sus dedos apareciera en escena cayendo con habilidad sobre unos cuantos cabellos_ \- tú debes ser Issei - _dijo esta sonriente_

\- y tú la odiosa de Yura Sakasagami, dime ¿cómo es que me conoces? - _pregunto este enojado pensando en cómo podría liberarse_

\- escuche rumores sobre un hibrido que estaba recolectando los fragmentos de la perla, además de trabajar para los demonios que por cierto están por ahí - sonrió está haciendo que el bestia se enojara aunque también hizo que desviara la mirada hacia la dirección que apuntaba Yura

Y efectivamente ahí se encontraban los grupos Gremory y Sitri atrapados entre un montón de cabellos pero parecía que aun conservaban sus cabezas, haciendo que se enojara y aliviara un poco, alivio por el grupo sitri y enojo por el gremory porque seguían vivos

\- ¿qué trabajo para los demonios?, no digas tonterías - _dijo enojado mientras comenzaba a liberar su aura_

\- bueno, no es como si realmente me importara - dijo Yura mientras sacaba de entre su pecho una bolsa la cual tenía el fragmento - ya que pienso acabar con todos ustedes para buscar tranquilamente los demás fragmentos - dijo está sonriendo

\- ¿qué dijiste?, ¿qué piensas acabar con nosotros?, no me hagas reír, no creas que somos presa fácil como los demonios, primero hare que te arrepientas por haber aparecido con esa actitud tan altanera - se quejó el bestia para romper el cabello que lo sujetaba dejando solo el del brazo izquierdo para poder colgarse y alcanzarla, estando a pocos centímetros de golpearla esta lo esquiva para volver a envolverlo en cabello inmovilizándolo - esto comienza a ser molesto - se quejó mientras intentaba salir, mientras que yura se posiciono detrás de él

\- hermoso color, pero esta descuidado, tus raíces están tan maltratadas - dijo Yura mientras tocaba el cabello de Issei, a lo que este se giró para intentar atacarla, esquivando nuevamente el ataque del bestia

Mientras que el hacía eso, Yura aprovecho para sacar su espada y dejarse caer, cuando estaba a unos pocos metros del suelo aterrizo sobre un grupo de cabellos que la impulsaron hacia arriba cortando el pecho del bestia haciendo que este gritara de dolor, para luego lamer la sangre de la espada

\- prepárate porque continuare cortándote - dijo Yura de forma feliz para lanzarse contra el bestia pero antes de acercarse más una flecha y dos bolas de fuego pasaron frente a ella haciéndola retroceder

mirando la dirección de donde había venido en ataque pudo ver a Aome con su arco mientras Mei y Yuuki tenían humo en sus manos dando a entender que fueron ellas las del fuego, a su lado también se encontraban Izabella y Tsumiki se encontraba un poco dentro del bosque ya que se había quedado dormida

\- será mejor que lo sueltes bruja - dijo Mei enojada mientras Aome recargaba otra flecha

\- sino lo haces lo pagaras muy caro - dijo Yuuki mientras sacaba su espada

\- has lo que dicen o te disparare otra de mis flechas -

\- la que callo por el acantilado, vaya que es resistente - dijo Yura en voz baja - ¿escuchaste?, dicen que te suelte Issei, parece que se llevan de maravilla - dijo Yura de forma irónica

\- es mejor tenerlas a ellas que solo tener cabello - dijo de broma el bestia

\- el cabello de ninguna vale la pena, bueno creo que me quedare con sus cabellos de igual forma, no estoy muy segura - dijo Yura de forma dudosa mientras veía de forma distraída su espada

\- QUE NUESTRO CABELLO NO VALE LA PENA - gritaron todas para lanzar un ataque usando de guía la flecha de Aome, la cual iba en dirección al bestia por equivocación, el cual tuvo suerte de poder agacharse

\- QUE ACASO QUIEREN MATARME - les grito el bestia mirándolas de forma enojada

Aunque la flecha y los ataques siguieron su camino estrellándose contra el capullo de cabello, rompiendo una parte de este, haciendo que de este saliera una gran cantidad de cabello con cráneos dentro de este

\- qué horror, miren lo que hicieron - dijo Yura sorprendida y enojada por lo que había pasado

\- pero que es eso - dijo el bestia confundido al ver la gran cantidad de cráneos - debió reunir todo eso en varios cientos de años -

\- descuida dentro de poco pondré sus cráneos en ese grupo y así tendré ese hermoso cabello plateado en mis manos, ansío poder manipularlo - dijo Yura de forma feliz para luego mirar a las chicas - aunque ustedes me causaron bastantes problemas así que las eliminare - dijo para mover un peine de color rojo sangre junto con varios cabellos para que estos se prendieran fuego y cubrieran a las chicas imposibilitando ver qué pasaba - espero que les guste mi peineta infernal, no quedaran ni siquiera sus huesos - dijo de manera feliz

El bestia rápidamente cambio su mirada hacia donde estaban las chicas, podia aun sentir sus auras, y también la de Kuriboh, lo cual le tranquilizo un poco pero aumento más su ira

\- maldita desgraciada - dijo enojado aumentando su aura tratando de salir ese agarre

\- te molesta lo que les paso a esas mujeres, que patético, pero tranquilo pronto te unirás a ellas - dijo Yura para lanzarse contra el bestia el cual hizo una sonrisa confiada

\- no te confíes tanto - dijo este para clavar su mano izquierda en la herida que tenía en el pecho, cubriendo esta de sangre - GARRAS DE FUEGO - grito este mientras movía su mano haciendo que de esta salieran varios tajos rojos

Yura no se esperaba tal movimiento, recibiéndolo de lleno perdiendo su mano derecha y la espada con la cual la sujetaba, haciendo que los cabellos que sujetaban a la bestia se aflojaran

\- con eso ya no podrás manipular los cabellos verdad - dijo este mostrando una sonrisa

\- mi mano - _dijo está sorprendida mientras veía la parte cortada_ \- Issei, a las mujeres se les trata con delicadeza, después no te preguntes porque se burlan de ti - _dijo Yura haciendo que varios cráneos se comenzaran a reír, pero ese comentario hizo enojar aún más al bestia al imaginarse_ _en cada uno de los cráneos los rostros de los Gremory y de Raiser lo cual lo llenaba más y más de furia, mirando con total odio a Yura_

\- maldita infeliz, TU QUE SABES - grito este para volver a lanzar sus garras de fuego siendo detenidas por una pared de cabello

\- sí que eres impulsivo - dijo Yura para comenzar a mover los cabellos con su mano libre, más específicos unos que unían a su mano cortada, lanzándola contra el bestia el cual la esquivo por pocos milímetros - que mal, un poco más y te hubiera cortado el cuello -

\- CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ - grito Issei tratando de acercarse a ella, sin notar como la espada de Yura regresaba apuñalándolo por atrás en su hombro

El bestia se desplomo al suelo cayendo en un ruido fuerte, aprovechando que el bestia estaba tirado Yura atrajo su mano cortada y con algunos cabellos volvió a unirla a su cuerpo

\- lastima por ti - dijo Yura mientras movía su mano para comprobar que no hubiera problemas - bueno que se podría esperar de un hibrido, dime para que quieres los fragmentos, ¿será para convertirte en un verdadero Yokai? - dijo esta divertida mientras bajaba a la altura del bestia

\- maldición - se quejó Issei en el suelo mirando a yura con odio

\- no te vayas a mover, si lo haces al cortar tu cabeza ese hermoso cabello plateado quedara manchado con la sangre - dijo Yura preparando su espada

\- NO TE ATREVAS - grito el bestia levantándose de golpe atravesando el corazón de Yura con su mano, al retírala de golpe también le quito el fragmento de la perla - lo tenías bien merecido - dijo este orgulloso mientras dirigía su mano a la bolsa que había caído, para ver incrédulo como ella le pisaba la mano

\- que cínico eres, recién conoces a una mujer y te atreves a tocarla - dijo Yura de forma enojada

\- "no puede ser, no le afecto en nada, ¿qué demonios es ella?" - pensó el bestia de forma frustrada - "tendré que recurrir a la Boosted gear entonces"- pensó para activar su guantelete

\- oh, pero que crees que podrás hacer con… - _no continuo hablando ya que recibió un puñetazo en la cara por parte del bestia, el cual le había girado la cabeza 180 grados_ \- no creas que eso funcionara - _dijo para volver a colocar su cabeza en su lugar_

Ahora si el bestia no podia creer lo que veía, ¿cómo era posible que eso no le afectara en nada?

\- y eso no es todo, me quitaste algo que es mío - dijo Yura mientras tomaba la bolsa - que joven con tan malos modales - dijo divertida para ver como los cabellos de su mano se tensaban

Mirando al capullo pudo ver a Mei y Aome en la parte superior mientras que Yuuki e Izabella estaban un poco más abajo

\- malditas - dijo Yura con una clara expresión de enojo para mover los cabellos de su mano haciendo que la parte donde estaban las chicas se comenzara a mover de forma violenta

Tuvieron suerte de no haberse caído, pero no podían seguir avanzando por el violento movimiento del capullo

La bestia al ver que yura estaba tan concentrada en ellas saco su espada transformándola

\- regla número 1, JAMAS TE DISTRAIGAS EN UNA PELEA - grito el bestia danto un corte desde el hombro izquierdo a la cadera de Yura, la cual rápidamente se regenero, mirándolo con odio

\- gusano, no molestes - dijo Yura para mover los cabellos de su mano haciendo que el bestia fuera jalado contra la pared golpeándose fuertemente

\- es muy gracioso que primero te rieras y ahora muestras desesperación, acaso escondes algo que no quieres que nadie vea - dijo el bestia a lo que yura mostro una cara de sorpresa y retrocedió un paso de forma involuntaria

\- ISSEI, ahí algo sospechoso en ese cráneo rojo - dijo Mei señalando la cima de aquella cadena de cabello y efectivamente había un cráneo rojo en la sima

al momento de mencionar eso, la mirada de Yura cambio a la de una desesperación total usando los cabellos para llegar rápidamente a ellas, mientras que Rias al lograr escuchar lo dicho por la dragona dejo de forcejear para prestar un poco más de atención a ello, mientras que el resto seguían intentando liberarse de los cabellos

\- ni creas que podrás escapar tan fácilmente - dijo el bestia mientras rompía los cabellos que lo sujetaban - Boosted gear -

[ **BOOST] [BOOST]**

Con aquellos dos aumentos logro recuperar algo de su energía además de disminuir el dolor de aquellas heridas, con eso se lanzó a perseguir a Yura, la cual se estaba acercando más y más a las chicas

\- esto es más difícil de lo que pensé - dijo Mei mientras subía con bastante dificultad

\- ¿y creías que sería fácil? - le dijo Aome la cual al subir tomo una calavera - KYAAA - grito está soltándola

\- si no te gusta, SUELTATE - grito Yura moviendo los cabellos nuevamente haciendo que todas cayeran pero rápidamente las sujeto, lanzando su espada hacia Aome miro incrédula como su espada rebotaba contra ella confundiéndola - ¿de qué demonios estas hecha?- dijo con duda acercándose

Aome solo pudo ver aquella tela roja que la cubría "está hecha con lana de las ratas de fuego, es más resistente que cualquier tela" fueron las palabras que le había dicho el bestia antes de la pelea

\- "así que realmente me protegió" - dijo está sorprendida

\- no lo entiendo, porque no quedaron calcinadas, yo las veo como humanas normales - dijo Yura mientras las veía de forma curiosa

\- tenemos más trucos de los que crees - dijo Mei para cambiar un poco su apariencia cubriendo sus manos de escamas y garras, sus mejillas también fueron cubiertas por escamas y dos cuernos salieron de su cabeza, mismos cambios que presentó Yuuki sorprendiendo tanto Aome como Yura - TOMA ESTO - dijo Mei para darle un fuerte cabezazo a Yura haciendo que esta quedara algo desorientada para luego recibir una patada de Yuuki haciendo que retrocediera bastante - ISSEI AHORA - grito Mei está confundiéndola

\- GARRAS DE FUEGO - fue lo que escucho Yura al fondo para que una masiva cantidad de zarpas aparecieran comenzando a cortarla por todas partes incluidos los cabellos que tenía en las manos, cuando fueron cortados todos los cabellos comenzaron a caer haciendo que las chicas casi cayeran, siendo atrapadas por el bestia, cayendo algo alejados de la gran cantidad de cabello

Durante esa confusión tanto los gremory y los sitri se encontraban libres de aquellos cabellos, sin pensarlo 2 veces se alejaron lo más que pudieron para evitar salir lastimados ya que no habían podido ver nada de lo ocurrido y pensaban que lo peor estaba por venir

Mientras tanto el grupo de issei se estaba levantando algo adoloridos por la caída especialmente la bestia por tener que atraparlas

\- eso estuvo cerca - dijo Yuuki suspirando aliviada

\- ISSEI CUIDADO - grito Mei haciendo que la bestia las empujara a todas para ser nuevamente apuñalado esta vez en el otro hombro haciendo que callera de espaldas

\- esto comienza a ser molesto - dijo el bestia para ver incrédulo como Yura estaba totalmente intacta - ¿cómo es posible? -

\- que no sabes que soy inmortal - dijo Yura orgullosa mientras movía su espada mediante los cabellos - ahora muere - dijo para volar a lanzar su espada pero esta vez fue detenida por el peliplata

\- no crees que tu juego comienza a ser molesto - dijo Issei mientras sujetaba fuertemente la espada para ver como Yura cambiaba su mirada de odio a dolor, mirando en la dirección que ella veía pudo ver a las chicas tratando de romper aquel cráneo rojo

\- de este cráneo salen los mismos cabellos de la mano de yura - dijo Mei mientras golpeaba dicho cráneo siendo apoyada por las demás

\- malditas, las destruiré - dijo Yura para lanzar una gran cantidad de cabellos contra las chicas, pero el bestia se puso enfrente con su espada cortando todo el cabello en dos partes

\- RAPIDO - dijo Issei para ver como el puño de Mei creaba una grieta y una flecha que usaba Aome para romper dicho cráneo entro en la hendidura haciendo que un montón de luz saliera de este

Logrando que en ese mismo instante Yura desapareciera en diversas partículas por completo dejando como único rastro de su existencia su ropa, mientras que la gran bola de pelos que tenía atrapados se comenzara a desmoronar soltando a los Gremory y Sitri los cuales comenzaron a caer, aterrizando en el suelo de forma súbita, al no esperarse que el cabello callera, siendo que cayeron sobre el montón de cabello que amortiguo sus caídas antes de que comenzara a desaparecer.

Al ver cómo había acabado ya toda la bestia suspiro de alivio, habían salido con vida, heridos pero vivos, mirando hacia atrás pudo ver que dentro del cráneo había un peine rojo

\- así que esa es la verdadera identidad de Yura Sakasagami eh - dijo el bestia confundiendo a todas y llamando un poco la atención de Rias

\- ¿este peine? - dijo Izabella tomando uno de los dos pedazos del dichoso peine

\- mi padre me comento que esas peinetas se utilizaban para peinar a los muertos antes de sepultarlos - dijo haciendo que Aome e Izabella soltaran dichos pedazos al saber para que se usaban - seguro se cansó de peinar a los muertos y se trasformó del periodo de donde es ese peine no sería extraño que haya pasado eso -

Mientras el bestia decia eso, Aome decidió tomar el fragmento de las ropas de Yura

\- todos los que buscan estos fragmentos son así - se preguntó para sí misma mirándolo curioso

\- bueno como sea, Mei, Yuuki, Izabella, Aome vámonos - dijo el bestia mientras recogía la parte superior de su traje

\- está bien - dijeron todas para seguirlo aunque Mei y Yuuki quisieron tomarlo por los brazos haciendo que este se callera por el dolor

\- si te duele dilo, no te quedes callado - dijo Mei preocupada mientras se agachaba al igual que Yuuki mientras que Izabella iba por la inconsciente Tsumiki

\- si lo estoy haciendo - dijo la bestia conteniendo un grito de dolor mientras era auxiliado por las ambas chicas

pero Aome se quedó algo alejada mirando la escena, no parecía una mala persona, pero tampoco podia descartar que eso fuera una simple apariencia, que una vez que obtuviera lo que quisiera les daría la espalda, lo seguiría ayudando como pago por haberle puesto ese collar pero no se involucraría con el más de lo necesario, esa fue su decisión.

Mientras tanto los gremory al parecer se habían ido de lugar dejando solamente a los sitri, los cuales se acercaron a bestia y las demás para darles las gracias por salvarlos a lo que el bestia dijo que no fue nada pero que para la próxima si no eran demonios mejor que no se involucraran y le dijeran a lo que ellos aceptaron

para después que todos comenzaran a irse, el bestia dijo que llevaría a Aome devuelta a su casa y que lo esperaran haya pero la chica dijo que podia ir sola, además de que él estaba herido y no tenía que hacer ese tipo de tonterías para luego lanzarle el fragmento dentro de la bolsa diciéndole "quédatelo tú, no quiero que mi familia corra riesgos innecesarios", para proceder a retirarse dejando algo confundido al bestia, al final todos se fueron pero una vez que no hubo nadie un pequeño murciélago que parecía más una pelota con alas apareció en escena para tomar los pedazos del peine y llevárselos perdiendo en la oscuridad de la noche

Al mismo tiempo en otra parte del bosque

\- Issei solamente espero que recuerdes que me dejaste enterrada aquí para que regreses a buscarme - era lo que decia la anciana Kaede para sí misma mientras se quitaba varias hojas de encima de ella, para ver en la distancia como un perro de color celeste con blanco se acercaba, al principio se preocupó pensando que era un animal salvaje, grande fue su sorpresa cuando este la olfateo para luego lamer su mejilla - así que eres amigable, crees que podrías sacarme de aquí - dijo la anciana esperando que el perro le entendiera

Este mirando curioso el montículo comenzó a escarbar un poco alegrando a la anciana pensando que le había entendido pero este solo cabo unos centímetros para luego comenzar a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo y dormir sobre ella dejándola confundía

\- será una larga noche - dijo para sí misma

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno y hasta aquí llega este cap, espero que les haya gustado el cap y también me disculpo por haber tardado tanto para actualizar pero tratare de actualizar más seguido y sin más pasemos a los Reviews:**

 **.**

 **.**

CCSakuraforever

Me alegra que te haya gustado y eso se verá más adelante, espero y sigas apoyando la historia y que este cap te haya gustado

.

.

Wildboy

Me alegra saber eso y espero que estos capitulo te haya gustado y si tendrá varios desafíos y problemas pero eso será más adelante y ¿me tarde entonces?

.

.

.

.

 **Y esto sería todo por ahora, sin más que decir nos vemos en una próxima actualización, hasta otra**


End file.
